Shatter Me
by Natstar888
Summary: 2nd Tale of The Fairy and the Prince: Hermione was in the veil for ten months of her life. Yet it felt like a lifetime for Sirius from the moment when his Fairy Princess tumbled into his bedroom when he was five. Now she is back in her time but it seems the price for falling from the veil is Hermione's memories and the love the Fairy had for her Prince.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone!  
Firstly I would like to wish you all a freaking happy new year!  
As promised after so many begged I am finally going to start to post the next tale for the Fairy and the Prince.  
(Cudos to _lrmorena _for the title of the series)  
_ _I also need to thank my beautiful Bestie in proof reading my story Dayn!  
_ ** _I am still looking for a Beta so please if you are interested or know someone that is keen please PM me!_**

 _So I have titled this story based on the song by Lindsey Stirling. I am late to finding this amazing piece of music and feel it is what I want this story to encapsulate where I want to take the story in my own way. Her music is beautiful and I usually have it on as I write (in case you need some background tunes.)  
So here we go.. The second installment._

 _Much love  
Natstar  
XOXO_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Nor do I own anything else that is referenced in my story.**_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **CHAPTER 1**

From the moment she was found and brought in to St Mungo's, the healers in St Mungo's had tried to magically heal her, but all it did was send her body further into shock. Even potions and magical ointments were either ineffective or made her ill. They would only risk casting the lightest of diagnosis charms to continue to monitor her. When she awoke the first time, she only had a small fleeting moment of recognition of a tall, handsome, grey eyed man before her heart suddenly began to fail and she slipped into darkness again.

Due to the severity of her injuries and then her bad reactions to magic, the healers were forced to bring in muggle medical equipment to stabilise her and keep her alive. She was taken to a room in the ward that was strictly off limits to magic except for the healers. Sirius was now banned from entering the room. Any magical interference would cause the muggle medical equipment to go berserk, so he was resigned to remain in the waiting room nearest to her. The healer in charge was an older woman, who was kind enough to offer updates to Sirius each time she checked on Hermione.

Hermione awoke again four days later. This time, the healer came out and asked Sirius to follow her through. He had to leave his wand in a secure stand by the door before entering.  
"We thought it would be best if someone she knew would be present, now that she is waking." The healer said, kindly opening the door for him.

Sirius stepped through the doorway and stopped. Unlike last time he saw her, there were quite a lot of machines and monitors surrounding her. Wires and tubes were coming from them and had been attached to her, hidden under a white sheet. Her arms, head and shoulders the only things not covered by the sheet. The necklace he gave her was about her throat; the fairy pendant resting just above the sheets. One of the machines beeped and the healer pushed past him gently to check the status.

"S-Sirius?" Hermione's voice brought his gaze back to her face. Her eyes were now open. Her brow was creased in puzzlement at the visitor standing just inside the doorway. Sirius moved quickly to her bedside, taking her hand gently. He was surprised at how cold her hand was against his.  
"You gave us quite a scare you know." He said softly.  
"Sirius? W-what happened?" Hermione asked, confusion in her voice.

"Is Harry alright?" Hermione tried to sit up. The machines around her started beeping and both Sirius and the Healer put a hand on her shoulder to stop her moving.

"Easy Hermione. You have been badly hurt. Harry is fine. So are Ron, and the others." Sirius reassured her as she sank back onto the bed flinching. The healer moved forwards and checked the monitors around her.  
"You need to rest now." the healer said. "It seems that the accident you were in has caused quite a lot of damage to you." The healer told Hermione. Hermione now looked at the monitors frowning.  
"Your body was and is still rejecting much of the spells we used to heal you, which is why you are being monitored by muggle equipment." The healer explained, noting her confusion at the equipment around her.

"We were only able to reset the bones to heal and repair your internal organs before your vitals began to fail. The more magic we used to heal you or around you, the worse you became. When we became aware that it was our magic making you worse, we realised that we needed to limit the magic to heal as much of you as was possible without the risk to lose you."

Hermione looked back at Sirius, her eyes wide and staring. Sirius saw now a frightened young woman, looking at a near stranger, as the Healer continued to explain that she was in a special ward in St Mungo's used for extreme cases like this when there was a magical aversion to the healing process. The Healer advised that she had broken both legs in several places from foot to hip; her pelvis was cracked and became unaligned. Several bones in her lower back and spine had shattered; she was lucky her spinal cord was not damaged. Several ribs had pierced her lungs, she had fractured her collarbone on one side and snapped a bone in her arm, piercing the skin. Hermione was told that there was severe bruising to her brain and there was a small crack in her skull from whatever impact had broken her body.

"As I said we were lucky to repair and heal as much as we could before your body started failing and we needed to start using muggle equipment." The healer paused, checking another monitor briefly before focusing back onto Hermione, "Unfortunately, this means that it will delay the progress of your recovery quite a bit."  
Sirius watched Hermione as the crease in her brow took in all the information and processed the implications of her injuries.  
"Will I be able to walk?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
"That will be very much dependant on you and how you heal." The healer answered. "If you follow our advice you should be able to walk unassisted by the New Year."

Hermione nodded; her brow was still creased in deep thought. She asked one more question: "Will I be able to use magic?"  
"I am sure that over time as your body heals you will be able to but we strongly advise that you refrain from using any magic until we are certain you are not at risk of further adverse reactions."  
The healer took her leave and left Hermione and Sirius in the room together.

"Sirius?" Hermione brought Sirius out of his thoughts, "What happened?"

Sirius looked at the girl who had his heart. The girl who now didn't know his heart was hers. He no longer saw the sparkle each time, as she had once looked at him. He saw comfort in a familiar face and a trace of confusion. He watched as she tried to fight back a yawn determined to stay awake.

"One thing at a time Princess. Right now you need to get some rest." He said softly, watching as her eyes drooped more and more. As much as she tried to fight it, Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, looking into a pair of grey eyes. She drifted to sleep, the muggle equipment beeping around her monitoring her heartbeat, breathing and vitals. Sirius stayed with her as her breathing evened out, watching her as she slept. He knew he needed to alert Dumbledore, but it could wait a little longer. This may be the last chance he would be able to have time alone with her, before her parents were brought in and he would be pushed aside. He kissed her hand and whispered against it "I love you Princess."

Reluctantly he let go of her hand and moved to the door. He still had a lot of things to do with the Order and also regarding his own affairs now that he was no longer a wanted man. Sirius was still in the process of signing over deeds and titles that were denied to him when he was arrested. As he was now the sole heir of the Black family, everything previously owned by his parents went to him. He had also inherited the small fortune of properties, business titles and money from his Uncle Alphard whom had passed away shortly after his wife had died. As his uncle was a squib he had made his fortune in business between the magical and muggle communities throughout Europe and across the Atlantic.

Then there was the matter of his Godson. Harry was still in immense danger, even more so now that the truth of Voldemort's return was made public. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry was to still return to his Aunt and Uncle's. Sirius had escorted Harry home and politely threatened that they treat him well for the stay. It would only be two weeks for Harry to stay there before he was moved to a safe house, whether that would be the Weasley's or Grimmauld Place it was uncertain. Unfortunately he had no say in where Dumbledore decided to place him.

Sirius picked up his wand and walked slowly down the corridor. The look on his face kept anyone who recognised him from approaching as he made his way out of the magical hospital. He knew he needed to keep his distance. If Hermione didn't remember, he could only surmise that she would remember when she was strong enough to remember. He did not want to think about if she never did. No, he did not want to think about that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again I am blown away by the interest everyone has in my story.  
Especially when I see how far this story reaches. It makes my heart swell.  
A huge thank you to the lovely people who have left me reviews so far.  
It really means the world, reading your beautiful comments!_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Hermione was in Diagon Alley. She was in a clothing shop trying on dresses. She normally wasn't one for everyday dresses, yet a handsome boy with black hair, grey eyes and a cheeky smile insisted she change her clothes. She didn't know why until she looked down. Her jeans were ripped and dirty like she had fallen into something; and her shirt was - Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around her body and the gaping tear in her shirt. She looked up at the boy and realised why there was a cheeky spark of amusement on his face._

 _Before she could say anything he shoved a dress into her hand and pushed her into a cubicle in the store. It was a beautiful long dress yet the style seemed odd. This was something her mother could have worn. Shrugging she put it on and stepped out. She spun for the cheeky handsome boy and he deemed it OK._

 _He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the shop…_

* * *

Hermione cringed as she came awake. Someone was yelling shrilly by her bedside. She recognised the voice as a female voice. Between the shouts, she heard a masculine voice trying to calm the loud female down. Hermione cringed again, crying out in pain as the pressure around her wrist increased and wrenched her arm.

"Oh Hermione, sweetheart!"

Hermione recognised her mother's voice. She blinked away the tears and looked around the room slowly. Beside the bed, still holding her wrist, was her mother. She gave her daughter a watery smile, trying to hide the distress from her face. Her father stood next to her, frowning in concern. At the end of the bed stood Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, who had clearly come to bring her parents in to visit; the only way her parents would be able to see her.

The Healer she recognised when she awoke previously stood on the other side of the bed checking the equipment beeping. She gave Hermione's mother a withering glare briefly before turning her attention to her patient. She was clearly not happy at the number of visitors around her patient. Once she was satisfied with what she saw the Healer stepped away.

"Wait!" Her mother called. "You need to correct her date of birth!"

The Healer picked up the chart again and pulled out her wand. Hermione felt a wave of nauseousness as the healer cast her spell. She was suddenly grateful she had nothing in her stomach, as she was sure it would have come up. The nauseousness was fading as she realised the Healer was arguing with her mother.

"The date is correct, Mrs Granger. I cannot change what is clear. Your daughter is eighteen years and two months old."

"My Daughter is NOT eighteen! She was born on the nineteenth of September 1979! I was present for it!" Her mother fumed, her grasp tightening again.

"Jeannie, dear, you're hurting Hermione again. Let go." Her father began prising her mother's grip from Hermione's wrist. Hermione moved her wrist as her mother let go to look as the hospital band on her wrist. It no longer read 'Jane Doe', instead reading 'Hermione Jean Granger' D.O.B. 18th May 1978 - Witch.

She was sixteen months older than she should have been. She knew six of those months were from when she was in third year, when she used the time turner for classes. But the other ten months added to her life were a shock. Hermione looked at her father, as her mother kept arguing with the healer by the door; he gave her a small smile of support. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were conversing quietly; Professor McGonagall seemed equally surprised at the news her student was older in such a short time.

"Mrs Granger," Professor Dumbledore turned towards the door, "If you would care to step out briefly, I will be able to explain some of this for you regarding your daughters age." Dumbledore moved his hand to the door. Hermione looked in surprise at its blackened condition. So did her mother. Her father bent and kissed Hermione on her forehead.

"I better go with her." Her father whispered to her, "Try not to fall asleep Poppet. I want an explanation from you about this."  
Hermione frowned at her father, but before she could protest, he moved away and guided her mother out with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore out of the room, leaving her to herself.

Hermione looked back to the wrist band. How on earth had she gained ten months to her life? She knew it had to do with something that happened in the Department of Mysteries but what it was seemed to be fogged from her mind. The Healer opened the door again, carrying in a tray of food. She set it on the table before adjusting the bed to a sitting position.

"If you can manage some food, I will see if we can start unhooking some of these tubes and monitors from you." The healer said kindly. Hermione nodded.

"What day is it?" She asked as the healer moved to the door. The healer turned and looked back at the girl lying in the bed, "It is the 5th July 1996."

Hermione sat back frowning as she tried to remember. She had only been gone a short amount of time. Try as she might, Hermione could not recall anything to indicate where or how she added ten months of her life. Hermione sighed, realising to herself that it may be for the best as she worked on healing so she could go back to Hogwarts. Hermione shifted to look at the food the healer brought in. Bread soaked in broth. Grimacing, she nearly pushed it aside until her stomach growled. Right now she almost wished someone would be here to tell her what was going on.

Hermione was halfway through her meal when Professor Dumbledore and her parents returned. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and pulled a thick envelope from his robes.

"I managed to get this done ahead of the normal times for you to read, Miss Granger." He handed her the envelope. Hermione looked at the heavy parchment envelope with emerald ink reading.

 _To Miss Hermione Granger  
_ _Bed 1  
_ _Non Magical Ward for high risk patients  
_ _St Mungos Hospital  
_ _London_

Hermione turned over the envelope and struggled to open the back. Finally, she got it open and pulled out the contents. It was her results of her OWL's. She stared at her grades. Aside from Defence Against the Dark Art's she had full marks. Hermione looked up to her dad and smiled weakly, handing it to him. Grades in class he would always understand. He was always extremely proud that she was doing so well in her magical education.

"Well done Poppet. Top marks! Again!" He smiled at his daughter, handing the parchment to his wife.

"Miss Granger is top of the year, and possibly one of the brightest students we have had at Hogwarts in an incredibly long time." Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes twinkled at her. Hermione blushed at the compliment. She looked down at the other pages in her lap. One was her new book list for the next term and also a letter confirming that she was still a Prefect for her house.

"I will be able to go back to Hogwarts?" She asked frowning as she looked up to Dumbledore.

"There will be some minor concerns regarding your ability to return Miss Granger. Largely, it is dependent on your recovery." Professor Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at her in concern. "I won't let my best student in the school fall behind."

"Poppet, it is up to you what you want to do." Her father added; the worry in his voice was not lost on Hermione. Hermione looked at her mother. She was still holding her grades but there were tears in her mother's eyes. Her mother did not say a word, though it seemed that she had a lot to say on the matter.

Hermione turned back to Professor Dumbledore, "What do I need to do to be able to be fit enough to go back to school?"

"Provided that the healer in charge here is satisfied at your recovery to travel and reside in Hogwarts we can make arrangements for you to keep learning." He answered her softly. Hermione nodded, stopping as she yawned.

"How about you finish your food, Poppet and get some more rest." Her father moved the food back towards her.  
"We will be back tomorrow to see you." He kissed her cheek and stepped away for Mrs Granger to say her goodbyes. She said nothing, only smiling at her daughter, stroking her limp curls and kissing her cheek softly.

Hermione watched as they left the room with mixed feelings about the visit. She was as always very happy to see her parents, yet the last look her father gave her meant she had a lot of explaining to do. It was something that she strived to avoid when she talked to her parents about the magical world; however, the prospect of still being able to go back to Hogwarts dominated her feelings; she could continue all her classes. She looked at the empty bowl of broth. She hoped that at least she would be able to have more substantial food soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Monday lovelies!  
Aren't you lucky I love you so much - another chapter!  
So if you want some tunes for this, while reading this chapter I strongly recommend George Michael - Careless Whispers  
In my way this is a dedication to his music. So sad still about 2016.  
But I am digressing.  
A quick thank you again to your awesome reviews!  
And sorry in advance if the next chapters take some time, currently they are being reviewed as I type furiously on for your reading pleasure!  
XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 3**

 _She was back in Diagon Alley. The handsome boy was next to her. He seemed familiar but she couldn't pick where she knew him. She smiled down at him. Perhaps he was the little brother she longed to have. She flicked her wand and parchment flew from the boys' jacket. She looked at it. It was so familiar. It was the list for a first year student at Hogwarts._

 _The boy was staring at something in the window. She looked up to see what had the grey eyed boy so enamoured - A broom. Definitely could be her brother in her dreams. Like all boys that age her mind thought wryly. She grabbed his hand and this time she began pulling him towards Flourish and Blots, her favourite shop._

 _She could see all the titles, and sighed. She went to the section for Defence Against the Dark Arts. She noted with strangeness there were no Gilderoy Lockhart books. Even in fourth and fifth year when she was getting her books Lockhart's books were there, usually with a sale sticker on them. She shrugged and went in search of the rest of her little brother's books. She found him predictably in the Quidditch section._

 _Making their purchases Hermione stepped out and squinted as the sunlight on her eyes felt suddenly too bright…_

* * *

"Ron! Turn off the light before you blind her!" Ginny's hushed voice pulled Hermione from her dream.

"It's okay." Hermione shifted on the bed. "I'm awake." She pulled her hand up to rub her eyes blinking to adjust to the harshness.  
"Dad is gonna go bonkers at all this muggle stuff!" Ron was still standing by the light switch, ogling the monitors around her. There were now only three left as Hermione's health was returning.

"Hey Hermione." Harry's quiet voice drew her attention.

"Harry!" Hermione sat up suddenly, reaching in and hugging her best friend, heedless that her efforts were setting off the monitors beside her.

"Her- Mio- Ne! Can't. Breathe!" Harry gasped for air. She released him from her tight hug and sagged back onto the bed, holding his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione." Harry smirked at her.

"You were the one that went somewhere." Ron grumbled, coming to stand beside her. He seemed put out at her affection for seeing Harry. Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and turned to Ginny, who leaned in, hugging her gently. Her eyes were still wide from the sudden beeping when she moved. Hermione chuckled as the beeping grew louder and more frequent again. Ginny let go suddenly and looked between her and the monitor.

"It's monitoring my heart beats Ginny. See the wires coming from the machine?" She pointed at the bundle of cords that connected to the machine and hung between the bed, disappearing under the covers.

"They are attached and read my pulse and heart beats." She pulled the gown she was wearing to show the foam pad stuck on her chest where her heart was.

"Wicked." Ron looked at the monitor as the beeping slowed down. Hermione smiled at him, as he took in the machines around her with new interest. She turned to Harry.

"There is a lever on the bed, can you make it sit up?" She asked him. Harry nodded and in quick time, Hermione could look at her friends without straining herself. She shifted her legs so Ginny could sit on the end of the bed while the boys pulled a seat close to either side of her. Ginny pulled out a packet of Honeydukes chocolate and broke it apart, sharing it with them all.

Hermione normally didn't like chocolate, but as she was sick of soups and broths it felt like heaven as her first bite melted on her tongue. She moaned, savouring the flavour and feel of it.

"So the food is lousy huh?" Ginny chuckled and handed her another piece.  
"I'm confined to soft foods. What I wouldn't give for something with crunch." Hermione sighed wistfully.

Ron shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably, leant down and picked up a parcel that was hidden from her view. Handing it to her gently, afraid she might break.  
"It's not crunchy. But I know you will like it all the same." He said in explanation. "It's from all of us." He added.  
She looked at the gift. And ripped the paper off.

"A book!" She grinned. "You do not know how bored I have been!"

"Really? It looked like all you were doing was eating and sleeping Hermione." Harry grinned at her. Hermione scrunched up the wrapping into a ball and threw it at him.

"No. Well, not all the time. I have to do exercises to help my muscles work. Then I eat and sleep." She pouted and poked out her tongue at him. Ginny giggled.

"I don't think I have ever seen you poke your tongue out at anyone before." She laughed.

"You would too if you can't use an ounce of magic." She grumbled looking down at the brand new book, stroking the cover reverently. The title of it was 'A further study on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.'

"Harry. Ron. Can you tell me what happened?" She looked up at them both. Both Harry and Ron shifted in their seats, not looking at her.

"They said not to say anything, didn't they?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
"Mum said we shouldn't say anything in case it upsets you." Ron mumbled. Hermione glared at Ron, angry that his mother wouldn't let Ron tell her anything.  
"So did Sirius." Harry added, looking up at Hermione.

Ginny looked at her friend, tilting her head slightly in thought. "Hermione, what do you remember?" She asked.

Hermione frowned, thinking in deep thought. She didn't notice her fourth visitor slip into the room. Sirius had come in to tell them that they needed to finish their visit when he heard Ginny ask Hermione the question he had wanted to ask her, was afraid to ask her. He listened as Hermione relayed her memories of that night.

Hermione remembered going to the Department of Mysteries. Not finding Sirius, but they did find the prophecy. She remembered fighting them and running into the time room with all the time turners. Trying to hide from the Death Eaters.

"The last thing I clearly remember was when I was protecting Harry from Dolohov." She looked up at Ginny "After that it becomes sketchy. I remember hearing voices. I think Sirius and Moody. Then seeing Dumbledore's face. I remember lots of flashes I guess from spells but then I feel like I'm falling endlessly as well through a greyness, I suppose was wherever I went. Everything seems fractured and surreal, until I woke up here."

Hermione shrugged and looked up again. She missed the exchanged glances between Harry and Ron. Sirius saw as Harry was about to say something, when he made his presence known scaring the hell out of Ginny in the process.

"Come on you three. There are others keen to see Hermione." Sirius opened the door for them.

"Sirius! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ginny growled as she jumped lightly off the bed. She gave Hermione another quick hug and hid another bar of chocolate under Hermione's pillow. Ron and Harry also gave her a quick hug before following the youngest Weasley out.

Her next visitors were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur. Hermione was a little surprised to see Fleur. She swept into the room with a large bouquet of flowers, laying them in her lap and kissing each of her cheeks. Mrs Weasley followed with her own, somewhat smaller bunch of flowers. Hermione recognised enough of them to know she picked them from her own garden. Hermione smiled in thanks, touching the petals softly.

Bill, whom she had not yet met, introduced himself and handed her a card. Mr Weasley, as predicted by Ron, was ecstatic seeing the muggle devices Hermione was connected to, so much so, that after Hermione explained to her best ability how each device worked to the fascinated wizard, he had to be dragged out by Molly for her next group of visitors.

Sirius returned with Remus, Tonks, Fred and George. The twins were dressed in matching dragon leather jackets, handing her two gift boxes from each of them.

"Mum made us show her what we were giving you to make sure none of it was magical." Fred explained the dent in one of the boxes.

"Yeah but when dad saw what we got you we had to prise it from him." George finished, watching Hermione lift the lid of the first box. Inside was a CD Walkman. Hermione was stunned.

"You bought me a Discman!" Hermione pulled it out of the box to inspect it, slowly unwinding the headphones.  
"We knew we couldn't give you anything magical." George explained, grinning at her reaction.

She put it down slowly and opened the second box. It was filled with CD cases.  
"We kind of panicked and didn't know what muggle music you like. So we got a mix of everything." Fred said sheepishly. Remus had picked up the Discman, inspecting it closely, as Hermione pulled out a handful of titles, including Spice Girls, Pearl Jam, Madonna, Beethoven and Queen. Hermione had an eclectic taste in music and what the twins bought her was wonderful.

"Fred. George. Thank you!" She replaced the CD's and the twins leaned in giving her a quick hug.

"Glad you like it Hermione!" George said as Fred looked at his watch.  
"Sorry Hermione, we have to get back to the shop. We will come visit again soon!" Fred gave her a grin and headed to the door, his brother in tow. They gave her a final wave leaving Hermione with Tonks, Remus and Sirius.

Both Remus and Sirius were now going through the music. Tonks, sitting on the end of the bed, watched them and chuckled. "It's like they never knew music before."  
"It is what I miss the most when I'm at Hogwarts." Hermione said, watching the two as they pulled out a George Michael CD. They then proceeded to argue on how to get the disc into the player until Tonks leaned over and pulled the Discman and CD from their hands, opened it, inserted the disc and hit play before handing it back to them.

They grabbed the headphones and realised that in order for both of them to hear, they had to put their heads together. Hermione giggled on the bed, stopping when Sirius began singing to the music. Hermione recognised the song. 'Careless Whisper'. Remus had pulled away and Sirius pulled the headset over both his ears and continued singing. His voice was captivating.

"I used to do a dance to this song." Hermione said softly as she watched Sirius sing. He had his eyes shut, moving slightly to the music. A tear leaked out from her eye. Remus turned to Hermione, as another tear leaked from her other eye.

"I am sure you will be able to dance again Hermione." He said softly.

"I need to be able to walk first." She whispered. Remus leaned forwards and pulled out the hidden bar of chocolate and broke of a piece for her. Hermione wiped her eyes and took it. The song finished and Sirius pulled the headphones off, smiling.

"I need to get me one of these!" He said. Hermione gave him a small smile.

They chatted quietly together until the Healer came in with a food tray, promptly telling them that the visiting time was well and truly over. Remus hid the chocolate wrapper quickly from view. They said their goodbyes and promised to see her again soon.

Hermione picked up the Discman and swapped the music over as the healer moved the tray towards her. She smiled at the gifts in the room. The flowers had definitely brightened the stark room and Hermione, for the first time, seemed to have some colour to her cheeks. After quickly checking the monitors and adding her notes to the charts the healer left Hermione alone.

Hermione sighed and looked at the food tray. Grimacing, she lifted the cover and was surprised to see instead of a soup or broth was a shepherd's pie. Admittedly it wasn't crunchy, but it definitely was more substantial. Putting the headphones over her ears Hermione pressed play and began eating as Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' filled her head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone!  
Very VERY Sorry for the wait on this chapter!  
My beta bestie and I had some technical issues.  
We are both currently got drunk reviewing chapters.  
Then I learned the hard way that alcohol and posting the latest chapter for you do not mix at all.  
*So embarrassing*_

 _Much love and virtual hugs!  
XOXO  
Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 4**

"Tell me again, why mum doesn't want to come see me?" Hermione puffed as she held onto the parallel bars taking one painful step at a time. Her father stood on one side and the healer on the other ready to catch Hermione if she fell, which had happened the day before when they first began the next steps to Hermione's recovery.

She was finally free of all the muggle equipment, except the drip that was attached to her hand. However, it meant that she could now wear her pyjamas instead of the dreaded open back gowns. She still required assistance to use the bathroom and bathe. She was told if she could manage to stand on her own then she could finally have privacy in the bathroom. Right now that was a worthy goal.

"She said that there was an appointment at the clinic that she needed to take." Her father said. They both saw through the excuse. Their last visit, when they brought her some clothes her mother had to be taken from the room as she had started yelling at her daughter for lying to her and her father about everything that had happened to her at Hogwarts. Her mother said that she was not to go back to school. Hermione had pointed out that she was old enough to make her own choices in the world, which was when her mother snapped and said if that was so then she no longer had a place at home.

Hermione took a deep breath and took another step. She was determined to reach the end. She was hurt her mother did not come the following visits. Only her father came. He also wasn't happy with the situation, but knew there was a time and a place. Right now he was happy to know that Hermione was alive and on the mend. This was much better news than what he and his wife had been given at the end of the school term.

"You know she didn't mean anything Poppet." Her father said again. He said it every time he visited. Hermione stopped her progress. Breathing hard, she glared up at him showing the hurt her mother left in her eyes. Her arms were trembling under the strain and she had a sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Perhaps you should have a rest now. Over doing it won't help." He said softly. Hermione turned away, her eyes focusing on the wheelchair at the end of the parallel bars.

"I will finish it." She said through clenched teeth. She took a staggering breath and continued. The Healer observed silently. She knew her patient very well and allowed her to continue. She knew she would not push her harder than she had to. Through stubbornness, Hermione reached the end and finally allowed her father to help her back into the chair.

"I won't be able to come in tomorrow Poppet." Her father said as he pushed her chair back to her room. Hermione looked up at her father; the man who was there for her when she learned to walk the first time. The man whom put her feet on top of his toes the first time she learned to dance. He was the one who shared her passion for books.

"That's ok." She smiled at him. "I think Sirius said that he was bringing Harry, Ron and Ginny tomorrow anyway." She let her dad help her back into bed and tuck her in, grumbling as he did. He gave her a smile and a kiss.

"My daughter is not well so I'm allowed to fuss Poppet." Her father scolded lightly. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"Just don't tell Sirius, or he and the boys will think it is fine for them to." She grumbled. Her father laughed, noting that she still distinguished her two best friends as boys.

"Poppet. I don't think anything I say will stop anyone from fussing." He said, amusement still in his eyes. He picked up her book and Discman and handed them to her, kissing her forehead.

"I better be off." He said. Hermione sighed as he disappeared out the door. She was alone again. She put the headphones on and pressed play. She stifled a yawn as she opened her book. She was determined to read a chapter before she fell asleep. She only made it to the end of the page when her eyes fell shut on their own, the music filling her as she drifted into dreams.

* * *

 _There was music was playing in the background of the room. She was at a costume party as she watched the crowd from the top of the stairs. There was a spaceman, and alien. Someone was dressed as a unicorn. Magic clearly had been used to create the effect. Hermione looked down at herself and gasped. She was in an extremely short green dress that looked like it was made from large leaves sewn together and ridiculously high heels that sparkled and glittered. She looked over her shoulder and saw iridescent wings. She didn't even feel them on her. With a thought they seemed to flutter faster. She wondered at the magic used for the effect._

 _Hermione stepped down into the crowd and came face to face with Captain Hook; eye patch and all. He smiled and his mouth moved. She recognised that he was saying she looked breathtaking. Hermione blushed and smiled. The face seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quite place where. He pulled her into a dance, the crowd moving back a little so they had room as he twirled her around the floor. As she spun she saw Luke Skywalker standing with Sandra Dee holding a sleeping baby, a cowboy with his arm around Pocahontas; and by the punch glaring at them, Mr Smee._

 _The characters in the room blurred as Captain Hook brought her close. She could swear that she could smell the spicy aroma of his cologne. He leaned in towards her capturing her lips with his, the moustache and beard on his face tickling her face. He pulled away for a moment, his lips were moving again saying something to her and he pulled out her wand from his large red pirate coat. She didn't know why he had it but she was so happy to have it back._

 _She inspected the wand and seemed satisfied with it. She glanced at the ceiling and grinned. Flicking her wand the ceiling started glittering like a disco ball. Thousands of tiny lights winked and danced across the ceiling casting a rainbow of flickering lights on the room and costumed people below. Everyone looked up in awe before the next song flicked on and the crowd began moving to the beats._

 _Hermione smiled up at her Captain Hook. She realised that his eyes or rather the one eye that was visible was the same as the boy in her previous dreams. She didn't have a chance to contemplate the realisation when he captured her lips again. She could feel his arms around her and that delicious scent filled her nostrils. When they parted she staggered back a little gasping from the intensity of the kiss, he put out his hand on her shoulder to steady her then shook her shoulder…_

* * *

"Hermione" Sirius called her name softly. His hand gently shook her shoulder softly again. Hermione blinked awake, the scent in her dream still lingering, but the rest of it faded as she looked at Sirius frowning slightly.

"Is it tomorrow already?" She looked over to the window and saw that it was still dark. Sirius chuckled as he sat beside her.

"No, your dinner is getting cold. I stopped by on my way home to see how you were going." He settled on the end of her bed with the table between them. Hermione shifted sitting up a little. She noted that instead of the hospital food she had been getting, there were two plates with burgers and chips. Sirius pulled out two cans of lemon squash and opened hers for her.

"You stopped by to see how I was going with dinner?" She asked raising a querying eyebrow at him. Sirius smirked at her taking a chip from her plate.

"I had a feeling you would appreciate something different to whatever they put on your tray." He pointed to the ground where he put the tray. It looked like stew that had gone cold and congealed. Hermione wrinkled her nose at it before turning back to the burger and chips.

"Good point." She said lifting the burger and biting into it. Hermione closed her eyes moaning in enjoyment. The burger was a simple hamburger with lettuce, tomato, cheese, fried onions and pickles, and a good amount of sauce, yet as it wasn't the soft food they were still trying to feed her; everything about the burger was heavenly. Sirius watched her as she took her second bite moaning again. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. Tearing his gaze away he lifted his own burger.

"I wonder if it is just good burgers that get you to make that sound," He quipped at her before taking a bite of his own burger. Hermione's eyes flashed open and she choked down the mouthful of food. Her face was flushed red, not just from choking on the food.

"I did the same with the chocolate Ginny snuck in for me the first time they came to visit. Harry and Ron squirmed in their seats as I ate the whole bar." Hermione retorted quietly as she put down her half eaten burger and took a sip of the lemon squash, watching over the lip a smile on her mouth as Sirius now choked down his mouthful of food, trying to laugh.

"I bet they did." He wheezed. "Better finish your food before it gets cold." He pointed to her half-finished meal. They ate in silence, finishing their burgers.

"Thanks for dinner Sirius." Hermione said as she picked at the chips between them. She gave him a quick smile. Sirius had leaned back against the end of her bed reading the back of the book she had.

"Anytime Hermione." He smiled in return. Hermione's heart suddenly skipped a beat. It must have shown on her face as Sirius sat up looking suddenly concerned.

"You ok Hermione?" He asked pushing the table away and shifted closer to her on the bed. Hermione nodded, shaking off the feelings that quickly swept through her.

"Just indigestion. I think I enjoyed that burger too quickly." She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She looked up at him again. His face was still frowning in concern but his eyes seemed to smoulder. He leaned in and put his hand under her chin. His thumb slowly brushed the corner of her mouth and across her bottom lip. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until he let go of her and stepped backwards.

"You had sauce on the corner of your mouth." He explained; his eyes still on her. Hermione felt like someone was pounding on her chest. And she realised it was her heart thumping hard and fast. Finally Sirius turned away and began clearing away the evidence of their dinner and put the tray back onto the table, the food still untouched.

"I should go." He said turning back to her. Hermione found that she unable to speak and simply nodded. Sirius moved to the door and smiled, "Until tomorrow." He disappeared, shutting the door behind him, leaving Hermione in the hospital bed thoroughly confused at the whirlwind of emotions that raced through her.

Sirius stood and leaned against the other side of the door, as he too struggled to contain his own whirlwind of emotions. For a moment he swore that she shared that same spark. When he had arrived at her room he heard her mumbling in her sleep, almost as if she was having a conversation with someone in her dreams. She had a soft smile ghosting her lips as she dreamed, at least before he shook her awake. Then when they were finished with dinner all he did was smile at her. But he felt, deep within that somewhere in Hermione's mind, in her memory she recognised him more than Harry's Godfather.

He knew it was a risk to push it a little when he rubbed her bottom lip. There was no sauce as he made the excuse; he just wanted to touch her. He pushed away from the door, striding down the hallway. Dumbledore had warned all of them that Hermione needed to remember everything on her own. He was explicit when he was lecturing the teenagers but he didn't miss the warning look the headmaster gave both himself and Remus. It wasn't going to stop him to try to get her to fall for him again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Everyone!  
First thing: I am really sorry again about the error of posting the wrong chapter initially. It has been fixed, in case you were waiting!  
Secondly: Sorry again for the lengthy delay for getting this chapter up. Still some technical issues we are trying to fix.  
Thirdly Yay! new chapter!  
Huge thanks to you lovely, fabulous people for reviewing this as we go! You make my day brighter when I see an email alert!  
Stay Strong Beautiful People!  
XOXO  
Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione was sitting in her wheelchair when Sirius arrived with Ron, Harry and Ginny the next morning. The healer in charge was about to push her out when they heard voices. The door opened and the argument paused long enough for Harry and Ron to say "Hi Hermione!" before they continued to discuss at length the latest on Quidditch. Ginny sauntered in behind them, giving Hermione a huge smile in greeting.

Ginny was trying to find any opportunity to get out of the house from her mother and 'Phlegm' as Ginny referred to Fleur out of her mum's hearing. She insisted, as being one of Hermione's female friends she had more reason than the boys to visit. At least that was the excuse she convinced her mother to go with Sirius, Harry and her brother. Unfortunately it meant she had to carry the large basket her mother handed her which contained a hand knitted shawl, some novels, a container of her homemade fudge and another of sugar cookies, that her mother would go berserk over if she saw them.

"Hermione." Sirius's aristocratic voice drew her attention. He stood leaning in the doorway giving her a smile in greeting. Hermione smiled almost shyly in return. The Healer looked around at the group, sighing impatiently.

"I will be back in one hour, Miss Granger." Hermione thanked the Healer and watched as she hurried out of the room. Sirius moved aside and shut the door behind her as she hurried past.

"Where were you going Hermione?" Ron asked confused. He grabbed the cookie container and settled on the bed.

"My healing requires that I must endure an hour of physio each day." Hermione explained. She huffed as Ron looked more confused.

"Exercise, Ronald. I have to build up my strength so I can walk without collapsing after five steps." She said exasperatedly, as Sirius grabbed the container of biscuits before Ron could take one and directed him off the bed onto a chair, taking his place settling on Hermione's bed. Ron looked a little affronted.

"How come you and Ginny can sit there and not me?" He asked feeling aggrieved.

"Because Sirius and I won't get crumbs all over Hermione's bed like you were about to." Ginny snorted at her brother, accepting a cookie from Sirius. Harry chuckled from his seat watching as Ginny and Sirius stretched out at opposite ends. Hermione moved her wheelchair next to Ron, who was glaring at his sister.

"Help me into your chair and you can at least have the wheelchair while you're here." She offered as a way to avoid any further grouchiness from him. Ron grinned and stood up. Hermione locked the wheels and carefully put her slippered feet onto the floor. She put out her hands and let Ron pull her up, flinching slightly at the sudden movement, as he underestimated her weight pulling her up.

"Blimey Hermione, you weigh almost nothing." He said shocked at how frail she was and carefully helped her sit on the stationary chair beside Harry. Hermione breathed out hard as she settled onto the chair watching as Ron sat in her wheelchair and tried to move it.

"How'd you get it to move?" He asked as he began searching for the lever to make it work. Hermione pointed next to his hand. He flicked then was off around the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"You will be lucky if Ron gives that back before he goes." Harry said, watching as Ron promptly crashed into the wall. All four burst out laughing at Ron's display. Ron's ears turned bright pink, as he stood up and righted the wheelchair to resume wheeling himself around the room.

"Oh that reminds me." Said Harry, who had a bag by his chair. Harry picked it up and went to the bedside table.

"We went to Diagon Alley first thing this morning and picked up your text books for you." Harry said as he unloaded his bag and stacked the books in easy reach of her bed.

"I can't believe you are still taking all your classes Hermione." Ginny said as she handed him a biscuit. Sirius had started on the fudge. He was looking at the book stack reading the titles.

"I hadn't even considered dropping any of them. All the subjects are so fascinating." Hermione sighed, looking at the large stack of books with admiration.

"I took all those classes. Back when I was in your year." Sirius he mused.

"Really?" Harry looked at his Godfather in surprise. Sirius grinned at his godson.

"So did your dad, and Remus. We all had the same classes in sixth year. Peter pulled out of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They were the only two classes at the end of school he wasn't in with us." Sirius sat back, reminiscing. Ron had stopped trying to race around and listened.

"I thought you hated classes?" Harry asked; passing a cookie to Hermione as he sat back on the chair. Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"Truthfully? I enjoyed them immensely. However, if you ever say a word about that to Professor McGonagall I will curse you so that you can't sit for a week." He warned them. They chuckled and nodded for him to continue.

"Minnie refused to allow us to drop any classes. Between the three of us, well four in those days, we were at the top of almost every class. She wasn't about to have some of her best students drop their best subjects." He finished the piece of fudge in his hand and leaned back onto the bed.

"So you did as many classes as Hermione, planned and orchestrated some of the most daring pranks on the school. How did you have time for homework?" Ron asked thinking of how hard Hermione worked for her grades.

"I usually did all mine last minute, much to Remus's dismay." Sirius grinned at Hermione. "He applied the same amount of hard work you put in Hermione, to keep up the high grades. He even created study timetables for us and all."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing. So did Ginny, but she stopped once she saw, seeing the hurt look Hermione directed at her friends. "I did that for Ron and Harry." Hermione sniffed, glaring at Harry and Ron.

"And I really did use it in the end Hermione. It really did help me in the end." Harry having recovered from his fit of laughter first noted she looked a little upset.

"What about my dad?" Harry quickly asked Sirius, redirecting Hermione back to the story his godfather had been telling.

"James spent half his time with Remus studying and me goofing off. I always suspected Remus had helped him with his homework as he did with Peter but I was never able to confirm it. By sixth year though, James had started pursuing Lily in earnest to ask her out." Sirius snorted in memory.

"James did something embarrassing to get her to go out with him didn't he?" Hermione asked Sirius, frowning slightly.

"How did you know that Hermione?" Harry asked her staring at her in surprise. Sirius looked at Hermione. She was feeling rather confused at how she knew that piece of information. She felt as his gaze seem to intensify. He saved her answering.

"I imagine Remus shared the story when he came to visit her, a few days ago." He drew Harry's attention back to him. Hermione was still frowning slightly. She seemed to be trying to chase a thread of memory and it was just out of reach.

"Your dad, with my reluctant help, had spent the whole night preparing the great hall for the next morning when the students came in to breakfast. Peter and Remus had well and truly backed out for this one, I think they feared risk of losing female attention if and when they thought it was going to back fire. When Lily came to breakfast the next morning, as soon as she entered, a series of charms went off first casting a spotlight to follow her where ever she went. As soon as she sat down James had convinced the house elves to prepare heart shaped pancakes. They had gone further than that and made them look like the "be mine" heart candies." Sirius smiled sadly at the memory.

"James didn't know she hated pancakes and tried to swap plates with her best friend, Marlene. All it did was add another stack of pancakes onto her plate; or as we started calling them 'Heartcakes'. It took until half the Gryffindor table all had plates of Heartcakes on their plates each pancake with different messages" The four teens chuckled as they imagined the site.

"The worst part was when James finally came into the Great Hall. He was dressed as Elvis complete with guitar and a spotlight shone down on him. Then music filled the hall and a huge disco ball descended slowly from the rafters of the hall spinning. He sang her 'Can't Help Falling in Love' to her strutting across the top of the Gryffindor Table towards her. He had charmed the guitar to strum the tune."  
Hermione and Ginny both groaned in sympathy to Lily. The boys stared at Sirius not quite believing him.

"It got worse," Sirius continued. "James followed with 'Burning Love', literally charming himself so he seemed to be on fire. At this point in time, Lily was yelling herself hoarse at him throwing a pitcher of pumpkin juice on him, to try and put him out. By that stage someone had started everyone chanting 'kiss him'. I may have been responsible for that actually." Sirius scratched his chin as he remembered.

"Then James began his third and last song singing her 'Now or Never' over the noise of the rest of the school chanting. He made it through almost the whole song before she finally gave in and climbed on top of the table kissing him in front of the whole school."

Both Hermione and Ginny sighed in awe and the boys scrunched their noses up. Sirius chuckled. "When the cheering finally died down Minnie came over and said if he didn't want a detention he would provide an encore performance at dinner. Apparently she is a huge fan of The King." Sirius finished his story, chuckling.

He looked at the clock on the wall and reluctantly stood up from the bed. He nodded at Ron who got out of the chair. He held it as Sirius bent and picked up Hermione who protested.

"Sirius! I need to be able to do this myself!" She growled at him. He stood by the chair and looked at her with smouldering eyes. "You will. When you to start your physio shortly."

Before Hermione could say another word he placed her gently on the chair. Hermione's face was hot. She couldn't quite tell if it was embarrassment in front of her friends or something she was trying to tamp down, still denying it in her mind as attraction to Sirius.

They wheeled her to the Physio Room as it was in the same direction they were heading to leave. Sirius pushed her as Ron and Harry reverted their conversation back to Quidditch and Ginny walked beside Hermione, chatting about the events in the burrow. The boys both waved her quick goodbyes, Ginny giving her a hug. Sirius squeezed her shoulder and said he might come by the following night with dinner. She watched as they left before wheeling herself into the room for her day's exercise.

When she was assisted back into bed she collapsed against the pillows. She fell asleep quickly; snuggling unconsciously into the pillows inhaling the faint scent of masculine cologne that lingered on them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my lovely readers!  
I am terribly sorry for the delay on this update!  
Between Job interviews for me; my Beta doing her very best to find time we both have struggled a little to get you this chapter updated.  
We both are working really hard and hopefully before I start my new job we can post one or two more.  
Thank you again to everyone who has left me fabulous reviews for this story and also for The Veil!  
I LOVE your reviews!  
So enough of my fluffy chit chat and enjoy!_

XOXO  
Natstar

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 6**

The week before Hogwarts started, Hermione pushed and argued with her Healer to allow her to be ready for Hogwarts with the rest of the students. She still couldn't walk unassisted but it was not going to deter her. Her father also was not the only one that was reluctant to let her go, yet when they tried to argue with her she asked her father and the healer how was she to start her sixth year if she wasn't there. Hermione was determined to try and start the year as normal as possible. Even though the healer still had advised against her using any magic until she had more strength. As much as Hermione argued she still tired quickly when she exerted herself. Her father went as far to ask her how she would learn magic if she could not practice it practically? Hermione said that she could still get ahead on the theory work and catch up the practical separately. Nothing would deter her.

So now she was dressed sitting in her wheelchair with Remus, Tonks, and Bill Weasley at Kings Cross station, who had volunteered to be escorts for Harry. Sirius had just seen Harry onto the train; both he and Moody, along with the twins, were still on platform nine and three quarters, keeping an eye on Harry and waiting for Hermione to come through. Remus stood behind her chair and Tonks had a trolley with her trunk and the cage with a hissing Crookshanks. Bill stood nearby keeping a lookout.

Remus bent down and whispered "Ready?" She nodded staring directly at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Remus began pushing forwards the barrier rushing towards them. Hermione took a deep breath and they passed through the barrier. That was when it went wrong. The magic in the barrier rushed through her. Her face was suddenly white, her forehead beaded in sweat. The last thing she saw was the scarlet of the Hogwarts express and the startled face of Sirius as he ran towards her as she slipped from the chair passing out.

 _Hermione was falling through a fractured grey landscape through shattered fragments. She tumbled through the jagged greyness looking at the shards as they flew past. Each of the shards seemed to be like a fragment of a film. In each of them she realised there was a common theme. A handsome black haired man with intense storm grey eyes._

 _Through each of the shattered fragments Hermione saw this tall handsome man as a boy, as a teen and as a grown man. She blushed as she saw moments where he was holding tightly to a curly brown haired woman, breaking a table in the throes of passion, lying naked on the beach counting stars, dancing a tango in a crowded room._

 _She didn't know if she was floating or falling through this shattered dream. Her eyes kept being drawn to the coloured shards around her. She saw a little boy sitting in a bed with frightened eyes. She saw a teen in the same room lying on the floor covered in blood. She saw his grey eyes light up each time he looked at the curly brown haired woman. She saw those same eyes stare out of a fragment in madness._

 _The fragments drifted past, Hermione was afraid they would cut her. She tried to move past them but they seemed to move around her on their own going one direction as she went another through the fragmented grey landscape she was in…_

Hermione groaned slightly and shifted. She was horizontal, lying on something soft. Beside her something was beeping softly. She could hear voices but could not make out anything that was said. She lifted her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes and realised something was attached to it. She groaned again, finally recognising where she was.

The healer heard the change in the beeps and hurried back into the room. The sounds of voices grew louder briefly as the door opened and closed. Hermione blinked a few times to look around. She was connected to all the muggle medical devices she had only just managed to disconnect herself from a few weeks ago. Not good. She realised that she had pushed too hard. The look on the healers face as she moved around the bed checking the devices and her patient said it all. The healer bent and raised the bed so Hermione could sit up a little.

The door opened again and in the doorway stood Sirius. She could practically feel the anger and anxiety as it rolled off him in waves. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He stepped into the room and slipping his hands into his pockets. Behind him was Remus, a look almost equal to Sirius, yet his face briefly showed some relief that she was awake.

The healer looked between her patient and the two men and took her leave, shutting the door quietly behind her. They stood at the end of her bed on either side. Not that Hermione could do anything; she could feel how weak her body was. Hermione took a deep breath. She still had a back bone where it counted.

"What happened?" her voice lacked the strength she hoped for. Instead, her question came out timorous. She watched their reactions. Remus ran his hand though his hair briefly, stepping forwards. Sirius merely stood there, yet she felt like his presence in the room made him look taller and intimidating.

"What happened Hermione? You effectively demonstrated that you are extremely unfit to handle any form of magic right now." Remus's quiet voice cut through the intense silence. She could feel the scolding tone, she flinched. Sirius snorted. The first sound he had made since he had stepped into the room. Hermione found she could not meet his gaze so she kept her eyes down at her hands as they twisted painfully together.

"You came through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters and your body responded to the magic by falling into a fit." Sirius seethed, as soon as he began to talk he began to pace.

"And then," Sirius pivoted and strode towards her with predatory grace, putting his hands on either side of her he crooned, "In order to get you help we were forced to bring you back through the barrier."

Hermione's eyes widened. The barrier made her faint passing through it once. Going through it twice?

"You stopped breathing Hermione." Remus's aggrieved voice came from behind, yet Sirius filled much of her vision she couldn't see anything else. Hermione made the mistake of looking up at Sirius and her eyes were locked into the swirling grey of his.

"I nearly. We nearly lost you again." His voice crooned at her. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe again. It seemed to have shown as the machines around her began beeping louder and erratically. Sirius let out a snarl and moved away from her. She noticed Remus now leaning against the window sill watching her intensely. It was when she noticed that the sky outside was dark. Hermione's brow creased as she looked past Remus into the dark sky.

"H- How long?" Her voice was definitely trembling now.

"Three days." Remus answered her. Her face paled. She was unconscious for three days. She had well and truly missed the start of term. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Then another thought shot through her head. Her parents! Hermione didn't realise she said it out loud until she noticed both men move to stand either side of her concern written on their faces.

"No, they don't know Hermione." Remus said. She looked confused the way he said it. Remus flicked a glance up at Sirius before returning to look sadly at Hermione. Hermione flicked her gaze between them, but neither was giving her any cues, until Sirius took her hand into his.

"You-Know-Who came across some information regarding you." Sirius said softly. Hermione could only stare into those stormy grey eyes.  
"He personally visited your parents the day you were meant to return to Hogwarts. He had thought. He had been told you were going home instead of trying to board the train. We had Aurors watching your parents but unfortunately no one survived. Including your parents."

Hermione's hand was now squeezing Sirius's tightly. She thought if she had been standing she would have collapsed. She felt dizzy and light headed. She couldn't hear anything. The beeping of the monitors faded out, she couldn't think or see.

"Breathe, Hermione." Remus voice broke through as he grabbed her shoulders suddenly. Hermione took a shaky breath in. Remus reached around and put a mask over her as she began to hyperventilate. She felt there was too much maleness around her and she couldn't breathe. The Healer rushed back in moving Remus out of the way. She didn't say a word as she pressed some buttons increasing the drip flow into her hand. Hermione's grip on Sirius's hand slackened and her head drooped as the sedative pumped through her.

Sirius watched as the sedatives put her back to sleep. Hermione had just come through something that was incredibly harrowing and now her parents were killed by the Dark Lord's own hands. For the first time since Hermione had returned from the veil, he hoped that she would be given some time before those memories began to surface. He was sure he would lose her completely otherwise. Hermione sighed in her sleep and a tear leaked out from one of her closed eyes rolling down her cheek slowly, leaving a salt water path in its wake.

Remus sat heavily in the chair by the window, sighing heavily. He wished that he and Sirius did not have to give Hermione that news; especially after he watched her slide off her wheelchair as soon as he had pushed her onto the platform. He felt responsible for Hermione's current state of health even though Sirius, Tonks and everyone waiting and guarding outside this room told him otherwise.

"Should we have waited?" Sirius asked his friend quietly as they watched Hermione sleep.

"No. Better to do it now and allow her time to spend her time healing both emotional and physical wounds." Remus rubbed his eyes. He had barely slept as he was one of the volunteers to act as a guard for Hermione as she recovered in St Mungo's until she could be moved.

"She is going to ask what information that had made You-Know-Who suddenly want her." Remus stared at the bed blinking.

Sirius snorted, "Even Dumbledore thinks that telling her that You-Know-Who found the memories Hermione herself had obliviated from Wormtail is not a great idea."

"I don't even want to think what lead to him being targeted for such an amount of punishment for You-Know-Who to find it." Remus rubbed his eyes again.

"Moony go and get some rest. You look absolutely buggered." Sirius had turned his dark gaze towards his friend. Remus groaned and stood, stretching. He moved back to Hermione's bedside and kissed her forehead gently. He nodded to Sirius and took his leave. Sirius settled in to watch over for a third, and hopefully a final time.

 _She was lying in a hospital bed. She could feel that her face was wet and hugged a book close to her chest. She knew if she opened the book her heart would shatter into a thousand pieces. It was already shattered. The room was dark but she felt a presence like someone was watching her. She looked at the door. A man she felt a familiar twinge pull inside her, and an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had his wand pointed at her. All she wanted to do was just let it all end._

 _She shut her eyes blocking the room with the man from her view. And waited. Nothing happened. Hermione could feel herself crying out as she felt the pain pulling hard at her. She cried out into the night her voice full of sorrow for everyone she had lost. She felt in that moment she had lost it all…_

Sirius awoke with a start. Hermione was curled up on the bed keening. Tears were leaking from her eyes. The sight of her crying in such sorrow had him blinking back his own tears. Movement at the monitors alerted him to the night healer who checked on her. The Healer noted he was awake. Who wouldn't be hearing Hermione cry.

"She is still asleep." The healer said matter-of-factly as she wrote on the chart. Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at the healer.

"It's the sedatives. She still has a strong enough dose in her system she is not likely to wake until tomorrow morning." The healer explained. The healer replaced the chart on the end of the bed and left Sirius to sit and watch as Hermione shifted in her sleep. Her lips were still moving, as if she was talking quietly to someone. Sirius's head was drooping when she sat up suddenly in the bed.

"Remus. I- I don't have anything black to wear tomorrow." Hermione mumbled, before she lay back down curling back into a ball as more silent tears leaked out from her closed eyes.

Sirius stared at Hermione. He had thought that she was dreaming about her parents. But his mind flicked back to when he was shown Hermione's memories as she had travelled through his past in brief moments. She was dreaming of those times. Her memories were unlocked as she fell into unconsciousness. He knew that they must fade as soon as she awoke or she would have already started to ask questions.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello my lovelies!  
Seriously your reviews! You make me grin like a schoolgirl!  
(with a crush on mass murderer Sirius Black!)  
You all know how to spoil a girl!  
As promised another chapter,_

 _Enjoy!  
XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 7**

Hermione stared at the book propped on her lap, trying to ignore the quiet conversation around her. She knew that she was no longer absorbing the words on the text book. Hermione had spent another two weeks in St Mungo's recovering from the shock her body went through trying to pass through the magical barrier at Kings Cross station. Tears leaked from her eyes and she snapped shut the book automatically to avoid them falling and smudging the pages. The sound of the book shutting stopped the quiet conversation around her for a moment before continuing.

A black handkerchief was handed to her by the person on her right. Sirius watched as she grieved silently for her family. She had been extremely grateful to his support as she struggled with her grief and healing enough to be moved to a safer location. He was also one of the few in the Order whom tried to advocate in allowing her to attend her parent's funeral. Remus and Tonks were also sitting across from her. They were part of several in the Order to act as her guard to move Hermione to a safe house. One of Voldemort's agents had tried to infiltrate to her ward, and even the healers felt it was best that she be moved to avoid the risk of the other patients.

They were currently waiting on a signal to go ahead. It was going to be difficult as they had wanted to use Polyjuice. Yet it had to be dismissed for Hermione could not risk it. So instead she had to wear a dark veil to cover her. Tonks was sitting in another wheelchair to play as one of the decoys. She was chosen as she could easily morph to look like Hermione. Sirius and Remus were to use Polyjuice to transform into two different muggles.

Hermione frowned as she thought of the risk these volunteers were willing to risk for her person. She had tried to argue that she was not important to have this kind of attention. That had resulted in Sirius yelling himself hoarse at her, because not only were her parents murdered; You-Know-Who had personally done it himself. Something that hadn't happened so publicly since Harry's own parents were killed. It did not help that Harry and Ron had sent owls as well with the same words Sirius had echoed. Ginny on the other hand had pointed out that she then had the opportunity to spend more time with a certain Animagus now she that going to be having him as one of her tutors and carer. Hermione was torn between wanting to strangle the redheaded witch or agree with her.

"You are sulking again Hermione." Sirius commented dryly. He had been watching her as they waited in her hospital room, smirked as her thoughts changed and he guessed where they were quite accurately. As much as Sirius had yelled at her for her not willing to risk anyone's lives for hers, Hermione was also extremely vocal when Professor Dumbledore visited and advised her of the new arrangements of her care. He took her protests with some amusement, and then asked her if she wanted to do sixth year next September or study it remotely with Sirius and Remus who both kindly offered. Sirius had to admire Hermione realising the trap Albus put her in, because everyone knew there was no way she was going to choose to fall behind.

"I do not sulk." Hermione sniffed and straightened her back, lifting the borrowed handkerchief to demurely wipe her eyes. Before Sirius could rebuttal, a patronus passed through the door, signalling that it was time to move. Remus nodded to Sirius and they downed the cups of Polyjuice they were nursing as Tonks and Hermione dropped the dark veils over themselves. Sirius opened the door and let Remus who now looked like a Tall slender balding man push the chair out with Tonks.

Sirius, who now looked like he could have been a member of the Weasley family, waited till they reached the end of the hallway before turning to Hermione, "Ready?" Sirius asked snapping her from her thoughts. She looked up nodding; letting him push the chair forwards pushing Hermione out of the room. They had made it to the foyer when they noticed their first death eater, trying and failing to blend in. He was looking at the now four sets of people in wheelchairs all covered in veils being pushed by different people. It was clear he was only assigned to be lookout for her, and not willing to risk harming her. Hermione didn't realise she was holding her breath until she was bundled into a muggle taxi and it drove off. Three other taxi's followed before they all turned different directions.

Sirius took her hand and squeezed it gently. They knew that their taxis would be followed so at varying places they needed to swap transports. Hermione and Sirius's taxi pulled into a car-park in a shopping centre and hurried to a van. Then they stopped under a bridge and changed to another car this time driven by Sirius. Hermione noticed they had left London properly.

"We aren't going to Grimmauld Place?" She asked quietly as Sirius took a turn off the highway; they had left London behind an hour ago. Sirius shook his head as they drove onwards checking behind to make sure they weren't followed.

"No. There is too much magic in that house. Too much dark magic at any rate. We are going somewhere I used to live a very long time ago." He glanced at her. She had pulled off the veil when they got into the van. Hermione had her wand in her hand only to use as a precaution. Sirius took another turn and slowed as they reached their destination.

He flicked his wand at the garage door and it opened out. He pulled into the parking space and the garage closed behind them. Sirius stared at the garage he had not seen in several years. Remus and Sirius were the only two that were to know the end location of where Hermione would stay, until she had arrived safely. As far as they knew the Terrace house in Coventry was the only place both of them knew. It also only had protective spells around it. The only magic that lingered in the house was the door handles on the ground floor. It also happened to be in Hermione's name, but she didn't know that. And both agreed to keep it that way, even from Dumbledore.

"Home" Sirius said softly. His features had returned back to normal. Sirius climbed out and helped Hermione out of the car. They walked from the garage straight into a kitchen. The kitchen had been cleaned and everything appeared new.

"It's lovely Sirius." Hermione said taking in the surroundings. Sirius smirked and said nothing as he turned the door handle and opened it to the library. Hermione's eyes lit up at the tall shelves filled with books. She grabbed the wheels on the chair and pushed herself into the room to inspect the shelves. Sirius chuckled and went back to the kitchen to make tea for them while awaiting the others to arrive, via the fireplace at Grimmauld place.

He was pouring hot water into the teapot when he heard a thump and Hermione berating herself loudly. Sirius rushed out and saw the wheel chair on its side and Hermione on the floor trying to get up.

"I would ask why you didn't ask me to help, but you seem to insist on doing everything yourself." He scolded as he strode across the room and picked her up from the ground, allowing her to find her feet.

"I will be so glad when I can walk properly again!" She fumed as Sirius walked her to the sofa.

"Actually I will be happy when I can use magic without feeling like I was hit by a truck!" Hermione huffed. She squeaked in pain when Sirius's hand tightened on her arm. The look of fury on his face stopped her protests.

"Hermione. Do not ever say that again." His voice was like ice. Making sure she was in the chair he stormed away into the kitchen. Hermione jumped when the sounds of crockery began breaking in the other room.

The flames in the fireplace whooshed and Remus stepped out followed by Tonks who had returned her hair back to its original bubblegum pink colour she favoured.

"Wotcher, Hermione." Tonks greeted Hermione, her grin fell when she heard something shatter. Remus looked towards the kitchen then focused his gaze back on Hermione.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why is it that you assume that I am at fault he decides to throw a tantrum? Go ask him, because I don't know!" Hermione snapped, hurt tears brimming in her eyes. Tonks shot Remus a look and sat next to Hermione putting an arm around her.

Remus found Sirius drinking on the floor in the Kitchen surrounded by shattered crockery. Sighing he flicked his wand and the shattered dishes zoomed back together and restacked themselves in the open cabinets. Sirius glared at Remus, as he slid down to the floor beside his friend. Reluctantly Sirius offered the bottle to him.

"What happened?" Remus asked, shaking his head at the offered bottle. Sirius laughed darkly and took another long swig before responding.

"Apparently it feels like she gets hit by a truck when she tries magic. A fucking truck." Sirius spat, grabbing one of the plates sitting in the cupboard next to him and flinging it against the wall opposite. Remus sat there stunned. Sirius offered the bottle again and this time Remus took it, drinking deeply.

"And of course we can't say what we know." Sirius grieved; his face a mask of sorrow. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"I remember everything Moony. From when I was five, at Christmas, my seventeenth birthday and waking up to the best fucking present in the world, that night babysitting Harry. I remember every time, every moment; especially that night. I thought I lost her that night." Sirius unloaded to Remus, who also had his own memories vivid in his mind about the girl in the next room.

They sat in silence sharing the bottle of fire whiskey between them. They had volunteered to help Hermione recover. They volunteered knowing if she did start to remember they would help her. Remus checked his watched and sighed heavily.

"We better move, I would say everyone is assembled." Remus handed the bottle back to Sirius and stood up, offering his oldest friend a hand up.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No just give me five minutes." Sirius said setting the empty bottle on the counter. Remus walked back out to Tonks and Hermione. He sighed inwardly noting that Hermione's temper had cooled. She now looked at Remus concerned.

"Is Sirius OK?" She asked. Remus nodded.

"He will be. He had a friend that was in an accident. A truck collision." Remus explained, "When she came back into the world, she wasn't quite the same."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Hermione frowned, understanding the choice of words affecting him in such a way.

"Don't be. You didn't know and he did as you say, have a tantrum." He smirked. Hermione's lips pulled into a reluctant smile in return.

"Sirius has always been overdramatic Hermione. Or so I'm told anyway." Tonks grinned at Remus.

"Unfortunately we need to go." Remus said, looking at Tonks.

"Oh right, yes! Another appointment." Tonks squeezed Hermione's hand. "We will see you very soon ok." Hermione nodded, as they bid their farewells, shutting the door to the kitchen as they left. Hermione looked over to her wheel chair and sighed, knowing she was going to have to wait for him to come out and help her. She groaned at the thought of the physical proximity of being near Sirius. It wasn't helping her silly feelings and the attraction she felt each time he picked her up or held her or touch her. Yet she felt like there was a hook in her stomach pulling it and releasing butterflies each time he was around her. Not only that, she felt like all her dreams these days had him as the main star in them.

Sirius walked in, and crossed the room with such grace Hermione immediately felt the hook pull at her stomach the closer he got to her. Hermione wanted to look away, but could not until she took in his appearance. His fit build that had filled out properly since he was able to have decent meals, shown in the slight tightness of his shirt across his chest and shoulders; the angles of his face like they were carved from stone, softened by his close trimmed goatee.

Hermione finally looked down at her hands before she could look at his storm grey eyes, afraid he might see her infatuation. She felt Sirius sit in the place Tonks had vacated and took her hands into his.

"Hermione," He paused, all of a sudden unsure what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry." Hermione beat him to it. "Remus told me about your friend and her accident." Hermione said finally looking into his face.

"Please believe me that if I knew, Sirius, I would never have said that." Sirius looked at her face, her earnest pleading look. He groaned and pulled her into a hug.

"What? Sirius!" Hermione protested, trying to pull away.

"Consider this me accepting your apology." Sirius chuckled and reluctantly released her. Hermione huffed, blushing slightly at the sudden affection. She didn't have time to think when Sirius stood and picked her up off the couch.

"Come on. I still have to show you the rest of the accommodations." He said as he set her back into the wheelchair. He pushed her back to the kitchen and explained to her about the door handle, turning it to one of the four directions; she could access the library she was just in, a study, a lounge and lastly a huge ballroom.

Sirius clicked it over to the ballroom and opened the door and pushed her into the room. The room upon entering was dark and lights came on, and Hermione found herself face to face with a small crowd of people all shouting "Happy Birthday!"

There was a banner and streamers from the ceiling, and balloons of every colour and shape. The decorations were the courtesy of Fred and George, their latest in their merchandise; they were also two of the loudest guests in the room when Hermione was wheeled in. Hermione looked around at the small gathering seeing Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur as well as Tonks and Remus, both stepped forwards arm in arm

"Told you we would see you soon!" She grinned at the young witch, who was stunned by the surprise. Sirius pushed her forwards, further into the room. Leaning down to whisper, "Happy Birthday Hermione" Hermione felt her cheeks tinge pink as she felt his breath on her skin as he whispered to her.

A large pile of presents were piled on a small table and another table had a birthday cake, made by Mrs Weasley with candles burning brightly above the frosting. Sirius stopped her before the cake and stepped around joining in with everyone singing her a happy birthday. Something flashed in her eyes and she realised that George had taken a photo with a very new Polaroid camera.

Everyone finished the song waiting for her to blow out the candles, but all Hermione could think about was that this was her first birthday and her parents were not there for it, in any sense. Hermione grabbed the wheels and pushed herself back tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I- I can't." She gasped as she turned the chair and fled as fast as she could wheel herself out of the room, leaving behind the small group.

"Well that is a little bit awkward." George broke the silence, lowering the camera.

"She didn't even try to blow out the candles!" Fred said, disappointed.

"Poor dear. I should go check on her." Molly said, and hurried out of the room. Hermione had escaped to the study. Molly found her sitting by the window staring out weeping silently.

"Oh my dear girl, you have been through so much." Mrs Weasley said sadly enveloping her in a hug. Hermione's sobs renewed crying out the sorrow of everything that was missing on her birthday. When her sobs slowed Molly pulled away and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you for the cake Mrs Weasley. It's lovely." Hermione gave the older witch a watery smile as she wiped her eyes.

"It's no problem dear. Do you think you will be ready to go back in?" Mrs Weasley kindly asked. Hermione took a steadying breath and nodded, letting her push her back to the ballroom.

The others were all enjoying a piece of Molly's raspberry and white chocolate swirl cake. There were two pieces set aside for Molly and Hermione. Sirius handed them over to the two witches; Hermione's slice had a candle in it burning.

"You still need to make a wish." He said, smirking slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes, and blew out the candle.

"So, Hermione, what did you wish for?" Fred asked appearing beside Sirius, George on the other.

"Did you wish for one extremely handsome man?" George asked, winking at her.

"Or two extremely handsome men?" Fred asked smiling broadly and winking at her as well. Hermione dimpled trying not to laugh at Sirius's sour expression.

"Isn't it bad luck to say what you wished for?" She asked, a smile pulling on her lips despite herself.

"It definitely is." Sirius grouched.

"It's a shame you didn't get to cut the cake Hermione," Fred continued.

"Yeah we missed out on the potential birthday kiss from the birthday girl!" George said dramatically. Hermione raised an eye brow at the twins as she picked at her cake.

"Who said it would be one of you two that I'd kiss?" She asked demurely taking a bite of her cake.

"Hermione, considering there are presently only three bachelors in the room; that would mean your only other available choice would be Sirius." Remus spoke up, joining in the conversation.

"Does that mean you and Tonks are officially an item?" Hermione looked up at Remus, her eyes lighting up. Even Sirius grudgingly had to admire her tact at changing topics to avoid answering.

"You betcha!" Tonks said; putting an arm around Remus and planting a kiss on his cheek. Remus flushed slightly at the open display of affection.

"Hey! You never asked permission to date!" Sirius said, scandalised.

"What Remus has to ask you permission to date me?" Tonks asked disdainfully.

"No. You were meant to ask my permission to date Moony!" Sirius smirked. Everyone burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the moment.

Soon after the cake was eaten, people began to say their goodbyes. Bill and Fleur left first, Fleur kissing Hermione on each cheek, as well as extracting a promise to go on a shopping trip with her when she became more mobile. Mr and Mrs Weasley followed shortly after, Mrs Weasley giving Hermione another hug.

"If you need anything, anything at all send me an owl and I will be here for you alright?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Hermione replied politely as they left. Fred and George had cornered Sirius to discuss business and expansion. Hermione took this moment as her chance to leave and began to slowly wheel herself out of the room. She was stopped at the door.

"Where are you going?" George said, holding her chair.

"You cannot leave a giant pile of presents unopened on your birthday!" George turned her chair around and pushed her in front of the gifts, and stood waiting for her to pick up her first present.

"Are you really going to watch me unwrap each gift?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes. George just grinned and nodded for her to begin opening her presents. Most of them were books, ranging from muggle novels, to advanced magical textbooks; including one regarding how to become an animagus, from Remus. He had also included an Encyclopaedia on animals. Hermione snorted as she set them with the growing pile of books, at the not so subtle suggestion. She also received from Fleur a how-to guide on hair and makeup with witchcraft, as well as a lovely dress Hermione knew must have come from a designer in France.

Hermione had received cards and gifts from those that were unable to come, mainly all her friends at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had pitched in together and bought her a photo album. There were already photos in it, some she could tell were courtesy of Colin Creevy, and most recent were several Polaroids.

"These should fill that up a little more!" Fred appeared over her shoulder and dropped a small pile of Polaroids he had taken at the party. Hermione looked through them seeing her and her initial reaction to the party, quite a few of the twins posing at the camera, as well as all the people who came.

"Oh you will probably want this as well." George added, handing the camera over as well, their present to her.

"Thanks boys. They are really sweet." Hermione smiled up at the twins.

"Boys. You hear that Freddy, she called us boys." George put his hand over his heart as if wounded.

"You are boys." Sirius snorted. Watching as Hermione unwrapped a makeup kit from Ginny and Luna, and a miniature set of glass winged unicorns from Hagrid, that moved and flew around like the real ones. Lastly she picked up Sirius's present. Inside the wrappings were two jewellery boxes, opening the first was a locket and the second was a gold bracelet watch.

"Sirius, this is too much!" Hermione looked up at Sirius surprised by the gift.

"Nonsense. Today you officially come of age. I am not giving you a book for coming of age. I will be personally offended if you do not accept them. Especially the locket." Sirius said, slipping his hands into his pockets and looked at her imperiously.

Hermione looked back down at the locket, frowning as she turned it over. She opened it slowly and gasped. Tears pooled at her eyes as she looked at the images of her mother and father resting on each side of the locket. Hermione put her hand over her mouth trying to hold back a sob. She looked back up to Sirius, tears leaking out.

Three handkerchiefs appeared before her, causing her to hiccup instead. The three men before her all chuckled. Hermione politely accepted each of them, wiping her eyes.

"Well Freddy, We better be off. Thanks for the discussion Sirius. We'll be in touch once we get more details. Happy Birthday Hermione!" George nodded at Sirius and Hermione.

"Just remember Hermione, you technically owe one of us a birthday kiss!" Fred grinned leaving quickly, after his brother as Hermione scowled at his cheek.

"A smack seems more deserving." She muttered as she watched them disappear out the door.

"Well a smack could be arranged." Sirius smirked at her. His smirk broadened as she blushed at the innuendo.

"What happened with Tonks and Remus?" Hermione asked noting that they had disappeared without saying goodbye.

"Remus mentioned that you may want a cup of tea. Tonks said that he would need help." Sirius said, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed Sirius to push her out of the ballroom. As they came into the kitchen they found Remus and Tonks, making tea, though both looked slightly dishevelled. Neither Sirius nor Hermione said anything as Sirius turned the knob on the door to open the lounge room.

Sirius settled her onto one of the lounges opposite the fireplace. He had just taken a seat when Remus and Tonks came out of the kitchen floating the tray with tea before them. Both looked suspiciously neater in appearance.

Remus poured the tea and handed it out to everyone before settling onto the couch next to Tonks.

"No troubles?" Sirius asked about the decoy to get Hermione safely to the Terrace House. He called in a bottle of fire whiskey pouring it into his tea, offering it to the others.

"They followed us most of the way; lost them in the underground, only because we went past the stop near headquarters. They got off expecting us to." Remus took the bottle and added some to his own tea.

"They couldn't get back on the train before it pulled out. We disapparated between the stops. The lights had gone out in the carriage and the muggles didn't even see." Tonks grinned taking a sip of her tea, refusing the whiskey. She looked over to Hermione who was staring into her tea, a crease on her brow in deep thought. Her other hand was playing with the pendant about her neck.

"So you like the place Hermione?" Tonks interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Hermione looked up, smiling softly at Tonks.

"I've really only seen this downstairs." Hermione answered quietly, picking up her tea sipping it to join the conversation.

"Everything OK Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Just, well I am having a feeling of De-Ja-Vu." Hermione shrugged. Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance between them, knowing the full truth. They finished their tea then Tonks had to go. She gave Hermione a hug saying she would be back when she could so she could have some girly time. Hermione smiled at the pink haired witch as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" Sirius asked Hermione as the green flames died away.

"That depends." Hermione answered narrowing her eyes at him slightly as she shifted on the chair.

"On what?" Sirius asked smirking at her slightly.

"Whether I get to walk on my own." Hermione said with sweet venom in her voice. Both men burst out laughing. Sirius had made it a habit to carry her if the wheel chair was not around if she needed to go anywhere. As much as Hermione insisted she could manage, Sirius was adamant that he did not mind in the slightest, which left her feeling flustered being in such close proximity to the older wizard.

Remus reached over the back of the couch and pulled out a pair of crutches, handing them over to Hermione. Hermione took them threading her arms through the loops and standing on her own. She looked up smirking at Sirius.

"Just remember the Healer said you shouldn't try stairs just yet." He crooned at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She reached the opposite side of the room where there was a staircase. She glared up at it in distaste. Sirius waited as she reluctantly withdrew her arms from the crutches and handed them to Remus. Before she could draw a breath Sirius had her in his arms.

"I think you enjoy this way too much." She grumbled as they ascended the stairs. Sirius just chuckled.

"I will hex your balls if you tell anyone you have to carry me Sirius!" She snarled at him.

"Firstly it's Mr Black. Secondly, you have been told not to do magic until you are medically cleared. And Thirdly, I'm more concerned about what Molly Weasley would do to me to even consider telling someone. Your secret is safe Princess"

"Princess?" Hermione raised a brow as Remus chuckled behind them.

Sirius grinned, "Consider me your knight in shining armour, Princess."

She huffed in annoyance when she realised he wasn't putting her down, as he gave her the tour of the second floor. Hermione also discovered to her dismay that if she needed the bathroom she would need the second floor, which meant if she was on the ground floor she would need Sirius, at least until she could manage the stairs without his distracting assistance.

There were only two bedrooms, and a step ladder to the attic. He stood her up as they reached the master bedroom; he advised that would be her room. The room was large and luxurious. Along with a massive bed there was an armchair and small desk. It also had an enormous walk-in wardrobe and ensuite on the other side.

"Shouldn't I have the other room?" Hermione asked as she moved to the armchair to rest.

"Not unless you want to share with me and Sirius." Remus was leaning against a bed post. "We wouldn't mind at all." He said with a smirk that made Hermione blush.

"But this is clearly the master bedroom." Hermione persisted. "Isn't this your house?"

Both men chuckled at her. "Oh Hermione, the owner of this house would prefer you use this room." Sirius mused, watching as she tried and failed to hold back a yawn.

"Why don't we leave you to get acquainted with YOUR room. You are welcome to wear anything in the wardrobe. The person whom owns this place would not mind in the slightest." Sirius emphasised and strolled out before she could argue further.

"Just shout if you need one of us Hermione. One of us will be nearby." Remus said as he followed and quietly shut door.

Hermione looked around at the room, pausing to yawn again. Sighing she stood up and moved towards the walk-in robe that lead to the ensuite on the other side. The clothes all looked brand new. She found an entire cupboard full of pyjamas ranging from see-through camisoles to satin gowns. Finally she found a pair of flannel pyjamas and with difficulty changed. She wished she had asked Tonks to stay to help her.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed, too tired to pull the covers open before falling onto it. She pulled up the throw rug and snuggled in, falling asleep before she had finished.

 _Hermione was in the kitchen at Grimmauld place, cooking a large batch of pancakes. She was currently waiting for the one she had just poured into the pan to bubble. Hermione smiled at the pan, they had been the very first thing she had learned to cook at home with her mother._

 _Behind her on the table were large stacks she had already made, some choc chip ones, blueberry, strawberry and plain. She had already set the table and was waiting on the boys, to come down stairs. The pancake now bubbled perfectly she flipped it in the pan with a flick of her wrist; a skill that had taken many wasted pancakes to master. Her father had been extremely proud she could do it._

 _Behind her the unmistakable sounds of her boys grew louder. The pancake in the pan was ready so she floated it over to the others on the table as her boys came through the door in the kitchen. She gave them a quick shy smile and focused her attention to the coffee pot as both took their seats with huge grins on their faces._

 _Remus asked her a question regarding her own place. She didn't want to eat. Hermione should have known better by now that they could be bullies as Sirius summoned a plate and cutlery to zoom over to the table and settle in front of her. She pouted as he lifted three off his own stack Remus, who still had the jug of syrup, poured some over for her before handing to Sirius._

 _Hermione glared at them. She could look after herself! She had been for so long already. But they simply sat and stared impassively back at her. Hermione made a sound as she picked up her fork and sliced into the pancakes on her plate. She had decided that she found it highly frustrating being watched as she ate. They picked up their cutlery on her third bite and dug in. Both making noises of pleasure that Hermione could not help but grin; feeling pride that they loved her pancakes…_

Sirius and Remus stood in the doorway listening as Hermione slept. They were both on their way to bed when they heard sounds and had knocked and opened the door.

"Take the leftovers for her Remus. She would probably appreciate the breakfast as well." Hermione's voice clear in the darkness.

"If she knows we know she does this at night and remembers any of it we are both screwed." Remus whispered as Hermione mumbled something under her breath. Sirius snorted.

"You realise Moony that these dreams are everything she has forgotten?" Sirius asked softly as Hermione turned in the bed.

"If I can change anything in time, it will be ensuring that Remus is happy." Hermione said smiling in her sleep. Remus swore softly.

"That little chit!" He growled softly. Sirius chuckled again, nodding to shut the door.

"Don't I make you happy Mr Black?" Hermione's voice was a caress through the darkness. Sirius let out a breath of air like he was punched in the chest. Remus watched his friend sadly.

"She will remember Padfoot. Love as deep as that cannot be locked away forever." He reassured him. They moved down the other end of the hallway to their shared room, leaving Hermione to continue to dream.


	8. Chapter 8

_Helloo Lovelies!  
Aren't you all spoiled for another chapter so soon!  
Have to thank my shiny new Beta babe! xoxo  
(Sharkie love!)  
Your reviews have been amazing!  
Seriously thank you!  
XOXO  
Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 8**

Hermione had been at the Terrace House in Coventry for over a month. Her days had become a routine of waking and going to the ballroom for her physio, then breakfast provided by Dobby, after Hermione refused to eat a burnt breakfast three days running. She still could not believe that two grown wizards struggled to cook, or how they even managed to burn cereal.

After breakfast Hermione then went to either the study or the library to begin her tutored lessons on the theory work for each of the subjects she studied which was shared between Sirius and Remus. The teachers at Hogwarts had sent the lesson plans for each of her classes and she submitted her essays and homework via Dobby, who could pop back and forth between Hogwarts and the Terrace House with more ease than anyone or anything else. Sirius had been correct when he said that both he and Remus had excelled in most of their classes. Yet Potions was the only topic that both had never been very successful in; so much of her study on this particular topic was done on her own.

Hermione had dived into her studies to distract her from the pain left in her heart from her parent's murder. She had also worked hard that as Halloween approached she could now walk on her own up and down the stairs, despite needing to rest straight after managing it; she felt some achievement. Hermione still needed the crutches but the wheelchair had finally been packed away, and fervently hoped that she would not have to see it ever again.

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Hermione was in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. She was dressed in a stunning red ballroom gown. The bodice was tightly fitted with a plunging V-neck. She was putting on a gorgeous midnight blue cloak, as she was hiding here in surprise for someone. The thought gave her butterflies in her stomach and she smiled in anticipation for the look on His face when he finally decided to walk in.  
She turned to look at the clock that was on the wall opposite to the door He was nearly fifteen minutes late. Of course, He would always be fashionably late. Behind her she heard Him strut down the stairs. He had started to say something but stopped mid-sentence as he entered the room to behold the figure standing before him.  
Hermione couldn't help but grin as she turned slowly on the spot, pivoting so the cloak and skirt of the dress flared out a little and she was face to face with the man in her dreams. The man of her dreams. Sirius stared at her that made her blush slightly._

" _You're late Mr Black." She heard herself say.  
She watched as he looked as flustered as she felt. Hermione lowered the hood and unclasped the cloak. It rippled off her shoulders and pooled at her feet. She drew her wand which she had hidden in the bodice. She smirked as she thought if Sirius's eyes were any larger they may pop out of his head. She flicked her wand and the cloak flew across the room to drape across a chair. She then pointed the wand just past Sirius's shoulder. She heard his breath hitch before she flicked her wand again and music filled the room. _

_She slid her wand slowly back into her bodice before taking a shaking breath she stepped forwards dropping into a deep curtsy.  
"May I have this dance?" She asked boldly. She smirked as Sirius stood stunned before part of his brain kicked in and bowed in return. His grey eyes smoky and scorching her. He took her hand and pulled his own wand out with his other hand sending all the furniture against the wall. Spinning her he quickly pocketed his wand while drawing her close to him. They moved effortlessly around the room. Her skirt blooming out as Sirius took the lead.  
Hermione felt like they could dance forever, though her heart hammered erratically in her chest as she held his gaze.  
He drew her close and watched as his mouth moved telling her how beautiful she was as it drew closer to her own mouth…_

"Hermione! Time to wake up!" Sirius's voice startled her awake. She rubbed her eyes and blinked as the curtains were suddenly pulled wide open letting in the early morning light.

Hermione blushed slightly as the traces of the dream lingered in her mind. Mainly the sensual lips moving towards hers and a smouldering grey eyed stare. She looked up at Sirius and blushed a little more. She had been having so many dreams recently about him. She found out the first morning when she was woken by Sirius, that he had decided he would wake her in this fashion no matter her protests and threats.

Hermione groaned at the harsh morning light that shone directly onto her bed. She glared as Sirius crossed the room to see if she was in fact awake. Her stomach did a little flip as he bent down over her and her face flushed even more from the lingering shreds of her dream. Sirius saw her flushed face and frowned.

"Are you getting sick Hermione?" He asked and put a hand to her forehead. Hermione sat up straight and pulled away from his touch, her blush was now creeping down her neck.

"No! Sirius! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled. Sirius drew his hand back quickly as she drew her wand. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought the healer said 'no magic' still?" His eyes lit with amusement at her flustered state. He stepped back as she flung her covers back and swung her feet out, wand still trained on Sirius.

"Try me Black. I am willing to risk it if it will get you out of my room!" Hermione's eyes glittered dangerously. Sirius chuckled and backed away.

"The Healer is here, she wants to go through new exercises with you." He said as he reached the door. "Are you sure you're not sick Hermione?" Sirius pushed. "You look extremely flushed."

"Get. Out. Now!" She snarled. Hermione flicked her wand and Sirius found himself on the other side of the hallway and her door slamming in front of him with enough force to shake the house. Sirius stood in shock. Hermione had threatened him with the wand in the past. But as she knew that she was advised against it never followed through. Until this morning.

Sirius grinned. He knew she was having a dream, most likely about him. Most of her dreams were about him. He and Remus never told her that she talked in her sleep. His name was frequently mentioned as she slumbered. Just before he woke her, he saw a smile flash across her face and heard her say "Mr Black" like a sensual caress.

Hermione's hand shook slightly at the use of magic. She wasn't going to do anything but the knowing smirk on his face made her snap. She regretted it. She still felt ill from the effects. She snarled as she reached for her crutches and made her way to the bathroom to shower and change.

Hermione was glad that Remus was waiting at the top of the stairs to carry the crutches down and make sure she didn't slip instead of Sirius, she wasn't ready to face him, especially when the healer was waiting below in the ballroom. Remus smiled in greeting, his eyes crinkled in amusement. Hermione narrowed her eyes and his eyes crinkled even more. She wanted so much to stomp down the stairs but descending was still harder than ascending.

"Good morning Miss Granger." The healer greeted Hermione as she reached the bottom. Hermione put a smile on her face for the healer.

"I would like it if you can to walk on your own to the seat and we can see how well you are faring." The healer pointed across the room to the two dining chairs. Hermione nodded and took a breath. Remus stayed beside her ready to catch her in case she fell. The healer watched her movement as she walked slowly to the chairs unassisted. Hermione made it most of the way before her left leg gave out. Remus had an arm around her before she dropped. Hermione huffed, trying to control her emotions. She mentally berated herself for failing. Remus said nothing and walked with her the remaining five steps to the chair. He squeezed her shoulder briefly, setting the crutches down beside her and leaving her with the healer.

The healer cast a diagnostic charm and then had Hermione do some stretches on the floor. Hermione told the Healer about the magic she did that morning. Aside from a frown at the use she remained silent as Hermione described the after effects she felt.

"Very well. From what you have said, we will continue to try and keep your magic use to a minimum, or not at all for now." She advised Hermione.

"I want you to start doing the stretches I showed you, each morning as soon as you get up. This will allow your muscles to become familiar with the movement and you should find you will be able to move around through the day easier the more you do it." Hermione nodded taking in the information.

The Healer stood up and picked up her cloak from the back of the chair. "I also want you to start some more rigorous exercise." The healer said turning to Hermione who was frowning, wondering where this was going.

"Mr Black has mentioned you were a dancer prior to your accident. He has agreed to assist with this three times a week to help with your recovery." The healer smiled at Hermione, believing this was such a nice gesture.

Hermione sat in open mouthed astonishment. In truth it was a nice gesture, yet having lived closely with Sirius, she was extremely suspicious of the idea. Remus had come out of the Kitchen to show the Healer to the fireplace to floo to twelve Grimmauld Place. Grimmauld place was the only fireplace connected by floo to the Terrace House. It was illegally connected so even the Ministry did not have it logged.

"Breakfast?" Remus asked quietly. Hermione jumped, as she was still deep in thought processing the new exercise regime.

"Where is Sirius?" Hermione asked as she stood up, adjusting the crutches.

"He has business to deal with regarding his uncle's estate." Remus smiled in answer.

"I bet he does." Hermione growled as they crossed the room to the kitchen. Both Remus's and Sirius's breakfast plates had already been washed and stacked for Dobby Hermione's was still covered with a warming charm to keep it warm. She sat at the counter and found letters from Harry, Ron and Ginny as well as the Daily Prophet. Hermione pushed the Prophet aside. She usually read it, but her friend's letters were more important to her. She opened Ginny's first.

She had learned that Ginny would outline everything the boys would say, except that it was usually far more detailed. Mainly because Ginny loved to gossip and she covered more topics, like actually saying who was the Potions Master and not just stating that Professor Snape was now the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

 _Hi Hermione!_

 _Missing you so much!_

 _Ron made the Keeper position. Through sheer luck if you ask me. Though I suspect someone confounded McLaggen at tryouts. Harry is denying everything. But despite that he is really good as Captain (Just don't tell him or he will get as big a head as my brother!). Griffindor Team is:_

 _Keeper: Ron Weasley (Bighead number one!)_

 _Chaser: Katie Bell (Fabulous!)_

 _Chaser: Demelza Robins (Gorgeous!)_

 _Chaser: Ginny Weasley (Fan-freaking-tastic!)_

 _Beater: Jimmy Peakes (Bighead number two!)_

 _Beater: Ritchie Coote (Bighead number three!)_

 _Captain and Seeker: Harry Potter (Obviously! – and occasional Bighead)_

 _We definitely are missing my smart ass twin brothers this season. Speaking of which, guess who didn't even try out for Seeker this year! Malfoy is not on the Slytherin team. Harry seems to think it's sinister. Though when it comes to Malfoy or Snape he always assumes something sinister. Personally, I think how he is treating the potions book he had to use as creepy and potentially sinister so who is judging really?_

 _Ron is being an absolute git, because I may or may not be dating his dorm mate Dean Thomas… I really wish you were here to talk in person about this. I talk to Luna, but it isn't quite the same, especially when she says that if I find myself in a broom cupboard with him to watch out for Drop Bears, whatever they are. However, I am usually more concerned at where Dean puts his hands to think about something as bizarre as a Drop Bear._

 _In other news the new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn (Still am really peeved Snape is DADA Teacher!) asked if I was interested in going to a supper he was organising. He mentioned that other students were attending, including Harry and that git Zambini. He gushed on and on about Harry I said I would go just to shut him up. He made me late for Transfiguration. It was funny, I swear I was going to get a detention but McGonagall just said "Yes, yes Miss Weasley, take your seat." It seems like McGonagall has to allow these transgressions for being late for talking to Slughorn. Guess who now has a reason to give when I'm late for class!_

 _On to other things, the girls around here have been absolute obnoxious flirts. Especially around Harry and if you can believe it, Ron (EW! Just Ew!). It is going to his head, but that skank Lavender seems to be working her way up to wanting a full snog fest with one of them (Again EW!). I told Harry to be careful, some of the girls seem so cutthroat in trying to get the "Chosen Ones" attentions. And whoever called Harry the "Chosen One" needs to be hexed to Hades, because he is practically strutting around the school with the sudden popularity. I almost want to buy gifts for the Slytherins, who seem to be the only ones that put him back in his place. Almost._

 _Anyway please write back and tell me more about these dreams you are having. They sound WAY more exciting than the ones Harry kept having last year. And WAY less dangerous if you know what I mean. Either way I am glad you no longer like my git of a brother in THAT way anymore. Especially when you are totally into someone with more class, better looks and whatever else Witch Weekly has published out about him._

 _Much love,_

 _Ginny._

Hermione nearly sprayed her coffee across the bench as she read the end of Ginny's letter. She was starting to regret telling her in the last letter. She really hoped that Ginny kept what they said secret. Folding it away she grabbed Ron's letter.

 _Hey Hermione!_

 _Great news! I got keeper for Gryffindor team! It was really close too. I was so sure McLaggen was going to beat me. But Harry said that he missed his last goal and let it through. He seems a bit of a sore loser though. The git tried to hit on my sister. But did you know she is dating Dean Thomas!?_  
 _It's not right. I mean we share the same dorm room. Dean I mean._

 _(Ha! Made it rhyme!)_

 _Wish you were here! I miss you helping us with homework. Snape is a nightmare. Are you getting the same essay assignments? Nasty._  
 _Got to go. Quidditch practice._

 _Ron  
_ _Xo_

Hermione stared at the bottom of the letter, at the X and the O he signed off with. She could tell it was a rush to add in as it was done in different ink. He still had a crush on her. Not for the first time she was almost glad to avoid him in person. Though she was going to have to try and break it to him that she wasn't interested. Sighing she picked up Harry's.

 _To Hermione,_

 _Sirius said that you are doing better and better. I hope that means you will be able to come back to school soon. We are missing you heaps. I even heard Lavender and Parvati wishing you were back. But I think it was only because they probably peek at your homework._

 _Being Quidditch Captain is tough. I never realised how much stress Oliver had making sure the team was at peak performance. Ginny told me she already wrote to you about who made it. She probably also said she swore someone must have confounded McLaggen. I only saw what I saw. McLaggen missed his last goal and Ron won fair and square._

 _Our first Quidditch Match is coming up. Sirius said depending how you go you all may be able to come watch. Though they are concerned how you will be going through the barrier again. As much as I'd love you to come Hermione, please don't push yourself. Sirius said you have been; he seemed really concerned in his last letter._

 _It is unique with Snape as DADA teacher. Naturally he is "equally" strict as he was at Potions, but I grudgingly have to admit I am learning loads. Not that I will ever say that out loud to him or Ron._

 _Write back soon._

 _Love Harry._

 _P.S. you know as a friend. Like a sister._  
 _P.P.S. Please don't tell Sirius I told you what he said. Especially the part about the Quidditch match. I think it was meant to be a surprise now I think about it._  
 _P.P.P.S. I forgot to say Ginny is dating Dean Thomas!_

Hermione chuckled as she read the post scripts. Sirius would indeed be a little peeved at Harry. Hermione finished her coffee and looked down at her plate sighing heavily. Her breakfast was still barely touched. Dobby had given her a light breakfast. She had eaten all the fruit and looked at the bagel.

"Staring at it won't make it disappear." Remus had come out of the study where he had been prepping for their lessons that day. He grabbed a cup pouring himself a second coffee and offered her another. She shook her head, cutting the bagel in half. Picking it up she glared at it once more before taking a bite. Remus leaned across from the other side of the counter and picked up the other half biting into it.

"Don't tell Sirius." He said between mouthfuls. Hermione snickered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said as she took a bigger bite from her half of the bagel. Hermione still had Harry's letter open on the bench. Remus grabbed it as he had been reading it surreptitiously upside down. Hermione raised her brow at him.

"Harry can't keep a secret can he?" Remus tossed the letter down in disgust, finishing his half of the bagel.

"Sirius probably should not talk about me to Harry more like." Hermione brushed the crumbs from her fingers smirking in amusement, Remus still with a mouth full of food only grunted in acknowledgement. Hermione made her way to the study to begin her studies as Remus cleared the plate and cups. She had been overruled to try and help in her first week and no amount of grumbling could change it even when the two wizards also set Dobby against her doing anything that may potentially risk her health. She was extremely mad at them for using Dobby that way. Yet the House Elf said that Mr Harry Potter also was worried and told Mr Harry Potter he would look after his friend.

Hermione was sitting at her desk in her room with her headphones on as she wrote back to her friends. She was singing softly to the music as she wrote back to Ginny in detail, everything that was happening with her. She also penned a letter to Luna, knowing that the strange Ravenclaw witch would be thrilled to write and Hermione found that she had grown to like her as a friend through their interactions the previous year in DA.

Feeling like she was being watched Hermione turned around seeing Sirius standing behind her in the semi darkness, having only turned on the lamp in her room. Hermione jumped, pulling off the headphones. His face was in shadow yet his eyes seemed to glow in the light.

"You left this on the counter." His voice autocratic he held out his hand. Harry's letter she realised. Hermione blushed a little; she had now gotten Harry in trouble with his Godfather.

"Tomorrow we will begin your new exercise regime if you are up for it." His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"You know how to dance Mr Black?" She asked, watching as they crinkled in amusement.

"There is a great many things that I know Princess. Dancing is one of the few that I most enjoy." He answered, the tenor in his voice becoming slightly husky.

"Oh, and what else is it that you enjoy doing Mr Black" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, her cheeks dimpling with a repressed grin.

Sirius shifted into the light and gave her a smile that made her heart do erratic things in her chest. "I don't think that is a conversation dear old Minnie would like me having with her favourite student. I will see you before breakfast. Good night Miss Granger." He disappeared back into the darkness.

"Goodnight Mr Black." She called out softly into the darkness. Turning she grabbed Harry's letter adding a postscript of her own apologising in advance for anything he gets from Sirius. With the letters written she stood and walked slowly to the bed and climbed in. It was a long time before she fell asleep as she kept thinking about a pair of grey eyes and arguing with herself that she did not have a crush on Sirius Black.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey beautiful people!  
As always your reviews have been absolutely amazing!  
Enjoy your last moments of your last day of Summer for my southern peeps and your last day of winter for my northern mates!  
Much love_

 _Natstar  
XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Hermione stood in the doorway to the garage at the Terrace House. She was wearing her school uniform, she found herself amused as she watched Him bending over a motorcycle. He was dressed in a white singlet and jeans. He reminded her of James Dean. He hadn't looked over to the door when he grabbed a rag to wipe his hands, nor when he grabbed his butterbeer from the bench looking at his motorcycle like it was his biggest pride and joy._

 _It was when he turned that she realised it was his second pride and joy. She was his first. Sirius looked her up and down and had her in his arms in four steps. She wanted him. She wanted to touch every part of him she could reach with her hands, lips and tongue. Sirius wanted the same as he ripped her school shirt off her. Hermione wasted no time in pulling his shirt from him running her hands up and down the muscled planes of his chest. He lifted her and stumbled back into the dining table. Hermione straddled him as he lay on top of the table kissing and touching every part of him that she could reach._

 _Sirius groaned._  
 _The table groaned, and then collapsed around them._

 _Sirius rolled them over in the wreckage of the table. Her skirt became caught on a nail and tore. Realising potential injury, Sirius stood pulling her with him. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to carry her from the dining table towards the lounge yet her skirt was still stuck on the wreck. He pulled it from her leaving behind its tattered remains. He kicked off his boots as he walked with her in his arms. He unhooked her bra pulling it from her as he threw her onto the lounge. She lay there in just her panties, socks and shoes. He quickly divested himself of his jeans before returning to her kissing his way down her body lavishing attention on every part he could reach. He began kissing her lower and lower…_

The alarm in the form of Sirius's loud voice awoke her and sunlight suddenly streamed across the bed making Hermione flinch into her covers. It didn't last long as they disappeared around her.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET THE HELL OUT!" She yelled and started throwing pillows at him. Her giant bed had enough pillows that a couple of them actually hit her target. Sirius laughed at the full use of his name as he walked out shutting the door before she thought to use magic. Hermione was still fuming as she got up and began her exercises before getting changed into a leotard with leggings and a wrap-around skirt. She pulled on a loose sweater and found a pair of soft leather dance shoes. Tying her hair up into a loose bun, Hermione splashed her face with water before taking a deep breath walking walking out. She had to stop using the crutches so she left them in her room as she made her way to the stairs. Sirius was waiting at the top of the stairs for her. He raised an eyebrow at her but as she was still fuming at him she snarled and began walking down without waiting for him.

Hermione had to catch her breath for a moment when she reached the bottom which allowed Sirius time to choose some music and put it into the CD player. The room filled with a classical piece. She stepped forwards, taking a deep breath. Sirius stepped slowly towards her, putting out his hand. She took it and his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"We are just going to start with the basic waltz. Nice and slow." He said to her. Hermione nodded and brought her other hand to rest on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and he swept her into a gentle one-two-three step of the waltz. Her proximity to him made her flush, but he kept the movements around the floor professional. When she finally looked up at his face, Hermione saw that he was watching her intensely.

"You dance very well Mr Black." She commented slightly breathless from her exertions, her anger had begun draining from her as she enjoyed the moment of dancing. Sirius smirked and dipped her changing the tempo ever so slightly.

"It is one of my few favourite pastimes. However, I am not usually honoured with such a lovely dance partner." He crooned as they moved. Hermione blushed deeply. Making him chuckle. Hermione looked everywhere but at him.

"You looked just as flushed when I woke you this morning, Hermione. Having a good dream?" His voice whispered to her. Her eyes shot up to him and he grinned devilishly at her, disarming her retort. Her hand tightened in his as she felt her legs begin to go weak. She stumbled a step and Sirius slowed their pace the smile no longer on his face, replaced by concern.

"Breathe Hermione. You are meant to breathe when you dance." He said softly. Hermione's eyes flashed as the anger flared she took a deep breath and she glared at Sirius in challenge. Sirius grinned increasing their tempo again and they swept about the room.

At the doorway to the kitchen Remus stood with Tonks watching and sipping coffee as the two moved near flawlessly around the room. Tonks leaned over to Remus and whispered, "I thought you said this was dancing lessons?"  
Remus chuckled. "Hermione used to dance before she was injured at the Ministry. They are just going through the basic steps; reintroducing her to the movement of dance, so to speak." He explained to Tonks.

Tonks let out a low whistle. "If that is how they dance the basics I can't wait to see them do something more exotic. That would be a sight to see."  
Remus laughed softly, reminiscing. "Indeed."

Sirius kept them moving until he noticed a sheen of sweat on her brow and began slowing the pace once more. Her grip on his hand was now tight and despite her fierceness to continue he knew that Hermione did not have much strength left to keep her standing without assistance. He let the song end and walked her around the room to cool down before walking her out to the kitchen where Remus and Tonks had retreated to.

"You dance superbly Hermione." Tonks grinned at the young witch who settled gratefully into a stool at the counter.

"I missed so many steps. And I trod on Sirius's toes a couple of times." Hermione grouched, accepting the coffee put before her.

"Though a couple of times it was intentional." She growled before taking a sip of her coffee. Sirius coughed, choking on his own coffee. Remus chuckled and patted Sirius's back. Before they could say anything Dobby appeared carrying four breakfast trays.

"Good morning Miss Granger!" the house elf squeaked, As he quickly moved around the kitchen placing the dishes onto the counter while pulling clean cutlery from thin air.

"Good morning Dobby." She smiled at the House Elf.

"Good morning Mister Black, Mr Lupin, Miss Tonks. I have your newspaper sir." Dobby squeaked handing Sirius the paper. Dobby moved to Hermione's chair.

"Does Miss Granger have letters for Mr Harry Potter and his friends?" He asked her.

"Oh! Yes. I forgot to bring them down!" Hermione made to move but the House Elf popped out of existence and popped back with the four addressed letters.

"Thanks Dobby." Hermione smiled at the elf. Sirius pulled out a letter also addressed to Harry and handed it to the elf.

"Goodbye Miss Granger!" He said before disappearing in a pop back to Hogwarts to wake Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked down at her breakfast. It was a small stack of pancakes, coated in maple syrup blueberries and ice-cream. Hermione stared at them tears welling in her eyes. She pushed the plate away and moved to stand. Her legs still weak from dancing fell out from under her as she took a step. Tonks, who was sitting next to her dropped down beside her.

"Hermione?" She rubbed Hermione's back as Hermione began crying. Tonks pulled Hermione into a sitting position holding her as Hermione cried. The two men watched a little confused. Remus moved and crouched beside them.

"You need to eat, Hermione." He said gently. Hermione shook her head.

"Not that." She gasped when she found her voice. Remus frowned, quickly considering.

"How about we get you up and I will see if Dobby can bring you something else for breakfast."

Hermione nodded and between them Tonks and Remus got her up and lead her upstairs. Remus gave Sirius a look over his shoulder as they left the kitchen. Sirius looked at the pancakes and frowned, he had thought that she loved pancakes.

"Dobby!" He called. The elf reappeared in a crack. He quickly explained that Hermione requested something that was not pancakes and the House Elf disappeared.

/\/\/\/\

Hermione sat at her desk staring out of the window not seeing anything. For their part they let her be, as they did each time her emotions overwhelmed her. They knew better than anyone that Hermione was still grieving her parents. She told Tonks that their breakfast that morning reminded her when she was little helping her mum make breakfast for her father for his birthday. Pancakes were something Hermione and her mother did together frequently. The stack of pancakes reminded her that her mother never had a chance to bridge the void between her and her daughter before she was killed.

She had barely touched the plate of fruits that Dobby brought back with drooping ears apologising for upsetting his friend Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione knew she would make it up to the House Elf, who did everything to make sure that everyone at the Terrace House was looked after. He took the duties as seriously as he did with keeping Gryffindor tower clean, so he could still see Harry from time to time.

Wiping her eyes she looked out the window. Her bedroom overlooked the small courtyard that was part of the Terrace House. Crookshanks was lying asleep in the afternoon sun. Sometimes she wished she could enjoy the simplicity of being a cat. Behind her she heard a light knock on her door. She turned and saw that Sirius stood leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. Hermione suspected that he had been standing there for quite a while before he announced himself.

Hermione swivelled the chair to face him. Each time she looked at him she felt a strange pull like there was something about his presence that drew her to him. Her heart would beat faster every time she looked at him. She had accepted that the wizard was definitely a very good looking man. His body had also regained more muscle and weight, she had to admit that he definitely filled his clothing well.

The paper's seem to have regularly put a reporter just to follow him every time he was in public, so between the dire news of the Dark Lord, there was always a small column or article that kept reporting what the most eligible bachelor did, wore, spoke to, flirted with. They had even done a full three page article on the charity work he was doing with St Mungo's to cover when he frequented the magic hospital when Hermione was in there.

She knew Sirius hated the spotlight. He said it reminded him of the spotlight he had been forced to endure when he lived with his mother. He still hadn't been able to remove the painting, though he had tried. Even Hermione had started researching to find if there was a way to remove it.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked drawing her thoughts back to the present as he stepped into the room. He looked down at her lap. Hermione looked down too. She had been lacing her fingers together painfully. She wondered when she had started doing that. Drawing a shaky breath she shook her head and looked back up at him, considering something in her mind.

Sirius watched her, yet all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and kiss the tears away, kiss the pain away. Tonks had told them what she had said about breakfast. Hermione was tormented by guilt of not having another chance to speak with her mother one last time. But like everything else in this world it was too late to do anything more. He hadn't yet told Hermione that he had handled the arrangements for her parents' funeral ensuring that they were buried with as much dignity as befitting what they represented to him – the parents of the woman he loved.

"Sirius?" Hermione's voice was a little gravelly from crying pulled him back to the present. He realised she was holding a CD.

"Would you?" Hermione took a breath. Her emotions stirring within her.

"Would you mind if we danced again?" She asked. Sirius stepped forward to look at the CD. The music was from one of the enormous stacks of music the twins had given her. He raised his brow as he read the tracks on the back of the cover.

"Track four. It. It was the first song my dad used to teach me to dance." Hermione looked down at her hands laced tightly in her lap.

"If you wish." He said to her gently. "But I am not your father Hermione."

Hermione snorted and looked up at him with amusement. The first sign of it he had seen all day.

"No, you are definitely not my father." The amusement left her eyes. "But you are the only one in this world right now that I know who knows dancing the way he did."

Sirius stared in surprise at what she was offering. He knew that she wanted to do this as a way to cleanse her grief. That wasn't what decided him. He understood if he said 'no' now, she would refuse to dance ever again. Putting the CD in the back pocket of his pants he turned and strode to Hermione's wardrobe. Hermione had looked up in surprise when he suddenly walked away but, when he entered the wardrobe and stepped out holding a turquoise ball gown, he draped it on the bed and set shoes next to it on the floor. He returned and knelt before her.

"If we do this I think you should look the part. I will wait downstairs if you truly want to do this." He said looking up at her. Hermione's heart thundered hard in her chest. She nodded silently. Sirius stood and leaned in kissing her chastely on her temple quickly and glided out the door. As he disappeared her gaze fell on the bed and the gown he pulled from the wardrobe. He was right, if she was to do this then at least she should dress for it. Hermione stood up and went to reach for her crutches. No. She would do this on her own two feet or not at all.

Sirius was now extremely glad that Remus was out for the night. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask Tonks out on an actual date; both were out enjoying dinner and a movie and would be back late in the evening, or most likely return to twelve Grimmauld place to find a free room. The ballroom was lit only by some fairy lights that were strung across the ceiling. There was just enough light to see the shape of the room, and the floor was still in shadow. Sirius himself had changed as well befitting in an outfit appropriate for a dance partner. He was putting the CD she requested into the huge player and making sure it was ready to go, when Hermione stepped onto the dance floor.

She had done her hair and dressed in the gown. The heels clicked slowly on the floor. Sirius pressed play and moved slowly towards her bowing formally taking her hand. He knew the dance. It was a foxtrot. Something she had shown him after he discovered her talents at James and Lily's wedding. Most dances required choreography, especially for ballroom. Yet every time Sirius and Hermione came together, they moved like they had been partnered for years. In some way this was definitely true.

She was determined to get through the dance, even though part way through tears had begun streaming from her eyes. One of her legs slipped from under her; however, she turned it smoothly into a slow paused as Sirius held her tightly pulling her up again. At the end of the song he drew her into a hug allowing her to let the rest of her grief out. He felt as she lost the strength in her legs and swept her into his arms as she cried. Slowly he ascended the staircase to her room.

Resettling her on his lap he held her close whispering softly that she wasn't alone and she was still loved. He held her long after her sobs stopped. He held her long after the tears had dried and Hermione had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder her breathing puffing warm air against his neck. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to move her.

Reluctantly he did. And she whimpered in her sleep as she found herself on her own. Sirius groaned wanting nothing more than to crawl into the bed with her. Instead he transfigured her ball gown into a long turquoise satin nightgown and her heels into slippers. He tucked her into her bed and kissed her on her cheek.

"Goodnight, my Princess." He whispered against her cheek and quietly made his way out of her room to his.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I read your reviews and love them all! Keep them coming, I am like an addict to your fabulous reviews!  
BUT NOBODY MENTIONED MY AUSSIE REFERENCE!  
All the sads guys n girls! I worked so hard to find a way to add some Aussie flair into this story.  
(Chapter 8 - if you were wondering!)  
So now aside from my slight disappointment in these small details here is chapter 10.  
(If you are lucky I may post another before this day ends. Maybe.)  
BIGGEST THANKS TO MY BETA BABE!  
(She got the reference straight away!)_

Much Love,

 _Natstar  
XOXO  
P.S. There may or may not be a test at the end of the next chapter for what I put in there...  
P.P.S. IF someone happens to review and mention the above I will 100% post next chapter as soon as I see the review and there will be no test.  
P.P.P.S. Jokes - there will be no test. _

* * *

**SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 10**

Sirius was surprised to find Hermione already downstairs curled up in one of the high winged chairs in the library sipping her coffee as she was reading her potions textbook taking notes. She didn't seem to notice him as he moved to the door leading to the kitchen. Remus was sitting reading the daily prophet finishing his own breakfast, looked up as he entered and grinned.

"Hermione will be disappointed that she can't return the favour on the usual morning wakeup call." Remus mused as Sirius grabbed a cup and poured himself a coffee. He snarled at Remus. Anyone who spoke to him before his first cup was snarled at. It never stopped Remus. He simply chuckled, watching as Sirius drank half his coffee in one go.

"Late night?" Remus asked as he drew his wand pointing it at his plate, sending it to the sink to be washed and stacked on the dish rack.

"In a way. Did she eat breakfast?" Sirius asked as he pulled his covered plate to him, choosing to stand as he ate. Remus nodded, summoning the coffee pot over, topping up his own cup.

"She was chatting with Dobby as she ate when I came in this morning." Remus took a sip of coffee and slid a letter towards his friend. It was a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Sirius read through it raising an eyebrow at its contents.

"He wants her to be back at school after Halloween?" Sirius looked up to Remus.

"She was always going to go back to school, Padfoot. The Healer must have sent a report to him. Given that the Healer is insisting Hermione can begin to walk without crutches, it is a good sign she is returning to health." Remus pointed out to his best friend.

"Yes, but moving around a two storey townhouse is not climbing the equivalent of the astronomy tower every day." Sirius growled, stabbing at his chipolata aggressively. Remus shrugged, and checked his pocket watch sighing heavily.

"I better go see our student." Remus drained his cup, putting it on the bench.

"Isn't she studying Potions this morning, Moony?" Sirius asked raising his brow at the topic.

"Yes, so it will most likely be me asking the questions and learning." Remus grimaced as he slid out from the counter and left Sirius to chuckle as he finished his breakfast.

Hermione had her hair pulled back into a bun held up by her quill. She looked up from her text book, giving him a small smile.

"Oh good, I need to ask a question regarding the subject Professor Slughorn set for the essay, regarding time and it's effects on brewing potions." Hermione shifted in her seat, a movement that Remus recognised was when Hermione the student was awaiting for her lessons, giving him her undivided attention. Remus sank into the chair beside the desk and put his hand out for the textbook in front of her. Hermione dimpled slightly as she handed it over to him as well as her notes on what she had extrapolated on the topic.

She waited patiently as he read through both sets of information. Remus looked up at his student feeling some regret for what he was about to ask, because neither her notes nor the text in the chapter gave him a clue on where she was going with the subject she had just brought up. He was glad that she was patient and understanding on his and Sirius's limitations as tutors when it came to Potions; especially when it was Potions.

"What is your question Hermione?" He asked, feeling like he may regret asking. He put down the book and notes and picked up his own notepad he used when they were on the subject of potions, feeling more like the student rather than the teacher. Yet he didn't complain. She had helped him understand potions in a way that he never did at school.

"It states 'that to ensure the strength of potency in any potion is the freshness of the ingredients'. However, most ingredients have a freshness charm put on them so they don't go stale or bad if you do not use the ingredients frequently." Hermione began, she paused allowing him to write down what she was saying, smirking slightly at the slight change of roles.

"Would using ingredients that were extremely fresh then make a stronger potency to ingredients that have the freshness charm on them and would the freshness charms on said ingredients affect the potion in such a way we would need to account for that?" Remus stopped writing and looked up at Hermione, slightly baffled.

"Hermione, what was the question regarding the essay?" He asked, trying to find a link to her complex question and the essay itself.

"Oh, I already finished the essay." Hermione answered moving stacks of parchment and pulling out a thick roll of parchment, handing it to Remus.

"The question topic was extremely straight forward: How do seasons, phases of the moon and time of day affect a brewing potion and describe a potion that requires any of the above requirements to brew the potion effectively." Hermione said.

"I used for my examples to answer the question Polyjuice Potion and Wolfsbane Potion as both each effectively covered the purpose for the question regarding season, moon phases and time of day, even though the essay asked for one potion as an example. As I had successfully made the Polyjuice in my second year I know that it can take some time to brew. I have been looking into trying to create the Wolfsbane Potion since third year." Hermione rambled as Remus read through the essay she had written, still trying to figure out her initial question.

"When I finished the essay it lead me to think about potion potency, particularly regarding the Wolfsbane in comparison to the Polyjuice and the potency over time." Hermione explained. Remus looked up from the essay, as he finally understood Hermione's thought process for the hypothesis she had originally presented to him.

"You want to know if you can make a Wolfsbane Potion that won't lose potency?" Remus asked, genuinely curious if that was even possible. Hermione smiled at him as she saw where she was leading the topic. Remus sat back in the chair letting out a long breath of air.

"Hermione, if you managed to find a way to make that particular potion not lose potency when it's bottled, it will mean that it would have the potential to be more accessible to more of my kind. It could also mean a huge perception change within the magical community as well regarding werewolves." Remus said admiringly.

"However, moving back to topic, I would suggest that you would save the question for Professor Slughorn in person, or even Professor Snape." Remus said, handing her back her essay, "I am sure either of them would be happy to discuss the topic further with you."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, as she moved her notes and potions textbooks aside. "I already tried to ask Professor Slughorn. His response on the subject was inviting me to a Christmas Party at the castle, completely avoiding to even answering the question at all. And Professor Snape seems to feel his time is not worth the effort to discuss anything extra-curricular, unless you are of course a Slytherin. Now that he is no longer teaching the subject, he refuses to comment about something apparently no longer in his domain. At least that was his response was when I received it." She grumbled.

Remus snorted. He knew Professor Slughorn from his own time. He had been to those parties. He had also been part of the group that pulled pranks at them to stop the invites for those parties. Shaking his head he moved them on from Potions to Defence Against the Dark Arts, a topic both of them were familiar with.

Severus Snape had set a gruelling pace for Hermione to what the rest of her class were teaching. And due to her inability to attempt the practical aspect of the coursework he insisted that Hermione was to provide additional essays on the topics she needed to study. However, as Harry, Ron and Hermione had lead a group to learn practical spells the previous year, quite a few that were at newt level, the additional work Hermione was required to do was not an issue.

Also from what Remus knew of Hermione from his own past experiences; was that she was very adept at spell work. Her only concern was that all the classes requiring practical spell work now insisted on practicing non-verbal spells. Something she wanted to practice. They were deep in discussion regarding spell weaving, in a defensive setting when Sirius came in with lunch.

"I swear the essay's that Professor Snape is setting, are phrased in such a way I need to see it in a practical sense to understand what he means instead of extrapolating it from various textbooks." Hermione grouched, accepting a sandwich from Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Sirius sat down, selecting a sandwich for himself and biting into it.

"This is the third time that I have had to search for the reference regarding the topic on the essay question from about four different text books. Several of them I have had to ask Dobby to borrow from the library at Hogwarts." Hermione glared at the parchment containing her latest assignment from Snape.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to be back at Hogwarts. I have a feeling I would be able to research it far easier." Hermione grumbled and finally took a bite of her sandwich. Remus looked at Sirius, before selecting his own sandwich, taking a large bite.

"Funny you should say that Hermione." Sirius said, glaring at Remus's cowardice, "Professor Dumbledore has said that it would be best for you to head back to Hogwarts. At least for the weekend initially. Then if you are feeling fine within the castle you may be able to resume your lessons normally."

"Really?" Hermione looked up at Sirius with a raised brow, then frowned as she considered all aspects for the change of location.  
"I don't know if I'd be able to manage the stairs. But it would mean I could talk with my professors with questions I have." Hermione went silent, eating her sandwich as she thought about the positives and negatives of going back to Hogwarts.

"How will we be getting there?" Hermione asked looking up at the two wizards. Sirius and Remus had been having a silent conversation which consisted of both men pulling faces at each other. Both turned and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I had a conversation with Albus on that." Sirius replied, "He seems to think that while you probably could handle going through the barrier at Kings Cross, it would be more prudent to apparate directly to Hogsmeade." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"I have to agree, especially as Death Eaters are still searching for you." He added, after swallowing his mouthful.

"Which brings me to what we will be doing for this afternoon's lessons." Sirius dusted the crumbs from his hands and stood. Offering a hand to Hermione he led her back to the kitchen to open up the ballroom.

"More dancing?" Hermione asked as they entered the ballroom. Sirius chuckled.

"Of a sort. No, Professor Dumbledore wants to make sure that you can start doing some magic. Despite the Healers caution, the Headmaster feels that you should begin to catch up practically." Sirius let go of Hermione's hand and moved across the room to stand opposite her. Remus stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Sirius drew his wand slowly. Hermione raised a brow and hers flashed in her hand raising it ready to go.

"I want you to start with non-verbal spells. I want you to try and cast a spell at me. I will block it." Sirius explained, raising his wand. Sirius nodded and readied himself, ignoring the smirk on Remus's face as Hermione drew in a slow steadying breath. For a few minutes she did nothing, not even move her wand. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she concentrated and began attempting to cast.

Within the first ten minutes Hermione not only managed to cast her spells non verbally she also managed to get three consecutive spells past Sirius's shields. The third time he picked himself off the ground and dried himself off. He scowled as Remus was shaking in silent laughter. Hermione had shocked him by sending an icy jet of water at him, which passed through his barrier as it wasn't exactly dangerous, however his shock made him drop his shield and she had him sprawled in a wet heap across the ballroom floor. Hermione looked a little breathless and nodded that she could continue.

"Very well." Sirius rolled his shoulders, narrowing his eyes at Remus. "Let's see how well you can block my spells."

Hermione stood ready and watched Sirius carefully. She blocked each of his spells with an efficiency that surprised even Remus. The first one that slipped past her defence hit her and she fell to the floor giggling. Sirius stopped the tickling jinx and moved over to her to help her up. Her face had gone white when it hit.

"I think that will be all for today." He said quietly, helping her up. Hermione nodded and stepped away. She swayed on her feet Sirius catching her and keeping his arm around her waist.

"Were you dizzy casting spells?" Sirius asked as he led her to the kitchen and sat her on a stool.

"No, but I felt tingles. Blocking was harder. It seemed to take more out of me." Hermione said, accepting a glass of water from Remus. She took a few sips of water. After ten minutes some colour had come back to her face.

"I think I might get started on the reading list I have for Ancient Runes." Hermione said standing and walking slightly unsteadily back into the library, leaving the two wizards in the kitchen.

Hermione sighed as she settled in her favourite wing backed chair before the fireplace. The little table next to it held a large pile of books, each requiring her to read them. It was one of the things in which she could manage with ease in the Terrace House as no one interrupted her like her friends would at school. Yet as Hermione began to read, she realised it was those interruptions she had begun to miss.

Hermione yawned as she turned the page on her book she needed to read for Ancient Runes. She no longer needed the translation book, except on the rare occasion, usually when the phrase in ancient runes was in Latin or French. Yawning again Hermione tried to focus on the page. Her eyes grew heavier the more she tried and very soon her head lulled to one side and she was asleep.

 _Hermione was in the fractured grey landscape, the shards around her seemed to have sharper edges as she floated in the fractured grey scape. She looked past the coloured shard to try and find a point of origin but there seemed no point of marker except for the pieces of coloured glass full of movement._

 _She felt the greyness press around her, her hair moving on a non-existent wind blowing through her. Hermione watched the shards, none seemed to clash against the other, instead reacted the way magnets did when encountering the opposite force pushing each away from the other. Like a magnet Hermione almost felt herself be pulled towards them. She tried to fight the pull but, with so many shards around her she turned too late colliding with one._

 _Instead of shattering into it she fell through it like falling into a pool. She didn't notice this shard until too late as the image was as grey as the shattered greyness she had been floating in. Now Hermione felt a pull of gravity that was previously lacking. The grey she was falling through flashed blindingly around her leaving her near blind in the afterimages of the lightning._

 _Hermione began screaming. She came out into clouds high above the world falling through a thunderstorm. Wind lashing her and rain soaking right through her. She tumbled thousands of metres above the earth. The after images cleared as she now saw the roiling blackness of the ocean below, and an even darker marker of land directly below her. Screaming again she couldn't stop her free fall…_

Sirius and Remus came running into the library hearing the terrified screams. Hermione was on the floor thrashing about, having slid off the couch as she dreamed. Sirius slid to the ground gathering her into his arms as she screamed again.

"You're safe Princess. I've got you. I'm not letting you go. You're safe Princess. You can wake up now." Sirius crooned holding her close stroking her hair. He felt her cling to him as she was locked in her dream, her nightmare. Her arms wound around his neck and she took a shuddering breath in, inhaling his scent.

"You won't let go?" She whispered in her sleep. Sirius pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Never, Princess." Sirius whispered. Hermione relaxed in his arms, and her breathing deepened as she fell into a deeper slumber, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck, sighing against him.

"She is going to remember soon." Remus said quietly, watching as Sirius shifted to lift her onto the long couch. Hermione rolled facing the fire. Her hand still gripped tightly to his shirt. Sirius gave up trying to pull his shirt free from her iron grip, so he slipped the shirt off. Hermione pulled the shirt tightly against her mumbling into it.

"Yeah, but until she really starts to remember what she dreams…" Sirius let the sentence go unfinished. What if she remembered and changed her mind about him. He had a way of making her angry at him on an almost daily basis. Perhaps her going back to Hogwarts was for the best. He didn't like the thought of it. Sighing he headed back upstairs to get a new shirt, wondering how to explain the shirt she was going to wake up with.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey Guys n Girls!  
Yes I spoil you with multi chapters within 24 hrs!  
Actually we need to thank MrsTFelton625369 for the fast review!  
Yes I got a little emotional in my lil blurb in the last chapter.  
And no there is no test at the end, unless you want one.  
Your reviews - Siriusly, I love you all! They help me to keep going.  
Heads up to my Pearl Jam Fans! _

_Much love,_  
 _Natstar_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 11**

For the next week leading up to the weekend of Halloween, Sirius and Remus kept Hermione busy by now including the practical work for Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. They had tried potions, but almost as soon as she started brewing her first potion, Hermione turned a delicate shade of green and began to vomit. With the exercises she did each morning and the more vigorous dance sessions, Hermione found it was only at night that she needed the crutches.

The morning before their return to Hogwarts she had even managed to jinx Sirius when he came in to wake her up. She was left with Remus for the day as Sirius left for business, now that he ran his uncles company; as well as to calm down for causing feathers to sprout all over his body, and squawk each time he tried to talk or yell. It had taken Remus three attempts to reverse the jinx because every time Sirius would squawk, Remus would laugh, then have to wait until he was calm enough to attempt casting again. He had returned late in the afternoon for her dance lesson, and began a new routine with her, getting his revenge by causing her to be shocked each time she held his hand.

The morning of her return to Hogwarts, Hermione had instead been woken by Tonks. She brought in a coffee and helped her pack her trunk to return to Hogwarts. The witch had also asked Hermione for help as Remus was taking her out to dinner that night, somewhere special and Tonks wanted to impress him. Hermione's giant wardrobe of clothes helped the metamorphagus to find the perfect outfit. When everything was ready, they joined Remus and Sirius for breakfast; though Hermione deliberately avoided touching the food on her plate. No one said anything, understanding why.

When breakfast was finished, Remus and Tonks disapparated with Hermione's trunk and Crookshanks basket. Sirius followed shortly after with Hermione at his side in a side-along apparition. A wave of nausea swept Hermione when they appeared in the side street by the Three Broomsticks. She was extremely grateful as his arm wrapped around her pulling her close to him, as she found her equilibrium. Hermione leaned into him and inhaled his scent as she waited for Hogsmeade to stop spinning in front of her.

"Do you think you can walk on your own?" He asked her, concern written all over his face, as she breathed in deeply. Hermione nodded, the feelings in her stomach were now no longer completely due to the apparition.

"Yes." She said with determination. Sirius raised a brow as she pulled away, feeling her sudden absence from his side. She reached the Three Broomsticks and made it to a booth without assistance, sinking heavily onto the bench seat. As instructed in the letter from Dumbledore, they were to wait for one of the Professors and Madame Pomfrey to decide if Hermione would be able to handle the return to Hogwarts for more than the weekend. Remus and Tonks had gone ahead to Hogwarts to take her trunk and a hissing Crookshanks, and also to let Professor Dumbledore know Hermione was in Hogsmeade.

Sirius paused at the bar as he entered and ordered Hermione and himself a butterbeer each, joining Hermione at the table, sliding one of the drinks towards her. Hermione smiled in thanks, wrapping her hands around the bottle, doing her best to avoid meeting his gaze. Sirius sat opposite and took a long draught watching her.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Sirius finally asked leaning back watching as her cheeks tinged pink. When Hermione did look up at him, she expected him to be smirking. Instead he was watching her through a heavy lidded gaze that seemed to bore into her very soul. Hermione lowered her eyes, thinking back to the night before and what she could remember of it.

She had been vividly dreaming again. However, this time it seemed more like a nightmare. She was crying out to Sirius to wake up and move. He was lying on the floor in his bedroom, blood soaking him and the rug beneath him from the deep slash wounds across his body. Her cries had drawn Sirius and Remus to rush to her room. Sirius had found her in the bathroom scrubbing her hands. Sirius asked what she was doing and she replied that there was too much blood. The water wasn't washing her hands clean.

Apparently, it had taken a lot of argument to convince Hermione to stop scrubbing her hands raw. So much so that he had to draw her against him pinning her arms to her side, telling her over and over that her hands were clean of the blood. At which point she had sagged against him. He apparently had said something else because before he knew it Hermione had her lips pressed against his and kissing him with heated desire.

Hermione's face flushed as she remembered waking up with him kissing her back. As soon as she realised where she was and who was kissing her, she had pushed him away and shut herself in her bathroom, mortified. It took Remus two hours to convince her to let him in, where he explained what they saw. He asked her what she was dreaming. By that stage the dream was hazy but when she put it together with what Remus told her, she felt guilty as Sirius had only tried to prevent her hurting herself further.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when two familiar redheads walked in, spotted them and made a beeline to their table. Hermione lifted her butterbeer taking a sip.

"Good morning Hermione! Sirius!" Fred pulled up a chair, as George slide into the booth, making Hermione slide around to the middle.

"What brings you both to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked them, putting a smile on her face and avoiding looking in Sirius's direction.

"Business" George explained. "We were discussing a business opportunity to supply our products here with the owner of Zonko's."

"We already have a mail system for Hogwarts Students, but it doesn't hurt for business having products on hand, especially for Hogsmeade weekends." Fred added.

"Did you get our owl Sirius?" George asked Sirius. Sirius nodded, pulling out his wand and flicking it towards the table. A roll of parchment appeared and Sirius opened it revealing what seemed to be a contract for business. Hermione looked at it with interest.

"This is what we will be able to help you with so far. I am currently negotiating for you regarding customs for some of your goods, you want to use to test out the markets with. America in particular is being rather difficult to convince, yet France, Italy and Germany are ready to go for your first shipments. We may need to go across to America in person to try and get the approval. I have a man over there looking into it for you both." Sirius explained to the twins. Both twins read through the contract with interest. Fred pointed at a section to George. Both murmured quietly to each other.

"We will need to take this to our man of business to have it looked over first Sirius, before we move ahead. But we are keen to move ahead regardless." George looked up from the document. Sirius nodded leaning back into the seat.

"I fully expect you to." Sirius grinned. "You don't want me to potentially undercut your profits through my company's shipping, and distribution."

The twins grinned. "No, but we can't resist our brand being affiliated with 'Black Market Trading'." Hermione choked on her drink as she tried to swallow a mouthful of butterbeer.

"That's the name of your company?" She turned to Sirius, amusement in her eyes.

"That is what my uncle called it when he created the company to fill the hole in the market between muggle and magical trading." Sirius smiled, "He always loved the humour of it, especially from the muggles. The company even made headlines when Alphard expanded across the Atlantic, in a deal that managed to take a huge portion in both Muggle and Magical trading internationally."

Sirius pulled out a couple of business cards and handed them to the twins and Hermione. The card was simple in design. It was completely black and in scarlet, the business name. The other side had Sirius's name as Managing Director and CEO and how to contact him. She went to hand it back, but Sirius waved his hand away. "I have so many of those cards it's not funny, keep it."

Fred rolled the document up and resealed it, putting it into the Briefcase he had next to him, as George turned back to Hermione.

"Finally going back to school?" He asked.

"Hopefully" Hermione answered. "We are currently waiting on Madame Pomfrey. She is taking over my recovery." Hermione sipped her butterbeer.

They didn't have a chance to say much more as the door to the pub opened again, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall entered, with Remus and Tonks behind them. Fred stood and George slid back out of the booth.

"Well we best be off. Take care, Hermione. We'll be in touch Sirius." The twins nodded at them and made their way out of the pub, as Madame Pomfrey reached the table.

"Good morning Miss Granger. If you will follow me, Madame Rosmerta kindly offered a private room so we can look you over." Madame Pomfrey waited as Hermione slid out of the booth and followed the Hogwarts nurse to a parlor at the back of the pub.

Madame Pomfrey cast a quick series of diagnosis charms over her and had Hermione stretch and move before asking her a series of questions regarding her health and affects she had with magic. Hermione explained that casting magic she felt none or little. She also no longer felt strong nausea when hit by magic, but still found she tired quickly when practicing. Hermione also mentioned that when they tried to brew potions she could not remain in the room long, even with a bubble head charm. Madame Pomfrey wrote down everything she found in a notebook and told Hermione that she will discuss with the Headmaster about her restrictions.

When they came out of the parlour, Professor McGonagall stood up from her place at the booth, cutting off what seemed to have been a deep discussion.

"Nice to have you back Miss Granger." The head of Gryffindor gave Hermione a rare smile.

"We have a carriage waiting outside." The Professor indicated to the door. Remus opened it for them and stepped out, Hermione following after. Hermione remembered that she still required a guard. She made a mental note to have a chat with Harry about it, knowing he would at least be sympathetic. Tonks, who was already outside, stood by the carriage, grinned at Hermione. She gave the younger witch a quick hug before stepping aside so Hermione could climb in.

Hermione settled on a seat, Sirius to her surprise followed after sitting next to her, as Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey sat opposite. And so began one of the most awkward trips to Hogwarts she had ever taken in her life. No one spoke, or seemed willing to speak. When they passed through the gates into Hogwarts she felt three pairs of eyes on her as the magical protective charms passed through her. She only felt mild discomfort and it faded as the carriage continued down the drive towards the castle.

The carriage pulled up to the castle and Sirius climbed out helping each of the witches out of the carriage, Hermione stepping out last. Sirius leaned past her and pulled out her crutches. They had discussed it the night before. No matter how much she had thought she could move around in the Terrace House, didn't compare to trekking in a castle to classes. They climbed the stairs slowly and followed the two older witches to the Headmaster's office.

"Lolly Gobble Bliss Bomb" Professor McGonagall said the password at the Gargoyle entrance. The Gargoyle jumped aside as the staircase behind began rotating up towards the office. Hermione nearly overbalanced as she stepped onto the moving stairs. Sirius put his hand on her back, steadying her.

"Miss Granger if you would please wait here for now," Professor McGonagall indicated to a seat beside the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione frowned as Sirius entered the office. Hermione did not like that she would not be part of conversations that were clearly about her. She crossed her arms and waited, trying to listen to the muffled voices inside.

After fifteen minutes the door opened and Professor McGonagall asked for her to step into the office. Hermione moved forwards slowly, a feeling of apprehension grew as she took a seat in front of the large desk and looked at the older wizard sitting behind it.

"Welcome back Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Professor. It is good to be back." Hermione responded politely.

"As you know, we are extremely concerned about your health and safety." Professor Dumbledore began. "After having a discussion regarding your return to Hogwarts, we are willing to have you back with us." He paused and Hermione felt something in her stomach drop.

"While we want you to have as normal a return as possible, Miss Granger, we are still rather concerned with your sensitivity to magic as well as your ability to traverse around the castle. We understand that you have been keeping up with the majority of the coursework on all your subjects and in some cases are indeed ahead." Hermione couldn't help but smile a little at the comment. She refused to be idle and with nothing else better to do, she had handled her studies extremely well.

"With all this in mind, while you will be back in Hogwarts, we are still going to restrict your lessons for each of your subjects." Dumbledore continued, putting up a hand to stop her protest.

"For now you will physically attend three classes a day, and continue your tutoring in between. The subjects requiring practical lessons you will attend one per week. For now you won't do any practical Potions classes until Madame Pomfrey is satisfied you are well enough" Professor Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at her as she processed the information, frowning as several questions surfaced in her mind.

"How long will I be restricted to this timetable?" Hermione asked.

"We will look at returning you to a normal timetable after the Christmas Break." Madame Pomfrey said firmly. Hermione knew there was no way she was going to be able to argue on this matter.

"You mentioned I would still be tutored between attending actual classes, who will be tutoring me?" Hermione asked, with a gut feeling she knew the answer. Sirius stepped forwards smirking at her. He had been leaning against a bookshelf listening to Dumbledore's terms, watching her reaction, knowing she was less than pleased at the conditions for her to return to school.

"Don't worry Hermione, I promise it will be like nothing has changed." Sirius voice light and teasing.

"Just great." She growled, watching as Sirius became more amused.

"There is one more thing, Miss Granger before you get resettled." Dumbledore stopped her from rising in her seat.

"We need to advise you that Voldemort's supporters are still actively after you, as you know. We also have had enquiries from the Department of Mysteries, with the Unspeakables requesting an audience with you regarding what happened to you." Dumbledore explained.

"I don't know what I could tell them Professor." Hermione said frowning. "I remember very little of what happened that night. The only thing I remember clearly is one of the Death Eaters hitting me with a hex and then waking up in St Mungo's."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, who was studying her intently. "Very well. I will inform the Unspeakables."

Dumbledore nodded for her to go and Hermione stood, readjusting her crutches, "Thank you Professor." Hermione made her way slowly down the stairs. When she had reached the corridor, Madame Pomfrey hurried off back towards the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall and Sirius had a brief conversation at the entrance, before Professor McGonagall also hurried off, having a lesson to teach. Hermione began moving in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower as Sirius fell into step with her.

"You are going the wrong way." He said, stopping at an intersection.

"No I'm not. Gryffindor Tower is this way." Hermione continued to move down the corridor.

"Your belongings are not in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione." Sirius said. Hermione stopped and turned around to stare at the man incredulously.

"Professor McGonagall and I were concerned about the amount of stairs between the Great Hall and Gryffindor Tower. She agreed that it would be prudent for you to have a room closer to the hospital wing, if anything went wrong." Sirius explained nonchalantly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and made her way back to where he was waiting.

Sirius just gave her a devilish smile and started walking down a corridor. Hermione had no choice but to follow. They made their way to the third floor. He opened a door partway down, holding it open for her to walk in. Hermione recognised it was a classroom that had been converted. Actually it was a series of classrooms that had been converted as Hermione inspected the rooms. The front room looked very similar to the study at the Terrace house in layout, with a large desk several people could comfortably sit around and study. Past that was another door which opened to a lounge area, reminiscent of the Gryffindor common room. Either side of the large comfortable fireplace were two doors. She discovered her room was the one on the left. Crookshanks had been let out of his basket and was already asleep at the foot of the bed; apparently finding the alternate accommodations to his liking.

Hermione looked around her room. Even she had to admit it was rather nicer than the tower room she would normally share with Lavender and Pavarti. The window had an unbroken view of the lake and the forest. There was a window seat scattered with plush cushions, running along the wall that Hermione could already picture reclining on to read. There was a smaller armchair beside the heater on the opposite side of the room and a door that lead to the private bathroom.

Peeking into the bathroom, Hermione discovered that she would also be sharing it with Sirius. Hermione came out of her room and into the lounge area, intending to speak with Sirius and instead found Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville standing before her.

"Surprise!" the group chorused; all of them smiling at her. Ginny bounded forward and gave her a rib crushing hug.

"Oh I have missed you!" Ginny whispered, pulling away. "And not because you can check homework like Ron said on his way here!" She grinned.

"Ginny! Why did you have to say that? It's not why I'm glad she is back." Ron scowled at his sister. Hermione laughed with Harry, Ginny and Neville.

"Welcome back Hermione, thank you for your letter. It was really lovely." Luna said serenely, ignoring the laughing outbursts from the others.

"Thanks Luna, it's lovely to see you again." Hermione smiled at the blonde haired witch.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Have you seen Sirius?" She asked him politely. Harry nodded.

"He said that he would be back after lunch." Harry answered; slightly disheartened he only got a quick hug from his godfather before he dashed off.

"Can we go to lunch? I'm starving!" Ron spoke up. The others also agreed that going to lunch seemed like a great idea and began walking back out of the set of rooms back into the corridor.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Neville finally spoke up as he fell into step with Hermione. Hermione stopped walking looking at Neville. In her excitement in coming back she had forgotten people would be sympathetic to what happened to cause her not to come back to school so soon.

"Thanks Neville." She replied softly, her voice full of emotions. Ron grumbled all the way at their slow progress to the great hall, until Ginny finally snapped that if he was so hungry that he couldn't walk his friend to the great hall he should just go ahead. Ron shut up at that, his ears tinged pink. When they arrived in the great hall, the room hushed into silence staring at Hermione as she slowly made her way to Gryffindor table and took her seat with some difficulty. Conversation slowly picked up around her, whispering that she couldn't quite hear, yet she knew was all about her.

"Ignore them." Ginny scoffed taking a spot beside her. Harry had sat at her other side with Luna, Neville and Ron sitting opposite. Ron already was heaping his plate with food. Hermione listened to the conversation her friends gave, understanding Hermione's silence as she struggled with her emotions; until Harry nudged Hermione.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her kindly. Hermione looked up from her plate of barely touched food and smiled sadly. "I will, just not right now. Thanks Harry."

"I understand. You know. About all of it." He gave her a grin. Hermione couldn't help but smile in return.

"Are you doing classes today?" Neville asked, ignoring Ron and Ginny who had begun bickering again.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was told to just get settled in. I might go and find my Ancient Runes Teacher to hand in my essay in person and discuss further reading material."

"You are going to ask your teachers for extra work?" Ron asked incredulously, pausing in his argument with Ginny.

"When I am restricted in what lessons I am to take then yes Ronald. I don't want to fall behind." Hermione bristled at Ron's look of horror and disgust for enjoying studying. She looked down at her lunch and decided that she really wasn't that hungry. She struggled slightly as she climbed out of the seat, Harry standing quickly to assist her.

"I'll see you later." She said to the group and began to make her way out of the great hall, trying to ignore the stares and whispers. Hermione climbed the stairs slowly to return to her room, intending to unpack her things. Yet when she reached the door she couldn't open it.

"Great. Just great!" She fumed, tears stinging her eyes because it seemed like nothing was going right. Footsteps behind made her turn to see Sirius hurrying down the hallway.

"Sorry. I should have given you the password before I left. There was an urgent owl that I had to answer." He said as he reached her.

"Hermione? Everything alright?" he asked, when he saw her expression and tears pooled in her eyes. Hermione just shook her head.

"What is the password?" She asked deflecting the question.

"Corduroy" He said and the lock in the door clicked open. Sirius leaned forwards and opened the door allowing Hermione to enter. He followed her through to the lounge area before he stopped her.

"Hermione, you are not ok. What is going on?" He put his hand on her shoulder, stepping around to face her. When she refused to look up he put his hand under her chin lifting it, studying her face.

"Why don't you unpack and rest. I will organise for dinner to be provided in here, and just have a quiet night." Hermione nodded and Sirius shifted so she could get past and retreat to her room. Hermione managed to shut the door before the tears finally spilled out. She felt so raw from the moment Neville gave his condolences and then being the focus of attention in the great hall had frayed her further.

She looked at the trunk and stepped past it collapsing on her bed weeping. Crookshanks shifted and snuggled closer to her purring loudly. She didn't realise how tired she was until her eyes closed and slumber took her.

 _Hermione was in the park, she was wearing her fairy costume. She was walking a huge black dog. She bent down and let him off the leash to run around, Hermione followed the path not paying attention to where she was going nor her surroundings. Until the dog came barrelling back towards her, racing around in circles pushing her backwards, whining and growling._

 _Hermione heard a twig snap and looked up, three Death Eater masks materialised before her. Hermione's wand was already in her hand ready for them. The dog had stopped pushing her and stood close to her that she could feel the vibrations of the growls coming from him. The Death Eaters were taunting her, thinking that they had found an easy target. Her face remained a mask of indifference as she quickly considered her limited options._

 _She cast a spell at the one on the right, she heard herself shout "Padfoot Fetch!" The dog obeyed instantly following the red spell. The dog leapt on his foe biting and snarling. She knew the other two were not pleased their prey took the advantage and began firing at her. Hermione leapt into action dodging and returning fire. A small part of her mind noted the ridiculousness of a duel dressed as a fictional character._

 _The Death Eater on the left fell, being hit by a curse from behind. Hermione was still engaged with the centre Death Eater, who realised that he was outnumbered Disapparated before them. Sirius was standing behind the Death Eater as he disapparated, wand drawn his face fierce in its fury…_

 _The dream shifted and changed and Hermione was standing at the top of a huge amphitheatre. Spells and curses were being shot from all angles. Hermione stepped forwards and hissed in pain. She glanced down and saw that her shirt was slashed and an enormous scar trailed down her from hip to collarbone._

 _A curse hit the doorpost beside her and Hermione jumped to action, firing consecutive hexes at the two Death Eaters climbing up either side of the amphitheatre. Both went down as her spells hit their marks. Hermione had moved further into the room as she defended herself and her friends around her._

 _She had reached a part midway and found herself watching the battle between Sirius and Bellatrix. She was a few levels higher than Bellatrix, who had not noticed or realised the danger behind her. Hermione however was focused on Sirius. He was at a disadvantage, despite his talent. He also was standing exceedingly close to what was in the centre of the amphitheatre. A huge stone arch._

 _Hermione almost felt its pull, even at the distance she was at. Yet Hermione's brain was too busy to pay it much attention as she focused on a way for Sirius to get the upper hand. And it came to her. Raising her wand she pointed it at Sirius and cast the spell, drawing her wand back onto herself. Hermione felt the magic around her as the spell switched her with Sirius, giving Sirius the higher ground as she put herself in danger. She never even considered the possibility that Bellatrix hit her with a curse instead. She didn't have time to consider the unevenness of the ground, or the loose stone her foot slipped on. She felt a falling sensation…_

Hermione came awake with a start, only remembering that falling sensation. She sat up and felt a blanket slide off her. Someone had been in and covered her. Frowning she looked out the window, the sky had begun to darken into night and realised she had slept for quite some time. Groaning, Hermione got out of bed and made her way out to the lounge. She wasn't surprised to see Harry there talking with Sirius.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens at last." Sirius smirked as Hermione settled into one of the armchairs. "We were wondering if, like Sleeping Beauty, you would need a kiss to wake you."

Harry and Hermione groaned collectively at the comment, Hermione blushing as she remembered the evening before when Sirius had done just that. Hermione dared a glance up at him and she knew that he wasn't going to let her go until they did talk about that kiss.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione turned her attention to Harry.

"He went to bed early. His nerves are starting to get to him with the game tomorrow." Harry said, glancing at his watch. "I better get going too. I don't want to get caught after curfew and risk Snape penalising me before the game."

He stood up stretching slightly. "See you both tomorrow. Night!" He let himself out, leaving Hermione and Sirius to sit by the fire. Sirius flicked his wand to the tray sitting on a nearby table. The table transformed into a trolley and zoomed over to Hermione. The tray vanished as it stopped in front of her. Sirius said nothing but gave her a long look to indicate that she had better eat some food. Scowling, she picked up the utensils and ate her dinner quietly. Satisfied, Sirius picked up the book he had been reading before Harry had arrived and continued to read. The silence between them grew, broken by the occasional crackle as the fire consumed the log.

"Feeling better?" Sirius finally asked. Hermione nodded staring at the flames, her plate now empty. She was aware that he was studying her. Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach; she had finally admitted that she was beginning to feel more than a crush for the man sitting next to her. She also had a distinct feeling that he felt much the same way from how he had kissed her the night before.

The lips she had dreamed about had been pressed against hers, softer than she had imagined, coaxing a moan from her before she realised what was happening. The fact that she was dreaming about him and woke to him kissing her as thoroughly in real life shocked her in more ways than she cared to admit. It had also shown her a door in her mind that she wasn't aware of before. But each time she tried to make the connections, she was either interrupted or distracted.

Sighing, she also was probably overthinking this. The same as she over thought her feelings with Victor and Ron. Hermione stood up and stretched, moving the tray aside.

"I better go unpack." She said to Sirius walking to her door. She didn't realise he followed her until he put his hand on the door handle preventing her from opening it.

"Not so fast little witch." He crooned. Hermione turned around and found that he had cornered her. "You and I need to have a conversation." He put his other arm up, boxing her in. Hermione stepped back and bumped against the closed door.

"There is nothing to say." Hermione said timorously. She mentally berated herself for the nervousness in her voice. Sirius chuckled softly; the sound caused Hermione to finally look up into his face, as tingles ran down her spine.

"Princess, there is a lot to say. More than you even know." His voice whispered between them. Hermione's heart hammered against her chest. Yet she was not going to back down.

"I do not see how there is more to say. I had a dream- nightmare, you found me and stopped me harming myself in my state and I kissed someone." Hermione stammered.

"You kissed me, Hermione." His words were husky. Hermione found that she was struggling to breathe normally. Their bodies didn't touch, yet his presence seemed to envelop her.

"And you kissed back!" Hermione's voice came out in a whisper. She felt too hot. His lips were so close, his eyes seemed to draw her in.

"Sirius? You there?" A voice in the fireplace broke their connection. Hermione's hand reached for the door handle and she disappeared into her room shutting the door before Sirius could stop her. Sirius hung his head.

"Yes Moony, I'm here." He growled, pushing away from the wall to converse with his friend.

Hermione leaned against the door in her darkened room taking deep breaths. She was grateful for the interruption, though her traitorous heart was extremely disappointed. Things were getting complicated fast and now that he was acting as her tutor and carer, one of them was going to have to remember the distinction. A small rebellious part of her felt thrilled at the potential risks, wanting to shout 'rules be damned!'

Hermione flicked her wand lighting up the room. Taking one more deep breath she pushed away from the door and moved to her trunk, and began unpacking, stacking her books onto the shelf under the bench seat and sorting out her clothes. Crookshanks hindered her progress as he jumped into the trunk and lay on top of her things, swiping at her playfully as she pulled out her items around him.

When she was done she gathered her toiletries and went to the bathroom to put them away. As she entered she remembered that she also had to share with Sirius. She hoped that there were locks on the doors to prevent awkward encounters, and considered adding a few of her own as she brushed her teeth. Hearing sounds from the other side of the door Hermione finished up quickly, and fled before she encountered him again. As she climbed into bed, all she kept thinking about was how long it really was until Christmas when hopefully her circumstances would change.


	12. Chapter 12

_Aren't you spoiled witches and wizards!  
Another Chapter!_  
 _You will need to thank my beautiful Beta babe Immy!_  
 _I sent her quite a few chapters and she is smashing through them so well.  
(She is also right now proofing more as we speak!)  
Also want to shout out to the awesome peeps partying at the Sydney Mardi Gras!  
Their theme is creating equality, something so many countries (And leaders) struggle to accept.  
Currently listening to the spotify tunes for the Mardi Gras while typing away.  
Remember everyone, love is love is love_

 _Much Love,_  
 _Natstar_  
 _XOXOXOX_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione awoke extremely early the next morning. She was showered dressed and out the door before Sirius awoke. When she had made her way to the great hall for breakfast she found the Gryffindor team already there yawning and eating breakfast sleepily. Or in Ron's case staring at his plate of food looking like he would vomit. Ginny looked up and grinned waving Hermione over to sit by her.

"Morning," Hermione said to everyone as she joined them. She poured herself a coffee and began to pick at the plate of fruit she had selected.

"Isn't Sirius meant to be with you?" Ginny asked leaning over to talk to Hermione quietly. Hermione's cheeks tinged a little as she turned to Ginny.

"Yes, but I wasn't comfortable encountering him this morning. I am sure he will find me when he gets up." She answered quietly.

"Why? What happened last night?" Ginny was smirking now. Hermione was now starting to really wish that she never told her about her dreams.

"It wasn't what happened last night that was the issue." She hissed, taking a bite of pear. Ginny's mouth dropped open. She grabbed a stack of toast and stood up, pulling Hermione up as well.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I need to have a chat before Quidditch. I'll meet you in the change rooms." She smiled at Harry, who nodded at Hermione looking concerned, as the two girls retreated as fast as Hermione could go with the crutches.

As soon as they stepped out of the castle Ginny turned to Hermione, "OK spill." Hermione looked at her friend and sighed. As they walked slowly to the pitch Hermione explained what had happened the night before she left for Hogwarts. Ginny choked on her toast when Hermione told her that she kissed him while she was still asleep. She told her that she was dreaming of kissing him. She then told her about last night.

"Merlins beard! No wonder you left this morning." Ginny chortled, handing Hermione a piece of toast as they sat down in the change rooms.

"Yes. I imagine that there will be a lot of awkward moments. I didn't want to start today with one." Hermione groaned and bit into the toast.

"Well," Ginny grinned at Hermione, "He is pretty dreamy, and at least you know he has the hots for you as well."

"Who has the hots for Hermione?" Ron asked as he tromped in, overhearing Ginny's comments.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ginny snorted. Hermione stood blushing slightly.

"I better go. It's going to take me ages to climb the stairs. Good luck!" Hermione said and made her way out. Hermione looked up at the stands and sighed heavily. She felt she would be lucky to make it to the top of the stands in time to see Harry catch the snitch, let alone the whole game.

"Don't even think about using magic Princess." Sirius's voice came from behind, making her jump. She turned around and saw him leaning against the entryway to the stands eating a piece of toast.

"Well, I am not having you carry me up!" She snarled, as he finished his toast and brushed the crumbs from his fingers. She turned away from him and began climbing the stairs slowly. She reached the fourth stair when he vanished her crutches and scooped her up as she suddenly became unbalanced.

"Sirius! Put me down! And give me back my crutches!" She growled at him.

"You will refer to me as Mr Black, Miss Granger. And if you think I am giving you the crutches when you look like you would whack me with them, think again Princess." He grinned at her, and continued to climb.

"Sirius- Mr Black! Put me down this instant!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, stopping his progress.

"Hermione, I can either carry you like this or over my shoulder. Your choice. They are also your only choices." He waited as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"I thought you would see it my way." He said, still smiling and continued to climb. When they came out into the stands Sirius climbed to the highest seats and sat her down; taking a seat beside her. Hermione watched as the stands filled and their section filling with fellow Gryffindor's and quite a few girls from other houses. Hermione soon connected the reason why so many girls were now sitting nearby when a seventh year Slytherin came over to her to greet her nicely and ask how she was. Hermione's eyebrows rose at the Slytherin girl. The girl didn't notice as she was too busy blinking her lashes at Sirius.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sirius for his part was extremely courteous to every girl who stammered their hellos to him, politely declining about the seat on his left that was vacant. When Remus and Tonks appeared Hermione sighed in relief it wasn't another simpering female student. Tonks took her seat next to Hermione and Remus next to Sirius.

"Thank you for the help Hermione." Tonks said leaning in so Hermione could hear amongst the noise.

"Oh how did it go?" Hermione's eye lit up, glad for a distraction. Hermione watched as Tonks smiled serenely.

"It was perfect. I can't thank you enough Hermione." Tonks said giving her a one armed hug.

On the other side Remus leaned in to Sirius, "So, am I imagining things or are there an extraordinary amount of young witches sitting in this section?"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, I felt like I was having flashbacks to when we were at school, watching James play."

"You are enjoying it aren't you?" Remus chuckled at his friend.

"I'd enjoy it more if for all the girls here, there is only one I'd care to look at me as adoringly as that Slytherin did, though she seemed more predatory than adoring." Sirius mock shivered.

Their conversations were interrupted as the deafening roar of the crowds indicated that the two teams had walked onto the pitch. From their positions they could make out the red and green specks that made up the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. The game kicked off and everyone became focused on the game. The Gryffindor's cheering each time the team scored and the saves Ron pulled. Hermione grudgingly had to be impressed with Ron's efforts and skill.

"What is Harry doing? The other seeker spotted the snitch!" Hermione heard Sirius mutter. Yelling with the crowd as Harry raced after the Slytherin Seeker. The crowd gasped as it seemed the Slytherin Seeker would get the snitch. Then with a deafening roar Harry seized the snitch out of the oppositions grasp claiming Gryffindor's victory. Remus and Sirius stood cheering for the team.

"Like a pair of school boys." Tonks whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione snorted with laughter. Both men turned hearing the two witches laughed together. All that did was set them off further.

They waited as the crowds began to disperse from the stands, mainly most of the senior girls to exit the stands. When the last girl who glared at Hermione and stormed off, did Sirius finally stand up.

"Alright Princess. The easy way or over my shoulder? Your choice?" He was smirking at her. Hermione huffed and looked to Remus for support. Remus chuckled and began stepping down away from them. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the retreating wizard.

"I never knew werewolves could be such cowards." She growled. Remus just laughed louder as he put his arm out to Tonks, waving a farewell to them.

"What is it going to be Hermione?" Sirius brought her back to her predicament. Hermione sat there with her arms crossed. Sirius merely awaited her response.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Hermione seethed.

"Well, for once Hermione, I must say that was a rather slow response." Sirius mused, watching as Hermione realise the trap she was in.

"NOT over your shoulder." Hermione said through her teeth. Watching as Sirius bowed.

"As my Princess commands." He said and scooped her up. He began stepping down through the seats to get to the stairs.

"You might want to put your arm around me. It is going to be steep all the way." He said softly, Hermione made the mistake of looking down from the height she was at and practically choked him as both arms now clung to his shoulders, hiding her head against him.

"I should bring you up here more often." Sirius said softly, cringing as Hermione's nails dug sharply in through his robes, in response.

"Just don't drop me." Her muffled voice squeaked.

"I would never drop you Princess" he said tenderly as he descended slowly.

"We are on the ground now." He whispered into her hair. Hermione lifted her head, still pale from fear. He set her on her feet and flicked his wand calling the crutches for her. Hermione took them gratefully and leaned on them as they made their way back to the castle.

"Ah. Miss Granger, I heard you had returned to Hogwarts." Professor Slughorn greeted them coming from the opposite direction.

"And Mr Black! It has been quite some time." Professor Slughorn greeted his ex-student, "Did you know, Miss Granger, that this scallywag here was responsible for the renovations of the East wing corridor on the fifth floor in '75?" The Professor confided to Hermione. Hermione shook her head raising a brow towards Sirius.

"He and his misfit friends had somehow managed to coat the whole corridor in a slimy smelly substance. Each time a teacher or student tried to remove it the walls seemed to secrete more of the slime. Brilliant magic!" Professor Slughorn beamed. Hermione didn't know what to say. It seemed that she was not the only one. However she was saved as Professor Slughorn continued,

"I still have not received your RSVP to my little Christmas Party Miss Granger. Can I take your acceptance now? Excellent." He answered for her before turning to Sirius, "Mr Black you are also more than welcome to join for the party."

Sirius smiled, "I'd be delighted." He nodded to the Wizard allowing him to ascend before them. Hermione followed behind slightly baffled by the teacher. When they reached their rooms Hermione retreated to her room shutting the door.

She took advantage of the window seat and curled up on it with a book she needed to read for her History of Magic essay. The sun was setting beyond the lake with the late afternoon light streaming in when the sound of her door shutting brought her out of goblin wars and land rights for centaurs and back into the real world. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny leaning against her bedpost smirking.

"I had a feeling you were hiding from everyone." Ginny said as she moved and sat down on the other end of the window seat, looking out at the view watching the sky change colours as the sun sank lower.

"I can see why you came in here to hide." Ginny finally turned back to Hermione.

"Yes, I almost feel guilty that this accommodation is so much nicer than living with Lavender and Pavarti. That and all we have to look out over is the side of the mountain." Hermione said.

"Well you are not getting comfortable. I have been sent to kidnap you up to the Gryffindor common room for the party." Ginny announced, "Now up you get. Our team won and I want my best friend to party with me!"

Hermione groaned, reluctantly getting up from her comfortable position. She pulled on her trainers and grabbed her crutches, following Ginny out of her room. She looked around the lounge slightly surprised not seeing Sirius around. She shrugged. She had spent hours in her room reading, oblivious to what else was happening outside of it.

"How did you get in Ginny?" Hermione asked as she shut the door to her room.

"Harry. He told me the password. He told me when I said I was going to hunt you down." They made their way slowly up to the party, noticing quite a few students in the corridor as they got closer. Ginny opened the portrait and gave Hermione a quick smile before climbing through. She heard cheers as Ginny returned. Then Hermione came through the portrait and everyone cheered again. The party was in full swing as she looked around. Music was blasting from a muggle radio, magically enhanced so it was nearly deafening. Someone had clearly been to the kitchens as large platters of food filled the small tables scattered around the room.

Hermione found Harry, grinning from ear to ear slightly tipsy. He staggered up when he saw Hermione and gave her a big hug.  
"Hermione! You made it!" He beamed at her. Hermione wrinkled her nose as the smell of alcohol from Harry assaulted her nostrils.

"Congratulations Harry! Your team were superb!" Hermione pushed him back onto the couch before he toppled them both over. Harry pulled her down next to him, sliding her crutches under the couch. Someone went past and handed them both a butterbeer, disappearing through the crowd dancing in front of them.

Hermione had only taken a sip of her drink when someone yanked her off the couch onto the dancefloor.

"Hermione! You're here!" Ron shouted. Hermione tried to pull away, but not before his lips mashed against hers in a bruising kiss; the smell and taste of alcohol invading her senses. Several people around began cheering. Hermione shoved him hard breaking the kiss. The next thing Ron knew was the stinging slap across his face and the sudden wetness as she poured her butterbeer over his head. The crowd grew suddenly quiet as they reacted to Hermione's rejection of Ron.

Hermione didn't bother to go back to the couch for her crutches, instead turning on her foot and stormed out of the common room. Adrenaline fuelled her as she made her way towards the Astronomy tower. Determination and stubbornness got her to the top when she collapsed against the turret crying as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve to try and remove the feeling of Ron against her.

The stars in the sky above her glimmered down brightly overhead; silent watchers as she struggled to control her sobs and emotions. She wiped her eyes and stared up at the inky sky and its glimmering lights. She found the star clusters she had been studying and mentally began going through what she had learned in her head to distract her. She didn't hear the echoes on the stairs until Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs.

He had something bundled in his arms and realised it was her cloak as he draped it around her shoulders, sinking down gracefully to sit next to her. She didn't notice that she was shivering until he put an arm around her, and began to rub her arm to put some warmth back into her body.

"I normally would ask what happened, but when I went to find you in Gryffindor Tower several students seemed more than willing to provide a full account to me." Sirius said as his hand rubbed her arm to warm her up. Hermione leaned into him, as tears began leaking from her eyes again.

"I saw what you did to Ron too. I have to say I'm impressed. Just remind me not to ever get you that mad." Hermione snickered, wiping her eyes.

"He deserved it." She said stonily staring into the darkness. She felt Sirius chuckle against her.

"In some respects, I deserve a slap as well. I have been behaving equally bad." Hermione looked down at her hands frowning.

"Yes, I would have to agree." Hermione said softly. "You have been as big an ass as Ron lately."

They lapsed into silence, both looking up at the sky, watching the constellations as they slowly traversed across the heavens. She sighed softly, enjoying the warmth and feeling of Sirius next to her.

"It's funny," Hermione broke the silence, as she continued to stare up at the stars. "Every time I am around you, I feel like I am missing something." She said softly. Sirius had stopped looking at the sky. He was now watching her in the dim light.

"It's almost like we were having a conversation that was half finished. And I feel like it was me that was cut off." She was frowning, trying so hard to piece the blank space in her mind back together. She drew a breath and looked back down to her hands.

"Sirius, can I ask you something? And can you promise you will answer me?" Her voice tremored slightly, as she weighed her question in her mind.

"You can ask, but I can't promise I will be able to answer." He said finally. Hermione turned her gaze upon him, studying him. He had almost thought she was not going to answer when she did ask.

"Do you know where I went, when I fell through the archway?" Her voice steady as she continued to study him. He studied her and knew that he was never going to lie to her, especially if it meant getting her back, all of her back.

"Yes, I know where you went." He answered. Hermione nodded, her eyes glancing away as she considered the information she had and re-evaluated everything. Was she ready to know? He didn't know and at the same time was terrified when she did.

"Sirius?" Hermione had her gaze back on him.

"Hm? Yes?" Sirius drew his thought back to the present.

"Would you be able to help me back down the tower?" She asked softly. Sirius chuckled, nodded and stood up.

"Where are your crutches?" He asked, as he pulled her up to stand.

"When I hit Ron, I just wanted to leave. They are still in the Gryffindor Common Room." Hermione said flatly.

"Come on Princess, let's get you to bed." He said, scooping her up, and made his way down to the third floor, via several shortcuts that Hermione didn't know about. However when he said the password to get into their rooms, she was already asleep.

He carried her through to their rooms, carrying her to her bed. He pulled his wand out with difficulty and flicked it at the bed so the covers drew back. He lay her down and took off her shoes before tucking her in, placing a warming charm on the sheets. Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed and curled up by her side, looking intently at Sirius. He snorted at the cat, feeling intensely jealous. Shaking his head he walked out shutting the door to let her sleep.

Sirius moved to a cabinet and pulled out a large bottle firewhiskey. Opening it he drank directly from the bottle as a nightcap, going through the evenings events. He had been in a meeting with the Order. It had been confirmed that Voldemort's interest was directly from Pettigrew's own memories. According to Snape, the process of extracting the memories and information had unhinged the man and has formed an obsession with Hermione. Snape had also made a snide comment regarding healthy obsessions, before moving on to exactly what Voldemort wanted with her.

Dumbledore was concerned that it may also be what the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries wanted from her. Her memories. Particularly her memories on how far she had gone back in time. Both sides suspected that she had gone farther than had ever been possible. Time Turners could only ever take the holder back as far to the moment they were born. There had been no certain proof that it was possible for a person to go back farther in time. Until Hermione. Voldemort currently had an advantage from Wormtails memories, but as Hermione had diligently ensured the traitor was a risk even the memories that the Dark Lord managed to unlock did not give him the whole story.

Sirius undressed slowly, as he considered what they did know. Dumbledore mentioned that Harry and Dumbledore were working on something, in secret. The information was only to be divulged between Harry and the Headmaster. He advised that he trusted Harry in whom he chose to share the information. Dumbledore insisted the biggest risk was on Hermione. Her memories were the key to a plan of dangerous proportions if they could use her and the information that she had to send their side back in time, wreaking havoc on the present.

Sirius slid into bed, stretching and groaning, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against him. He and Dumbledore had continued a private conversation regarding the memories that Hermione had given to Dumbledore prior to her returning to her timeline from when she fell into the veil. Dumbledore assured that those memories would be kept safe. And if necessary would be used as a final resort to prompt Hermione in remembering. Both had agreed that only in the direst of circumstances should that be used. So for now, they were to allow the natural course of things for Hermione to try and remember it at her own pace, and also to be able to come to terms with much of it as well.

Sighing, Sirius rolled over. He knew he needed sleep, yet there was so much going on he knew it was going to be quite a while before it would come.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello my lovelies!  
I have just enough time to post this for you fabulous people before I get ready for work.  
Adulting is hard!  
But once again all your reviews and messages definitely make it worth it!_

 _Much Love_  
 _Natstar_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 13**

"Wait! Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione yelled as Harry dashed out of the room. They were in the middle of preparing a surprise for Sirius for his birthday. He was still asleep. Was asleep, being the operative term. Hermione's yells had jerked him awake.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled but it was ineffective, Harry was out the door and she had no idea why, nor how she was going to finish hanging the large banner above the fireplace. She was standing precariously on a ladder holding up the banner. She stupidly left her wand on her bedside table and if she dropped the banner it would fall into the fireplace.

"I'm going to kill him!" Hermione seethed, "I'm Going to-"

Sirius jumped out of bed, thinking something was wrong bolted out of the room, wand in hand straight into the ladder Hermione was standing on. The ladder disappeared from under Hermione. With a shriek she fell and was caught by Sirius. The banner Hermione hadn't let go of tore in half.

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped in his arms, wide eyed.

"Of course. Who else sleeps in that room?" Sirius said, slightly baffled. He looked around the room at the streamers hung around the room, then the torn banner. The half that still hung on the wall said "Happy Sir"; the second half was now draped over his shoulders as Hermione had not let it go.

"I take it I just ruined my own surprise." Sirius mused looking back to the witch in his arms. Hermione was blushed slightly as she let go of the banner in her hands letting it drop. Hermione's blush deepened when she noted that his shoulders and chest was bare.

"Sirius!" Harry's shocked voice cut across between them. He was staring at them. More accurately he was staring at Sirius. Harry's face flushed red and his gaze fixed pointedly on Hermione.

"Ah, Hermione. Don't look down." Harry said quickly.

"Oh. My. God. Sirius are you not wearing any pants?" Hermione squirmed in his arms to be put down.

"You were yelling like you were in trouble. I didn't think I had time to put some pants on." Sirius growled, so far his morning was not panning out very well.

"Put me down!" Hermione cried. He set her down and Hermione turned her back on him.

"Sirius, can you go get dressed or something? It's ah, rather distracting." Harry said, looking extremely embarrassed. Sirius turned on his heel and returned to the bedroom. As soon as Hermione heard the door snap shut she rounded on Harry.

"What the hell Harry? What was so important that you needed to leave me stuck up on a ladder?" Harry had the grace to look ashamed.

"Sorry Hermione. I happened to glance at the map to see Malfoy go past. I wanted to see where he was going." Harry realised it was exactly the wrong thing to say, as soon as he said it.

Hermione began grabbing anything she could throw and hurled the objects at him. "You. Are. An. Absolute. Prat. Harry. James. Potter." She yelled throwing something at him with every word. Harry dodged out of the way of most of them catching the pillow.

"Sorry Hermione. I promise I'll make it up to you." Harry pleaded with her. Hermione had another pillow ready to throw at him.

"You can start by fixing this. Then go and get my crutches." She threw the pillow back onto the sofa and stormed back to her bedroom, slamming the door. Harry looked around and groaned. Pulling out his wand he cleared the strewn objects and righted the fallen ladder. He repaired the banner and hung it. Yet without Hermione it now was skewed, sighing he transfigured the ladder back into the side table it originally was. Heading to the door he opened it to find Ginny carrying Hermione's crutches and a present clearly from her mother.

"Take the present. It's so heavy." Ginny shoved the package into Harry and stepped around him to the sitting room, looking at the decorations.

"Wow. This looks great!" Ginny said, "Has Sirius seen it yet?" She asked still looking at the banner. Harry put the present with the growing pile, his face heating up a little.

"In a way" Harry hedged, "Could you go and give those to Hermione, she is expecting them." He asked making himself look busy straightening pillows. Ginny didn't pay it much mind as she walked to Hermione's door and gave it a token knock and entered.

Hermione lay on the bed with a pillow on her face. Just when she thought that she could get along with Sirius, something extremely embarrassing seemed to happen. What was worse was that she had actually liked feeling his bare skin under her hands.

"Why is everyone suddenly so awkward this morning?" Ginny asked sitting on Hermione's bed. Hermione said something but it was muffled under the pillow.

"Huh?" Ginny pulled the pillow off Hermione, showing her flushed face.  
"I said: I am going to kill Harry and then myself, and maybe Sirius." Hermione said sitting up.

"Harry I can understand, Sirius too for that matter. He can be a total ass but what has he done this time?" Ginny asked. Hermione groaned and explained that Harry had come early to set up decorations as planned for Sirius, and what resulted.

"He sleeps in the nude?" Ginny exclaimed, covering her mouth as she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, of course, that is clearly your first point of attention from all of this." Hermione grouched. Ginny's giggles turned to all out laughter.

"Come on Hermione. That thought went through your head too. And more importantly you were caught in the arms of Sirius in his birthday suit!" Ginny's giggles turned into fits of laughter.

"Oh gods! His birthday suit!" Hermione couldn't help but break into giggles as well.

Hermione got her breath back first. "We should go and at least say happy birthday. Remus should be here by now as well. Thanks for bringing my crutches."

Ginny wiped her eyes from laughing so hard. "No problems. By the way, Ron's face is still livid with your handprint. Serves him right, the git."

Hermione shrugged noncommittally. "I really don't want to talk about it." Hermione walked out with her crutches. Ginny sighed and followed.

Remus was in in the room, with Harry and Sirius. Sirius had demolished the pile of presents. Bits of wrapping paper were now strewn across the floor and Sirius was enjoying a coffee staring at the gift in his lap. And the girls both noted properly dressed.

"Happy birthday Sirius, morning Remus" The girls chimed together, taking their own seats on the floor. Hermione still couldn't quite look at Sirius. Ginny glanced at Hermione catching her eye, trying and failing to not smile. Hermione shook her head looking away.

"Morning ladies." Remus gave the girls a tired smile. "Something amusing?" He raised a brow at them. Ginny's amusement shone in her eyes, answered sassily, "Depends on what you are referring to? Ron with Hermione's hand print still fresh on his face or Hermione encountering Sirius in his birthday suit this morning?"

Remus's brow went higher. "And why is Ron wearing a handprint on his face Hermione?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Ginny rolled her eyes

"Because the swine forced himself on Hermione last night at the after party. She made it clear that she wasn't interested in the only way she could to the drunken baboon." Ginny explained for her. Hermione grimaced remembering the previous evening.

"I am still so pissed at my git of a brother and what he did to you last night." Ginny tore at a piece of wrapping she picked up. "He deserved it. Unfortunately or fortunately you missed Lavender Brown practically falling all over him." Ginny scrunched up her nose.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Hermione snapped. Instead she focused on Remus, and asked "I thought Tonks was coming?"

Remus shifted in his seat. "She couldn't make it. Call from the Auror office, needing her"

Sirius snorted. "I bet." He mumbled under his breath. "Thanks for the drawing set Hermione." He said louder, changing topics; directing a stare at Remus.

"I didn't know you like to draw?" Harry said looking at the box of charcoals and watercolours sitting on the side table.

"Harry, I was sure it was you that said he loved to draw." Hermione frowned at Harry, struggling to find the memory in her head.

"No Hermione, I didn't even know, until now." Harry shook his head. Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance. Hermione was now remembering fragments and becoming confused. Especially when in her head there was also another scruffy black haired boy that looked uncannily like Harry, of course she was going to be confused.

"Perhaps you overheard me talking with Sirius about it Hermione." Remus said casually. Hermione still frowning as it didn't fit with her skewed memory replied softly, "Perhaps."

"Ok enough dwelling on things. It's my birthday and I intend to enjoy it fully." Sirius stood and vanished the wrapping paper. Calling in Dobby, they all enjoyed a private breakfast, after Dobby insisted on giving Sirius his own present in the form of an incredibly brightly coloured poncho featuring what seemed to have been lamas but turned into elongated dogs.

When they had finished eating all of them headed out to the grounds to enjoy the sun while it lasted. Sirius produced a football drawing in a group of senior boys, mostly from muggle backgrounds who knew the game. Several who didn't know the muggle sport picked up the rules quickly and two teams were created. Remus offered to act as referee.

Hermione sat watching with amusement and sadness as she watched them play and scramble after the ball. She had brought out a blanket and a book. Ginny had gone and joined the opposition with Harry and surprised them with her quick knowledge of the game. The crowd around grew and people started cheering for the mixed sides. Even some Slytherins joined the sides. As Hermione watched she realised that this seemed to be one of the only things that houses suddenly didn't matter.

People swapped out so others could have a turn playing on the field. Ginny came off and collapsed next to Hermione, smiling tiredly.

"For a muggle sport with only one ball that is definitely a fun game." The red head puffed. Hermione chuckled.

"I must say that Pansy and Daphne surprised me when they joined the field." Hermione looked out at the makeshift field where Pansy was now arguing with Remus about a foul in play. Ginny looked over, huffing in laughter.

"I'm not, most of the girls from my year and up are here, either on the field or cheering. They want to catch the eye of Witch Weekly's most eligible Wizard in Britain." She scrunched her nose at the title.

"What about you and Dean?" Hermione asked wanting a change of topic that wasn't about Sirius.

"Oh, we are fine, I guess." Ginny said offhandedly, picking at stalks of grass. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend waiting on the rest.

"We had a fight; after the game yesterday. He got pissed because I hugged Harry for catching the snitch that won the game." Ginny explained, shredding more grass.

"But, Demelza hugged Harry too. Oh, it's because you hugged Harry before Dean." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Tell me about it. I really didn't know Dean would be so uppity about it. But the worst part was that he didn't say a word to Harry. He just got annoyed at me." Ginny snarled. She threw the blades of grass in the air; hot tears threatening to spill, looking at the boy in question on the field fighting to get the ball from Sirius.

The game broke up shortly after as many were becoming hungry as lunchtime neared. Hermione not feeling like food tried to sit and keep reading. A shadow intruded her sun and she looked up. Sirius stood there and just waited with a brow raised. Hermione muttered under her breath that he should stop taking lessons on mothering from Mrs Weasley. She knew he heard when he snorted.

The afternoon stretched on; Fred and George even stopped by to see Sirius, giving him a small stereo player they had magically enhanced to play without batteries. Settling in the sitting room in their shared rooms, they conversed as Ginny flicked through Hermione's music to play on Sirius's player. Dobby had appeared with a massive cake from the elves for Sirius. They all sang Sirius 'Happy Birthday' and Sirius blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for Sirius?" George asked, accepting a piece of cake from Dobby.

"It's bad luck to say what you wish for on your birthday, remember?" Hermione huffed, declining the slice offered to her.

"Oh we remember Hermione." Fred smirked at her, "Like you owing someone a birthday kiss."

"To be fair Freddy, Sirius now owes someone a birthday kiss as well." George stated, "And as our dear sister is dating Dean Thomas, that does leave only one choice to Sirius!"

"Who said that we had to kiss the opposite sex?" Hermione challenged through narrowed eyes, as the others around watched on with amusement.

"Boy, girl; Hermione you still owe someone a birthday kiss! Otherwise your wish won't come true!" Ginny said in mock fear.

"My wish won't come true without a birthday kiss?" Sirius cried; following Ginny's lead in the over dramatic, stood with cake in hand, "Then I better make sure the wish comes true!"

With that Sirius stepped forwards and kissed Remus fair on the lips in a chaste kiss. Everyone stared in open mouth shock, as He pulled away. Remus's face reddening a little. Sirius however looked down frowning slightly.

"It could do with some improvement Moony." He stated airily and sat back down as if nothing happened and began to eat his cake. Hermione began to snicker which set the rest of the group off.

"Well Hermione, Sirius has set the bar high." Fred said, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "There is no chance that I am doing this. Wish or no wish."

"It's because you don't know who is better looking between us isn't it?" George asked winking at her. Hermione's cheeks dimpled trying hard not to smile or laugh, as the others all laughed.

"Oh if it were down to good looks between you, I am afraid that you are both at a loss there." Hermione said sweetly.

"Oh pray tell, which of us Weasley's is the better looking?" Fred asked eagerly. Ginny still laughing on the floor, stood up before them

"You both are idiots. The best looking Weasley here is me!" She exclaimed, curtseying before them.

Conversation settled back to less outrageous topics, Hermione pulled out a text book she needed to finish, letting the conversation around her wash over her. It was getting late when the twins took their leave, Ginny also decided to head back up to the Gryffindor common room as she still had an assignment to finish. Hermione had since fallen asleep curled up in the armchair, her text book still resting in her lap.

"Not bad for a birthday haul." Remus mused at the small pile of gifts around Sirius. "So do you feel as affable and noble as you did at thirty-five?"

"Hmph. Noble perhaps. Not so much affable. More like beleaguered and careworn." Sirius grumbled. Harry and Remus chuckled.

"Yeah. yeah. Laugh it up boyo. One day you will be my age." Sirius took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Yeah but when I reach the age of thirty-six you are going to be fifty-six." Harry chortled.

"Which is when he will be both senile and miserable" Remus added.

"Ah but Remus, you will be well into fifty-seven by that stage as well so I won't be the only grumpy old man to kick Harry up the ass for remembering my age." Sirius grinned back at them. Their quiet laughter was cut off when the book Hermione in her lap slid off as she sat up abruptly, eyes closed.

"Remy, honey what's going on?" Hermione spoke aloud. All three males' jaws dropped. Harry's head whipped between Remus to Hermione to Sirius and back to Hermione as she spoke again.

"Remy, have I done something wrong?" Her voice was soft and seductive.

"Merlins beard!" Remus groaned, as he remembered the Christmas Eve he found Hermione barely clothed in the snow.

"What? Sirius, what is going on?" Harry asked, now taking in the shocked expression on her face. Both drew their attention to Harry, yet before either could say a word, Hermione smiled.

"You mean Snuffles? Of course he is mine! Now stop growling at the nice men." They watched silently as Hermione's head tilted to one side.

"But Remy, you didn't offer them any tea. That is rude." Her head turned to look at Harry, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Would you like some tea?"  
Her dream seemed to have changed and she slumped back down.

"Can someone explain why Hermione was saying Remus's name in her sleep?" Harry asked, now looking between Sirius and Remus.

"Harry, I don't think there would be an explanation that would sufficiently explain it." Remus answered, his face still in a mask of shock, as it was each time he'd heard Hermione talk in her sleep.

Harry crossed his arms. "Try me. Considering all the crazy shit that I have gone through my whole life I think I can handle this."

"Harry, you need to first understand that anything that Hermione dreams she doesn't remember. Or not fully when she wakes." Sirius stood and went over to the cupboard he kept his bottle of Firewhiskey and poured three glasses.

"I need your promise you won't try and ask her anything or speak of this to anyone." He said handing a glass to Remus and putting one in Harry's hands, waiting for him to answer. Harry looked down at the drink; it was considerably less than what Sirius poured Remus and himself. Hermione turned in her sleep mumbling under her breath.

"It's her memories isn't it?" He said quietly. Sirius stood before him watching Harry carefully nodding. Harry looked over to Hermione again, watching has she frowned in her sleep and her hands closing into fists. He still jumped when she spoke again.

"Dear Moony, threatened to spank me if I refused to eat," She growled. Remus groaned and downed his drink in one go. Harry's eyes widened.

"She fell back in time!" He exclaimed. Sirius sat down and took a long sip from his glass.

"Yes, but she doesn't remember any of it" Sirius said quietly, watching her sleep. Harry felt like he had been punched. He looked at the drink and followed Remus's lead downing the whiskey in one go, coughing and gasping as it burned down his throat. Remus patted him on the back and summoned the bottle over topping up his own glass.

"You, you both remember though?" Harry gasped, wiping his watering eyes.

Both nodded at him neither offering anything more.

"But, how far back did she go?" Harry pressed.

"If Hermione remembers that should be up to her to tell you Harry. All I can say is that she has had an extremely long ordeal. Try not to pressure her." Sirius told his godson. Draining the glass, Sirius stood up and moved over to Hermione, carefully picking her up so she wouldn't wake.

"Better head off to bed, Harry." Sirius said softly as he carried Hermione towards her bedroom door. Stopping as she fidgeted in his arms.

"Sirius! We are not doing anything here! I won't" Her voice panicked. Harry dropped his glass staring after them as Sirius put Hermione to bed.

"Come on Harry. I'll walk you to your dormitory." Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him out, before he could find his voice to protest.

"Remus, what happened to Hermione? Where did she go?" Harry finally asked as they walked upstairs. The pause extended that Harry stopped walking.

"Remus, she is one of my best friends. Please. I promise I won't say anything to anyone, not even Ron." Harry pleaded with the werewolf. Remus looked at Harry and sighed. The boy who looked too much like one of the best friends he had. He walked up the corridor a little further and opened a door to deserted classroom, stepping aside letting Harry enter.

"Harry, I need you to swear that you will not tell a soul. Because it is not only a risk for Hermione, but also puts her in more danger." Remus said finally as they leaned against the desks in the darkened classroom.

"I realise that." Harry said hotly. "I don't want to cause damage but what happened? Where did she go?"

"She fell into the veil that hung in the archway that night. That is what we saw. But in reality when she fell through she was flung back in time." Remus explained, running his hand through his hair.

"When she fell through she encountered Sirius. He is the only one that knows the full extent of it more intimately than I do. Eventually I encountered her as well and she saved my life in more ways than I care to admit." Harry listened to what Remus was saying and frowned at what was being left out.

"Her falling through time is what had her parents killed isn't it?" Harry asked finally. Remus nodded.

"Why are they all so interested in her time travel? That is what they have time turners for." Harry asked.

"Harry, time turners, like the one Hermione used in her third year are restricted in a sense." Remus began.

"Time turners can only really turn you back as far as the earliest moment you came into the world. To the moment you were born, but no further." Harry nodded understanding that. He actually read up on the topic after third year as that type of magic fascinated him. Not that he ever told Ron or Hermione because he would never hear the end of it – researching a topic that was not curriculum based. One would applaud it and the other tease him.

"One thing both the Ministry and You-know-who have both been very interested in is trying to go back farther than the point of birth." Remus paused letting it sink into Harry's head and process. Remus watched the moment it dawned on him why Voldemort was now also after his best friend and why her parents were murdered. Harry frowned as if there was a piece of information that didn't click into the picture.

"You said Voldemort and the Ministry both have been after the knowledge and ability." Harry finally spoke.

"Yes. Both want what is in Hermione's head: the very thing that she cannot remember. Professor Dumbledore has been making sure that Hermione is not at risk from either party. He seems to fear that both the Ministry and the Dark Lord are an equal threat where Hermione is concerned." Remus explained.

Harry snorted. "Well their record for either side being considerate is not very strong."

"Yes, which is why no one can know the truth of it; Harry if they know anything about what she went through then the risk of actually succeeding to go back into the past so far could be extremely dire for everyone in any time." Remus was now pacing, the stress evident.

"It's ok Remus. I promise I won't say anything, to anyone." Harry reassured his ex-professor.

"Better get up to your dorm Harry. Perhaps put on your cloak, just to be safe." Remus went to the door and checked to make sure it was clear for Harry.

"Night Remus." Harry's voice called. Remus listened to Harry's not-so-quiet sneaking and then headed back to the Rooms with Sirius.

"Harry alright?" Sirius asked as Remus sat down on the couch. Sirius was in his armchair with Hermione's gift, the drawing set and sketch pad out. Remus rested his head back and told Sirius about their conversation.

"He knows I left a great deal out but at least he understands the risk to Hermione regardless." Remus finished.

"He has the advantage to empathise on a level not many others can. He has been through being a constant target for longer." Sirius quipped. He looked up at the exhausted werewolf and set the pad down.

"So what happened with you and my cousin?" Sirius asked. Remus's eyes shot open and glared at Sirius.

"None of your business." He grunted and settled back on the couch.

"Nice try Moony. I either get the story from you or I go play good cousin and hear it from Dora, or worse, Andromeda." Sirius adjusted in his seat and waited. Remus glared at his friends' impassive face.

"We had an argument. She, she wants to take things further. I, I told her – Merlin's Balls! I said I didn't think it wise and she should find someone not tainted." Remus admitted.

"Moony. You're a bloody idiot. You both are good for each other." Sirius said to his friend.

"How do I fix it? I kind of walked out on her after." Remus moaned his hands now covering his face.

"When you go back I would take your weights worth of Honeydukes chocolate. Flowers are out as she is allergic to anything that pollinates." Sirius responded autocratically. He paused then picked up his wand and pointed it towards his room. An envelope slid from under the door and into Sirius's awaiting hands.

"And if that doesn't work, give her this and tell her that they were meant to be a Christmas present from you." He held out the envelope to his friend. Remus frowned at the envelope.

"What's in it?" Taking the envelope dubiously, as Sirius picked up his drink, taking a long sip.

"Tickets to her favourite punk band. Actually it's backstage passes and entry to the after party." Sirius smirked at Remus's surprised look on his face.

"She is not going to believe me that I got them." Remus tucked them into his robes.

"I am sure that you will think of something that will legitimise why I am giving up my intended Christmas present for her." Sirius raised his glass to Remus in luck. Remus checked his watch and stood.

"I better go and start grovelling then. I'll be in touch." Remus exited, running his hand repeatedly through his hair. Sirius sat and stared at the fire, sipping his whiskey slowly. When the glass was empty, he picked up the sketch pad and continued his work, of the armchair opposite and a girl that had fallen asleep with a book in her lap, who was now dreaming in her room.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello beautiful people!  
Toewalker and MissTFelton I did get your fabulous reviews!  
You two are my most dedicated! So I had to award you both with another chapter in one day!  
Thank you to all the other people who have left me a review! Sorry if I haven't thanked you personally.  
So here is to the reviewers, and secret readers that wait for the magical updates!_

 _Much Love_  
 _Natstar_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 14**

Hermione had thought that her worst week of Hogwarts was the one that ended with her going to the hospital wing because her front teeth were hit with a curse, not to mention the incident in her second year with the cat hair. She realised tiredly, as she struggled to stay awake eating dinner that this week was her worst by far. It started terribly as soon as she awoke on the Monday, she felt overly tired and lingering fragments of her dreams distracted her to the point that Professor Snape had to practically shout to get her attention. He didn't give her a detention, yet the verbal bashing had almost everyone chortling.

By Wednesday she truly began to understand her need to keep using the crutches and why Professor Dumbledore had restricted her class schedule. Sirius, as her carer, and tutor had to nudge her awake through Ancient Runes and to her mortification, Transfiguration. Thankfully Professor McGonagall was understanding, to a point. Apparently she had talked in her sleep and she now had to deal with a host of new whispers around the school. When she finally got Harry to tell her what she had said she refused to leave the rooms provided to her for the rest of the day skipping her Potions class.

Then finally she had the first real opportunity to use the library only to find her favourite table in the back of the library being used by Draco Malfoy who appeared as tired and worn as she did. After slight confusion she found another table eventually, also as hidden but without a window to give natural light. She had fallen asleep again. Apparently her hiding place was so good even Sirius had trouble looking for her.

"Why don't you just go to bed Hermione?" Ginny asked watching as she yawned for the umpteenth time. Hermione looked down at the food she barely touched.

"I should but I have so much work to catch up on." She answered, another yawn threatening as she spoke. Harry snorted beside her.

"Hermione, you are not behind on anything except the practical classes. Even Snape, had grudgingly admitted how far ahead you were on the theory." Harry said.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Hermione corrected tiredly.

"Snape actually complimented Hermione's hard work?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry. He also followed through with his usual amounts of bullying and verbal harassment we are used to." Harry grinned, Standing up from the table.

"Come on Hermione, you should go to bed." He held her crutches for her and waited, her bag already on his shoulder. She knew she didn't need convincing and stood up slowly. Ginny took another bite before standing as well.

"I'll come too. At least to the library, I need to find a book for charms." She said as they headed slowly to the entry to the great hall. Just as they reached the portal someone, or rather two someone's, entered and collided with Hermione, sending her sprawling, hitting her head hard on the stone floor.

"Ron! You Idiot! Watch where you are going!" Ginny shouted at her brother.

"It's not Won Won's Fault!" Lavender retorted shrilly.

"Yes it is! You both wouldn't even see a hippogriff when it's right in front of you!" Ginny rounded on the blonde hanging from her brother's arm.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry ignored the others as Hermione still lay prone on the ground. Other students had begun to gather round, hoping to see a fight. Harry helped her sit up a little.

"I feel like I was hit by a bludger," Hermione groaned lifting her hand to the back of her head. When she pulled her hand away it came away bloody. Ron's face paled, as he stared at Hermione.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron gasped. He made to move towards her but both Lavender and Ginny stopped him.

"I think you've done enough." Ginny growled, standing in front of him. Ron didn't move until Lavender yanked on his arm pulling him away and around the growing crowd into the great hall.

The crowd also brought over teachers instantly dispersing the students as their presence neared. Professor McGonagall cast a quick look on the scene.

"Mr Potter, Mr Thomas, both of you please help Miss Granger up to see Madam Pomfrey. Miss Weasley, please go with them and take her bag and crutches." She directed them. Dean handed his bag to Seamus and helped Harry pick her up between them and made their way as fast as they could to the Hospital Wing.

/\/\/*\/\/\

"You are going to have a nasty bump on the head Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey healed the cut on the back of her head quickly. Hermione felt the magic and almost wondered if she hitting her head on the concrete was better than the sudden nausea. Harry, Ginny and Dean watched on with concern. Ginny shrugged off Deans hand reaching for the bucket just in time for Hermione to vomit.

"Quick thinking Ginny." Sirius's voice came from behind, as Hermione continued to retch into the bucket. Harry turned to see Sirius, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing at the entry.

"Mr Potter, I think you, Mr Thomas and Miss Weasley better go up to your Dormitory. Thank you for your assistance." Professor McGonagall held open the door for them not allowing any chance to protest. Ginny stalled, until Dean tried to take her hand again, she stormed off with the two boys following somewhat reluctantly in her wake. Harry glanced back as Madam Pomfrey took the bucket away and handed her a glass of water.

"You are staying here overnight Miss Granger." She said with finality. Hermione didn't argue as she took a small sip to rinse out the rancid taste from her mouth. The nurse took the glass away and Hermione lay her head back tentatively.

"I put a numbing cream on your head to help you rest." She said kindly and stepped away from the bed. Curtains were put up cutting off her view of the three that waited, not that it mattered as Hermione's eyes fluttered shut almost instantly.

"Should she be sleeping if she was hit in the head?" Sirius asked as Madam Pomfrey moved closer.

"I hope that you are not questioning my care for the girl Mr Black!" The School Nurse said coldly as she joined the group.

"He is simply concerned for her wellbeing Poppy." Professor Dumbledore cut in.

"Sirius would have been in the hall except I had asked him to see me regarding Miss Granger's adjustment back to Hogwarts." He answered the unspoken question that hung in the air by both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

"As well as a few other growing concerns." Sirius added, and explained to Madam Pomfrey about her dreaming, lack of eating, lack of energy and strength that she used to have. The Nurse's face softened at the detail in which he gave her and summoned her file on the girl.

"Much of this is from St Mungo's." She began as she rifled through the file.

"The healer originally in charge sent it over to me with some astonishing findings. Some I didn't quite believe, some I am still unsure of." She pulled out a document and read through it quickly, handing it to Professor Dumbledore.

"I want to double check everything to be sure of course. Yet I think that perhaps this bump to her head may also help her actually begin to remember everything that happened." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"So Mr Weasley may have actually helped with her trauma by causing more trauma?" Professor McGonagall asked slightly baffled.

"It is too early to tell." Madam Pomfrey answered, "Yet as it has been documented her dreams are incredibly vivid, I do believe that she may connect it as actual memory not just when she sleeps." She turned to Sirius,  
"Mr Black, you will need to keep a close watch on her. If and most likely when she starts to regain her memories, they will affect her just as strongly as her dream versions do."

Sirius nodded and looked over to the area that was now closed off from view of the sleeping girl. Professor Dumbledore handed the paper back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, if you can please recheck everything the healer was concerned about. Please let me know once you have." He said to the school nurse.

"Sirius, Minerva, I think we have extended our own visit long enough. Goodnight Poppy." Dumbledore moved to the door, opening it for them. Professor McGonagall bid them goodnight and hurried off to do her rounds. Sirius followed Professor Dumbledore out reluctantly.

"Chin up Sirius." Professor Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at the troubled man.

"I believe that Miss Granger remembering her past is just the beginning." He said encouragingly before bidding Sirius goodnight, leaving him to walk a slow path to his rooms.

/\/\/*\/\/\

Hermione woke up the next morning, her head still tender and sore as the numbing cream had worn off. Madam Pomfrey put her through an enormous round of tests both magical and medical. She was extremely happy to see Ginny who was only allowed to stay as long as Hermione ate all her breakfast.

"So I am guessing she isn't going to let you out anytime soon?" Ginny asked as she settled on the end of the bed helping herself to a piece of toast.

"No." Hermione groaned; picking up the other slice of toast as Madam Pomfrey hurried past.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed that everyone is starting to think of me as some fragile porcelain doll." Hermione grumbled, taking a small bite.

"Well I know you are made of stronger stuff." Ginny smiled encouragingly at her.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione smiled in return. They ate in silence, until there were only crumbs left on the plate.

"Where is Harry I thought he would have come down with you?" Hermione asked her friend.

"He, ah. Harry got held up by Dean and Ron." Ginny hedged. When she looked up at Hermione she sighed as the girl in the bed waited for her to explain.

"Dean and Ron got into a row about Ron's behaviour. Ron the idiot, dragged my name into the argument when Dean said that Ron has been horrible to you lately. Harry and Seamus had to break them apart. I left the common room after that because all three were starting to look at me to support one side of the argument." Ginny explained.

"After telling all of them that they were all the biggest bunch of idiots and they all needed to grow up." She added. Ginny sighed and looked at her watch.

"Merlin's beard! I have to go! I'm late to Quidditch practice!" Ginny jumped up and dashed out, nearly crashing into Sirius and Madam Pomfrey as she raced from the room. Madam Pomfrey scowled as they moved towards her bed, which softened seeing Hermione's empty plate. Sirius noted it too, yet suspected that the redheaded witch had more to do with it than Hermione.

The nurse checked her over again before reluctantly allowing Hermione to leave, provided that she rest for the remainder of the weekend. Hermione thrilled that she could go, wasted no time in changing into her clothes and following Sirius back to their rooms. As soon as she arrived she settled down with her schoolwork as Sirius took up his usual chair and the sketchpad, answering her questions as she worked through her subjects.

"I am glad you like the birthday gift Sirius." Hermione said after a long silence.

Sirius looked up and smirked. "It was one of the few vices from my childhood that I enjoyed fully. And I had a wonderful muse in which I focused my sketches on. Still do in fact."

Hermione set her quill down and raised a brow at him. "You still know your muse?"

Sirius's eyes crinkled as his smirk broadened, watching as Hermione's brow creased as she went into deep thought trying to figure it out. He chuckled softly. Until she remembered everything he knew that she was never going to guess whom his muse was and would always be.

A knock on the door interrupted both of them. Sirius stood and went to answer it. Sirius came back through leading a small group of girls looking slightly baffled. Hannah Abbott, Parvati and Padma Patil, and most surprising was Luna Lovegood.

"I might go and see how Harry is doing with his Quidditch practice" Sirius said quietly, picking up his sketchbook and disappeared from the room. Only Hermione was left with the girls, noted the looks of disappointment on three of the girl's faces. Luna the only one out of them who had her gaze fixed on Hermione.

"Hello Hermione." She broke the silence with her soft voice. The greeting seemed to have acted as a bell to the others who all sat themselves down and smiled greetings themselves. Hermione now trying hard not to smile at their poorly disguised looks of disappointment, gently cleared her throat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Looking directly at Parvati, as she seemed to be the leader of this party. Hermione had to give Parvati credit as she smiled back at her.

"Well, Padma, Hannah and I were in the library, discussing the awful behaviour Ron has displayed and realised that you would be stuck in your rooms all by yourself." Parvati explained.

"So, we decided that we would come and see you Hermione. Catch you up on the gossip you missed and perhaps study together." Hannah added. Hermione now was trying extremely hard not to laugh at their ploy, so turned to Luna instead, had picked up one of her essays that had fallen to the floor and was reading it.

"What about you Luna?" She asked the blonde fifth year student. Luna looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"I came to see you. Ginny mentioned that you might want company." Luna said; placing the essay back onto the table and began digging in her pocket for something. She drew out an envelope and handed it to her.

"Also Ron asked to give this to you. He seems extremely upset at what happened yesterday." She said serenely. Hermione stared down at the envelope and looked at Ron's scruffy handwriting.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Padma asked. Hermione looked up and saw the other three girls watching her. She had a deep suspicion that they were really here for more gossip about Sirius than her. Hermione shook her head.

"No. He is a prat, and not worth my time. Especially when that blonde bimbo is hanging off him like her life depends upon it." Hermione scrunched up her nose.

Parvati stood up her face now angry. "That Bimbo is my friend!"

Hermione laughed derisively. "Parvati, since Lavender has been snogging Ron, you have been pushed aside by her as well. And ignored, and belittled by her. And you still call her friend?"

"That is rather rude of you to say." Hannah said standing up and putting an arm around Parvati.

"It is not rude when it is the truth. Why would anyone want a friend that insults them like Lavender does to Parvati." Hermione scoffed.

Padma stood up also, "Like Ron constantly insults you?" She turned to the other two girls.

"I think our efforts here are wasted. Professor Trelawney was right. Hermione's best friends seem to come only from the pages of books and scrolls." Padma lead the other two out leaving a baffled and stunned Hermione and Luna, who seemed to be staring at a point midway to the wall.

"Don't listen to them Hermione." Luna spoke as the door snapped shut. "You have plenty of friends. And I do not come from a book. At least I don't think I do. I might need to check with dad to be sure."

"Thanks Luna. Though I honestly think that I was not the reason they came to visit." Hermione shook her head to clear the stray ill thoughts of her classmates and their odd behaviour.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me Luna? I would love your company?" Hermione picked up her crutches and stood up. The blonde nodded and opened the door for her.

Hermione had a destination and slowly made her way down towards the great hall. Both girls could hear shouting as they reached the first landing to the entrance. Hermione recognised Ginny's shrill cries and saw her as she suddenly pushed past a small group that gathered and bolted away.

"Luna, can you go after her? I can't run." Luna nodded and dashed off following the direction that Ginny had gone. Hermione continued down the stairs and spotted the person that she wanted to see. Ron saw her and stopped walking as she approached. Stopping before him she balanced on her crutches and pulled out the envelope.

"Please stop writing me letters. I don't want to read them. Nor do I need to have you use my friends to give them to me!" Hermione said handing it back to her.

Ron looked down at the envelope, his face reddening. "It was to say sorry for what happened yesterday, Hermione." He said angrily.

"Then if you want to apologise Ronald, do it in person and be sincere!" Hermione now feeling her emotions boil over she began to walk off.

"Yeah! Right! Like you would give me the time of day!" Ron Shouted at her retreating form. Hermione stopped and turned seeing behind him Lavender and Parvati rushing down the stairs.

"I doubt that Ron. You don't even spend time with the friends you still have." She called back, and walked out onto the grounds. The air had become frigid but she couldn't bear to be surrounded by so many people. She felt less and less like she belonged with the school. And with her parents gone so was her main connection with the muggle world. Hermione found herself standing by the lake staring out across the scenery trying so hard to find where she did belong.

"For someone that says she follows the rules, you seem to disobey orders quite frequently." Sirius's voice came from behind her. The light was fading and frost was already settling on the grounds, leaving a soft mist to rise above the lake. She felt the weight of a cloak settle over her shoulders and Sirius stepping to stand beside her.

In her mind she felt something pull at her like they had been in the exact spot once before. The muggles called it Déjà vu. Yet the wizarding community, who knows time travel is real, were always suspicious of anything that may have happened. Hermione shook her head. It had to be Déjà vu. Though her mind kept asking what if it wasn't.

"I think I would pay a thousand galleons to know what you are thinking about right now." Sirius said softly, watching Hermione. She turned her head slightly to glance at him.

"I highly doubt my thoughts would be worth that much gold." She quipped. Sirius burst out laughing at the irony of it all. Dumbledore had shown the letter the head of the Department of Mysteries had sent him regarding her very thoughts. They were offering ten times as much in compensation for them to have a conversation with her. Both Dumbledore and Sirius surmised that the conversation would not be much of a conversation as an interrogation. And the funds to make it seem like they were on the right side to pay off any questions. Sirius's laughter died as Hermione continued to frown at him.

"Where did I go Sirius?" Hermione asked. Sirius was caught off-guard by her question. He turned back to the fading darkness, unable to keep looking at the pleading look on her face.

"I can't Hermione." His voice was strained. He could still feel her gaze on him.

"Can you at least tell me when I went?" The pleading was now in her voice. He also understood the distinction of the question. More than anything he wanted to gather her into his arms, knowing that she would never again slip away on a mere whisper on the wind.

"Sirius, please." Her voice barely a whisper on its own nearly shattered him. Nearly shattered his resolve. All he could do was shake his head, unable to trust his own tongue and what he would say. He heard her sigh beside him, withdrawing from him, physically and emotionally.

"Very well." She spoke to the night. "Good night Mr Black." She turned from the reflection of the rising moon and made her way back to the castle on her own. Sirius looked into the silvery darkness feeling the same pull of a night so similar, so long ago that left him just as bereft on the very same spot by the lake. The Fates it seemed were determined to weave sorrow and heartache into his life with a dexterity that left a bitter smile on Sirius's face.

A cloud not unlike the one in his past drifted across the face of the moon plunging the world to darkness. As the cloud passed and the silvery light once again swept across the shoreline of the lake a black dog sat howling a lonely song to the moon.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello my lovelies!  
I do apologise for the delay in updates!  
Huge thank yous for all the reviews that I received from the last couple of chapters I have posted.  
You are amazing! So glad you love reading my story!_

 _Much love_

 _Natstar  
XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 15**

It took another two weeks for Hermione to fully adjust to her regime. This was helped partly by the distance and deference between Hermione and Sirius. Hermione put everything into her studies and also in to regaining enough strength that by the time of Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party arrived Madam Pomfrey confirmed that she would be free of the crutches. The party was being held on their last night before school Holidays commenced. She had been undecided on what to do and with the holiday looming closer she felt she really did not want to celebrate. She also did not want to stay at Hogwarts, leaving her with the stark reminder that she also no longer had parents to go home to.

Ginny and Luna both found her weeping in one of the girls bathrooms, after Harry said that Hermione did not show up to the lesson she was supposed to be in. Both girls in their own ways managed to coax Hermione from the stall she had hidden in and walked her back to her rooms she shared with Sirius. Sirius looked up from the scroll he was reading surprised at their entrance. He stood when he saw the red rimmed eyes on Hermione.

"Hermione? Ginny, Luna, why aren't you all in your classes?" He asked as they moved towards the door to Hermione's room. Luna and Hermione entered as Ginny paused to answer Sirius.

"It's Christmas and Hermione's first Christmas without her parents. When Professor McGonagall asked her whether she would be staying or not she got a little upset." Ginny explained.

"Harry got worried, but couldn't exactly follow her so he asked me. Luna said she would to." Ginny shrugged and entered Hermione's room shutting the door and leaving Sirius to stand in shocked silence.

The fire flashed and Minerva's head appeared in the fire.

"Oh, Sirius. Just the person I want to see. Is Miss Granger with you?" She asked.

"Yes, with Ginny and Luna, - I mean Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood. Both of them are consoling her." Sirius sank back into the armchair.

"Oh good. Please tell them I will write notes to their teachers regarding their absences." The Gryffindor Head Teacher sounding relieved. Sirius simply nodded. He had found the last three weeks difficult to remain cool and indifferent around Hermione.

"Oh and Sirius, please let Miss Granger know that Professor Dumbledore has made arrangements to return to either Grimmauld Place for Christmas or the safe house." Minerva's head disappeared before he could answer her. Sirius groaned in the chair. Not for the first time had he thought about taking either a Thestral or Buckbeak back to the island in the Caribbean to live in seclusion than deal with the crumbling world he was in. The only thing stopping him was the witch in the other room. Well two things he realised as Harry came in unannounced and dropped his bag next to the armchair.

"Hey Sirius, is Hermione here?" He asked, Sirius nodded and Harry knocked on Hermione's bedroom door. Ginny answered.

"Is Hermione alright?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"She will be. Harry can I ask you a huge favour? Can you find Demelza and get her to bring down my things for tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I guess. I heard you're no longer taking Dean to Slughorn's party." Harry quipped.

"I heard you haven't got a date for it yet." Ginny shot back smirking. The door opened a little wider and Luna appeared.

"Hello Harry." She greeted him serenely.

"Hi Luna." Harry answered back then did a double take. "Hey Luna would you like to come to Slughorn's Christmas party tonight?"

Ginny's mouth dropped but quickly recovered as she watched Luna's face light up.

"Thank you Harry. That is such a nice thing to offer." She smiled at him.

"So you will?" Harry asked, his face flushing slightly as Sirius chuckled on the couch behind him.

"Yes." Luna said. "I better go and find that dress father sent me." She stepped out of Hermione's room.

"Bring it here Luna and we can all get ready together. Harry, please go get Demelza!" Ginny said and shut the door on him.

"Come on Luna, I can at least walk you part way back to your dorm." Harry offered kindly, picking his bag up and headed to the door, giving Sirius a cursory wave, refusing to meet his eyes. Sirius just grinned; Harry reminding him a little of his dad and his awkwardness when it came to dating women.

As Harry left he stood and went to the door. Knocking and waiting for them to answer. He was half expecting Ginny again but Hermione answered.

"Just the person I need to see." He said studying her face. She looked slightly pale yet her eyes were losing the redness from crying.

"I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore about your accommodation over Christmas. If you wish you can return with Harry and I to Grimmauld Place, or we can arrange it if you would prefer the Terrace House." He said.

"Oh. Thank you Sirius. Do I need to decide now?" She asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No, we can work it out in the morning. Regardless where you go you will still need to go through Grimmauld Place." Sirius explained, Hermione nodded relief showing on her features. Behind him knocking on the door to the corridor echoed. Sirius stepped aside as Hermione slipped from her room to answer the door.

Luna had returned with Demelza, who was floating several clothing bags and what seemed to be an extremely large case, of what Sirius guessed to be makeup supplies. Sirius was reminded of Marlene in that moment, despite Demelza looking the exact opposite of the sassy blonde from his past. Demelza looked Sirius up and down with an appraising eye nodded to him and dismissed him as quickly as she walked straight past, and into Hermione's room.

Sirius chuckled and told Hermione that he had to go to Hogsmeade and would be several hours, and headed out into the castle leaving the girls to dress for the party. He made his way casually still smirking about the raven haired Gryffindor Chaser. He knew that Harry's choice of Chasers for the team were one of the best he had seen. One of the reasons was simply that each of the girls were striking enough to distract even the hardest Slytherin player by their looks alone. Yet each of the girls were extremely talented in their own right. Something that Harry had picked them for regardless of their looks. Sirius knew though that Harry himself became slightly distracted at times at practice with his team. Sirius chuckled again, Harry was but a boy still.

Sirius was not completely lying about going to Hogsmeade, though how long he would need to be was for Hermione's benefit to get ready free of him and let her be cheered up by Ginny and the girls presence to get ready for the party later that night. He was still unsure in attending even when He was asked to be there in a supervisor capacity. Those thoughts would have to wait as he stepped into the Three Broomsticks shaking the snow off his cloak to meet with his associate regarding his uncle's business.

Hermione sat with her feet curled up on the window seat looking out at the snowy scene below as Ginny, Demelza and Luna chatted and got ready for the Christmas Party. Luna was presently sitting on a chair as Ginny fixed her hair and Demelza worked her magic with the makeup kit to enhance Luna's ethereal beauty. Demelza had already helped Ginny with her hair and makeup, as Ginny helped Demelza with hers. They became good friends through the Quidditch practices and neither thought much of the boys on their team. Both were comparing the Ravenclaw Keeper with one of the Hufflepuff Beater's looks and builds.

"Harry has a nice body." Luna said shyly, causing all three girls to stare at her. "He used to be so skinny," She continued, either not noticing that the other three girls were staring or just ignoring it.

"He is broader and his face is quite handsome." She finished, picking up the small hand mirror and looked at what Ginny and Demelza had achieved.

"Goodness I look like a fairy from one of those muggle stories!" She smiled at her reflection.

"Well that is what we were aiming for Luna!" Ginny smiled at Luna, first to recover from Luna's revelation about Harry's looks. Luna stood up and moved over to Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, your turn." She handed the mirror to Hermione.

"Yes Hermione, your turn! Now move your ass over here so Demelza and I can work our magic!" Ginny ordered, threatening her with the hairbrush in her hand as she would her wand. Hermione stared, in her mind she felt like she was a million miles away.

 _Hermione was in a bedroom that wasn't hers. Dresses hung off the open wardrobe door, a long white dress with a veil and two navy blue dresses. In front of her a stunning blonde witch with curly hair, and makeup done to the nines stood in front of a red headed witch whose normally long red tresses were now curled and styled into place with a combination of bobby pins, magic, and hairspray._

 _The Blonde witch stepped back and Hermione looked into the greenest of green eyes so like Harry's shining with brightness as she looked at herself in her mirror before meeting Hermione's eyes through the reflection. She grinned at her, turning in her seat to face Hermione. Both momentarily overcome with words in that moment, as the happiness of the day swelled and blossomed from the gorgeous red head in front of Hermione._

 _She stood taking her hands and lead her to the seat she had vacated settling her on it and hugged Hermione, their faces looking into the mirror together._  
 _"Seeing as his royal pain in the ass doesn't know you are here, you are getting the Marly Makeover Treatment so we can surprise the hell out of him."_

 _Hermione stared in amusement at the witch, "The Marly Makeover Treatment?"_

 _Through the reflection she saw the blonde come out from behind the screen dressed like a model like Marilyn Munroe. She was grinning at the two women before her._

 _"I'm famous for them, and we need to make it hard for Sirius to know it's you. Trust me Hermione, you are not going to regret it!"..._

Hermione blinked and the vision? - was gone. Ginny stood in front of her with a frown on her face. Demelza also was looking at her concerned.

"Come on Hermione, sit and we can at least make you look like a thousand galleons." Ginny said, guiding her to the chair. Hermione, still a little dazed, allowed the girls to make her over. She joined the conversation when Luna came out of the bathroom in the dress she had chosen and complimented her earnestly on the total effect. Luna indeed looked like she could have fit easily into the world of Alice in Wonderland.

"That is one of my favourite stories." Luna said as she put her shoes on. Demelza and Ginny both got changed, used to changing together for Quidditch.

"Not many here know muggle stories." Hermione commented as she waited for Ginny and Demelza.

"My mother loved them. She said that they seemed more magical than the ones from the wizarding world." Luna explained, "She used to read them to me when I was little."

"So did mine." Hermione choked. She didn't want to cry again.

"I still read them sometimes. I feel like I can almost hear her again reading to me." Luna said. Hermione couldn't answer as Ginny and Demelza finally came out of the bathroom giggling about something they had said in the bathroom. Hermione took the opportunity to grab her dress, one that Ginny picked out for her and dashed past them to change and regain her equilibrium; something that seemed to be harder and harder to do.

When she emerged, dressed in a form fitting, just above the knee black cocktail dress, her room was empty. Voices from the sitting room beyond indicated that Harry had returned to collect Luna. She also heard other male voices, she assumed were Ginny and Demelza's dates. Hermione grabbed her beaded purse and put her wand in it, happy that the extension charm in it would allow for it; stepped into the black pumps Ginny left out for her and walked out of her room.

"Blimey Hermione! I almost didn't recognise you!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he saw Hermione. She blushed slightly as his comments caused the group to all turn and stare at her. Ginny stepped forward and grinned.

"Sounds like he didn't know how hot you are under the bookworm façade." Ginny scoffed, taking Hermione's hands, drawing her further into the room. She made introductions to the three other boys that were standing slightly awkwardly with Harry. Two of them she recognised as the boys that Ginny and Demelza gossiped and compared who looked better from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams respectively. The last standing slightly smugly was Cormac McLaggen.

"He seemed to insist that you were his date for the night." Ginny whispered in her ear. Hermione gave Ginny a sidelong glance and smiled at her weakly.

"That is because he is. I kind of asked him after Ron was being a jerk instead of trying to apologise." Hermione explained. Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Godric's balls Hermione! I thought you detested Cormac?" Ginny whispered. The others were now making moves to leave. Harry, ever the gentleman offered his arm to Luna and lead her out. The other three taking Harry's cue, followed suit, cutting off further whispered conversation between Ginny and Hermione. Ginny sent her a backwards look as she exited with the Ravenclaw Keeper telling her the conversation was far from over.

"You certainly scrub up well," Cormac's voice brought Hermione's attention back to the pompous boy standing in front of her offering his arm. She tried to smile at his awful compliment yet felt like it came out more of a grimace. McLaggen didn't seem to notice as he took her hand and nearly dragged her from her rooms.

Almost as soon as she entered the party, McLaggen put his arm around her waist and tried to guide her to one of what seemed to be many little dark corners around the room. As soon as he let go to greet one of the many celebrities that Slughorn seemed to have invited to the party she slipped away and hid behind a curtain at the other end of the room. From behind the curtain she watched the guests, while keeping an eye out for when McLaggen realised his date disappeared and begin searching for her.

Hermione watched as Slughorn, who stood quite nearby, introduced both Ginny and Demelza to the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Captain, praising the girl's talents in their own team, not that he took sides of course. Their dates both stood to the side with slightly sour looks on their faces, both also being on Quidditch teams, yet solidly ignored by Slughorn.

The curtain moved and Hermione sighed as Harry appeared, smirking at her.  
"Hiding from your date? Or playing hard to get?" He asked her smugly.

"Oh ha-ha. And yes I am hiding. He seems to be all hands and lips." Hermione said sourly.

"Almost makes Ron less of a prat for all the heavy petting Mclaggen was doing." She added. Harry snorted in laughter, having watched Hermione, trying to figure a way to get her away from her date.

"Better go, he seems like he is on the prowl so to speak." Harry sniggered. Hermione's eyes widened and ducked behind Harry to sneak past the end of the curtain and skirt around the party to try and avoid her own date. She wasn't looking where she was going as she was checking to make sure that he hadn't followed anyone, and walked straight into someone else. Hands caught her and straightened her up.

"Everything alright Hermione?" Sirius asked, hands still holding her arms. He had only just walked into the party and was scanning the crowd for her. He didn't quite recognise her until she walked straight into him.

"Yes. No. I'm not sure. I'm starting to regret my choice of date." Hermione grimaced at him. Sirius's hands dropped away and slipped into his pockets, his face going blank as he tried to choke down the sudden rage that came howling to the surface at the word 'date'. He looked her up and down quickly taking in what she was wearing, raising a brow at her. Hermione flushed a little at his blatant appraisal of her.

"And whom is the 'lucky' boy?" He asked coldly.

"Hey Sirius!" Harry interrupted, smiling at his godfather as he joined them.

"When did you get here?" He asked, forcing Sirius to turn his glare to his Godson. Sirius gave Harry a small smile.

"Just now. Be careful, Slughorn may grab you and introduce you to all the ex-students." Sirius said quietly to Harry he chuckled, telling Sirius that Slughorn had done so already and found it not as bad as he thought.

"I better go. Snape just told me Dumbledore wanted to see me right away." Harry said. Smiling in farewell Harry headed out of the party. Sirius turned back to where Hermione stood to find that she was no longer there. Sirius looked around the room, unsure where she went.

"You look like you have swallowed something awful." Ginny mused as Sirius moved through the crowd passing her. Sirius turned his attention on her.

"Maybe, don't try the brown stuff." He quipped. Ginny snickered and took a sip of her drink.

"You won't find her. Neither will her date for that matter." Ginny grinned over her goblet.

"Oh and you know I am looking for someone?" Sirius asked raising a brow.

"Males can be really thick. Yet I never dreamed you would be." Ginny rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"But then you are Harry's godfather so it explains why both of you can be so dense sometimes." She smirked. He smile faded as Sirius scowled.

"She isn't at the party anymore. Maybe she retired early." Ginny stated, shrugging and moving off through the crowd.

Sirius watched her retreating form and begin flirting with the Ravenclaw boy that must have been her date. Sirius almost choked out a laugh at the thought of Molly seeing her daughter. Filing that idea away he glanced around the party and quietly took his leave.

She wasn't back in their rooms when he returned. Sirius began to grow concerned began pacing undecided whether he should find her or wait. Sirius turned as the door opened and slammed shut, expecting it to be Hermione but instead seeing his godson, face red in anger and wand pointed at Sirius.

"How could you?" Harry asked, his voice heavy with emotions. Sirius slipped his hands into his pockets and stared impassively at Harry, confused at Harry's change in behaviour.

"How could I what?" He asked quietly. His calm tone did not seem to help Harry, instead seemed to make him angrier

"How could you fuck her?" He yelled. "She is my best friend! You fucked my best friend!"

Sirius's face remained impassive, yet his insides felt as though they wee melting through the floor.

"You seduced her and fucked her!" Harry continued, not allowing Sirius a moment to speak. Only Sirius saw the door open quietly as Hermione slipped in, her shoes in one hand. The sound of the door shutting made Harry turn on the spot, his wand now aimed at Hermione. Her eyes widened at Harry's anger, the heels dropping to the ground beside her.

"What's going on?" She asked timidly, flicking her eyes to Sirius as she asked before returning to look warily at Harry, not moving.

"What's going on?" Harry repeated, seething.

"YOU FUCKED MY GODFATHER!" He exploded. Hermione stared at Harry in shock and disbelief. Even Sirius was surprised at how fast she recovered to retaliate.

"I most certainly have not!" She denied, shaking her head at him. Harry snorted.

"Oh, right. You don't remember. Do you?" Harry fumed. Hermione's face paled. Harry snorted again and pushed past her out of their rooms. Hermione stumbled backwards her eyes tear bright. Sirius could see her shaking visibly. He stepped towards her and she skirted away, eyes now angry.

"Don't! Just don't!" She hissed. Edging around him she bolted to her door slamming it shut. He guessed that she was also adding spells against it for good measure. Sirius stood in the middle of the room struggling with one of the hardest choices he ever had to make. Run after Harry, or, try and help Hermione. With a final glance at the spell shut door he walked slowly out to go find his Godson, before he could say anything else to anyone.

Hermione stood on the other side of the door, tears streaming down her face. Struggling hard to breathe; shattered fragments of faces and odd scenes blinking across her vision, none of it making any sense. She heard the faint click of the door outside shutting and knew Sirius had gone after Harry. Choking on a sob, she slid down the door, shocked by the pang of jealousy that Sirius chose Harry over her.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello Beautiful people!_  
 _Because I just discovered the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack (the FULL soundtrack!) on Spotify I am giving you another chapter, while I sing about Gaston._  
 _Don't judge me, Luke Evans is dreamy._  
 _And nobody's neck is incredibly thick like Gaston's!_  
 _Ok I will stop... For now..._  
 _He is everyone's favourite guy!_

 _Dammit LeFou! Why do you have to sing such catchy tunes!_

 _XOXO_  
 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 16**

 _It was a fractured landscape of jagged shards of frozen grey smoky glass. Yet each time Hermione looked into the reflections of the shards that seemed so sharp to threaten to shred her very soul, she saw instead of the swirled grey segments that looked like parts of a movie out of order._

 _She saw a boy so like Harry but not Harry. The boy in the glass shard had the bluest of blue eyes she had ever seen. He came running out of the darkness through various pieces of the Sharpened mirrored landscape that Hermione now stood in. She felt like she was in a mirror house unable to trust any reflection. All showing slightly different angles of the same boy running towards her._

 _Hermione's heart leapt in her chest and tried to flee the blue eyed boy in the mirror her long red dress flying behind her. A bright red dress with a plunging vee neck that appeared tattered and stained. She ran through the fragmented world, her arm slicing against a shard the red of blood blending into the dress as it gushed. She kept running, fear and adrenalin pushing her further, as the shards now showed a very real threat to run from._

 _Piercing yellow eyes, large teeth, tall ears, and a long snout – Werewolf; her mind identified this image. It was ready to attack her. She could almost feel the growls. Even the shards seem to shudder as she ran on and on, trying to evade the predator of her nightmares; its paw seemingly reaching out of the glass to swipe at her._

 _Hermione stumbled and fell, putting out her arms. More slices against her skin, her dress resembling more and more ragged ribbons. Hermione covered her face, her chest heaving from exertion. When she finally looked up again the smoky grey glass was just shattered glass. No werewolf in sight. But there was a growing feeling of dread building inside her._

 _All the reflections in the glass seemed to be swirling grey. Darkening. Hermione expelled the air in her lungs and it came out in a fog. Out of the corner of her eye something darker than the swirling grey moved. She turned towards it but it was gone. She took a step backwards. The grey landscape hiding where she had come from. Even the blood dripping from her wounds seemed to disappear into the floor._

 _The floor. What floor? Hermione stared down at her feet. Wisps of grey fog seems to swirl around her. Shifting aside as she moved but never revealing where she stood. The realisation of feeling nothing made her heart drop. At the same time something dark in the corner of her eye moved again. Hermione began to turn but something reflected from the shard on her left moved like a shadow. The swirling fog also seemed to be thickening and growing. Shadows reflecting back to her. The fog pressing against her._

 _Hermione began fighting it. She couldn't move. The shadows now seemingly swooping in the reflections, always just out of her vision, yet seemingly drawing closer. The grey fog grew higher reaching her chest. Her bright red dress no longer visible her arms feeling trapped. She cried out as she fought against it. The more she fought the more the shadows seemed to press closer towards her…_

"Hermione! Wake up!" Remus and Ginny tried to untangle her from her blankets as Hermione cried out again in her nightmare.

"Hermione!" Ginny's shrill voice seemed to snap through the veils holding Hermione under as her eyes snapped wide open. Ginny and Remus managed to free her arms from the covers. Hermione lay gasping for air, sweat dripping from her brow, her pyjamas clinging and damp against her body. Remus stood, and stepped away, concern written all over his face.

"Wh-what happened? Hermione looked around dazed as her pounding heart slowed back to its normal rhythm.

"Nightmare. You were having a nightmare." Ginny answered shakily. Hermione sat up frowning, the terror of what she dreamt fading fast.

"Ginny, why don't you help her to the shower? I will go make us all some hot chocolate." Remus said softly. Hermione looked at Remus then down at her pyjama top. Her face reddened slightly but she scrunched up her nose.

"Definitely a shower" Hermione said, grimacing as she threw her feet over the end of the bed. Remus exited quickly shutting the door behind him.

The school term had ended two days before. Hermione had awoken the morning after the party curled up on the window seat still in the dress she was in the night before. The weak sunlight of dawn was streaming through her window. She had showered and dressed before Sirius stirred from his room. Hermione found out on her way home by Ginny that Harry and Ron did not want to speak to her or even look at her in Harry's case. Harry had even fobbed off Sirius stating that he would be going back to the Weasley's for Christmas. Ginny had also put her own foot down and told her mother she would be staying with Hermione.

Hermione was extremely grateful to Ginny who argued that Hermione would otherwise be on her own for the break and would rather be with her instead of her pig of a brother. Molly eventually agreed, after Tonks said that she and Remus would be there to supervise. Hermione was thankful that both Tonks and Remus apparated them directly to the courtyard of the Terrace house, as she did not want to pass through Grimmauld Place at all and face Sirius who stormed off after Harry announced he would be staying with the Weasley's.

"You ok?" Ginny asked Hermione, her face was full of concern. Hermione forced a smile on her face.

"I will be once I change. Don't worry about me." Hermione lied to her friend. Ginny frowned at her seeing through it easily but let it slide as Hermione stood and walked over to the huge bathroom connected to her room. She paused at the entrance, looking back to the red head.

"Happy Christmas Ginny." She said softly.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." Ginny smiled back her.

Hermione shut the door and took a deep breath, shutting her eyes the shattered grey landscape came back to view in her mind. Something about the smoky glass seemed to pull at her. She felt like she was on a precipice and felt frightened of plunging in to find out what was there, so unlike her usual inquisitive mind. Yet there was a small sense of foreboding kept her from stepping forwards.

Feeling something brush against her cheek, Hermione opened her eyes to the empty bathroom. She could have sworn she heard a whisper. Hermione shook her head and stripped from her sweat soaked pyjamas and turned on the hot water in the shower, stepping under the steady beat when it was at the right temperature. She spent time thoroughly washing her hair and body before just standing under the jets letting the water pressure massage out the tenseness in her shoulders and mind.

When she was dressed warmly in a pair of slacks and a thick sweater she headed down to the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the counter, her hot chocolate already half drunk, with a chocolate chip cookie in her hand. They had baked them the day before, the muggle way making an extremely large amount of cookies that they sent some to Grimmauld Place and the Burrow as an early Christmas treat for everyone. Mrs Weasley sent an owl back with fruit mince pies to Hermione asking for the recipe, something that she never did, according to Ginny.

As soon as she stepped in Remus busied himself making her a hot chocolate. As hot drinks went she normally didn't drink them, but when Remus made a hot chocolate they were heavenly. Hermione settled next to Ginny and looked out at the window to the sky lightening as dawn approached. Her attention went to the steaming mug Remus slid towards her. Hermione smiled in thanks and took a sip of the liquid heaven, savouring the flavours of cocoa, cinnamon and a hint of citrus.

"Feeling better?" Remus asked, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. Hermione suspected it was his second cup but made no comment on it.

"Much better. Thank you." Hermione answered quietly lowering her gaze as she took another sip. Enjoying the warmth that spread through her.

"Apparently this is not the first time though?" Remus pressed studying her. Hermione didn't answer straight away and only did when Ginny nudged her, concerned.

"No it is not the first time." She said shooting Ginny a sidelong glance.

"Ginny is just as worried about you as the rest of us are, Hermione." Remus said quietly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Remus.

"Define 'the rest of us'" Hermione asked softly. Remus just chuckled picking up one of the cookies on the plate between them.

"You will work that out later today when we all go to Grimmauld Place for Christmas lunch." He said, taking a bite of the cookie.

"I'm not going." Hermione said flatly, pushing her half-drunk cup of hot chocolate away.

"Oh yes Hermione, you are." Remus ordered, "Somebody I knew, surprised me once by visiting at Christmas reminded me that Christmas is about who you are with Hermione, more than the presents and food. So you will come."

With that he, put the other half of the cookie into his mouth, picking up another and walked out of the kitchen leaving the girls. Hermione groaned and put her head on the counter.

"Come on it won't be so bad. I am sure Harry has calmed down about whatever it was he was angry at you over. And hey, even Ron without his Lav-Lav might be mildly tolerable." Ginny tried to reassure the curly brown haired witch.

"Ginny," Hermione began, raising her head and scrunched her nose. "Even you don't believe that Ron could be that tolerable."

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "No but it did get you to stop thinking about the one other male on why you don't want to go." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione.

"Ginevra Weasley, I swear that is the last time I ever confide in you again!" Hermione growled.

Ginny stopped laughing at the mention of her full name. "Ok, fine you win. But don't ever call me that again!"

"Deal." Hermione smirked, picking up one of her cookies and taking a bite.

/\/*\/\

Sirius had hidden himself in the library almost as soon as the Weasley's and Harry arrived shortly after breakfast. He hadn't eaten anything, except Hermione's cookies; but he didn't tell Mrs Weasley that. The Weasley's included the Bill and Fleur, Fred and George with their dates, and surprisingly Charlie Weasley; as well as Harry and Ron. Harry had actually given him a hug in greeting, both silently accepting it that he was forgiven.

When he found Harry that night, at the top of the astronomy tower, they had a long conversation about Hermione. Harry admitted that he found a vial in Professor Dumbledore's office labelled Hermione, sitting on his desk. The vial had been emptied already into the pensieve. Harry said that his curiosity got the better of him and he dived in. He told Sirius that he saw him and Hermione on a beach somewhere, embraced in what seemed to be a very compromising position.

Sirius understood then that Harry had only seen part of the full lot of memories Hermione had given to Dumbledore. Harry explained that Dumbledore's hand had pulled him out and Harry bolted from the office in shock at what he saw. He explained with as little detail as possible that Hermione fell back first a very long time directly into Sirius's past. He explained that Hermione for an unknown reason could not stay in any particular time and seemed to have been pulled in and out of time. His time.

Harry listened as he explained that Hermione came in and out of time in such a way that by the time Sirius realised the toll it was taking on her he was on his way to Azkaban, where he could do nothing to help her. Harry stopped him and asked that she knew him before Azkaban. He asked if she met his parents. Sirius was silent and nodded. Before he left Harry made him promise not to say anything to anyone.

Now it was Christmas day and Harry seemed to have forgiven him. Sirius still felt bereft. His thoughts were still heavily in the past when the very person in his thoughts whooshed out of the fireplace. Sirius shot out of his seat to steady Hermione as she staggered heavily. Downstairs they heard noises, someone having come out of the fireplace in the kitchen. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it would be less… crowded here." Hermione answered, reddening slightly, shifting and stepping back; which was a mistake as Remus hurtled out knocking Hermione back into Sirius, who lost his balance and all of them toppled onto the ancient carpeted floor.

"Merlin's beard Moony!" Sirius grunted from under both of them. Before Remus could get up the fireplace whooshed again tossing out Tonks and on top of the other three. Hermione and Sirius both groaned at the added weight, pressing her hard against Sirius.

"Wotcha! Is this stack's on Sirius?" Tonks grinned at Sirius's scowling face from the top of them before pushing off and helping Remus off of Hermione and Sirius. Hermione rolled off of Sirius sitting up on the floor beside him, stretching.

"Why did you three all come out this fireplace?" Sirius asked rolling his shoulders and taking Remus's offered hand to help him stand.

"I thought only downstairs was accessible to the Terrace house?" Sirius added put his hand out for Hermione, pulling her back to her feet. Hermione blushed and tried to move away, but Sirius still had a hold of her hand.

"Apparently, Hermione managed to add this fireplace to the fireplace in the Study at the Terrace house to floo from." Remus looked at her, struggling to find the appropriate expression of anger and admiration at the feat. Sirius also was in a similar disposition. Tonks just shook her head at them.

"It is like they don't even trust your ability anymore!" She grinned at Hermione.

"Something like that," Hermione answered weakly, trying to pull her hand free.

"Why?" Sirius asked, finally letting her go. Hermione looked between them and crossed her arms.

"I needed a book from this library for research. I didn't want to disturb either of you." Her voice didn't come out as strong as she intended. The door to the library opened and Mrs Weasley bustled in smiling warmly at the new guests.

"There you all are! Ginny said that you might be arriving in a quieter room!" She said, giving each of the new arrivals a hug. She took Hermione by the shoulders and lead her out of the room.

"Now my dear, you need to tell me how you made those delicious cookies. I have never tasted anything like them!" Hermione glad for the escape of the older males went with her willingly and began explaining the process with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"Come on you two. There are presents to be had and too much food to eaten." Tonks grabbed both of them and dragged both out of the library towards the kitchen where the party seemed to be starting. Tonks walked in and greeted everybody, her hand still in Remus's. Sirius leaned against the door frame taking in the scene of happiness. Most of the Weasley's were present, except for Percy who still hadn't quite gotten past the previous year's embarrassment. Bill and Fleur were talking with Harry and Ron. Hermione was chatting with Fred and George and their respective dates they invited. Angelina Johnson stood with Fred and a girl Sirius didn't recognise stood beside George, giggling at something he whispered in her ear. Charlie, who managed to get some time off came as a surprise for his parents, was chatting with Arthur and Ginny.

Mrs Weasley called for everyone to be seated causing everyone to make a small ruckus as they began to find places around the table for the feast that Molly had prepared almost single handed. Sirius slid into a seat next to Hermione as Remus and Tonks sat at her other side. The seats around them filled quickly. It was extremely tight with so many around, elbows rubbed against each other.

"The conversation is not over Hermione." Sirius whispered under his breath to her. He felt her stiffen slightly against him and she shot a dark look at him.

"I did it first night of the holidays if you must know." She whispered back exasperated.

"Madam Pomfrey said I should start using magic normally again." She shrugged. Remus choked on his drink, Tonks patting him on the back.

"Blimey Hermione, what did you say to poor Remus?" Bill asked, sitting opposite, smirking slightly, and refilling Remus's glass.

"For some reason they seem constantly baffled at what I can do with a wand." Hermione said sweetly, making most around the table choke on their own drinks, or burst out laughing. Mrs Weasley torn between laughing and scowling announced for everyone to dig in to the feast laid out before them.

Conversations picked up around the table as food was passed around the table, everyone making sure to compliment Mrs Weasley on her fine cooking. There was so much food that no one went hungry. Desserts were passed around and compliments also went to Ginny and Hermione, everyone now having sampled the cookies. Ginny insisted that it was all Hermione. Hermione blushed heavily at the compliments, picking at the slice of fruitcake that was put onto her plate by Remus with a stern look that she better eat it.

Ginny having finished announced that the party would continue in the drawing room with music to dance off the giant amount of food that was eaten, and that was where the presents were. Chairs screeched across the tiled floor as everyone began moving out of the kitchen up to the roomier drawing room. Hermione made to get up but found her seat held by Sirius. Tonks helped Hermione in regards to Remus when she moved over and hugged Charlie.

"Wotcher Charlie! Taken anyone else for a midnight broomride?" She asked winking at him, leading out the second eldest red headed sibling with an arm around his shoulder. Remus following closely behind, scowling at Tonks closeness. Mrs Weasley who was collecting the dishes turned. Sirius stood and smiled at her.

"Go on up Molly, Hermione and I will do the dishes." He took Mrs Weasley by the hand and lead her to the door. Hermione could only smile weakly at her before standing and collecting the dishes around her. She heard the door shut and Hermione shot a furious glare at him.

"I do not see what the problem is Sirius. It is only between here and the terrace house. Only you, Tonks, Remus and Ginny know it exists." Hermione snarled.

Sirius leaned against the door, hands in his pockets, not bothering to help with the dishes as Hermione gathered them by hand slamming them loudly together.

"Actually I wanted to talk about the nightmare that Remus told me you had last night." He said casually. He knew he caught her off guard as the clashing of dishes stopped.

"What does it matter. It was just a bad dream." Hermione said quietly. She herself knew it wasn't. So did Sirius. There had been more to the dreams since she had woken in St Mungo's the first time. Yet the more dreams she had the more that it began to frighten her on what really happened that night in the Ministry.

"Hermione, what was the dream about?" he asked quietly. Hermione huffed and began gathering the dishes. Sirius sighed and pulled out his wand flicking it at the table and sink so the dishes began doing a dance in the air towards the sink, being washed, dried and stacked neatly by magic. Hermione crossed her arms and sat heavily in the chair now no longer able to do anything. Sirius just waited.

"It wasn't a dream." Her voice came out in a whisper. Sirius continued to wait.

"I know when I dream, they are… nice, this though is nothing like a dream. My dreams change. This, this nightmare is the same every time." Hermione's voice trembled.

"You have this dream often?" Sirius asked, flicking his wand again and a glass of water slid in front of Hermione.

"More and more frequently yes." Hermione looked up at Sirius with haunted eyes. He stepped away from the door and took a seat next to her.

"Tell me about it. What is it that is so scary?"

"It will sound silly." Hermione withdrew shaking her head. Sirius chuckled softly. "Princess, I have endured the insanity of twelve years in Azkaban, trust me when I say that I will not think anything from your nightmare would be silly."

Hermione looked at him for a long moment before frowning as she always did when she was in a deep thought.

"It's like… It's like I go to sleep in my bed and I wake up in this fractured landscape. Everywhere around me are these huge shards of smoky grey glass. Except that it surrounds me. Sometimes when I am dreaming, I am just floating in amongst the shattered greyness. Other times it seems like I am standing on… something. But when I look down it is just a swirling grey mist." Hermione took a breath as she stared ahead.

"The only colour in my dream is what I am wearing. It is the same every time. A long red ball gown. It starts the same I am whole and the dress is perfect then there are things that appear through the shards, like a movie playing on a smashed screen. I begin to run. I don't know where I am going, nor where I came from, just I have this need, this compulsion to run."

Hermione began breathing heavily as if she were drawn again into the nightmare awake and sitting in the kitchen.

"Some of the images in the fragments change. Sometimes it's a blue eyed boy, or… running naked through waves on a beach… Other times it's a wolf. Not a wolf. Werewolf. Hunting me through the glass. But worse still is what I can't see. Following me on the edge of my vision. I can never see what they are. Only that in my heart, that they mean ill."

Hermione was shaking now; a sheen of sweat covered her brow. Her eyes were wide and dilated staring; seeing the nightmare instead of the kitchen and Sirius's own pale face.

"I can't let these… things reach me. That is all that I know. If they do then the shattered grey will tear me apart." Hermione gasped.

"Sometimes, it does scratch me when I flee. My dress catches on the glass. Or I slip and slice myself against it. But nothing is worse than what the things will do if they get me." She whispered, a tear leaking from her eye.

Hermione blinked it away and looked around dazed at the kitchen, almost surprised she was in a world of colour again. Sirius called over the leftover plate of cookies. She shook her head at them and reached with a shaking hand for the water still sitting on the table. She took a sip and put it down again.

"Here." Sirius pulled out his flask of fire whiskey, opening the top. Hermione looked at it for a moment before taking the offer and took a long sip. He had to admire that she didn't cough, just wheezed a little, as he took it back and took a long sip for himself.

"You have presents upstairs, but I can make an excuse if you are not ready to see everyone again." He said softly, brushing a loose curl off her face gently. Hermione frowned a little trying to decide, biting her lip. Sirius repressed a groan. He forgot how much he loved her biting her lip. The door behind them banged open making both of them jump.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Will you get your ass upstairs and open your presents?" Ginny stepped into the room with her hands on her hips. She stopped at the look on Hermione.

"Hermione?" She asked rushing to her friend's side.

"She just got a little upset about her parents. We just needed some quiet time." Sirius answered for her. Hermione glanced up at Sirius as Ginny gave her a quick hug.

"How about we go wash your face and then I will drag you into the drawing room so we can pretend to mum we are not drinking Fred's special punch and get drunk and dance till our feet hurt?" Ginny offered encouragingly, standing up.

"And I will pretend that I actually gave you a choice in this, because that is what we are going to do." Ginny smirked as she pulled Hermione to her feet and dragged her to the door, protesting only a little.

"Sirius, if you don't join us in the drawing room as well to open your presents Remus has offered to give them to Ron." Ginny grinned as she paused in the doorway, before hauling Hermione out and upstairs to the nearest bathroom to freshen up. Sirius shook his head and sighed heavily. He contemplated the flask still in his hand before taking another long sip and reluctantly stood to join the large group singing and dancing in the drawing room.

Sirius paused in the room and smiled. If his mother could see the room now and the people in it she would be turning in her grave. Thankfully they no longer had to deal with the portrait of her any longer. Before Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts, he, Remus and Hermione one night, settled in the Library keeping each other company had begun discussing Grimmauld Place after Sirius complained about his dear old mother. Hermione came up with the solution after asking several questions. The result being the wall in which the portrait was stuck upon was removed, with some difficulty due to ancient spells that were deep in the structure. Hermione brilliantly pointed out if the painting was only permanently stuck to the wall, then the sensible conclusion was to take the wall out.

His mother's portrait had screamed long and hard as the wall had been removed from the entrance, revealing a hidden staircase and a curse ridden cellar. Sirius had arranged for the section of wall to be shipped out to the Atlantic and join the grisly wreck of the Titanic. As soon as the portrait had gone it seemed that any malignant magical traces weakened and became easier to remove. Sirius then had gone through every room in the place and renovated it. He still could not remove the giant tapestry. But he had found a way to restore it. Well move where the burn marks went. Needless to say that Grimmauld Place now felt more like a home than it ever had been before.

The Weasleys, Harry, Remus and Tonks were all up dancing and laughing, enjoying the momentary feeling of being carefree. It drew Sirius back to a night not so unlike this when he and his friends had a night of dancing and laughter. Tonks and Fleur spotted Sirius and dragged him over to the tree where two piles of presents were left for Hermione and himself. Sirius dropped gracefully to the ground and began tearing the wrappings from his gifts. He looked up from the scarf that Mrs Weasley had knitted for him and a tin of the fudge he loved as Hermione sat beside him reaching for her gifts. She gave him a small smile, as they opened the remaining gifts.

"Ok, no mopey faces! It's Christmas and time to partay!" Ginny shouted as soon as Hermione unwrapped her last gift, a knitted red beret; pointing her wand at the music player, music blasting out louder. Ginny grabbed Charlie and began dancing both laughing at the silly dance moves. Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and followed their lead, slightly more awkward. But his efforts had Hermione laughing genuinely. Sirius chuckled at his godson. Hermione didn't lie when she had once told him he could not dance.

The song changed and Sirius felt hands grab him pulling him out onto the dance floor. Remus dragged him onto the floor and spun him. Everyone around them laughed.

"Why Moony! What would Tonks say?" Sirius said shocked as they began to dance around the others all laughing at the spectacle.

"She would say get a room you two!" Tonks shouted above the music, as she danced with Harry. Hermione now partnered with Charlie. She was now trying and failing showing him how to do a few dance moves. Charlie laughing gave up picking her up by the waist and spinning her on the spot.

"So you got her to tell you?" Remus said quietly, as they danced.

"Yes. I will send an owl to Dumbledore as soon as I can." Sirius said quietly, watching as Hermione stepped away laughing. Fred and George joined their brother with Angelina and Clara a witch from Angelina's year they had found out; breaking down the couples. Tonks reached and pulled Remus away from Sirius, who grinned wolfishly. Mr and Mrs Weasley were still dancing together at the side as the younger ones began trying to outdo each other for crazy moves.

/\/*\/\

Boxing Day brought most of the group to breakfast with hangovers. Mrs Weasley looked suspiciously at her youngest two children who were also carrying signs of a hangover. The only one that seemed chipper was Hermione. She stuck to Butterbeer and water most of the night. Most likely a good thing Sirius thought blearily as Snape had arrived and took her to the drawing room under orders from Dumbledore to further assess her ability for spells, so she could resume all her classes normally. Not trusting the man he followed nursing a strong coffee in one hand and his hand around his wand in his robes.

"Miss Granger, as you are abysmally behind on the practical work for many of your classes we will go through the spells most of your classmates have already practiced." Snape began. Hermione standing opposite nodded, expecting nothing less from the old Potions Master.

"As you are aware, I expect you to begin attempting all spell work non-verbally. Something, I regret to say nearly all students are still struggling with." Snape continued, drawing out his wand. He raised a brow as Hermione shifted slightly raising her own.

"I imagine, Miss Granger, I do not need to go through each spell from the course work you have managed to memorise?" Snape drawled.

"No Professor. I can begin." Hermione smirked. Sirius smiled as he took a sip of coffee, waited for the slight movement as Hermione begun casting each spell Snape had taught the class. His smile grew as Snape raised a brow noting that Hermione followed his instruction, casting non-verbal spells. Snape took a step forward turning her attack to defence. Hermione moved with a dancer's grace, refused to give ground and stepped towards Snape, forcing him to give ground. Sirius remembering when they went through some practical spell work watched on. Remembering what would happen, he knew what to look for. Sirius still nearly choked on his coffee as Hermione blasted Snape with a full jet of icy cold water catching him off-guard as it had done Sirius.

"Miss Granger, we were going through Defensive spells, not Charm work!" Snape livid at being bested by the girl before him. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Actually Professor, the point of this exercise was to get through the guard of the opponent. I have learned a great deal, stuck with the theory that _any_ spell can be used defensively of offensively to achieve the goal." Hermione stepped back as Snape moved forwards. Sirius had his own wand out now, Snape noticed and stopped his advance.

"And what book did you read that, Miss Granger?" He spat.

"Chapter two of the textbook you assigned for your class sir." Hermione answered matter-of-factly, standing her ground. Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Very well, I will advise Professor Dumbledore you seem sufficient to resume normal classes in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Snape stepped away from her, Sirius moving from the door into the room.

"Professor, what about Potions?" Hermione asked him. Snape paused in the door and looked at her long and hard.

"I will return tomorrow and I will assess you on these three potions." A piece of parchment appeared in front of Hermione. Snape swept from the room, a trail of wetness left in his wake. Hermione looked at the list.

"It is always a good morning seeing Snivellus beaten." Sirius smiled. Hermione frowned at him.

"I bested you as well, or do you require a repeat performance?" Hermione asked, wand pointed at him in warning. Sirius smirked and took a sip of his coffee, stepping back.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" He asked changing topics, Hermione shook her head. Sirius raised his brow at her and merely took another sip of his coffee. Hermione huffed and stormed out of the room stomping loudly down the stairs. Sirius grinned and followed her at a leisurely pace. She seemed to be getting all her faculties back. Well most of them, Sirius thought.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello my beautiful people!  
My lovely reviewers and dedicated readers!  
If ever you were to listen to the song this story is named after it is this chapter!  
Also, I and my Beta want to apologise in advance if there is a delay in future chapters. Both she and I have a couple of things going on (one being me actually writing up the next lot of chapters and connecting the ending to this chapter.)  
I promise it is not intentional and you won't be disappointed.  
Needless to say don't stay quiet. (I fully expect you to be noisy as hell regardless hehe)  
So to try and appease your wait time here are some songs I have played writing this story shaping it to get to this point  
Chris Isaac - Wicked Game (I imagine Sirius chilling to this playing a guitar ripped jeans and open shirt showing his glorious chest)  
Montaigne - Im a fantastic wreck (Dayn - my babe and first beta got me onto this artist and song - also this song wrote chapter 18 - if it is done soon you will understand.)  
Prince - Raspberry Beret - If you didn't pick up on it go back and read chapter 16!  
Pearl Jam - Black, Corduroy, basically all songs cause you don't hear Eddie - you feel Eddie.  
Taylor Swift - Yeah most of her songs and yes I know this is eclectic.  
Lindsey Stirling - ALL HER MUSIC - especially Shatter me._

 _Promise we wont be long away._  
 _Much Love_  
 _Natstar_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 17**

The remaining Christmas Holidays were spent at Grimmauld Place, with just Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and frequent visits from Tonks. Ron still wasn't talking to Hermione, though she did extend the olive branch and offered to read his homework and check it for him. She still found that she was still experiencing mild nausea with potions, yet kept that piece of information to herself as she desperately wanted to just have everything go back to normal when she returned to Hogwarts. The only thing that seemed to be happening on an almost nightly basis now was the nightmare.

 _She was in the shattered world of grey glass. Her red dress streaming behind her as the things at the edge of her vision taunted and teased her as she ran between the mountainous reflections. It seemed like a maze, yet more terrifying than the one Harry had entered because each giant glass fragment held a reflection of her, in her red dress tumbling from a height. Hermione turned round one as the things chasing her seemed to grow closer and she found herself standing on a precipice._

 _The grey smoke that would always surround her feet had gone. She was standing on a fallen piece of the shattered smoky glass. Hermione looked down and the grey below seemed to swirl and swell around more jagged pieces. If she threw herself from it, Hermione knew she would be torn to pieces. She looked down at herself laughing bitterly; she would be shredded worse than she was now. Something at the edge of her vision caught her eye again. This time it wasn't the things but something reflected in the glass. The grey in the glass was moving. It was reflected in all the shards behind her, in the shards that towered over her; like something large rising up. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognised what was in the shattered reflections as a roaring sound swept between the glassy spires._

 _The tallest shards were nearest to her, and Hermione felt something drip onto her from above. This time the wave was coming out through the shards. The glass shuddered and splintered around her as the roaring grew near. Hermione took a step back and nearly fell from the edge. Below the swirling grey between razor sharp points; before her she could see the wall of water rushing towards her, the drops from above soaking her, making the smooth glass where she stood slippery. Something at the corner of her eye caught her eye again, this time not the masses of ocean rapidly coming at her but one of the Things chasing her. Black outlined, pointing a wand at her. Hermione gasped, slipping on the glass and falling backwards off the edge of where she stood. She watched as the glass shattered and the water crashed over her, around her pulling her down. All there was surrounding her was the coldness of the ocean pressing in on all sides filling her lungs. She did not know which way was up. But fought through it trying to escape the image in the back of her mind of the face on the Thing…_

Ginny awoke with a shout as water splashed over her. At first she thought it was a joke until in the darkness she saw Hermione's thrashing from in the room that they shared for the last night before going back to Hogwarts. Ginny scrambled out of bed into water knee deep.

"Hermione!" Ginny waded over to Hermione's bed. She just reached it when the water around her swept her off her feet as the door vanished and water began pouring out. Hands caught her as she tumbled through the doorway pulling her out of the deluge that seemed to come from their bedroom. With the water now receding, Ginny watched from her parents embrace as Sirius and Remus raced in.

Hermione's face was covered in a soaked blanket and her arms and legs tangled in soaking wet bedding. Harry and Ron skidded to a stop down the stairs behind the Weasley's staring in shock at the water still streaming in rivulets down the staircase.

"Hermione! Wake up! It's just a dream." Sirius shouted as he pulled her face free of the soaking blankets Hermione gasped for air coughing up water at the same time. Sirius wiped the wet strands of her hair from her face.

"I got you, Princess, I got you." Sirius soothed as Hermione expelled the rest of the water from her lungs. Blinking she looked around confused in the semi darkness. Out on the landing Arthur pulled out his wand and began drying the staircase, suggesting to Molly perhaps a strong cup of tea for everyone would be a good idea. Molly muttered in agreement and helped her husband by directing the children downstairs. Remus stood and began drying out the room and turning on lights.

Hermione clung to Sirius breathing heavily. Her throat felt raw and dry despite the water that was just in her lungs. As the lights flicked on she gasped at the destruction of the room.

"Wh-what happened?" She croaked.

"You were having another nightmare, I am guessing. The dream had begun to manifest physically as you dreamed." Sirius said quietly. Hermione's large brown eyes stared at Sirius in shock.

"It is known to occasionally happen only for the wizarding community." Sirius continued, "Usually it is with small children not yet able to control their magic. However, it can also manifest in adults, it's less common, but possible."

Mrs Weasley reappeared in the doorway with a towel. "Come on dear, let's go get you something clean and dry to wear." She said kindly as she stepped into the soggy room. Hermione nodded and pulled away from Sirius, her nightgown clinging tightly to her body. Mrs Weasley wrapped the towel around her and escorted her from the room. Remus squeezed the water from a blanket on Ginny's bed, tasting it before spitting.

"It's salt water." Remus said mildly surprised.

"Like tears?" Sirius asked standing and drying himself from sitting on the soaked bed.

"No, more like the ocean." He pointed above Sirius. "If I am not mistaken that is seaweed." Remus stated. Sirius reached up and pulled the dark green leaves off the light shade, raising his eyebrows.

"Seaweed" He confirmed, and then paled. He recalled the only time Hermione had nearly drowned in the ocean was the day Sirius escaped and swam back to the mainland. He had nearly reached land when he saw Hermione in the waves. It wasn't the only time she had been in the ocean, yet the other times were much more pleasant memories. At least for Sirius they were.

"I am sorry if I ruined anything important." Hermione said quietly, sipping her tea that was dosed with lemon and honey, soothing her raw throat.

Ginny and Hermione were both thankful that they had packed the night before as their cases were waterproofed enough that nothing inside was damaged. Hermione was more relieved that her books and homework were still intact than anything else. As no one was able to go back to sleep for the last few hours of the early morning, Mrs Weasley cooked them all breakfast and sent the boys to pack as they still had not finished.

The trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful for the most part. Luna joined Hermione and Ginny, in the compartment with Demelza and a couple of other girls in Ginny's year, after Lavender barged past Ginny and Hermione straight into Ron on platform nine and three quarters. They left Harry behind, with the snogging couple and found a carriage well away from them. As the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the castle entrance They were a little surprised to see Sirius, standing with Professor McGonagall.

"I thought he wasn't coming back now that you are going back to normal classes?" Ginny asked as she waited for the others to disembark. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Sirius.

"I suspect it's not classes that he is here." Hermione said quietly letting Ginny step out first. Hermione moved to the door, stopping as Sirius stood with his hand out to help her step down.

"Merlin's beard, you didn't offer me!" Ginny said sourly as she turned to wait for Hermione. Hermione took his hand laughing.

"Ginny, even I know that you would hex me if I tried." Sirius smiled at the red head, still holding Hermione's hand as they ascended to where Professor McGonagall waited, releasing her hand as the stopped before the Head Teacher.

"Miss Weasley, you may continue onwards. Miss Granger, you and Mr Black will follow me." Professor McGonagall addressed them and turned back into the castle. Ginny waved them farewell as she stepped inside to talk to her friends who were waiting in the warmth of the castle. Professor McGonagall directed them into her office indicating that Hermione take a seat in front of the large mahogany desk.

"Mr Black has confirmed with Professor Snape that you seem to be fit enough to resume normal classes." Professor McGonagall began as she took her seat behind the desk.

"I have checked with all the teachers and understand the majority of your classwork is up to date with the rest of the students. In fact in several you are ahead on several topics." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a rare smile. Hermione returned it briefly waiting for the reason why Sirius was standing behind her and not in London.

"However, there do seem to be some concerns regarding certain topics, such as Potions. Professor Snape stated that you still seem to be affected by the fumes from potion making." Professor McGonagall paused, studying Hermione. Hermione for her part kept her face impassive, except for a slight narrowing of her eyes and her back straightening.

"As practical classes for Potions are only twice a week we will let you proceed, but Mr Black will be in attendance in class to be sure you can cope." Professor McGonagall explained, "Furthermore, you are to remain in the rooms given to you last term."

Hermione now unable to hide her outrage, stood up, "What? I thought I was able to return to Gryffindor Tower!"

Professor McGonagall motioned her to sit. Hermione did, much less composed as before.

"Miss Granger, we understand that you are experiencing rather vivid nightmares. Mr Black has rightfully informed us that they are becoming rather severe." Professor McGonagall stood and walked around the desk.

"To ensure that you are not at risk to anyone if you do have another, we believe it is best for you to continue to remain in the rooms." She said, handing Hermione her class timetable. Hermione stood anger flashing in her eyes.

"Very well. If that is all Professor?" Hermione asked in an icy tone, just short of rudeness. Professor McGonagall shook her head and watched as Hermione exited swiftly from the office shutting the door quickly, not quite slamming it.

"Are you sure that you want to be that close to her Black?" Minerva asked the man before her.

"I know that Albus has shown you her memories Minnie. You know very well it has to be me." Sirius stepped towards the door.

"Be careful Black. That is all I ask. For both your sakes, be careful." She said to her favourite ex-student. Sirius nodded and left quietly. He walked slowly back towards the rooms that he and Hermione still shared, thinking about his day.

As soon as the Hogwarts Express departed, he had apparated to Hogsmeade going straight to Dumbledore's office. He discussed at length the nightmares that Hermione was having including what she described of what she dreamt. The headmaster was extremely concerned for the girl, and advised that Madam Pomfrey had tried to get in touch with the healer that was presiding over Hermione's initial recovery, but she had gone missing. Both the Order and the Ministry were searching for the Healer. Sirius had asked what on earth would Voldemort want with a healer. He was advised that medical information could tell a lot on someone that they were looking for. The example he gave chilled Sirius to the bone.

There were so many things at play, with both Harry and Hermione seemingly at the centre of the main schemes from the Dark Lord they were hearing through the Order. They all knew Harry and Voldemort's desire to kill the boy; he was a target from the first war, as a victim from it, having been pulled out of the wreckage of his house away from the bodies of his dead parents.

Yet many did not understand the reasons why Voldemort was targeting Hermione. Especially when reports were to capture not kill her. Many believed that it was simply because she was to be made an example for her being a muggleborn. Sirius suspected that would happen if he did manage get a hold of her, but only after painfully extracting the information locked in her mind. Sirius sighed heavily; he was never going to let that happen so long as he had breath in his body. He put a hand on the door pausing as he heard noises beyond it.

Muttering the password he pushed it open only to duck as what seemed to be the leg of the coffee table flew past him. The room before him was in a complete shambles. In the centre of it stood Hermione her eyes blazing with anger and hurt. Sirius slipped his hands into his pockets stepping forwards slowly and looked over the carnage of the room with a critical eye, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You!" She snarled, "You had no right to say anything!" Her wand pointed at his heart. Sirius smiled at her but for the first time she could remember it did not reach his eyes.

"Unfortunately Princess, I had every right. You have been under my care since you first got out of Hospital." Sirius's voice was deadly calm.

"Really? Was that including before my parents were murdered or after?" She yelled, tears breaking and streaking down her face.

"Or before I went to the Department of Mysteries or after I came back?" she hissed.

Sirius frowned, but had no chance to reply.

"How long Sirius? I am genuinely curious! Pray tell how long I have been in your so called care?" Hermione's voice grew hysterical as she flicked her wand and sheets of paper flew towards him lining up in mid-air, overlapping into a mural. He was saved by the wall of paper hiding the open shock on his face, as he recognised all his sketches even the ones from all those years ago. She had over lapped them in such a way that they had made a larger picture of her face. He stared at the paper wall.

There was silence from the other side of the room. Sirius drew his wand and sent the pages scattering he realised that Hermione was no longer standing there. Her bedroom door was hanging off its hinges and could see that she wasn't in her room, even from where he stood. Sirius swallowed hard.

Hermione didn't know how she did it but all she knew was that she was now standing outside of the room she was just in. She didn't care she just ran, the corridors weren't completely deserted as she dodged around small groups heading to one of the only places she ever went when she was upset – the Astronomy Tower. She leaned over the parapet letting the freezing wind buffeted her face, as she tried to control her fast beating heart.

Ice crunched behind her and she turned on the spot. She had rushed past Draco Malfoy in her need to escape everything else in the castle below. Hermione wiped her eyes looking him up and down. He looked like shit. She realised too late she had said that out loud when Malfoy snorted.

"Then I guess right now you look as good as I do Granger." Malfoy retorted. He leaned back against the wall hands in his pockets, watching her.

"So what happened? Another lovers quarrel with Weasel? Or Potty?" He asked dully. Hermione turned away. She didn't want to talk about it; her mind was still overwhelmed with the images of the sketches. Her head hurt from the anger and the hurt. She leaned out again and took deep breaths, the coolness doing little to the pain in her head.

She jumped as a hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge. She opened her eyes and saw Draco. He was staring at her in horror. His mouth moved as he said something to her, but a stabbing pain from behind her eyes had her clutching her head in her hands. She staggered against him, crying out as the pain lanced her again. Everything after that was black, as her weight sagged against Malfoy in a dead faint.

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry was watching the marauders map in his dormitory, searching again for Draco Malfoy, his obsession as he still believed that the Slytherin was up to something nefarious. Ron had scoffed at him for it and left him to find Lavender. Harry watched as the little dot called Draco Malfoy had climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower. He sat up as he then saw another dot move towards the Draco dot, labelled Hermione Granger. Harry got up and ran from the common room looking up just in time to avoid running into people. He ran towards the seventh level staircase that would take him to the tower. He looked on as the Draco dot moved towards the Hermione dot.

Harry burst out onto the top of the tower and saw Hermione collapsed on the ground with Draco leaning over her. Harry had his wand out directed at him. Draco knew he couldn't get his wand out so he put his hands up slowly.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Harry demanded moving closer. Draco stood and backed away from the prone Hermione.

"Only pulled her from the edge. I thought she was going to jump!" Malfoy said backing away. "Then she fainted! I didn't do anything!"

Harry knelt beside Hermione and brushed her hair off her face. She was out cold. Turning he pointed his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" The stag appeared and Harry told it to go find Sirius. It turned into a ball of light and vanished through the floor. Harry looked around as the light faded to find Malfoy used the opportunity to get off the tower away from the angry Gryffindor. Harry wanted to go after him but Hermione needed his help more.

Harry had managed to get her part way down the tower when he heard footsteps race up towards him. Sirius shifted back into human form mid step as he approached Hermione.

"Give her to me; I will get her to Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said cradling her in his arms.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he turned and began descending quickly.

"Don't know." Harry puffed slightly.

"I found Malfoy standing there and Hermione on the ground." Harry said as they raced down another flight of steps and through another corridor.

"I was watching Malfoy on the map." Harry continued. "He was already up there when she went up there."

Sirius remained silent as they hurried towards the hospital wing. They burst through the doors shocking Madam Pomfrey and a student who returned with a head cold. Sirius continued past them to a bed and lay her upon it.

"Put her here. Is there any idea what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked them as she directed to the other student that they could leave, hurrying over and began casting diagnostic charms.

"We can't be sure, Harry only found her after she was unconscious." Sirius said quietly, slightly out of breath. Harry went to open his mouth but Sirius shook his head. It was not a time to shout for Draco Malfoy's guilt. Harry glared at his Godfather and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, watching Harry's retreating back. Harry stopped at the door, "To find out what happened!" And then he left. Sirius didn't go after him.

"Poppy, is she going to be ok?" Sirius asked the Healer. Madam Pomfrey looked sharply at him and summoned the curtains to give her some privacy.

"At this stage I really can't say. It seems like she has only fainted. When she wakes we will know more. Now I need to ask you to either stand to the other side of the curtains or even better go and fetch Professor Dumbledore. He requested to be called if Hermione ended up here again." Madam Pomfrey ordered him shooing him out from behind the curtains so she could change Hermione into pyjamas and tuck her into bed. Sirius glared at the curtains and stormed out.

 _Hermione stood or floated above the shattered grey world of glass spires, in each flashed different images. Memories. They were memories. Hermione watched as the shards flew and begin to piece back together around her. Each time the shards collided something within her felt like it clicked back into place. Each time the shards became whole, the greyness around her swirled light over dark. Dark over light. Ever changing. Distinct and indistinct._

 _Hermione remembered waking up and seeing Professor Dumbledore's troubled face. She remembered that they needed to help Harry. She remembered protecting the door from two Death Eaters who had tried to outflank Dumbledore. She remembered Sirius fighting his cousin Bellatrix. She remembered her brilliant idea to give Sirius the advantage of the duel. She remembered the grey._

 _The whispering, the wind, and the Veil._

 _Hermione remembered the frightened little boy with grey eyes and black hair on the bed and the lullaby. She remembered two handsome black haired little boys beaten for being little boys and the story of a fairy and two brave little princes. She remembered clothes shopping and midnight snacks in the kitchens in Hogwarts. She remembered pranks and first kisses. She remembered the werewolf, the rat, the dog and the deer. She remembered bloody hands and a bleeding body._

 _She remembered birthday kisses and water fights in Gryffindor Tower; motorcycles and dancing with new friends. She remembered the bride and groom, and dancing a tango. She remembered packing boxes and the moment she felt herself be born. She remembered the peanut butter sandwich with chocolate sauce and sardines._

 _Hermione remembered the Cowboy and the Indian, Luke Skywalker, Sandra Dee, Captain Hook and Mr Smee; holding baby Harry and dressing up as a fairy. She remembered Babysitting Harry and Pad Pad, and waking up in a hospital bed._

 _She remembered Remus and the funeral. She remembered the cell, five by five and the madman it housed, with the Dementors at its door. She remembered the dog in the ocean and being in her house for the very last time, in the wrong time._

 _She remembered Professor Lupin and his confession of love, her panic attack and falling from the sky. She remembered a tropical summer and the man she had come to love. She remembered snow in a bikini and flirting with the enemy. She remembered the Terrace House and two friends betting on her Animagus form._

 _She remembered a beautiful Midnight blue cloak and a deep red dress with a plunging vee neck, dancing with the man she adored._

 _She remembered a glittering ring and being pulled away before she could answer him._

 _She remembered her red dress fluttering around her and the floor rising up fast to meet her._

 _Lastly she remembered the dark shape of someone pointing a wand at her and the face of the wizard that tried to break her mind…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok so I know you are SUPER excited for this chapter.  
BUT as I am still trying to juggle being an adult with a real job (don't ever try it. stay a teen forever if you can!) I am still writing the very next chapter and beyond.  
So I apologise 5000 times, because the delay on chapters is going to be way longer than previously.  
Now you are thinking what can you do?  
listen to the playlist I left you (speaking of - I'm a Fantastic Wreck by Montaigne helped me write this very chapter - if ever a time was to listen to this song and read this chapter it is now...)  
Reread the story! leave me a love note... I mean review... hehe  
PM me! I love to hear what you have to say.  
I promise as I get the chapters done I will post them for you as fast as I can._

 _ok, without further ado_  
 _Chapter 18_  
 _XOXO_  
 _Natstar_

 _(P.S. OH MY GAWD BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!)_  
 _(p.p.s. that Gaston!)_

* * *

 **Shatter Me**

 **Chapter 18**

Hermione groaned and shifted in the bed. Blinking a few times she slowly recognised the familiar arches that were only in one section of Hogwarts – the Hospital Wing. Hermione stretched and sat up blinking. On the opposite side of her bed another form lay on the bed silver eyes staring across at her. Hermione frowned; looking away she saw a jug of water on her bedside table and poured herself a glass of water, the pain in her head still a dull ache. The person on the opposite side of the bed shifted slightly and grunted in pain.

"For someone lying unconscious Granger, you talk a lot in your sleep."

Hermione froze with the water halfway to her mouth. She looked back over to the bed and saw the silver hair reflect from the faint light coming from the office Madam Pomfrey used. Hermione remembered when she last saw him.

"You still look like shit Malfoy." She said softly, taking a quick sip of her water, grinning when she heard the snort that he heard her.

"Right back at you, Granger." Malfoy said dryly. Hermione snorted; then groaned as the pressure behind her eyes stabbed at her again. The glass of water slipped out of her hand and smashed on the ground, as she clutched at her head again. Footsteps came running but Hermione had already slipped again into the blackness as the pain lanced her again.

"Is she OK?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione's slumped form. Madam Pomfrey didn't answer right away as she cast her charms again before righting Hermione back on the bed and cleaning up the shattered glass. She walked over to Draco and checked on him.

"You still look a little anaemic Mr Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey produced another blood replenishing potion and made him drink it.

"She will be." Madam Pomfrey said quietly as Draco drank, he nodded and settled back down. Madam Pomfrey disappeared back into her office and left him to watch the sleeping form of Hermione.

 _It was almost like a film reel cutting to a swirl of grey between scenes. Like a pause between episodes. She pulled more details this time like the blind love and adoration of a small boy believing that fairies did exist in a world that had already shown what the harsh realities were of being unloved by both parents. The boy struggling and confusing his sense of realities and trying to dissemble that the world did have love and people that loved that little boy. The greater hurt in life of those that are loved to those that don't. Recognising the emotional scars, before the physical wounds. Understanding that both could be just as deadly as the other._

 _Hermione remembered the pain. She remembered the hurt and she remembered the love.  
The love of friends she made in the wrong time.  
She remembered James and his wit, how he blushed flirting with girls.  
She remembered Remus, frightened and ashamed. She remembered his quiet humour and his growing love for her.  
She remembered Lily and her easy acceptance and kindness to the waif called Hermione Granger.  
She remembered Marlene and her ability to light up a room and make everyone around her shine all the more brightly.  
She remembered Peter and his complete devotion and love for his three best friends, and how bitter he became as his friends moved on from that childhood comradery letting it evolve as they accepted new people in their lives to love as he did not.  
She remembered Regulus and his reservations and doubts that she was real; and the deep sadness of only being able to save one Black brother not both.  
She remembered Mr and Mrs Potter and their kind acceptance, realising that she never actually thanked them properly in helping to save Sirius – saving her as well. She remembered Harry before his scar and how much he adored his godfather Pad Pad.  
She remembered the mural depicting all of Sirius's friends and the betrayal of the one that ruined everyone in his life._

 _The grey came back and Hermione also remembered the shadow that seemed to chase her in her mind the grey in her mind cut off the scenes. The grey had been as much her friend and enemy in her time. She remembered the red dress and how she shattered the grey. She did not want anyone to walk the roads she had trodden. She shattered her own mind. In the grey the face was indiscernible. But the threat it imposed remained…_

Hermione awoke with a start. Something felt wrong. She blinked away sleep and tried to reach for her wand but was met with resistance at her wrist. She tried to pull her other wrist and it was met with the same. Hermione was wide awake now and she took in her surroundings. She was still in her hospital bed, still in the hospital wing. The bed opposite was empty, remade ready for its next patient; she must have been unconscious longer this time. Movement from Madam Pomfrey's office caught her eye and dread rose like bile in her throat.

She pulled at the restraints at her wrists, whimpering slightly as it cut into her skin. The movement in the office stopped for a moment then turned walking out. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she recognised the face of the wizard that came towards her slowly. Her brain bizarrely registered his cloak this time was not black, but it did nothing to ease the fear.

"So you're awake, Poppet." His voice refined and cultured. That seemed to unnerve her all the more. He stopped at the end of the bed, his face impassive. He just stared at her for a long time before he finally moved again, drawing his wand slowly from his robes. She didn't need an explanation on what he was going to do. She remembered the last time that he had tried. The thought strengthened her as she felt the scratching presence rubbing against the barriers in her mind. It felt wrong and she mentally pushed the wrongness away with a force that staggered the man in front of her. He straightened and scowled at her.

"This is for the greater good Poppet." His voice was a little rougher now. Something in Hermione seemed to snap at the comment. She no longer felt afraid. Instead a deep rage rose slowly from within her. 'The greater good' her mind and rage seethed as the words turned around in her head. She smiled as she felt the presence enter her mind again. She felt it stall as the barriers seemed to have disappeared and he encountered a greyness; an ever swirling greyness, indistinct yet not quite able to shape.

"There are few things that I have learned to despise above all things sir." Her voice jarred him as she spoke aloud while he pushed himself further into her mind.

"The first is the term 'the greater good.'" She growled. He now felt something within the greyness and began to realise that he had gone too far.

"The second is people thinking they can take advantage of me." He heard the anger in her voice this time and the faint sounds of the restraints snapping free. At the same time something now whispered against his own mind, feather light brushed against him.

"The third is how much everyone underestimates what I am actually capable of." Hermione whispered the last. The grey had disappeared and the wizard realised he had been purged from her mind. His waking eye saw her standing on her bed in her gown that seemed to whip about her from a wind he could not feel. His eye trailed up to Hermione's face, a mask of fury, her hair coiled and curled around her crackling with magic. He felt something whisper against his cheek and his mind and a spark crackled against both. His waking eye saw as she moved her wand to point directly at him as the feather light touch became a razor slicing him. It cut his cheek and his mind.

"You broke me." Her voice was ice to the fury he saw. He realised he couldn't move. She smiled darkly at the panic finally showing in his eyes.

"You thought I was already broken. When you found me lying by the archway, by the Veil" Her mouth didn't move but her words whispered in his mind, echoing inside his skull.

"Do you know what is in the Veil?" The voice whispered against his mental barriers. She appeared just within those barriers dressed in the bright red dress that hid bloodstains so well. The dress wasn't torn or stained and the girl that wore it wasn't bleeding. She stood regally, glaring at the man both within his mind and from his waking eye. Realisation struck as he didn't feel her breach his own mental barriers.

"Oh I breached your mind long ago." Her voice in his mind said as she laughed softly on the outside. The laughter stopped suddenly.

"It was why I had to shatter everything and be forced to forget everything of my time there!" Both voices shouted at him, rage and sorrow howling through him. He staggered again this time falling backwards. He thought he would hit his head but she was there cradling him, as a mother would a sick child.

"Now it is time for you to forget everything." She whispered softly in his ear. She touched her wand to his temple and whispered like a lover's caress "Obliviate" Hermione stood up and looked down at the Unspeakable that had found her. She hadn't realised that her nightgown had transfigured to the red dress, until that moment. She had wiped his mind completely. She had seen that he had a family but he had broken everything in her in that moment that she did not care.

Hermione heard a sound from the office. A groan. Yet the memories she now remembered had begun to run fresh through her mind. She fled. Hermione ran her dress streaming behind her. The castle doors stood ajar and Hermione slipped out into the night. Her memories tumbling over and over as she tried to outrun it all; emotions and pain pushing her to the main gate. As soon as she passed through the magical protections, Hermione apparated; the loud crack echoing in the darkness.

* * *

"She made an Unspeakable unable to speak?" Sirius asked incredulously, stopping his pacing in Dumbledore's office. He had been in there arguing to be able to be let back into the Hospital Wing. He and Harry had both been banned by Madam Pomfrey as both apparently could not contain their anger as she tried to heal Draco Malfoy. Now Dumbledore was holding him back from trying to find her. He was furious.

"It would appear so." Severus Snape drawled.

"And she isn't in the castle?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the three before him.

"We checked the castle. Including the Room of Requirement. Hagrid is searching the grounds." Professor McGonagall said, worry about her pupil evident in her tone.

"Do we know how an Unspeakable made their way into the castle?" Sirius asked glaring at Dumbledore.

"We will unfortunately never know, as Miss Granger seems to have mastered the ability to wipe his memory so thoroughly." The Headmaster said.

Heavy footsteps on the staircase sounded as Hagrid trudged into the Headmaster's office, Fang trailing behind.

"No sign o' her Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid reported to the Headmaster.

"None at all?" Professor Dumbledore pressed the groundskeeper. Hagrid shifted uneasily under the gazes of the four people around him, Fang as if sensing the uneasiness whined.

"There was summit. Fang ran to the gates to Hogsmeade. Bu' he stopped just past and began runnin' in circles." Hagrid said shrugging, as if it wasn't important.

Sirius however looked at Fang and began swearing.

"She can apparate? But she hasn't done the test!" Professor McGonagall asked in surprise, quickly understanding Sirius's outburst.

"One thing that never has failed to surprise me Minerva, is that Miss Granger is not as law abiding as you seem to think." Severus pointed out sourly, "The question now is where would she have gone?"

"Where indeed?" Dumbledore reflected looking at Sirius. "I will summon the order. Sirius you will meet them at Grimmauld Place and provide details on places that she may have gone to." Dumbledore ordered. Sirius wasted no time and stormed out of the office.

As soon as he reached the great hall he transformed into his dog form and began sniffing. He whined in frustration unable to pick up the scent and ran outside sneezing. His dog form never liked the lingering magic in the air, especially around Hogwarts. Padfoot trotted towards the gate nose to the ground the whole time. He let out a bark as he found the familiar smell and followed it.

Just like fang he reached a point just beyond the gates and ran circles. The dog whine turned into a groan of frustration as Sirius transformed back and apparated on the spot to the front steps of Grimmauld Place, as instructed by Dumbledore. In vain hope he checked every room twice before he heard the sounds of people arriving. Remus was the first and Sirius told him everything, quietly as they waited for others to come.

"Merlin's beard!" Remus exclaimed. "She obliviated the Unspeakable?" Sirius nodded, his face was grim.

"I checked the Terrace House before coming here. She hasn't gone there." Remus told his friend. Sirius nodded again.

"Thanks. Better go in, I don't think we are going to get any more to help search for her." Sirius said quietly, putting his hand out for Remus to enter before stepping into the kitchen himself. Sirius looked around the room.  
Tonks, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur all stood on one side of the table, Remus along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody stood on the other. Not many but he knew that was all the help he was getting without adversely alerting either the Ministry or the Dark Lord.

Sirius flicked his wand at the table and a map appeared before them. He flicked it again and certain places on the map glowed. He kept the briefing short. Molly volunteered to stay at Headquarters and the others paired off, and began assigning search points. Remus paired with Sirius, kissing Tonks briefly before following Sirius out to the front entrance and apparating to the town square in Oxford, near Hermione's house. Sirius transformed back into Padfoot as it was one of the best ways to search for Hermione.

They split up and Padfoot headed for the house that Hermione had grown up in, the house where her parents had been murdered. Remus went in the direction of the graveyard where Sirius had arranged for them to be buried. It was one of the more likely locations that she could have gone to. It was also a place that may have a spy watching out in case Hermione did decide to come and visit.

Padfoot looked at the house now closed off by builder's fences. The grass in the front yard that used to be carefully trimmed had grown out, browned by the frost of winter. Padfoot slipped easily through and sniffed around. Her scent here was faded and there were no new scents around the house. He picked up a few other lingering scents and dismissed them nothing in the house was new. He crept up to the bedroom she had once lived in. He knew that the Dark Lord had been there in that room. He growled softly and left the building.

He found her local haunts around the respectable town, the tree she would spend her summers under reading. The nearly hidden lake a short walk from her home that she and many local children played and swam in summer and ice skated upon in winter. Reluctantly he made his way back to the square they apparated to, Remus was already there.

"Nothing. She hasn't been there. Any luck?" Remus asked as Padfoot approached, transforming back to Sirius to answer his best friend.

"Nothing at her house. All old smells. Many unpleasant." He said pulling out an identical map he had created at Grimmauld Place and tapped the lit spot turning it black to indicate that they had completed the search. It would replicate on the other maps carried by the others, and to the main one in Headquarters monitored by Molly.

Sirius opened up the map more looking at it. Godric's Hollow was blackened out, Moody and Kingsley had started there. They were the only dots that were blackened as being one of the few places easiest to search. Remus tapped the map at a glowing dot unassigned.

"We will try there next." Sirius studied the dot and rolled up the map. Two sharp cracks sounding as they popped out of existence.

Snow crunched under foot as they apparated into the countryside. A short walk through the trees stood a small cottage. Both men checked the ground around them for footprints as they trudged towards it. The sign on the door read 'Mac Tíre Tearmann'. Remus's cottage. These days he only used it on the week around the full moon. Remus checked the wards around his house and found none of them were disturbed. Stepping through the threshold he found the cottage as he had left it last time he was there. Sirius had gone to double check around the forest. But Remus knew that she didn't come here.

Sirius stepped into the building silent as he pulled out the map again. There were more black dots in place of the brightly lit ones as the others search attempts came up blank. Sirius put in every possible place that he could think of between England and Scotland he knew she had been, when she was in her time and when she recalled places she went to when she opened up to him when she was in his time.

He ruled out Azkaban for obvious reasons she would never go there and the island in the Caribbean was too far for anyone to physically apparate to. Sirius stared at the map feeling like he was missing a place. As he studied the map more and more black spots appeared, the searches all coming up blank.

"Of Course!" Remus stared at the map, putting his finger on a place. Sirius frowned at where he pointed.

"Sirius her dream. She was drowning in an ocean. What if she went back there?" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius stared at the spot on the map. It had taken Sirius a little time to find out where he had reached mainland after escaping. He and Remus had laughed at the irony of the location of all places to reach land after escaping Azkaban. Black Dog, near Aberdeen. It was a tiny little village, if one could call it a village. The nearby beach however stretched on for kilometres both directions. He watched as another dot went black on the map, it decided him.

Both hurried out. Remus grabbed his hand, side-along apparating with him as he had never been to that part of the country. They came out just above the beach, the arctic winds hitting them instantly. Directly before them the beach was empty. They looked up and down the beach it seemed empty except for a red spec in the distance.

Sirius didn't wait for Remus as he apparated down the beach towards the red spec. Remus followed suit reducing the distance as they approached. The spec became larger and more identifiable. A lone figure stood in a red dress, the wind whipping it about. Her hair blew free in the breeze as she stood solitary, on the edge of where the waves crashed; looking out to the ocean and the churning grey sky.

They knew that she would have heard them apparate towards her, but she did not move. She stood like a statue on the sand. Remus stopped a ways off and watched as Sirius slowly approached her. Knowing both would need some privacy. He pulled out the map and marked where they came out in gold to say they found her.

Hermione had heard the pops of someone apparating closer to her. She had no doubt who it was. Somewhere in her heart she felt the pull knowing that Sirius would eventually find her. The wind whipped her hair, tangling it in the salty air. Her dress buffeting against her, as if was trying to pull her away. She remembered the feeling all too well. But the grey and the whispering veil no longer pulled her from the world. Hermione watched the slate ocean waves crash and storm against the beach as the dark clouds roiled above. The closest match to the greyness she could find.

When she apparated and ended up on the beach she had kept running. She had screamed into the wind until her throat grew hoarse. She had cried salty tears falling onto the sand adding to the salty water of the sea. She didn't know how long she was there but she had finally found what she had sought. Numbness. Of course her the cynical voice in her mind said that was most likely hyperthermia standing in a thin silk dress on a storm swept beach at the end of winter.

The sand crunched under foot as Sirius approached slowing as he neared her noting her wand sticking out from where she held it tightly, with her arms wrapped around her body. He saw everything from the tear streaked face, the blueness of her lips from the cold, the goose bumps on her arms and the dampness on the bottom of her dress when she had walked too close to the water and waves had splashed her. Her bare feet were half covered in sand. He saw the raw marks on her wrists. He saw the haunted look in her eyes. Sirius pulled off his cloak and stepped forwards wrapping it around her as he moved to stand in front of her. He pulled her close and held her, unable to speak. He felt her begin to sob against him and held her as she released the anguish still pent up inside her. Tears of his own fell from his eyes landing in her hair.

The wind blasted his back with its icy breath, threatening to pull the cloak from around her. But Sirius held fast as she leaned against him. He kissed the top of her hair inhaling her scent.

"I have not stopped loving you Princess." He crooned softly into her ear lest his words be caught by the wind. "Not a single day has gone by that I have not stopped loving you."

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and looked up into those mercurial grey eyes, which shared the same shadows that lingered in her brown eyes. "I know." Her voice cracked "I remember."

Tears filled her eyes, "Sirius, I don't ever want to forget again." Her voice breaking as she spoke. Sirius moved his hands to cup her face and wipe the fresh tears that leaked from her eyes and smiled at her.

"Well you know what you have to do?" He asked her. Hermione frowned at the question. Sirius chuckled and kissed the crease on her brow.

"All the best stories tell it." He whispered to her. "The princess must be kissed by her prince." His lips captured hers before she could react. She felt him growl gently and she gasped into his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She leaned into him her hands released her wand, letting it fall into the sand, as her arms snaked around his neck. He nibbled her bottom lip enticing a moan from her. Reluctantly Sirius pulled out of the kiss. Both panted slightly.

"Come on Princess, we should get you somewhere so you can warm up." He said softly, scooping her into his arms turning as Remus walked slowly towards them, his wand out and accioed Hermione's wand. Hermione didn't notice as she clung tightly to Sirius, her head resting against his shoulder. Turning on the spot they both apparated away to the gates of Hogwarts and walked slowly back to the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi Everyone!_

 _OK I know I did say there would be a delay but I really must apologise on how long a delay it has been._  
 _PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_  
 _There are several reasons as to the why between both me and my beautiful Beta Immy._  
 _Many are things I cannot explain except that it was deeply personal and we both needed time._  
 _Now I know there are quite a few more reviews that I also neglected to personally reply to. Sorry!_  
 _I would never intentionally leave you so long!_  
 _So a belated Happy Easter! Disappointed I got NO chocolate frogs... One day..._  
 _And to my Aussies and Kiwi's - '_

 _lest we forget' for the upcoming ANZAC Day._  
 _Lastly, there is going to still be delays between chapters still. But hopefully not as long if I can help it._

 _Love you all!_  
 _Natstar_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 19**

"She needs to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey, Sirius." Minerva McGonagall insisted.

"I agree. But she can be looked over just as easily here in these rooms." Sirius said quietly. He paced back and forth in front of the fire of the private rooms they were given in Hogwarts.

"She is not staying there. Especially not after that Unspeakable got to her." Sirius paused and threw back his glass of firewhiskey and poured himself another. They returned to Hogwarts only because it still was one of the safest places. Remus sat on the couch watching the exchange. When they returned Sirius had put her to bed as exhaustion had finally won out as she was carried back to the castle. The Gryffindor Head Teacher was waiting for Sirius when he emerged from the room and had been quietly debating for the better part of an hour regarding Hermione's welfare.

"She still has her education to finish Sirius!" Minerva exclaimed as their argument continued. Sirius laughed bitterly into his glass as he took another sip.

"You and I both know she could pass the exams tomorrow and leave with the highest grades. It is not about school anymore. It hasn't been about school since she went into the Department of Mysteries." Sirius stated in disgust.

"While she is still enrolled in this school, it will still be about her schoolwork!" Professor McGonagall's voice grew shrill.

Remus understood both sides to the argument. Both in their own ways were valid. But as he was the only to notice the bedroom door open and see Hermione step out he understood the ultimate decision was hers no matter how much Sirius and Minerva McGonagall argued. Hermione watched and listened from the entry of her bedroom as they continued to bicker, growing louder and louder. Remus watched Hermione. There was still a haunted look on her face, as her memories that had resurfaced, ran fresh through her mind.

"Black you are not her Guardian to decide!" Minerva's shrill voice cut above Sirius's.

"I was under the impression that I no longer had any parents or legal guardians since my parents were murdered, Professor." Hermione's soft voice silenced both of them. Hermione's eyes had changed and a barely disguised rage had replaced the haunted look. The air around them seemed to become static as she stepped further into the room.

"Princess" Sirius breathed, taking a step forwards. He stopped as she raised a hand. Her gesture dismissed him from further argument.

"You are still a student of this school Miss Granger. As such it is indeed my responsibility for ensuring your continued wellbeing." Professor McGonagall addressed her student.

"That may be so, Professor. But also understand that I am not underage. I will not be treated like a child." Hermione's voice was like ice. The air seemed to reflect the tone as energy crackled around them. Nobody in the room moved. All were aware that Hermione stood wandless, yet her magic seemed to amplify with her emotions.

"Perhaps, Minerva, you would escort me to fetch Madam Pomfrey, and go to the kitchens and send up some food for Miss Granger." Remus spoke calmly and slowly stood up. He moved towards the door all his actions slow and purposeful. He waited as Minerva collected herself and moved to the door, accepting the dismissal. Remus nodded to Sirius as he shut the door behind them allowing the two some privacy.

"I do not need you to fight my battles for me Sirius." Hermione said softly as her gaze fell onto him. Sirius saw the anger, the hurt, and the fragility.

"No, I don't. But it will not stop me to fight for the one that I love with all my heart" Sirius moved towards her slowly. He watched as the anger drain from her, replaced by love and sorrow. He stopped just before her and opened his arms out towards her.

"Come here Princess." He crooned, beckoning her to take the final step towards him. She was in his arms in an instant clinging to him. Sirius held her soothing her, as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, whispering soft assurances to her. When she had stopped shivering against him he lifted her chin to face him. Her face was wet with tears. Her eyes again haunted with memories swimming like sharks in her mind.

"How about I run you a bath?" He offered, wiping the fresh tears away that leaked from her eyes. Hermione leaned her face into his hand, sighing.

"That sounds nice." She answered softly. Kissing her forehead, he lead her to the bathroom they shared. He pulled out his wand and flicked it towards the bathtub. The tub immediately began to fill with steaming hot water as well as a mix of soap and bubbles, scenting the room. Hermione stood and watched as the tub filled. Suddenly shy.

"I can go if you want?" He offered her; his hand still in hers. Hermione's head snapped up, her hand tightened around his.

"No!" Her sharp response, surprised Sirius, but didn't deter him. Flicking his wand he charm-locked both doors and drew her against him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, running her hands through her hair; kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I'm sure." She whispered against his mouth. He groaned and captured her lips kissing her until she was breathless. Pulling away only to peel the layers of clothes from each other. Hermione traced his tattoos with her hands and kissed the small scars across his chest as he guided her to the tub stepping into it first. He helped her step into the hot water. She hissed slightly as the heated water touched her cold feet.

He captured her lips again in another searing kiss as his hands ran down the smooth planes of her back.

"I am so happy that you are back Princess. For good this time" He whispered against her and began kissing down her neck.

"I have been back for a while now Sirius." She replied wryly. Sirius shook his head, nuzzling against her as he continued his downward path kissing her, his lips following the scar that crossed her body from collarbone to her hip.

He paused at her hips, his hands holding the back of her knees. "I have found that you being here and seeing me as a stranger was far worse than all those times you were swept away from me through my life." Sirius explained, as he looked up at her from his kneeling position, in the large tub.

"I would rather you flit in and out of my life and love you and be loved by you than be with you and not have that love reciprocated." His was voice husky and vibrated through her abdomen, his long hair and beard lightly tickling her stomach. The water in the tub sloshed slightly as Sirius adjusted and guided her to straddle him as she sank into the warm water. She shuddered against him as she sank around him. They stared into each other's eyes, grey into brown, recognition in both.

"Gods I love you Hermione." He said raggedly.

Hermione's eyes widened, but any response was cut off as he leaned in, taking her lips again in a scorching kiss she remembered so well. Her hands wrapped around him possessively pulling him closer to her; her hands tangled in his hair. Sirius groaned against her, his hands moved to her hips, water sloshing between them and over the lip of the bath. He nuzzled into her chest eliciting a moan from her as they moved in unison.

The water in the bath had grown cool as they lay in the tub, Hermione leaning against Sirius her head against his shoulder. His legs encircled her in the bath. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her against him.

"I wish we could just hide here forever." Hermione sighed. Sirius chuckled softly.

"As wonderfully tempting an idea as that is, we should start to think about getting dressed and having something to eat." He said kissing her cheek, chuckling again as Hermione's stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Come on Princess, up and dressed and a quiet night by the fire." He encouraged. Hermione sighed heavily and stood, the water running from her body. She climbed from the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She noticed his eyes watching her and smirked.

"Enjoying the view Mr Black?" she asked as she padded back towards the bath, dipping her hand back into the water smirking.

"Always" He grinned back at her. He jerked back as Hermione pulled the plug free letting the bathwater escape. Hermione stood and moved towards the door to her room.

"I locked the doors, remember" Sirius stated as he climbed from the tub and grabbed the other towel, wrapping it around his waist. His head shot up as he heard the lock click. Hermione was holding his wand out to him. He took it and watched, speechless as she exited shutting the door behind her.

Sirius was a little surprised to find that he was the first to emerge from his room fully dressed first. The small dining table was set with their dinner covered. An envelope with Remus's writing leaned against the plate. Sirius picked it up and opened the note.

 _I managed to convince Minnie to allow extra time before Hermione has her check-up. Madam Pomfrey will be visiting first thing in the morning._  
 _Please make sure she eats ALL her food. And you should do the same._  
 _You know where to find me if you need anything._

 _Moony_

"They didn't come back." Sirius turned towards Hermione, hearing her voice. Sirius pocketed the note and drew a chair for her.

"You can thank Moony, for tonight only we can at least be interruption free." Sirius explained. Hermione smiled and glided towards the table letting him push her chair in as she sat, before taking his own seat.

As he promised, Sirius and Hermione shared a quiet night in front of the fire with each other's company, enjoying the dinner the elves had prepared for them. They settled together the couch, happy to be in each other's presence. Sirius talked about his work with his company, 'Black Market Trading' and the successes with the twins business deals for off shore marketing and expansion. Hermione listened, not quite ready to talk, only asking questions to further understand the business and operations.

Sirius carried her to her bed after she had drifted to sleep and nestled in next to her, burying his head into her hair holding her close. Hermione hummed and shifted in her sleep for the first time since coming back from the Veil, she was able to sleep without dreams haunting her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Heavy drumming pulled Sirius from his sleep. He growled softly at the intrusion of noise that pulled him from a wonderful dream. Next to him, Hermione shifted and mumbled in her sleep, seemingly oblivious to the sound of the door being pulverised. Hermione gave a small whimper as Sirius climbed out of bed and padded towards the door and pulled it open.

"Ginny, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" Sirius peered down at the red headed witch, who now stood gaping at his dishevelled and shirtless state, with her fist still in the air from pounding on the door. Sirius sighed and stepped aside opening the door further allowing her to step in.

"So can I ask why you were trying to break down the door?" He asked the girl again as he shut the door behind her.

"Where is Hermione? Harry said something happened." Ginny said, recovering quickly she crossed her arms in a pose that meant that Sirius had better explain or she would start hexing him for information.

"Hermione is asleep. So was I for that matter." Sirius growled.

"What's going on?" Hermione stepped out of her room, as dishevelled as Sirius, pausing to yawn deeply.

There was loud knocking on the door before anyone could say anything else. Sirius growled again as he pulled the door open again this time Harry burst through the door.

"Hermione! You're OK!" He rushed forwards enveloping her in a hug.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, as he near knocked the breath out of her.

"I heard that someone tried to attack you." Harry said pulling back, concern all over his face. Hermione however was now blushing as her mind snapped awake and remembered what she was wearing. She looked past Harry and saw Ginny trying hard not to grin, as Sirius stomped over to his room, mumbling about appropriate times visits should be and slammed the door.

"Uh. Yes." Hermione struggled to answer, stepping back from Harry. Hermione watched as Harry took in what Hermione was wearing, his face began to flush as he noticed how much leg she was showing under the shirt that was clearly Sirius's.

"How about we go and get you dressed, Hermione. Harry, maybe you can get Sirius a coffee so he won't bite off anyone's head." Ginny took charge and grabbed Hermione pulling her back to her bedroom, shutting the door on Harry.

"You are going to tell me everything while you get dressed." Ginny ordered as she marched over to Hermione's wardrobe and began pulling out clothes for Hermione to change into. Her head popped around from the wardrobe door.

"Starting with why you are wearing Sirius's shirt, and why both you and he seem to have matching hickeys." She smirked at the brown haired, blushing witch.

"We do not!" Hermione denied, rushing to the mirror. She stopped short as Ginny began to giggle, watching her. Ginny handed her the uniform she pulled from the wardrobe.

"So you and him are?" Ginny asked, sitting on the window seat grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It is really none of your business you know." Hermione huffed as she changed quickly; yet her blushing face told Ginny everything that she needed to know.

"Is it true what Harry said though?" Ginny asked, concern replacing her grin.  
Hermione paused in pulling up her stockings, before continuing with dressing.

"It's true." Her voice so quiet Ginny nearly missed it. Hermione pulled on her sweater over her blouse, when she pulled her head through, she found Ginny standing before her frowning at her.

"Are you OK?"

"I- I don't know." Hermione looked down. Things in her mind still seemed to be mixed up but for the first time she had all her memories; and all the emotions from those memories. They roiled within her crumbling the fragile bridge of inner strength within her.

"Here, how about I do your hair." Ginny offered. Hermione looked up and nodded. Ginny summoned the desk chair over and directed Hermione to sit as she began to magically untangle Hermione's locks and curl them so they hung prettily down her back.

"All done" Ginny said stepping around the chair to the front of Hermione.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Don't think it will get you out of an explanation. But we can save that for another time." Ginny moved to the door and slipped out. Hermione looked at her reflection in her mirror and took a deep breath.

"Just another day. Just a normal day." She told herself and followed Ginny out.

"Ah Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey stood waiting for her. Sirius stood by the fireplace sipping from a large mug of coffee, Harry beside him. Ginny however was still next to the door to Hermione's bedroom.

"I would ask you to please step back into your room?" Madam Pomfrey requested. Hermione glanced around before retreating back into her bedroom; Madam Pomfrey followed and shut the door behind her.

Hermione was familiar with the routine having done it before so frequently since she came to consciousness. She felt the charms that Madam Pomfrey cast and answered the questions regarding her magic abilities and general questions on her overall health. Hermione answered them as honestly as she could.

"Now Miss Granger, do you recall what happened the night you were found on the Astronomy Tower?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Hermione frowned as she thought back, remembering how upset she was at Sirius, after she found all those drawings of her. Drawings that stirred something within her that scared her, angered her and pull at her.

"I- I'm not sure. I was upset. All I remember is a stabbing, blinding pain. Then waking up in the Hospital Wing." Hermione spoke to her hands that twisted painfully in her lap.

"Anything else Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up. "I remember. I remember it all." She said softly. Madam Pomfrey nodded, jotting down what Hermione told her.

"If you are finding it overwhelming, please come and see me for a calming draught. Memories of any kind can stir a whirlwind of emotions. Though I believe you already know this" Madam Pomfrey advised. Hermione nodded looking away. She still felt guilty at what had happened when she was last in the Hospital Wing.

"For now Miss Granger, I recommend you try and settle back into the normal routine of school for today. However, I would like you to see me again at the end of the day." The school nurse advised standing and exited leaving Hermione to take a deep breath to steady her mind. Hermione looked at her clock beside her bed; the early wake up meant she had time to at least get breakfast and head to class.

Ginny and Harry were still waiting for her when she emerged again. They stayed with her as they walked to the great hall for breakfast. Harry let her know that Sirius left with Madam Pomfrey, in a heated discussion over something, which meant it was about her.

Hermione was grateful to Harry for her first couple of classes sitting with her in Charms and Herbology and History of Magic. He waited as she hung back at the end of each lesson to hand in the extra homework she was assigned for the classes and request for more.

"Honestly Hermione, I think you probably know enough you could teach History of Magic, and at least make it more interesting than Professor Binns." Harry teased Hermione as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. They stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall waiting for the crowd to move so they could enter.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall's voice called behind them. Harry and Hermione both turned as Professor McGonagall hurried towards them.

"Miss Granger, if you would follow me. The Headmaster would like to see you. Mr Potter on your way" She stated to them. Harry waved her a reluctant farewell and headed into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to reluctantly follow the older witch the familiar path to the Headmaster's office.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey lovelies,_

 _So yes we are getting back into it. (well I haven't stopped writing but handwriting is not the fastest way to get this online to you - the people)_  
 _(I know bad batman reference. I couldn't help it!)_  
 _Thank you to the fabulous peeps who sent me feedback and support! I write this for you._

 _Much Love_

 _Natstar_  
 _XOXO_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 20**

Hermione paused in the threshold as she saw that her meeting included both Sirius and Madam Pomfrey, who were also present and apparently waiting on her. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his large desk with what seemed like a large file before him.

"Please come in Miss Granger and take a seat, so we may begin." He directed to a chair in front of the desk, with his withered hand, his face sombre. Hermione didn't move as apprehension grew as she also noted the serious expressions on both Madam Pomfrey and the concerned look on Sirius.

"I don't understand. What is this about?" Hermione asked. She looked ready to bolt. Sirius moved towards her and put an arm around her guiding her to the seat.

"Yes, I would like to know why we both were asked here Albus." Sirius said, putting a hand on her shoulder, rubbing reassuring circles with his thumb. The door behind them shut and Professor McGonagall joined Madam Pomfrey just to the side.

Hermione, grateful for the physical support from Sirius, sat down and perched at the edge of her seat waiting as Dumbledore picked up the top sheet on the file, and peered at the information contained on it before beginning.

"It has come to my attention that the body of the Healer that went missing from St Mungo's prior to Christmas has been found." Professor Dumbledore paused and looked over his half-moon glasses at Hermione, before continuing.

"We have also discovered that the Healer also happened to be the Healer in charge of your initial recovery when you returned to the present." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Were you also aware, Miss Granger that this healer also was the Healer assigned to you when you were brought into St Mungo's in 1981?" Professor Dumbledore asked her, laying the page next to the file. All Hermione could do was shake her head at the headmaster. She felt Sirius's hand grip her shoulder tighten slightly.

"The Healer knew her back then?" He asked in disbelief.

"It would seem so." Professor Dumbledore answered softly.

"Is that the reason she was taken? Her connection with me?" Hermione queried. Her hands gripped together so tightly her knuckles were white. Professor Dumbledore didn't answer her straight away. He shuffled some papers before looking back up at Hermione's anxious face.

"It wasn't the only reason, but in short – yes." Said Professor Dumbledore

"I still don't understand. Why is it so important?" Hermione asked. She took a deep breath, the room began to feel smaller and smaller the more she thought about it. He sat down next to Hermione and put a hand over hers. The frown on her face had returned as she tried to dissemble the facts.

"Poppy, perhaps you may shed some light for Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore deferred to the Hogwarts Nurse. Madam Pomfrey moved to be in view of Hermione and frowned, noting the girl's paleness.

"Miss Granger, as you are aware, we requested your medical records from St Mungo's when I became your primary Healer when you returned to Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded at the Nurse, wondering where it was leading to.

"One of the reasons I had requested the records was to verify something I had discovered in my own assessments and diagnosis of you as we worked to get you back on your feet." Madam Pomfrey explained, "When I first checked you over for your fitness to return that morning in Hogsmeade, there was an anomaly in one of the scanning charms. This anomaly didn't always show up. I sent an owl that morning to St Mungo's and the Healer, Meredith, responded advising that she also encountered it."

Hermione was now gripping Sirius's hand in hers tightly. He acutely noted that he was losing feeling in his fingers, but his own deep concern about where this conversation was going left him feeling more and more worried for the witch sitting beside him.

"Meredith advised me that when she encountered your anomaly when you first arrived she recognised you. She remembered when you were admitted to St Mungo's in 1981 the healers including her were baffled that the diagnosis spells were showing odd things when they were cast on you." Madam Pomfrey continued.

"But if the Healer knew back then why did she not say anything?" Professor McGonagall asked. Her tone the only giveaway that this announcement shook her to the core.

"I imagine it had something to do with Hermione being hit by a truck and waking up after the terrible events happened." Sirius answered without humour.

"What kind of anomaly?" Hermione asked, trembling. Madam Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore briefly before answering.

"Something that came and went. Sometimes the anomaly didn't show. Sometimes it did." Said Madam Pomfrey, "It wasn't until this morning when I checked you over that I wasn't sure."

Hermione swallowed hard, "But- but you are sure now?" she struggled to speak. Madam Pomfrey nodded frowning at Hermione, deeply concerned. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat briefly and all eyes turned to him. He was holding another sheet from the file. Hermione realised this must be all her medical records from Hogwarts and St Mungo's.

"Miss Granger, we believe with some certainty that you are in fact pregnant." He announced.

"I- I'm, what?" Hermione stuttered. The room definitely felt smaller and smaller. She struggled to breathe. Sirius's hand now tightened around hers. She couldn't look at him. If she did, it would be real.

"How can she be pregnant? She isn't showing the signs. We would have seen the signs!" Sirius's voice had taken on a rougher edge as he struggled with the news.

"This is not a usual type of pregnancy, Sirius. In fact in the history of time travel and its strict rules, has there ever been an incident like this." Professor Dumbledore said, as he stood and walked around his desk to his bookcase.

"Miss Granger has not only gone back past her birth, she has also managed to fall pregnant in a different time. Something many thought would be highly improbable." The headmaster paused at a bookshelf and pulled a large leather bound tome out and began flicking through it quickly.

"Miss Granger, I am sure that you recall on your arrival at Hogsmeade when I first checked you over you asked if your symptoms were abnormal?" Madam Pomfrey moved closer to Hermione, concern for her clear on her face. Hermione nodded blankly.

"They weren't normal, in any sense. There were signs of you healing from the incident last June, and signs we now realise are related directly to your pregnancy. As all your symptoms and reactions seemed to be directly stemmed from you coming out of the veil we could not conclusively put it together. Even now it is only eighty percent certain that you are indeed pregnant." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"How can you be only eighty percent certain?" Sirius stood up and glared at them.

"How can you drop this kind of news when you are not wholly sure she even is pregnant?" Sirius demanded. Dumbledore had his wand out and summoned a sheet from the file. He handed it to him and stated, "We have more than reasonable doubt because Healer Meredith had noted the anomaly several times back in 1981."

Sirius read through the medical notes that were signed and dated from the moment she was admitted until after he had been sent to Azkaban. There were five entries that were highlighted pointing out the anomaly. He looked back up to the Headmaster.

"How? How can that be? Shouldn't she be showing? Or ready to have it?" Sirius asked his voice now hollow. Hermione had stopped listening to the conversation as a memory flashed before her eyes.

 _"To winners and friends!" Hermione chimed toasting Remus's glass as he stood opposite to her. She gave him a quick smile as she sipped her drink. He was watching her with an intensity that made her wonder if there was something on her face. Unable to hold the gaze she looked around the room taking in the dancing couples on the dance floor. Her heart fluttered as she watched Sirius leading Marlene in a more refined and elegant waltz than what the new Mr and Mrs Potters were doing. She grinned seeing the absolute joy on both Lily and James's faces. Her eyes continued around the room noting some unfamiliar people as well as some very familiar ones. The table they were sitting at together now only had one occupant. Peter Pettigrew._

 _He too was watching the dance floor with a dour expression on his face. She followed his gaze and it seemed to be fixed on Sirius and Marlene. Hermione frowned as she recollected memories from her own time regarding Marlene. She couldn't help but feel sadness at her fate. Remus cleared his throat beside her. He raised a brow at her in question. Neither could speak as Sirius and Marlene joined them at the bar. She watched the bombshell blonde throw a dazzling smile at Remus taking his drink and slamming it back._

 _"Thanks Remy" She purred, as she leaned past him to put the glass on the bar and grab his hand. Remus chuckled as she pulled him back onto the dance floor, his hands on her waist and pulling the woman he loved close enough to kiss, as she swayed to the music. Her view was interrupted as Sirius stepped in front of her holding out his hand to her._

 _"May I have this dance?" He asked her as he bowed before her. She remembered that he had been trained as a pure blood and some training stuck. She set her glass on the bar and grinned._

 _"I thought you'd never ask" she placed her hand into his. His thumb rubbed her knuckles as he guided her onto the dancefloor. He spun her and brought her in close, her own training in dance helped her not stumble or fall into him as he expected, wanted her to. Instead she met his gaze smirking, her hand moving to his shoulder, ready to dance. Sirius raised a brow at her._

 _"You know how to dance?" He asked. His voice husky, they moved a few steps on the floor._

 _"My parents were the local champions for ballroom. They showed me a few things." Her cheeks dimpled as his brow went higher again, filing the information away. He dipped her and held her there poised._

 _"You continue to surprise me Princess. But do you know the Tango?" He purred at her. Hermione felt her heart beat erratically from his devilish grin and heated desire in his eyes._

 _That look in his eyes seemed to burn right through her, igniting her core as they danced. The room fell away to just the two of them, moving across the dancefloor scandalously close, his touch on her like fire upon her skin. They heard the song end but their dance was not yet over. They had only gotten outside the door of the Restaurant when he lifted her against him. She wrapped her legs around him kissing him even as he apparated them to the Terrace House, straight into his room. She was pulling his cravat loose and ripped the buttons from his dressrobes free. He found the zipper on her dress undoing it slowly and torturously exposing her back to the cool air in the room._

 _He set her down so she could step out of the dress as he made quick work in disrobing himself. Hermione let the dress slip from her shoulders and pool at the floor, leaving her standing in her heels, stockings and red lacy lingerie. Hermione blushed a little at standing so exposed to him, but when she looked up at him and saw the hungry desire on his face she couldn't help but smirk a little. She stepped away from her dress moving towards him, his breath hitched as he watched as her hips swayed with the motion._

 _"Merlin's beard you are beautiful" he uttered as she reached him. She didn't have a chance to respond as his lips hungrily found hers his hands running down her sides to her hips. He lifted her again carrying her backwards to his bed. His legs hit the edge as they toppled onto it. Hermione edged down undoing his pants, to finish undressing him._

 _"Hermione," Sirius growled her name and pulled her back up towards him._

 _"Hermione" He groaned as he kissed his way down her collarbone…_

"Hermione?" Sirius's voice was full of concern. Hermione looked up, dazed, the memory still fresh in her mind.

"Where did you go love?" Sirius asked. He was now kneeling before her, worry etched on his features. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. She shook her head, dismissing the query. Sirius was not the only one looking at her with concern.

"As I was saying," Professor Dumbledore continued, "There are many possible explanations that we could theorize about; however, what we do know is that never before has anyone travelled back in time past their own timeline. Furthermore, there have been very few witches that have ever travelled back in time and none of them had fallen pregnant in the past."

Professor Dumbledore had begun to pace as he spoke. He stopped before Hermione's chair and gave her a small smile. "Now we have present, someone who is living proof of two previously considered impossible time travel concepts sitting before us."

"Th- this is why the Dark Lord is after me? And the Unspeakables" Hermione asked, finally finding her voice. She looked up directly at Professor Dumbledore waiting on his answer. Her posture shifted and Albus acknowledged that she was now demanding answers. His eyes twinkled as he understood that her fragility would not get in the way of facts.

"Not initially. Reports from both sides indicated both only had fragments of what had happened to you. Yet until Healer Meredith was abducted much of it was speculation." Professor Dumbledore explained.

Sirius twisted to look at Professor Dumbledore as well, "They want the baby?" He asked, reaffirming what he had just heard.

"Oh they will want both Mother and Child." Professor Dumbledore corrected. The sparkle in his eyes disappeared as he looked between the young couple.

"Perhaps we should allow Miss Granger to return to her room with a calming draught Albus. This is a lot to take in." Professor McGonagall interrupted her focus on Hermione's sheet white face.

Professor Dumbledore held up his blackened hand. "In a moment Minerva. There is one more thing that dear Poppy had also uncovered regarding Miss Granger." He nodded to Madam Pomfrey.

"The diagnosis charms we cast tell a number of things. Including your exact age, down to the minute and second if we wish to know." Hermione and Sirius both nodded. Hermione remembered her mother's outburst of Hermione's age on her hospital band. Guilt swept through her as she realised that it was one of the last times she had seen her mother alive.

"When you were brought in to St Mungo's they recorded you were 18 years and 2 months old. Until I received the records from Healer Meredith I did not realise that when I checked your age on your arrival at Hogsemeade it also was 18 years and 2 months old. However, as we continued with your check-ups Hermione, your age never increased." Madame Pomfrey explained. Both Hermione and Sirius frowned, their minds calculating quickly.

"But, she should nearly be, 19?" Sirius spoke for them.

"That is the thing. Since she has returned, Miss Granger has not aged a single day." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"She is still stuck in time?" Sirius queried as he dissembled and processed the information. Silence in the room grew.

"No," Hermione's voice, barely a whisper, seemed to echo around them all as realisation struck.

"Wait – if she is – then she…" Sirius couldn't finish the sentence.

Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely. "In order for her to have the child, she will need to go back in time."

* * *

I had to include this because when I got the chapter back from my Beta Immy, she left this sweet surprise at the end!

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

 _U R THE QUEEN OF AMAZING PLOT TWISTS AND NOBODY WRITES A CLIFFY LIKE YOU DO- two of the many reasons I love reading your work._

 _I had so much fun reading this chappy and I can't wait for the next ones- I think the readers will be on the edge of their seats too!_  
 _Don't stress about getting the next chappy to me, as we both know life happens and some things are more important than others._  
 _Many hugs_

 _Immy_


	21. Chapter 21

_So, as it is the eve of my Birthday,_

 _(handy hint: I used the month and day right at the beginning of this story! - chappy 2)  
I am gifting to you my lovely readers the next chapter!  
My beautiful, amazing beta Immy said this is possibly her fave chappy so far. Aw!  
I'm not going to lie, it's one of my faves too! (still caught up on the end of 19 - sigh...)  
Cudo's to my fabulous reviews from Toe! (I missed you that much you get a mention!)  
So my birthday gift to you is this chappy. Hope you like it!  
Now please excuse me while I go and eat too much cake and drink too much butterbeer and decide if it sounds better to celebrate it as the last year of my twenties or the last year before the big three-oh! (OH godrics balls. someone get me a Firewhiskey!)_

 _XOXO_  
 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 21**

"No! I won't allow it!" Sirius exploded out of the chair and began pacing around the room, hands clenched in fists at his side.

Hermione sat frozen as the room around her broke out in arguments about her. It became white noise as her mind swirled with the accompanying feelings of being pulled in and out through time; in and out of the swirling grey. The heart ache, the pain, the joy and terror condensed within her as the voices around her grew louder.

"It is not up to you Sirius! You cannot make that decision!" Professor McGonagall stood ground.

"The eighty percent chance that she is pregnant makes it my business!" Sirius shouted back.

Professor Dumbledore raised a hand to stop any further argument from the Head of Gryffindor. "Sirius, there are very few options available to us that can help ensure the safety and wellbeing of Hermione and that of the child. There is no other choice, but to send her back"

Sirius's face became aggrieved at the words. He had seen how the past had affected Hermione. "I will not risk losing her to the past again!" the argument had left his voice, but the emotions still hung in the air.

"Hermione, I need you to breathe." Madam Pomfrey, the only one who had not participated in the heated exchange now crouched beside Hermione's chair as she sat frozen. Her eyes were dilated and focused on the past.

 _Hermione rolled straight out of the fireplace, her fall cushioned by the hearth rug laid out before it. Hermione glared at the fireplace the flames dancing merrily on the log it was consuming. Behind her she heard a gasp and her name. She rolled and turned in one swift motion to be on her knees and her wand ready to be drawn. Yet the sight before her made her stop and stare at Lily in surprise._

 _Hermione being an only child with a small family had limited her to see many women pregnant. Lily lay on the couch with her stomach protruding from her. Her eyes snapped to Lily's face realising she had been staring._

 _"You're back!" Lily whispered to her in equal surprise. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the redheaded witch who had become a steadfast and understanding friend._

 _"And you're pregnant!" Hermione whispered back, "Congratulations Lily!" Lily could not help but smile back._

 _"Why are we whispering?" Hermione asked. She watched the smile change to a grimace and she nodded her head towards the kitchen and dining areas she recalled when she came through the day Lily and James moved in._

 _"Because I never realised how much like mother hens those four are." Lily grouched quietly. Lily tried to sit up again with no luck._

 _"Can you give me a hand? This little Hippogriff is jumping on my bladder" She asked Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and moved quickly to help her pregnant friend sit up; then with some difficulty standing up. Lily didn't let Hermione go as she made her way to the bathroom…_

 _Hermione stood in the darkened hallway her mind on pregnancy and wondering what it would be like to have one of her own. More than anything she wanted to go straight to the man she loved and tell him that she loved him. But a small shard of doubt and fear she felt each time, would he still love her each time?_

 _The sounds in the bathroom as Lily cursed trying to stand up from the toilet brought her back to reality. It was something to contemplate when she- if she could make it back to her own timeline, and if Sirius would still care for her after everything that was to come._

 _Down the hall she heard James's voice as his need to care for his wife and future child overtook the threats his wife gave in giving her some space. Hermione stood unsure what to do as she heard Remus, Peter and Sirius run as James voice grew panicked, fearing the worst. The others moved around the house trying to find where a very pregnant Lily could have gone._

 _The sound of a flushing toilet made Hermione jump and she moved away from the door. Steps sounded and James voice called down the corridor. His silhouette outlined showing his wand drawn. Hermione had hers out in an instant._

 _"Who are you? Where is my wife?" He demanded. Hermione stepped back again, not wanting to risk hexing Harry's dad if she could help it. The bathroom door opened; the light highlighting Lily's pregnant form._

 _"Your wife is right here." Lily said exasperatedly. She looked down the hall to her husband and huffed, "Put your wand away, unless you want Sirius to hex you for hexing Hermione."_

 _"Hermione?" James said in surprise. They both heard Lily sigh again and the lights lit the hallway, displaying a large montage of photo frames with moving and still images of their friends and family. Yet Hermione was still focused on James who had not yet lowered his wand. Lily cleared her throat and James lowered his wand, raising an eyebrow at Hermione as she lowered hers…_

 _The vision shifted and she was in the bathroom wiping her mouth as the flush of the toilet took the contents of her stomach down the porcelain pipes. Behind her she heard Sirius still chuckling at her quick exit from the room. She wondered why on earth someone would want something so horrifying between two slices of bread._

 _"I honestly thought the worst thing was second year when Ron vomited slugs for half a day, because his wand backfired." She said weakly as she accepted the damp face washer Sirius held for her, and a glass of water…_

Hermione blinked as the sour taste of bile lingered at the back of her throat. All arguments in the room had stopped as everyone looked at her with concern.

"Perhaps it may be best for Sirius to escort Miss Granger back to her rooms." Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

Hermione did not wait for any more of an invitation and bolted out of the headmaster's office. She barely heard Sirius calling after her as she raced down the corridors. Steps sounded behind her but she paid them no heed as she burst into the nearest girls' bathroom, barely making it to the cubicle before she began heaving and emptying what little there was in her stomach.

When she had stopped retching, Hermione staggered from the cubicle to the sink, washing her face and rinsing out her mouth. Finally she looked up and stared at her reflection. For a second she thought she was looking at a ghost, upon seeing the paleness of her skin.

"How could that happen?" Hermione asked her reflection. Behind her someone snorted softly.

"I would have thought it rather obvious how it happened Princess." Sirius stood just inside the girls' bathroom watching her with concern. In normal circumstances she knew she would have yelled at him for his nerve; but right now his presence calmed her. Her mind wondered when was the last time normal circumstances actually applied since learning of the magical community. What was normal anymore? Certainly not everything that lead up until this very moment.

Looking at him through the reflection, she asked "What are we going to do?"

"Right now? I was thinking of finding a very large bottle of Firewhiskey and dealing with it all tomorrow. But given the circumstances, perhaps not." He replied. Hermione's gaze returned to her pale reflection. The conversations from the past hour swirled around in her head with memories of times she was never meant to have been part of.

"I'm pregnant" She voiced the two words that seemed to push to the front of her mind before anything else. Sirius shifted behind her, drawing her to look back at the man that she loved. The man who loved her in abundance. The man of the child that they now discovered they had made.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know Princess." He moved to stand behind her, turning her to face him "So am I." He drew her to him holding her as she clung to him.

"Do you think you can walk to our rooms?" Sirius asked gently, as he shifted to look at her face. Hermione just nodded, not quite able to trust if she would vomit again. Hermione let Sirius guide her to their rooms, barely aware of everything and everyone around her. Those that did see her guessed she was only receiving further bad news, something many students feared, as it seemed to be something that became more and more frequent as the school year progressed.

As soon as they reached their rooms, Hermione still deep in thought separated from Sirius wanting to be alone again, as emotions threatened to bubble over. She retreated quickly to her own room locking the door behind her, leaving Sirius standing in their common room staring at the door, unable to help from feeling a sharp sting of rejection. After glaring at the door for a full minute he strode to the cabinet where he kept his Firewhiskey and drank deeply directly from the bottle savouring the intense burn down his throat and simmer in his stomach.

Hermione curled up on the window seat, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her head resting on her knees. She stared out the window not seeing the view. Instead the image of her parents seemed to hover before her. As bookish and studious as she was, Hermione, had like many girls, spoke and gossiped with her mother about what she would do when she met 'the one'. She had always loved hearing the story of how her parents had met. It was incredibly romantic. It was her favourite story her mother shared with her.

Never before had she wanted her mother so much as in that instant, to tell her that she had found her 'one'. She imagined both her parents' reactions. Tears leaked out. She knew both would have initially reacted badly. Her father would be the first to come round. He always did. Hermione snorted through her tears as she pictured her dad trying to be intimidating to Sirius. Her smile died as she remembered that for all her imaginations none of it would ever happen. It had been taken away because of Voldemort.

Hermione had had a plan. The day she got her letter to Hogwarts and after her visit from Professor McGonagall explaining to her and her parents about a secret world full of magic and unicorns, Hermione had written down a plan. It may have been an eleven year olds plan at first but she had kept it and changed it as she progressed through her magical learning. Her plan had initially had things blank like a career, who she would marry. She knew she only ever wanted two children and this was reaffirmed after meeting the Weasley clan. More importantly over hearing one night Molly wistfully dreaming about what she had wanted in life if she hadn't been raising a large family.

It wasn't part of the plan for her to fall back in time. Nor was falling for Sirius Black, but she had. It wasn't part of the plan to lose all her memories of Sirius but, the Unspeakables that found her lying broken and bleeding by the stone arch with the whispering veil saw to that. It wasn't part of the plan to discover that she was pregnant and still in school. And it wasn't part of the plan to stay 18 years old perpetually.

Tears slid down her cheeks, for all the memories that she would never be able to have with her parents in the picture. The two biggest on her mind were for her dad to walk her down the aisle. The other with her mum being there for her through the pregnancy she now faced. Her parents never deserved the fate that they did. Since the end of their fourth year, Hermione had been trying to find a way to get her parents out of harms way without them learning why. In fact she had the plan. She had everything and practiced the spells as best she could before the end of the school year.

Her parents had talked often of Australia. They kept in contact with an Australian couple that had attended university with them when they were studying to be Dentists. She had planned to make it out to be a surprise trip, and because of her studies would not be able to go. All that planning went to waste the night she went with Harry to the Department of Mysteries believing they would be saving Sirius from Voldemort.

Hermione snorted again and wiped her eyes. Well she had indeed done that. In so many ways, since that night. She took a deep breath. She was letting her emotions best her. She was in this without her parents to be there for her. It was time to start working out the problem at hand; how to go back in time without getting stuck in that time, without alerting anyone in the past. Hermione frowned. The first concern was to confirm when in time she would need to go back to. Figuring out the how would come after learning the destination. Summoning a fresh roll of parchment, her favourite quill, and a calendar, Hermione set to work.

VVVVVVV

Sirius sat in his armchair glaring at the door. For the better part of four hours, he had tried to break through whatever spells she had put on the door to keep everyone out to no avail. She had used the same spells on the bathroom door to prevent him from entering her room to her bedroom. His lip curled into a snarl as he flung another spell at it ineffectually.

He got her back and she shut him out. At a time when he knew she needed him; and if he was being honest, when he needed her more than anything. He had remembered Lily's pregnancy in detail. That first moment that James had yelled through the mirror worried that Lily was dying. She had locked herself in their bathroom and the only sounds that were able to be heard were vomiting and crying.

Sirius was there instantly and immediately sent for Remus and Peter and Marlene to support James and Lily in whatever was about to happen. Apparently Marlene had been the key to getting Lily out of the bathroom. Sirius was there as much as James had been for Lily with her pregnancy. The night she went into labour was one he would never forget.

He was emotional from Hermione's visit and volunteered to stay with Lily when another call for the Order of the Phoenix had come through. James, Remus and Marlene had answered the call leaving Sirius with Lily. He was shouting himself hoarse down the mirror at James, panicking on what to do. James had managed to calm Sirius down and step him through helping Lily whilst in mid battle as Remus and Marlene covered him. James even shouted to all around he was having a baby.

He took another sip of the firewhiskey as he continued to glare at the barrier preventing him from being with the woman he loved. More than anything he wanted to hold her; comfort her and discuss the implications of the news. He had spent the better part of the time between trying to get into her room looking at it from every angle. He knew she would have to go back in time. It seemed that her timeline was stuck somewhere between 1978 and 1981 - From their first time to the time when his world turned into a twelve year nightmare.

The thought made him growl and flung another spell at the door. This time it was blocked by Hermione who now stood in the doorway with her wand out in one hand and a large stack of parchment in the other. She merely raised a querying brow at him as she moved swiftly across the room towards the corridor beyond. Sirius slammed the now empty bottle down and prowled after her, stopping her at the door by holding his hand against the door.

"We need to talk." His voice came out more forceful than intended.

"Actually there isn't anything that hasn't already been said Sirius." Hermione huffed at him. She jumped back in surprise when he slammed his fist against the door.

"Dammit Hermione! There is everything to talk about!" Sirius shouted. Hermione stepped back reflexively, yet her eyes flashed dangerously. Sirius took a breath before pressing.

"Princess, we need to talk about you, us and-" He couldn't finish the sentence. Hermione didn't flinch back, instead stepped towards him.

"You mean the part where I am pregnant from dallying with you in the past? The part where both of us were stupid enough to forget contraception? Or was it the part where I need to go back into the past to fix my age and have the child that we made?" She asked. Sirius grimaced, "Yes, that."

They both stood in silence staring at each other with words spoken and unspoken hanging between them. Sirius dropped his hand from the door, "Sweetheart, what I am trying to say is: you don't have to do this on your own."

Hermione gave him a wry look struggling to not snicker. "I certainly hope so, because this didn't happen on its own." Sirius's face did not show any sign of humour, in fact he scowled even more.

"Hermione, we need to talk, work out a plan, not just for this, but after." His tone was stern but Hermione heard the worry and anxiety in it. She had heard it often enough when she jumped in and out of time. In and out of his arms each and every time, but right now he was in the way of the one place she always went to when a time of crisis came up. The library

"What do you think I have been doing all this time?" She held up the ream of parchment still clutched in her hand. "I have to go to the library. And when I come back then we can talk." Sirius stood firm, unmoving except a brief shake of the head.

"Sirius! Please move! We don't know how much or little time we have! I need to research!" Hermione near shouted at him. She caught herself from stomping her foot, which incensed her even more.

Sirius folded his arms and leaned against the closed door. "Not until you and I discuss this first. Preferably after you eat something Princess, because I know for a fact you have not eaten a thing."

"Dammit Sirius! I need to work this out!" She was now yelling, and waved her hand full of parchment in frustration.

"I NEED YOU!" He yelled back. Hermione stopped what she was about to say. "Hermione, I just got you back! We are finally together sharing the same time! No pain of losing you and wondering when you will appear! No more memory loss where you forgot me entirely!" He grabbed the parchment out of her hand and flung the pages into the air. "That can bloody well wait a little longer than it already has!"

"Sirius! Now you are being utterly ridiculous!" Hermione shouted outraged as she watched her pages float to the floor in disarray. She moved to pick up the parchment but Sirius stopped her and moved her clear of the scattered sheets and the exit to their rooms.

"No, I need you to not shut me out!" He growled, "I want to work this out with you Hermione! I want to be with you!" He pleaded the last. His hands were still on her arms, but he no longer held her in place, instead caressed up and down as he sighed heavily.

"Hermione I love you. I have always loved you. I have loved you for so long. You have been there for me longer than anyone else in my life." His hands slid down to hers lifting them as he stepped forwards kissing both hands. Whatever anger had pent up within her melted as his lips pressed against her skin.

"I finally have you whole again and part of my life. I don't want to miss a moment of it. And before anything else tries to tear us apart I really don't want to miss this opportunity for this moment." Sirius's voice became husky as he gave her a half smile before dropping to one knee before her. Hermione's eyes widened at his movement, as he let go of her right hand to reach into his coat pocket and pulled out a very old and battered small wooden box.

"Ever since you came back I have held onto it every day waiting for the appropriate time." He spoke softly as he one handed opened the lid revealing the sparkling ring she has seen only once before, the last moment before she had been torn away from him and thrust back into the veil the final time.

He looked up at her his half smile reaching his eyes, looking at her with such love. Some call it puppy dog eyes, but Hermione knew better. Her breath hitched as their eyes locked and she felt the coolness of the slim gold band on the tip of her finger. "We never got to finish this last time. But I hope, if you will still have me: Hermione Jean Granger would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The ring remained poised as he waited for an answer. Hermione found herself unable to speak and mutely nodded as tears of joy welled, distorting and magnifying her vision as she felt him slide the ring onto her finger. It felt peculiar against her finger, yet not in a bad way. It felt like home.

"Oh Sirius," She finally found her voice. She snickered as he kissed her palm, her wrist and up her arm until finally capturing her lips tasting the tears that had leaked from her eyes. He pulled away just enough to whisper "You make me feel like the luckiest man alive Princess," drawing her back into another searing kiss. The pages of her research lay forgotten on the floor as he lifted her into his arms carrying her back to his room.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello my wonderful and patient peeps!  
I know I said I would post soon and here it is!  
YAY! *crowd cheers*  
But with good news comes bad.  
So I am moving house for reasons. but just found out that I may be out of internets for a while  
(thanks to gvt NBN not connecting on the street we are moving to.)  
So, my beta still has three chappys and is trying to get them to me to finish and post before Friday.  
I am hoping to have these polished and posted before I move.  
Now don't fear. I will still try and keep finishing it. offline. *gasp*  
And I plan on visiting my dear mother to hijack her internets to post. Mwahahaha.  
So HUGE apologies in advance. This is not what I intended but even our internet provider is sad for us and the soon to be no internet.  
So I will keep writing and when I do come back online will hopefully be able to post the rest.  
Send me love in ways of reviews or PM's.  
But I wanted to let you know that I am not abandoning you on purpose. I will find internets as best I can to keep you updated on this story.  
The ending is already written. And oh its a beauty! - we are a ways off still._

 _XOXO_  
 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 22**

The morning sun streamed through the large bay windows, across the bench seat where Crookshanks lay stretched out, sunning his belly. The light flickered across the bed where Sirius and Hermione lay arm in arm. Hermione absently traced circles over Sirius's chest, his brow creased in thought.

"What are you thinking about Princess?" he asked, capturing her hand with his, stilling the movement. Hermione turned her head smiling at him as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingertips watching as the crease disappeared.

"I didn't realise you were awake" she snuggled in closer to him. Sirius snorted, "Princess, you have been drawing those damned circles since the crack of dawn. It drives a man to distraction."

"Oh," Hermione frowned again.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking inside that lovely head of yours?" He shifted sitting up against the pillows to better look upon the beautiful witch in his arms, in her bed, presently thinking a thousand things.

"Was it because of last night?" He pressed. Hermione's gaze flicked briefly towards him and away as she shifted next to him slightly. When she didn't answer he raised his brow waiting as she reluctantly looked back. She huffed a sigh.

"Well, yes- partly. But I was actually considering how to tell Harry. About us I mean." She deflected. She moved again, trying to move away, only to be stopped as Sirius's arm around her refused to let her bolt from the conversation he wanted them to have.

"Tell Harry what exactly?" He asked mildly.

"Everything. Sirius, I- I want to show him my memories. All of them."

This time both brows shot up. "All of them?"

Hermione sat up, blushing. "No! Not those, what we did. But all the rest." She brushed her hair from her face to look at him earnestly, despite her flushed cheeks. "I think he at least deserves to know what fully happened that night, when I disappeared into the past."

She looked at him, watching as he considered her case. Yes they were her memories, but they were not all hers. Her experiences and interactions with Sirius meant that he deserved a chance to consider the offer. He knew that Harry was under a lot of pressure from Dumbledore and the secret project he was giving the boy. Despite being his Godfather, even Harry had said that this was a matter of utmost secrecy. He suspected that he had told Hermione, he would have been stupid not to; though she gave nothing away. Which brought him back to her proposal about their proposal, and he understood. "You want to show him the memories of his parents."

"And us. Sirius, Harry isn't going to accept this without understanding how it truly started. All he really knows right now was that the first time I met you, was as a convict, then as Harry's Godfather. He doesn't know you were five when you first met me, or that you had a lifetime falling in love with me" She grinned at the last.

He smirked, "It was always love at first sight Princess." Stroking her bare shoulder, as his other hand drew her closer. She closed her eyes at his touch, enjoying the sensations. Sirius knew she was still waiting for an answer, he sighed, "You can ask, but let the decision be his Sweetheart."

"Thank you," she said relieved. She kissed his chest, "I better get up. I need to go to the library still." She tried to move but Sirius still had his arm around her.

"Not until we discuss last night, and why my room now looks like it was taken to the beach and thrown around in the sand and the waves." Hermione tried to turn away, but Sirius stilled her, lifting her chin with his free hand to look at him.

"Princess, talk to me." He pleaded. He watched the emotions flash on her face; uncertainty and fear, shame. She sighed heavily, tears welling in her eyes "I- I just feel so stupid. Th- that I still can't control them. My dreams. M-my nightmares."

"You are not weak, Sweetheart. And you are definitely not stupid." He crooned, drawing his arms around her as hot tears fell down her cheeks. "You are the brightest, most beautiful and kindest witch that I know. You have been through so much in such a short space of time." He soothed. He held her stroking her hair, allowing her to regain her emotions and composure.

"It will get better?" She asked timidly, breaking the silence.

"It will get better love. I promise." Kissing her temple, finally letting her go. She climbed out of bed, petting Crookshanks before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sirius stayed in the bed long enough to hear the water start before getting up and working out where to start with putting his room back together.

VVVVVVVV

As it was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend the castle was almost empty, students only entering the great hall long enough to grab a pile of toast and enjoy the first warm sunny day. Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly as she joined the few sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Forget to eat yesterday?" Harry quipped, pulling the dishes towards her so she could reach them. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink slightly, remembering the previous day's events.

"Something like that" She mumbled as she began to fill her plate. She and Sirius had agreed not to say anything to anyone about her condition. And Sirius reluctantly agreed with Hermione that they wouldn't announce their engagement publicly as the backlash would be severe. It was only after she explained what had happened in her fourth year and the hate mail that Sirius agreed realising that people would still send through dangerous goods, despite the strict mail policy that was still in place.

"Are you okay from yesterday?" Harry's question brought her back to the present, as her stomach growled loudly again. She added yoghurt to the fruit she selected. "Yes. No. I mean, sort of." She answered distractedly spooning scrambled eggs over the yoghurt and fruit, with a healthy dose of ketchup. "Can you please pass the Kippers and black pudding Harry?"

Harry reluctantly complied watching, slightly horrified as these were added on top before mixing it on the plate. Harry wasn't the only one staring at Hermione; Neville sitting opposite turned a shade of green as she poured pumpkin juice over the whole thing before digging in, groaning as she ate. Even Ron, who was seated on the other side of Harry looked on in disgusted fascination. Until this moment he had been the one most known for strange and bizarre eating habits.

"Er, good breakfast Hermione?" Harry asked; his own breakfast left half eaten as his appetite left him watching Hermione eat what he could only think of as vomit on a plate. Hermione nodded, not noticing the looks of disgust of those directly around her.

"I'll be in the library if you need me," She said, wiping her mouth demurely with a napkin, she missed Ron nudging Harry.

"Would it be OK if we join you? I still have that essay Professor McGonagall set us." Harry asked.

"And who by 'we' do you mean?" She looked sharply at Harry. Harry just sighed, "Me and Ron."

Hermione leaned back to look past Harry at Ron, whose face was reddening under her scrutiny. Unsure of what to do, he gave her a half smile and waved. She looked back at Harry and shrugged, "The library is public space. Whether I will help him with his homework or not depends on if he has stopped being a prat."

Harry watched as she got up and left, saying hello to Ginny and Luna who had just walked in, pausing to chat with both of them before leaving the hall.

"Well, she didn't say no," Harry turned to his best friend.

"But what did she just eat?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged trying not to keep the image in his mind. Harry was unable to answer as they scrambled away from Neville, who began vomiting up his own breakfast, which looked uncannily like what Hermione had just eaten.

VVVVVVV

They found Hermione sitting in her favourite seat near the back of the library. It was one of the farthest tables from where Madam Pince, the Librarian normally prowled, so were able to talk a little more freely, provided you weren't too loud. Hermione was currently hidden behind two large and heavy texts she had charmed to float before her as she scribbled notes onto an ever increasing roll of parchment.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted her as he dropped his bag on a chair. She paused, and the books parted as she lifted her wand magically clearing space for the boys to sit. She gave them both a small smile as she went back to her notes.

"So where are you stuck with the essay?" She asked them as she charmed a third book to float before her as she rifled through the pages to the page she was looking for.

"All of it." They both answered in unison. Hermione snorted and pushed the floating books aside as she pulled a pile of notes out of a stack and held them out to the boys. "These are my class notes on the topic. Use your own words, but they will make it easier for you to understand the theory Professor McGonagall outlined in class."

"Thanks a million Hermione!" Harry grinned at her pulling the notes over so he and Ron could read through them together.

"Aren't you doing the assignment too?" Ron asked as he unpacked his bag.

"I already handed it in. Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Lavender?" Hermione countered as she made a notation on her notes.

"You already handed it in?" Ron looked at her in surprise. Hermione gave him a sharp look, "I completed nearly all of my theory work for all my classes before I came back to Hogwarts, when I couldn't do any magic."

"But if you did all the theory why are you even going to classes?" Ron pressed, still baffled at Hermione's dedication to schoolwork even after knowing her for six years.

"Because as much as I studied hard, there are still things that the teachers, well most teachers; tell you that doesn't come out of a book." She answered him.

"Wow, this is a first." Harry grinned at Ron. "Hermione admitting not everything you learn comes from books." Both chuckled as they opened their books and settled in to write their essays.

They worked in near silence for two hours, the boys occasionally asking a question and then begged for Hermione to proofread their essays. She handed them back to the boys to correct the mistakes she pointed out to them, and continued with her own studies.

"Done!" Ron said relieved. Dropping his quill and stretching out. Harry had already finished his and was now working on training notes for their upcoming Quidditch game. He looked up at Hermione who now seemed to have five different books slowly floating around her head, the parchment she was writing on had grown so long it had rolled off the edge of the desk, nearly touching the floor.

"What are you working on Hermione?" Harry turned his head to read the spines of the books as they moved past.

"No, I'm not hungry. You can go if you want. I have to finish this." Hermione answered distractedly as she continued to write.

"Hermione, I didn't say anything about lunch." Harry said baffled.

"Though lunch does sound like a really great idea," Ron muttered.

"What's a great idea?" Hermione asked, moving the books to reference something before adding further notes.

"Hermione, what are you working on?" Harry pressed, pulling one of the books away from her face. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as the charm suspending not only that one meant all of them tumble around her.

"Harry! What is the matter with you?" She stood up and began picking up the strewn books. Ron and Harry hurried to help pick up the books. Ron turned one over reading the text.

"Hold on. This isn't anything we studied. This is about time magic." He looked up at Hermione. "Why are you studying time magic?"

Hermione slammed the books she had back onto the table and snatched the one from Ron's hands, and the other from Harry's. "Because, as I said, I am so far ahead on schoolwork I am working on other things."

She picked up her parchment and began carefully rolling it up, packing it and the heavy tomes into her schoolbag. Both stared as they watched as she fit all the books impossibly into the bag. She caught them staring and huffed "Extension charm combined with a feather weight charm."

"Brilliant! Can you do my bag?" Ron asked grinning. His smile fell as she glared at him.

"If you paid attention in Thursday's Charms class you could do it yourself." She shouldered her bag and left the nook, leaving them both standing there confused.

"Funny. The book I picked up had nothing to do with time magic." Harry scratched his head.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he started to gather his own things back into his bag.

"It was a book on charms. One that we won't be studying until seventh year at least." Harry said as he waited for Ron. They began to leave but found Hermione two aisles down searching for yet another book.

"Don't you have enough books?" Ron's question just made her glare at him.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry stepped in before there was any confrontation. "Did Dumbledore give you a task?"

They were both surprised when she burst into tears. As far as they knew Hermione rarely cried, especially in front of them. Yet there she was standing before them sobbing. Harry moved forwards and took her bag from her shoving it at Ron as he pulled her into a hug, letting her cry against his shoulder.

Harry looked at Ron and mouthed, "What do we do?" Ron shrugged, just as perplexed at her crying suddenly. "Say something." Ron mouthed back.

"Er, Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked. Apparently this was not the right thing to say as she began to cry even more.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Ginny had come around the corner. Both boys were extremely grateful for her perfect timing. Ginny pushed past her brother and prised her from Harry, muttering "Boys."

"Come on Hermione, let's get you back to your rooms and get Dobby to bring you a hot chocolate." She said offering her a handkerchief, leading her away.

Hermione had stopped sobbing in earnest as they reached her rooms, Ginny muttered the password to unlock the door directing her inside. She was grateful that Sirius wasn't here.

"Oh no! I forgot to ask Harry!" And her sobs renewed, Ginny pushed her towards her bedroom, for privacy as they had some girl talk, knowing the boys would be behind enough to give Hermione time to stop crying.

"What is going on Hermione? Since when do you cry in front of those two?" Ginny sat her down and pulled her into a hug as her friend continued to cry. All she felt was Hermione shake her head.

"I am guessing that you can't tell me. Or at least not yet." Ginny said as she patted her back Hermione nodded against her. Ginny sighed, letting Hermione cry it out. When she had stopped and pulled away to wipe her eyes, now red and puffy.

"I- I'm sorry." She hiccupped, "I- I didn't mean to get upset like that."

"Hermione, honestly you need to talk to someone. What is going on? Is it to do with the meeting that you had with McGonagall? Did Sirius do something? Did Harry and Ron? If they did I will curse all three of them right now." Ginny offered seriously. Hermione snickered, knowing the red headed witch would and could.

"It wasn't Harry or Ron." She answered, watching as Ginny visibly looked disappointed she couldn't hex her brother. "And it is not what you think. But, I can't say."

"So Sirius is the reason you are upset?" Ginny said, looking past Hermione towards the doorway. She jumped up so quickly and had her wand out as she marched to where Sirius stood in the doorway. Sirius had his out in a flash and both stood their ground, until Hermione stepped in between them.

"Ginny, it's not what you think. I swear." Hermione pleaded to her friend, She turned and glanced back at Sirius before taking a deep breath. "Ginny. Sirius and I are engaged."

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted. Her wand sparked at her surprise. Ginny wasn't the only one to shout it. Behind Sirius in their lounge area Harry and Ron stood. Ron still had Hermione's bag in his hand.

"I KNEW IT! THAT SICK FUCK GOT TO YOU!" Ron yelled. His wand now pointed at Sirius.

"Ron!" Both Ginny and Hermione cried out, but Ron ignored their protests.

"YOU ARE FUCKING TWICE HER AGE YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD!" He bellowed at Sirius, shaking in rage. Harry had moved away from the confrontation, still surprised at the news. He had been privy to part of the truth before Christmas and held to his promise not to say anything. Hermione ran forwards and stood between Ron and Sirius as they glared at each other.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" They both yelled at her; one in rage and the other in fear. Hermione shook her head and stood her ground, facing Ron.

"Ron! You don't know the full story! Please lower your wand and let's discuss this like adults!" She pleaded. Ron turned his fury on to Hermione.

"WHY? WHY IN MERLINS BEARD SHOULD I LISTEN TO A FUCKING WHORE? HOW YOU TWO HAVE FUCKED EACH OTHER? HOW MANY TIMES YOU FUCKED?" Ron's face was as red as his hair as he spat, tossing Hermione's bag at her feet.

"ENOUGH!" Sirius bellowed, stepping smoothly around Hermione who looked like she had been punched in the gut. His wand aimed at Ron "You get out. NOW!"

Everyone stood in silence as Ron and Sirius stared each other down. Abruptly Ron turned and yanked open the door slamming it behind him, causing Hermione and Ginny to both jump at the sound. Ginny went to open her mouth but Harry shook his head at her.

Hermione stood staring at the closed door, the sound of it still echoing inside her, as if it was also the final closure of her friendship with Ron. Sirius ran his hand through his hair pacing towards the door before pivoted and back to Hermione, as she stood pale.

"Sweetheart?" Sirius spoke but her mind had gone back into the past and she didn't hear him.

 _Peter Pettigrew opened the door of the bathroom nearly walking into the last person that he wished to see. Hermione looked at him concerned, asking what was wrong. She watched as he flinched back and tell her everything that she herself had felt herself since falling back into the veil._

 _It seemed like the words stung more as they were said aloud. She knew that her comings and goings hurt Sirius more than even what his mother ever did. Because love always hurt more when the wounds inflicted were not intentional._

 _Hermione looked at the man before her. The man she saw from a child grow into the person she saw now. And the memory of the man he would become. She tried to plead with him. But all he did was call her a whore._

 _"You are a fucking whore that ruins lives! You ruin Sirius every time you decide to leave!" Peter raged at her. The words swam around her head, 'fucking whore'._

 _She wasn't a whore. Sure she wasn't exactly innocent with her first time with Sirius, but neither was he. And the situation as it was had nothing at all to do with the man cowering on the floor and glaring at her, hating her very being. Knowing she did not belong here at all. Hating that she was here despite her knowing she didn't belong. And she understood in that moment, what lead him down the path to betray all the people partying below._

 _"Oh Peter. So, this is how you go: Jealousy." She looked at the man for what he was. He was a bitter jealous man. She briefly wondered how long he had lusted for the women in his friend's lives, hating each of them as they pulled his friends in different directions, all away from the friendship they had formed in school._

 _"I am sorry Peter. I wish I could have shown you more kindness. Though I don't think that would ever have helped. But I can't allow your master to know me." Her voice was steady as she knew what she must do. But it broke her heart watching the fear replacing the hate in Peter's face._

 _"Oh I know you Peter Pettigrew. And I know him. But you will not know me, nor will he me." She felt like a passenger to her own body as she whispered the word "Obliviate" removing every memory she was directly and indirectly in, leaving only a cover for how Sirius's moods changed as Peter saw them. A single tear fell as she finished, leaving Peter lying unconscious on the bathroom floor…_

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had been moved and was now sitting on the couch unsure how she got there as she stared blankly before her. Sirius sat on one side and Ginny on the other. Harry was sitting on the chair opposite watching concerned.

"Oh Gods!" She gasped, her face had gone sheet white. "Oh Gods! What did I do?"

"You did nothing Hermione." Ginny answered, trying to reassure her friend. "Ron was a total jerk." Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "No. Not Ron."

"Princess, where did you go?" Sirius asked, concern in her voice. His worry grew as she turned her gaze toward him and whisper a word at him, "Peter".

Sirius cupped her face in his hands. "Hermione, sweetheart you did not do anything." She tried to shake her head but Sirius pressed. "You only did what you did to protect yourself."

"It didn't protect my parents." She whispered, unable to stop the tears. Sirius gathered her into his arms, whispering assurances it wasn't her fault. Ginny and Harry looked at each other unsure now what was going on, unsure what to do. Harry stayed as he knew right now there was no way to help Ron calm down except to let him calm down on his own. He also was not exactly ready to speak to his best friend for what he said about his Godfather and his other best friend.

Hermione sniffed and pulled away from Sirius. "Gods, why can't I stop crying, It's all I seem to be doing." She berated herself as fresh tears slid down her face.

"Why don't you go have a long bath." Sirius said standing and pulling her up, directing her to her room. "When you feel better, we can talk about today." Hermione nodded and disappeared into her room shutting the door behind her.

"So you two really are?" Harry spoke at last. Sirius looked at his godson, "Harry, I do not want another lecture about this. Especially when you don't yet understand it."

Harry shrugged, not wanting an argument. "I am here to try and understand it Sirius."

Ginny snorted. "How can you not understand it? Sirius has always loved her before Hermione ever met him. She has loved him since he first met her. Love at first sight. What?" She asked as both Harry and Sirius stared at her incredulously.

"Hermione told me some, I figured out the rest, especially after listening to her talk in her sleep. It wasn't hard to piece together." She explained like it really was that obvious. "Boys" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione wanted you to see her memories, Harry. She wanted you to understand the truth. She also wanted to share her time with your family." Sirius sat back down on the couch. Harry sat back in surprise at the offer. Having been into memories of people in his sessions with Dumbledore, he knew that the offer was not one that Hermione would have lightly considered to offer.

"Not all that she wants to show you will be pleasant Harry." Sirius warned, "But I am starting to agree with why she wanted to offer this to you."


	23. Chapter 23

_OK I promised I would deliver and deliver I will.  
Here is the latest chappy!  
AND OMG! I know you may think this is little but I have reached 150+ favourites on The Veil!  
I AM SOOOO FREAKING HAPPY FOR THAT!  
People loving the first story that much they saved it! GAH! You guys!  
And yes as it was my very first story there were and still are heaps of writing issues.  
I promise I will return to that first story and will work on cleaning it up and will possibly also post it on to AO3 later on._

 _Tell me you love me and I will post the next chappy!_

 _XOXOX  
Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 23**

When Hermione emerged she found Ginny, Harry and Sirius playing cards. She curled up on the arm chair watching as Ginny lay her cards on the table grinning. "Gin."

Sirius swore and through the cards across the table, "Again? How is that bloody possible?"

"Easy. Her brothers are Fred and George." Harry grumbled as he gathered the cards and packing them away, as Sirius summoned the large tray of food he had the house elves prepare floating plates to each of them and lifting the cover. On it was steaming hot pizza. Ginny looked at it dubiously having never tried it before, but Harry grinned and pulled a slice onto his plate leaving strings of cheese to fall back onto the pizza. Hermione reluctantly got up and helped herself to a piece, neatly slicing the cheese strings.

"What is it? Ginny asked as she pulled a slice onto her plate, watching Harry wolf his down.

"The best thing that you will have tried in a long time" Sirius answered, biting into his own slice. Ginny looked back down at the slice and shrugged picking it up and biting into it.

"Thus us ahmahzung!" she said with her mouth full. The others chuckled, even Hermione's cheeks dimpled in amusement.

"Must be a Weasley thing: to be able to talk with a mouth full of food." Harry said grinning. He face fell as he realised what he had said. Hermione lowered her plate.

"Hermione, he might come around." Harry tried to be optimistic. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"I don't think there is any coming back from that." She said bleakly. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She picked up her pizza and took another small bite. Letting the conversation pick up around her, she summoned her backpack that had been left where Ron had dumped it.

Pulling out the notes she began reading through it, making small notations. Absorbed in her work she didn't realise that the conversation had stopped until Harry nudged her foot.

"Are you sure that you want to show me, Hermione? Those memories" Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry, I would never offer this freely if I wasn't sure. I want you to understand what truly happened that night. What lead to my parents being murdered. Why I truly love Sirius and he me." Her voice was thick with emotion, but she refused to let the tears come.

"If you are sure Hermione?" Harry asked her again. She nodded, looking over at Sirius. "We both are. They may be my memories but there is so much of Sirius's life in them. But Harry, this will not be a fun trip."

"Neither is being inside Voldemort's mind." Harry shrugged, "But I have had time to get used to the idea of you both, together." He gave her an awkward smile and ran his hand through his hair before saying his goodnight's with Ginny. Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

"I don't care what anyone says, I am so happy for you." She whispered to Hermione. "Thanks Ginny." Hermione hugged her back just as tightly. Hermione watched as Sirius showed them out, feeling like she had been talking to James and not Harry.

"I get that too sometimes," Sirius said as he returned. "I slip and call him James. Now I know why you always kept calling James, Harry." He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent, honey and vanilla. Hermione relaxed in his arms sighing. The world was nowhere close to safe or normal but in his arms she felt safe.

VVVVV

Ron was still furious the following day, having chosen to ignore Harry. Harry didn't seem to care too much as he felt that Ron was out of line. And after the conversation he had with his Godfather, knew there was more than what was on the surface. Unfortunately this made for an extremely awkward training session, and Harry told Ron to get in line or was off the team.

"You would rather McLaggen over me?" Ron stared incredulously at Harry.

"Not particularly, but if you don't start being part of this team then I'll put him in." Harry glared at Ron. The others on the team watched on, glaring at the Keeper. None were at all pleased with how the session turned out.

"I want to win next week's game against Ravenclaw. All of us do. So pull it together or McLaggen's in. Training is over." Harry flew off and away from the group, partly to calm down and partly to gather the balls back to the case. Yet even zooming around the stadium did not feel as fun just now.

He was wrestling the last bludger back into the case as someone stepped up to give him a hand. When the chains locked over the ball Harry looked up and found Hermione looking back at him.

"I don't think I will ever truly understand the obsessions with this game." She smirked at him, offering her hand to help him stand up and take one side of the ball chest.

"Neither will I ever understand your passion for books." Harry countered as they lifted and carried the case between them back to the locker rooms.

"Thanks." Harry said as he put away his broom into his locker.

"It's no problem." Hermione gave him a small smile. "I take it training didn't go too well?"

Harry shook his head, walking out, shouldering his broom. Hermione followed and fell into step as they made their way back to the castle. Both were silent as they walked across the grounds in the mid-morning light, taking the circuitous route.

"How do you do it Harry?" Hermione asked as they passed the greenhouses. "How do you deal with everything that is happening, about to happen and not want to run away."

They walked for a period before stopping a ways off where students had taken to play the muggle game of football. They watched as the students, a mix of all the houses participated.

"Believe me, I ask myself that more than you realise. The prophecy that we got that night, Dumbledore showed it to me, that night you disappeared at the Ministry. I was always meant to go against him. Dumbledore and I have been trying to figure out how to defeat him." Harry opened up to Hermione about his fears and his assignment to get the memory of Slughorn.

"Why won't he give it?" Hermione asked him. Harry shrugged as he moved back towards the castle.

"I think he is ashamed. But it doesn't make it easier in trying to convince him." Harry looked sideways at Hermione as they climbed the stairs, noting the frown on her forehead trying to find a solution to help him.

"So, why did you come and see me?" He asked. Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Apparently I am not eating enough, and Sirius roped in Remus to 'drop by' with Tonks, to ensure I am looking after myself."

Harry chuckled, "Then you aren't going to like what I'm going to say Hermione. They are right. You need to take care of yourself." Hermione snorted in derision.

"Well they also think you need to get a girlfriend and are considering finding you one." Hermione shot back at him, stopping Harry in his tracks.

"The girl I like is dating someone else." Harry said evasively. Hermione chuckled this time.

"Actually she isn't. She hasn't for ages. She is waiting for you to just go and ask her out." Hermione watched as Harry's face grew flushed. "And Harry," Hermione said moving away, "From everything I went through in terms of finding the man I love, don't wait."

Harry watched as she walked away, wondering what happened to the girl once obsessed with school grades and no time for boys, to the one walking slowly down the corridor fierce yet fragile.

Hermione left Harry grateful to have talked about something that didn't relate in any way to her. She wasn't ready to return to her rooms, but unsure where to go. Gryffindor tower seemed unlikely as many classmates were beginning to resent that she resided separately. And Ron being there didn't appeal. She climbed the stairs slowly as her mind shifted constantly through the memories, of her time in the veil, of her parents, and when she was just the weird girl.

She found herself again atop the astronomy tower, one of the few places that showed an almost 360 degree view of the castle and grounds. She walked slowly around the tower, her eyes outwards looking past the lake and the forest to the horizon beyond. Absently she rubbed her abdomen.

"This was not how I would imagine how to bring you into the world. But I hope that you will be able to grow up in a world safer than the one we are in now." She whispered to the wind. Below, the faint echoes of the other students still playing their game of football travelled up the tower; each trying to find happiness in the ever approaching darkness that seemed just out of sight.

She felt the hot tears cool on her cheeks as she fruitlessly wished that she could see her parents one last time. A sound behind her made her wipe away her tears quickly as she turned. Draco Malfoy stood startled that someone else was up here.

"Not planning on jumping again, Granger?" he asked, his face quickly became impassive.

"I never was before. I just needed space to breathe." Hermione said, turning back to the view. Letting him decide to stay or go. She heard as he moved to the other opening on the parapet to observe the view on his own.

"There is a rumour going round that you and Black are hooked up." Malfoy's voice intruded on her thoughts.

"There is also a rumour that you were given the Dark Mark Draco, or bitten by a werewolf, depending who you ask." Hermione answered back, "I wouldn't take much stock in rumours."

Silence as they both looked at the same horizon seeing different things. Hermione watched as light cotton wool clouds raced across the sky, the sunlight sparkling across the water as the trees of the forest swayed on their own breeze.

"Most rumours have a shard of truth in them." Draco's voice reached her ears. Hermione pushed away and looked over to the blonde haired boy who had once used any opportunity to belittle and call her names. It seemed that she wasn't the only one that had changed dramatically in a short space of time.

"Seeking forgiveness, I have found, begins within, before it is accepted from others." Draco snorted and turned to make a reply but found himself alone on the tower, her faint steps back down the tower echoing up.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Sirius asked as she entered back the rooms. Hermione shrugged, "A walk to clear my head."

"Not to wait for Moony and Tonks to leave?" Sirius asked, putting down his sketchpad and beckoning her over, pulling her into his lap.

"Maybe a little." She gave him a small smile, "But I just needed to think some things through." She nestled against him, enjoying the feel of him against her and his hand running through her hair.

"Did you tell Remus?" She asked after a while. She felt Sirius sigh heavily against her.

"No, there didn't seem to be a moment in the conversation. No the topic was mostly about the war, and pretty much everything else. It's bad out there. And it is going to get worse again."

Hermione felt him sigh again. It was true the war was going as much the same way as before. There was real danger outside of Hogwarts. It seemed like it was only a matter of time, before even Hogwarts would not be safe. And somehow in amongst all of it, she had to go back in time and have a baby, their baby. As if in her mind Sirius rubbed his hand against her stomach. Hermione laid a hand over his.

"I hope you don't mind. I have made plans on building a home for us to live. For the three of us" Sirius spoke up again. Hermione turned to look up at him in surprise.

"You did? Where?" She asked.

"On the coast. I have, for a long time thought it would be wonderful to have children grow up by the beach." Sirius smiled at her. "When we come back, we will go there together. As a family"

Hermione kissed him. Smiling as she pulled away "It sounds perfect. I feel bad because I haven't even thought that far."

Sirius chuckled as he pulled her back into another kiss. "Well there is a way to make you feel better about neglecting details." He crooned.

"Why Mr Black! One might believe the rumours around here." Hermione said breathlessly as she smiled affectionately at him. Sirius's brow rose, as his had slipped under her sweater caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, tracing the scar updwards.

"Oh? And what rumours are they?" His voice rough. Hermione snickered as she stood up pulling Sirius with her.

"The ones where they think it was you that seduced me, not the other way around." She said leading him to his bedroom.

"Oh, Princess, you have no idea how true that is." Sirius muttered as he let her lead this dance.


	24. Chapter 24

_It's Cool - I know you love me without needing to tell me.  
But alas, this is also the last one for a while.  
Promise I will try and find internet connections to update sooner than what the internet provider is telling me._

 _Don't be strangers!_  
 _Send me reviews and PM's I love hearing from you all._  
 _Mainly cause I love how far this story has reached around the world._  
 _(I may or may not have had to google some places that have shown up. Seriously WOW guys! you are amazing where you are for reading this!)_

 _XOXOOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX_  
 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 24**

Both Sirius and Hermione were surprised when Harry asked if Ginny could join them in Hermione's memories. "Hermione needs someone that is not male to confide this with and she and Ginny have become really close. It just makes sense." Harry said; flushing slightly as all had stared at him. He flushed even more when Hermione hugged him close.

"Harry you are like the little brother I wish I had." She whispered to him before letting go. Ginny took Hermione's hands, "Only if you are sure."

Hermione gave Ginny a watery smile and nodded, "I am. Thank you Gin"

"Hermione, you do so much for the rest of us. The least we can do is support you when you need it." Ginny said, "Besides I have also been dying for you to show me the ring!"

Hermione laughed and the girls disappeared into Hermione's room to show her the ring Sirius gave her. Sirius and Harry were left standing in awkward silence as they heard Ginny squeal in delight. Sirius chuckled.

"It's almost identical to when James and Lily announced their engagement. Lily and her best friend disappeared to the bedroom as we patted James on the back and drank his best liquor."

"Well…" Harry grinned at Sirius and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey from his pocket. Sirius burst out laughing, "You are your father's son Harry."

Summoning two glasses Sirius poured them both a generous dose and handed one to Harry. "To new beginnings" Sirius toasted. They took a sip and sat down.

"So, have you asked out Ginny yet?" Sirius looked over his glass at Harry, who was now coughing and wheezing his second sip. Harry was saved by the girls as they emerged. Hermione's face was solemn.

"Shall we?" She didn't wait for them to answer as she moved through the room to the exit, heading towards Professor Dumbledore's study.

VVVVV

"Are you sure Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking at her with concern over his half-moon glasses. The Pensieve floated between them. Harry, Sirius and Ginny stood on either side as they waited for Hermione to nod once more. She looked down at the small vial in her hand weighing it, watching the silvery substance move within the container on its own. Popping the cork off, she poured the substance into the Pensieve. Hermione pocketed the vial and drew her wand, drawing another memory into the basin.

"What did you add?" Sirius asked as she pulled a second from her mind and added it to the Pensieve. She looked at Sirius, sadness and anger flashed briefly across her face.

"The rest" She answered, plunging her face into the Pensieve, not waiting for the others as she felt herself fall into the depths of her memories. Ginny shrugged and followed stepping forwards and copying Hermione's actions.

"What did she mean by the rest?" Harry asked as he stepped towards the Pensieve. Sirius stood opposite, shrugged at his Godson, "I guess we'll find out."

Harry nodded the plunged his face into the Pensieve disappearing before as Sirius muttered "But I suspect I don't think I will like what it will be" bending forwards, leaving Albus behind to await their return.

They landed in a place all four of them knew too well: The Department of Mysteries. They stood atop of the gallery that surrounded a large stone arch in the centre of the room. The memory filled in the details as people came to life around them with spells flying everywhere. They watched in silence as the battle turned as Dumbledore entered followed closely by Hermione, taking out two Death Eaters on her own despite clutching the wound at her chest.

"How on earth did we even survive that night?" Ginny asked staring in shock as Harry and Neville tried to hold their own against the odds. Sirius chuckled bitterly, "As Minnie puts it 'Sheer dumb luck'"

They looked on as the memory of Hermione moved around the outside of the gallery to get behind Bellatrix who was focused on duelling with the memory of Sirius. The memory of Hermione raised her wand and chanted a spell switching herself with Sirius. They saw as Sirius appeared on the higher ground and Hermione just missing a spell that would have hit Sirius. They looked on as her footing slipped and she fell into the whispering veil disappearing from view. The world around them changed, turning grey.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked, panicking slightly as she was the only one that had never ventured into a memory like this before, despite having dealt with Tom Riddle's diary. Hermione reached and took her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"This is my memory. This is where I went." She looked into the ever changing greyness as she let go of Ginny. "The space between time. Some call it Limbo. Others believe this is hell." Her voice was hollow as she looked at her younger self drift in the greyness.

"I thought you went back in time?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Harry, this IS time. Listen" She pointed out into the grey. There was nothing at first except the swirling greyness that surrounded them. Then the grey seemed to change and the faintest of whispering seemed to tickle their ears. The longer that they listened the more that they strained to try and distinguish the noise. Harry and Ginny both jumped slightly as Hermione spoke again.

"Time is all around us. It doesn't run in one big line stamping out markers for all the points of History," She waved her hand out at the grey again. "Time is continuous. And not. It's looping, repeating and moving, dying and renewing. It is stopped, paused and it is rewinding and continuing forwards. All together. All at once and not at all. Time is endless and an instant. I understood it all in the moment I returned to the present."

All three of them stared at her, none quite noticing the changes in the grey as it darkened and deepening until the muted colours solidified around them to a room.

"Hold on. This is Sirius's bedroom. At Grimmauld Place." Harry said surprised. "Wow Sirius you were spoiled!" Ginny said looking at all the wizard toys displayed around the room.

"Not as spoiled as you may think." Sirius said quietly taking in the room with disdain. The whispering grew louder around them and watched the curtains begin to flap as the memory of Hermione was tossed out and meet a very frightened five year old Sirius Black.

The memory changed and daylight streamed in through the window and the memory of Hermione stumbling into the room to see two frightened little boys that had been beaten viciously. Hermione healed their cuts and bruises and their hearts as she gave them the only thing she could, love and tenderness with a story and reassurance that not everything was bad.

The memories moved forwards as they watched Sirius a little older this time in Diagon Alley the four of them looked through the window of the sewing shop as Hermione untangled herself from a rack of clothes to find Sirius grinning at her.

"Sirius, is that an eleven year old you checking out Hermione?" Ginny asked. Sirius shrugged, "What can I say. Ever since I met her that night in my room I was always enamoured by her. She showed me that there was magic that didn't hurt or frighten me or my brother."

He took her hand kissing it tenderly. Harry's face flushed, still embarrassed at seeing their open affection and watched as the memory of them played push/pull down the street to shop for Sirius's things.

"That day was the first time that I looked forwards to going to Hogwarts. And it was also the day that no matter what I would pick Gryffindor house." He said watching as the younger version of himself was shoved towards Ollivander's. They looked on as the memory Hermione dashed across the street to the Owl Post store.

"Her visits were like diamonds amongst coal. These moments of my life were what I focused on remembering of my childhood, especially as I grew older." Sirius looked on sadly as the younger version of him pushed her away, telling her to leave before his mother returned.

As the memory faded back into the grey, Ginny spoke up, "I must say, the portrait of your mother didn't do her justice. She definitely looked scarier in real life"

Sirius laughed bitterly. "The painting could only yell profanity. The real one flung profanity and curses at you in equal measure."

The greyness changed and they were back in Hogwarts following them through the castle for a midnight feast. This changed again and all watched as chaos descended in the halls with everyone getting liberally coated in paint, feathers, glitter, flour and slime.

"Wicked." Harry said grinning. Hermione snorted. "I don't think I completely got rid of the glitter until the first chance I was able to properly have a shower."

They followed the young Sirius and young Remus through Hogwarts coming into the Great Hall, joining a boy that Ginny almost thought was Harry.

"My dad!" Harry smiled seeing the young version of his dad talk with Sirius before his attentions were diverted to a red head. "Mum!" Harry stared at his mother as a teenager."

"They could be twins!" Ginny looked between Harry and James, noting the only real difference was the colour of their eyes.

"Hermione had a lot of trouble distinguishing James from Harry that it became a running joke." Sirius looked sadly on to his best friend no longer with him. The darkness enveloped them once more and changed. Ginny squeaked in fear as a menacing growl reverberated around them.

She screamed when she saw the Werewolf move through the darkness, clinging to Harry. The scene changed swiftly and found themselves in the boys dormitory in Gryffindor tower, with Hermione surrounded by four boys, getting to know them. They watched as she comforted Remus, and promised all of them their secret was safe.

"Hold on. That was how you were named as the marauders?" Harry said in surprise. Watching as the group wrote names and had Hermione pick them.

"I was never able to quite figure that out. Things that are fixed in time seem to make it certain that particular events will play out regardless. Yet at that moment I was petrified that by me picking their nicknames, I would be changing history." Hermione mused, "It makes me wonder whether going back in time will actually change events or play them out another way to reach the same outcome."

None of them had a chance to reply as the memory shifted to the horrific scene before them as Hermione worked frantically to save Sirius's life, as he bled onto the rug. They saw her as she struggled to control her emotions as she used every spell she knew to help heal the wounds, and struggle under his weight as she helped to get him away from his home, with the help of his brother.

Harry watched as James and Remus came up and hugged Hermione as his grandparents, James' parents took over Hermione's efforts. The scene moved to Harry's grandparents' house with Hermione asleep between James and Remus; waking up to find a freshly healed Sirius and their reunion.

Grey came and went and they were back in Hogwarts watching on as Sirius got pranked for his birthday and then caught by McGonagall. Ginny however was staring at the younger version of Sirius with appraising eyes.

"Now I see why you were such a – wait is Professor McGonagall blushing? Did she just check you out?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Merlins beard! My dad did strut!" Harry watched the group interacting and James strut across the common room, hair still damp. Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry he did grow out of it. Especially after marrying your mother"

The memories shifted again to the motorcycle ride to James's parents' house again, this time with a party and everyone enjoying being teenagers.

"Who is the blonde?" Ginny asked, watching the witch pull a reluctant Hermione up to dance with Lily.

"Marlene McKinnon. She was Lily's best friend in Hogwarts." Hermione answered sadly. "Gods I miss her."

A single tear fell as the memories shifted again and they watched the memory of Hermione tumble from a large wardrobe, the whispering wind billowing a wedding veil. They looked on silently as they saw through Hermione's eyes Lily get ready for her wedding day. How Hermione became her second bridesmaid after hearing her sister's refusal to come.

Harry saw the heartbroken look on his mother's face. It added onto the large list of reasons why he hated his Aunt and Uncle. Ginny sighed as they saw Lily come from behind the screen in her wedding gown. Harry didn't know how happy a person could be until he saw his father look at his bride to be for the first time. The love in each of their eyes was clear to see. He also noted that Sirius's eyes were on one of the bridesmaids and for that matter so was Remus's on Marlene's.

Harry looked further down the line of groomsmen to the last person that stood there. He had avoided looking at Peter. He didn't want to like the person, but in that moment saw a look of loathing and something else as well that he couldn't quite work out directed at all the women. Before he could consider it further, the scene changed and they watched the celebrations that night, as everyone danced.

"Whoa. Hermione I did not know you could dance like that!" Ginny stared at the pair, blushing slightly. Harry's own face was flaming but could not look away as they moved together in sync.

"You two really were always meant for each other." He commented.

"I always thought so." Sirius said looking at his Hermione with a smile. Hermione gave him a brief smile in return which faded as the memory did, moving through the next memories, moving Lily and James in to their new home, seeing Lily enormously pregnant. Ginny had to turn away as well at the sandwich. Yet the memories kept moving forwards with Hermione holding baby Harry dressed as a fairy, Confronting Peter and obliviating him. Harry watched on in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything then Hermione?" He asked her. Hermione gave him a sad look, "How could I? I was so frightened of changing anything. Me being in these moments was doing enough damage. I did what I could to protect the future. The one I came from."

"You cannot blame Hermione's actions, Harry." Sirius said, as the memory of Hermione confronting the three death eaters and taking them on almost entirely on her own. "Remus and I did, but not until after we truly saw what the experiences were doing to her, keep watching, you will understand."

The memory moved on and Sirius and Hermione babysat a cheeky baby Harry who called his godfather Pad-Pad, coated both of them in more baby food than they fed him and Hermione singing him a lullaby to sleep. The lullaby pulled at Harry's own memories.

"You had such a beautiful beginning Harry. Everyone that met you loved you. Your mum made me teach her the lullaby. Sirius and Lily would sing it to you so you would sleep." Hermione answered the unspoken question in his eyes.

The memories became sadder, Remus and Sirius mourning the death of Marlene. Remus blaming Hermione. Hermione waking up in St Mungo's Remus wanting to punish her. Remus helping her recover. Attending Lily and James's funeral. Listening to the eulogy Remus gave.

Hermione being swept away into the grey and appearing in the cell with Sirius. The lullaby echoing through the prison. Sirius turned away from the scene still unable to see himself as he was. Harry and Ginny stared in horror at what Sirius had to endure, innocent in a prison that made you only recall the worst times of your life. Including the guilt of his best friend and his best friends wife's death.

The memory changed and Sirius saved Hermione from drowning. Hermione's despondency now evident as she helped to hide him. The memories marched ever forwards as they watched Hermione break down before Remus. Neither Ginny nor Harry were able to speak as the memory of Hermione struggled to retain her sanity. Sirius was watching his Hermione and whispered to her, "You don't have to stay Princess."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I need to do this." She said as she drew apart from him and the others to watch it all. The memory went back to the grey and it took them a while to realise that it was a storm and they were falling through the clouds as thunder and lightning erupted around them. Ginny clutched Harry, gasping and pointing at the solitary figure falling. Sirius swooping in with Buckbeak catching Hermione and dropping towards the small speck of land.

They watched as both Hermione and Sirius healed their own mental and emotional wounds on the island. Both finding some happiness. Moonlight and waves changed to snow drifts and a blizzard. Ginny snorted as she watched Hermione pretend to be like Lavender. Even Harry who was trying hard not to stare at how little Hermione was wearing gave a small smile. He glanced at the real Hermione stunned to see a burning hatred at the men intruding into Remus's home. Harry wasn't the only one to see it. Sirius had been watching Hermione as the memories moved closer to the recent past and her demeanour grew distant from the others.

The memory leapt ahead again to Hermione finally telling Sirius the truth about what she did to Peter all those years ago and his rejection to even hear her out. Hermione's second breakdown, and pancakes in the kitchen. They watched as Hermione, in a beautiful red ball gown; danced her last dance in the past with Sirius. Sirius bending onto his knee even as she faded into the grey. They watched and listened as the grey swept around Hermione, around them. It no longer seemed gentle, instead buffeting her every way. Then it all stopped. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Sirius were back standing on the top of the gallery in the Department of Mysteries. Only Ginny's gasp could be heard as she saw high above them as Hermione plummeted to the earth, unable to have time to save herself. All cringed at the crunching sound of her body landing beside the Archway where the veil still blew gently towards her, as if calling to her.

The memory went dark and then came back, this time there was someone standing over her. Bending forwards and rolling her body, they saw the surprise as the stranger realised that Hermione was still alive.

Blackness returned, and before the memory grew clear all heard the screams of agony. Ginny whimpered against Harry as they all watched the men torturing and further breaking her body trying to break her mind. The memory went black again as Hermione's screams stopped as she slumped forwards on the bench they strapped her to.

They felt the pull as the memory sequences ended and came out of the memory. Hermione stood apart from them with cold fury in her eyes. She looked at Sirius, "Now you know it all." Her voice was soft, yet the air seemed to crackle around her. No one stopped her as she pivoted and strode from the room with a dancer's grace.

Ginny didn't realise that she was crying until a sob bubbled forwards. Harry also shaken, helped her to a seat letting her cry against his shoulder. Dumbledore moved around his desk conjuring a handkerchief for her and offered them some chocolate frogs. Sirius however continued to stare at the Pensieve, the images of Hermione being tortured replaying in his mind.

"I take it the memories she added were not what you were expecting?" Dumbledore asked softly. Sirius looked up at the headmaster, his expression murderous.

"She showed us what happened when she came out. She did that bastard a kindness in only wiping his mind." He growled.

"You didn't know that had happened?" Harry asked, frowning. Sirius shook his head.

"I suspected something had happened, but not to that extent." Sirius answered. He was now pacing, the only way he could let his anger out.

"Perhaps Mr Potter, you might escort Miss Weasley back to your common room. I trust you both will be considerate in the trust Miss Granger gave you both to witness those memories?" Professor Dumbledore asked the two students. They nodded and Harry led Ginny out, giving Sirius a backwards glance as he left.

When they had gone Albus tapped the Pensieve with his wand. Sirius watched as the liquid in the Pensieve bubbled up replaying the last memories. The Headmaster's office filled with the sounds of Hermione's terrified and tortured screams. The memory faded with her voice still ringing in her mind.

"I think perhaps you should go and find Miss Granger, I will have Poppy send a calming draught just in case." Albus said quietly. "I will return her memories when she is ready."

Sirius nodded and stalked out of the office, her wellbeing his bigger concern than his revenge on all the bastards that hurt her. He took his time to search for her, knowing that his anger would not help him help her. He had a suspicion on where she went, and it helped that he could follow her unique honey and vanilla scent as Padfoot.

She was walking around the lake, with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She skirted away from him slightly as he fell into step with her.

"They broke me. Enough to see me when I was drowning in the ocean" She said softly.

"It's why it is always an ocean in my nightmares. They became monsters in the water. I let them find the grey in between then shattered it. Shattered me." She stopped walking and stared out at the lake, ripples followed as the giant squid seemed to follow them raising its tentacle out of the water to wave at them.

"Do you- do you think what I did to him was too much?" She asked. Sirius heard the fear in the question. He had wondered how much it had affected her, yet it seemed that in the moment of rage that she would be ruthless. In the moments between she would beat herself up about it. But he had also seen what she went through.

"No, sweetheart I don't. I think he deserved more than your mercy." Sirius watched as she considered and weighed his answer.

"He had a family. His eldest is in first year. A Hufflepuff"

"Princess, you had a family and it did not stop them one bit at what they did to you." He growled. The sharpness in his voice made her turn and look at him. Her crease in her brow, still considering, "I suppose."

"At the time I felt justified. What he did to me, I didn't want him to do that to anyone else. But then I think about his family and unless I decide to undo what I did, that little Hufflepuff boy and his sister will lose their father." She moved forwards to a large stump by the shore. Sirius caught her arm and pulled her to sit. She stiffened briefly in his arms before relaxing against him.

"He chose to do what he did. Believe me Princess, he deserves worse." Sirius held her, almost afraid to let her go.

"Does he?" Her voice whispered against him. "Did Peter when I obliviated all his memories of me from him?"

Sirius took a breath to answer but Hermione hadn't finished. She pulled away from him to look him in the eye, "Everyone in some way has become a victim Sirius. I- I don't want that to happen to our child."

"Sweetheart, I will not let that happen. Our baby will know his Dadda and his Mother." He leaned forwards kissing her forehead.

"Him?" Hermione asked; a small smile blossomed on her face. One of the first genuine smiles since before they went back through the memories. "What makes you think it will be a boy Mr Black?"

Sirius grinned, running a hand across her stomach, drawing her closer into his embrace, "Well Miss Granger, if you think it will be a girl we can put a wager on it."

Hermione's brow rose, her cheeks still dimpled in amusement. "And when I win?"

Sirius kissed her cheek and whispered against her ear, "You can pick her name. And if it is a boy, we are calling him Gary."

"Gary?" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away to stare at Sirius in disbelief. "We are NOT calling our child Gary!"

"What is wrong with Gary?" Sirius asked, still grinning.

"It's – it's an old man's name." Hermione countered weakly. This time Sirius's brow rose, still smirking, "Hermione, your father's name was Gary."

Hermione stood up abruptly, "Precisely!" She turned and folded her arms, "Besides, it will not happen."

Sirius leaned back, "Why? You seem very sure it will be a girl."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Even if it's a boy, no child of mine will be called Gary. Perhaps as a middle name, but definitely not as their first name!"

Sirius stood and drew her close again, "Ah Princess, you take all the fun out of it all."

Hermione snickered, "No I haven't. We still haven't told Harry or Remus that they are going to be uncles."

"You can tell Harry. I got dibs on telling Moony. Or I should say Uncle Moony." Sirius grinned.

* * *

My beta XX

 _Immy's Note:_

 _Dun, Dun, Dun.. Wasn't that a great chappy? I'm so excited to read and edit the next ones. Speaking of editing Dear Readers, please forgive me for any mistakes I've left. I'm a massive klutz and fell down in heels { go me } so I'm on these totally fun { sarcasm } pain meds that make me feel a little floaty and loopy { dw ima be fine :) }  
Am I the only one who thinks Gary Granger Black rolls off the tongue nicely? Gary Black sounds nice too, but I can't imagine H taking the Black name and giving hers up. But we shall see. Anyhoo, I agree with H, Gary would be cute as a middle name but possibly not as a first._


	25. Chapter 25

_Yes this is legit an update!  
Hello Sweetie  
Yes I have an absolutely HUGE apology for the insanely long time to update!  
I am still having internet problems like fucking crazy.  
But I won't keep you from this._

XOXO

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 25**

There seemed to be very little chance in the following weeks leading up to the Easter holidays for Hermione to tell Harry, or Sirius to tell Remus, about Hermione's pregnancy. Harry was pushing for extra training practices for the game just before they left for the Easter break, as well as handling the extra load of homework the teachers seemed to be loading onto them. Hermione also focused down on schoolwork, as well as her own studies including trying to figure out how to return to the past and return to the future safely with a newborn.

It also seemed that Ron was still furious with not just Hermione but also Harry for not taking his side. He had written home to tell his mother what had happened. This then resulted in both Sirius and Hermione each receiving a howler from the Weasley matriarch. Thankfully both had begun to opt for breakfast in their rooms instead of the great hall which would have led to a very embarrassing explanation for the public.

The howlers arrived at the same time and exploded in to various lectures and vicious expletives that neither could fully hear properly above the other. Yet several phrases directed at both Hermione and Sirius did ring loud and clear through the room, as Sirius and Hermione sat with growing anger. The missives didn't have a chance to finish screaming as both howlers were engulfed in flames. Sirius was furious, but as he looked across the small breakfast table at Hermione he realised it was not his anger that incinerated the rest of Mrs Weasley's diatribe.

"That woman has no right to say a single thing about either of us!" Hermione hissed. The glass in her hand shattered but she paid it no mind.

"And nor should we let her words affect us like that Princess." Sirius answered cautiously, opening his copy of the daily prophet and reading as if it were a normal morning, instead of sitting opposite to someone ready to skin the next person who made a bad remark at them.

"For what it is worth love, what she said about you insulted me more than what she said about me." He picked up his wand and repaired the glass, hearing her hiss as the shards left her hand.

"Now, are you going to heal your hand or would you like to explain to Madam Pomfrey how you cut yourself?" He looked over the paper at her. She stared daggers at him but lifted her wand repairing the skin on her hand and standing.

"Where are you going?" He asked mildly.

"To change. Pumpkin juice doesn't seem to come out of clothing as easily as blood." She retorted, leaving Sirius heaving with laughter as she stormed into her room, shutting the door hard. Behind him a brief knock on the door as Ginny came bursting in.

"I am so sorry about my family! Where is Hermione? Is she ok?" She looked at the ashes that smeared the table and the spilt pumpkin juice.

"She is getting changed, and probably cooling off." Sirius explained, returning back to his paper. "Be careful if you go in there Ginny, she is really peeved."

Sirius heard the door of Hermione's room open and close. He had barely read a paragraph as the door opened and closed again. Letting the top half of the newspaper go limp, he saw Ginny leaning against the door glaring at Sirius. "She is not peeved! She is destroying everything in her room! Except, of course her books!"

"Why don't you sit down and finish Hermione's breakfast while she calms down." He flicked his wand to push the chair out.

"She has never been that emotional ever. I mean the boys upset her, but – what did my mother say in that letter to her?" Ginny sat picking up a piece of toast.

"It wasn't the letter to her that upset her." Sirius said lifting his coffee cup and taking a sip. "It was the one your dear mother sent me."

"Oh. Sirius, you know that I do not believe in anything that she may have said?" Ginny said panicked.

"Ginny, if you had, you would not even be in this room." Sirius said calmly. "In all honesty, the words that she slapped about Hermione pissed me off more than what your mother called me. And Hermione is more upset at what your mother called me to yet be upset at what she called her. I have no doubt that she will also register what your mother called her and there will be further hysterics before she calms down."

Ginny frowned at him, flinching slightly as something seemed to smash against the bedroom door. "It still does not explain Hermione's extreme emotions about all this. It's like her emotions are haywire, set to extreme."

"That would be one way to explain it." Sirius muttered, lifting the paper again.

"Explain what?" Ginny asked. Sirius tried to keep reading the article but couldn't when it was vanished. "Sirius, explain what?" Ginny asked again her wand pointed in his direction.

"Explain that your mother called me a good for nothing mudblood whore, for letting Sirius get into my pants, and getting me pregnant." Hermione said hollowly behind them. Bits of fluff clung to her hair as she stood in the doorway to her room. Ginny rounded on Hermione, "My mother said what?" she cried in outrage and stopped as what Hermione had just said sunk in.

"Wait you're what?" Ginny stared at Hermione. "You're not?"

Hermione nodded.

"OH MY GIDDY AUNT! YOU ARE?" Ginny squealed and near tackled Hermione into a tight hug, forcing her to stumble back into her room; Ginny kicking shut the door behind them. Sirius shook his head un-vanishing the paper to finally read the article he had been trying to read since opening the paper, wryly thinking that Lily definitely hadn't been that emotional as Hermione was right now.

VVWVV

After accidentally letting the cat out of the bag with Ginny, Hermione left to find Harry to finally tell him the news. By chance she managed to locate Harry studying alone in the library, yet as she approached the desk, she noted it wasn't so much as studying as it was Harry banging his head on the book of the cover.

"You do know the easiest method to get the information into your head is reading the book? And it's less painful too." She grinned at him as she took her seat. Harry huffed, sitting up and pushing the book aside.

"Well, when you are trying to complete an impossible task, you would be banging your head as well." He grouched.

Hermione raised a brow, "Oh? Well how about you explain your impossible task and I'll tell you mine." She pulled out her wand casting the muffliato charm around them so they could talk without fear of being overheard.

"I thought you hated that spell?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged, "I did, but since everything that has happened and about to happen, I have found it useful. So what is this impossible task you have?" She asked.

"Slughorn. I have tried everything and he still won't give that memory. And now Dumbledore said until I get it he won't be doing the extra lessons." Harry explained dully.

"He still hasn't given it to you?" Hermione asked. Her brow creased as she considered his problem to find a way to help.

"Hermione, can I ask you a favour?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Can you please not tell Sirius? About what I am doing with Dumbledore?" he looked pleadingly at her.

"Why don't you want Sirius to know?" she asked, slightly perplexed.

"Because he will react badly" Harry answered. Hermione raised a brow and Harry explained, "You didn't see him in the days after we went to the Ministry or after when he first went to see you in St Mungo's. He blamed himself for what happened to you."

Hermione couldn't help but snort at the irony of Harry's statement, mainly as it was the main reason she had come to find him. It was Harry's turn to raise a querying brow at her.

"He, well about what happened. It's really why I came to talk to you. About what Sirius did, I mean." Hermione answered, blushing slightly. The words sunk in and Hermione saw as Harry's face flushed and his eyes widen in horror.

"Hermione, I really don't think I want to know!" Harry protested, "I mean, you are my best friend. I guessed that you had, but Hermione, I really don't want to picture it! Even though I saw what I saw in your memories. And Sirius is my Godfather! And you, your more like a sister and -"

"Harry, I'm pregnant." Hermione interrupted him, cutting off his protests. There was a long silence between them as Harry took in what she just said.

"Is it Sirius's?" Harry blurted out, breaking the silence.

"What? That is the first question you ask? What kind of person do you think I am?" She demanded hotly. Harry had the grace to look ashamed.

"Well, I mean, I wasn't sure. Does he know?" He asked. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"Harry, I wouldn't be here telling you now, if he didn't know. But that is not the problem."

"You mean its twins?" Harry asked, trying to understand.

"No! It most definitely is NOT twins!" Hermione said hotly. "The part where I am pregnant is not the problem."

"You lost me. How is- is being pregnant not a problem for you Hermione? I mean you are still at school. And pregnant. Wait –that explains the disgusting breakfasts you've been having!" Harry exclaimed, like he solved a particularly difficult Transfiguration question.

Hermione groaned and dropped her head onto the book in front of her. This was not how she pictured explaining this to Harry.

"You're meant to read it, Hermione. Not bang your head against it" Harry quoted her, grinning at her. Hermione raised her head and glared at him. Harry's grin grew wider but he put his hands up in mercy.

"Ok, if being pregnant is not the problem, what is?" He asked. Hermione's eyes softened and she told Harry what Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had told her.

"You're not getting any older?" Harry asked; his eyes wide from everything she told him. Hermione shook her head.

"And even Dumbledore isn't sure that by sending me back in time again will even fix it. But he does seem certain that I do need to go back, so I can have the baby." Hermione explained.

"Blimey Hermione. Your problem actually makes mine seem childish compared to yours." Harry leaned back in his chair as he took it all in.

"Hold on. How are you going to go back in time? We managed to destroy every single time turner when we were at the Ministry." Harry asked frowning at the obvious problem.

"That is what I have been trying to figure out. Time turners won't work anyway if I am going back past when I am born. Yet Professor Dumbledore said not to worry about it." Hermione grouched.

"So why are you? Worrying I mean. If Dumbledore said not to worry about it he must already have a solution, maybe a Time Travel Device." Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "No Harry. Professor Dumbledore also confirmed there are no more Time Turners. And from my own experiences with him in the past, I don't quite trust the entirety of his plans, because he never explains the entirety of the plan." They lapsed into silence, both in deep thought, both considering the other's problem.

"So, I am guessing – don't say anything to anyone?" Harry broke the silence, drawing Hermione back to reality. She shook her head.

"Not a soul. Well. I mean you can talk to Sirius, Ginny and me about the pregnancy."

"You told Ginny before me?" Harry asked surprised.

"She only found out because I was upset at the Howlers her mother gifted me and Sirius with this morning at breakfast." Hermione explained.

"But, Sirius hasn't told Remus yet. Though he will after today" Hermione smiled at Harry. "He is using it as a distraction for the other piece of news he is about to give Remus."

She pulled the book between them towards her and opened it, "Now hand me that parchment and let's find a way to get Professor Slughorn to give you that memory."

VVWVV

"You never said why we were meeting Fred and George." Remus muttered at Sirius as they approached the joke shop in Diagon Alley. Sirius shook his head not answering, striding forwards to the store's entry. The streets seemed to be deserted, yet for the witches and wizards that were brave enough to come out and do their shopping as fast as possible; everyone was suspicious of the other, keeping their heads down and avoiding talking to anyone. The Twins store, despite its bright colours was also empty of customers. Yet their main clientele were all currently at Hogwarts. Despite that, the twins both stood behind the counter grinning as the bell chimed when Sirius and Remus entered the store.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" they both chimed enthusiastically. Fred moved to lift the counter access, allowing the older wizards to pass through as George pointed his wand at the front door, locking it and magically turning the store sign to 'closed'.

Having been in the store frequently they continued forwards through the curtained off doorway to the back of the store where the sound of production of their products were in full steam. It was nothing that Sirius or Remus had seen before, yet it was always amazed them. Passing through the stacks of boxes and magically run machinery they entered the office the twins shared for the operations of their business. Remus looked around to see it was extraordinarily tidy.

"Clara" Fred explained with a broad grin. "We hired her to work the registers in the peak season and the next day she found her way back here and turned the place upside down tidying and organising"

"From what I gathered at Christmas, the new job wasn't the only thing she got to organise." Sirius stated as he sat down in one of the seats offered to him. The others took their seats chuckling. Fred shrugged, still grinning from ear to ear.

"So, now that we are here, Sirius, would you care to explain why we are here?" Remus asked his friend.

"I brought you altogether with a proposition of sorts, as well as inviting you all to the biggest Bucks party." Sirius announced.

"Who's getting married?" the twins asked in unison.

"I am" Both Sirius and Remus answered.

"I knew it." George nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I mean we always had a feeling you two were" Fred added.

"It is actually really beautiful you are finally coming out" George pulled out a hanky to wipe away mock tears.

"NO!" Both Remus and Sirius shouted together.

"Gentlemen! You really shouldn't' hide it, coming out like this, it means a lot." Fred said, taking George's handkerchief and blowing his nose on it.

"That being said Freddy; witches everywhere and I am sure a quite few muggle women are going to be devastated at the news." George added grinning at the two men opposite. Both were now scowling at the twins.

"Not to mention a few lads." Fred Chortled.

"At least with twins we can smack one each." Sirius growled. Remus nodded in agreement, "I concur. Gentlemen, as lovely as you say I am marrying Dora. I proposed on New Years Eve. Sorry I haven't had a chance to say anything until now."

"Congratulations!" The twins chimed.

"Shame though. You two are the cuter couple." Fred added with a grin. This time it was Sirius to act mock surprised, "Are you saying my cousin is not good looking enough for Moony?"

Fred and George burst out laughing, even Remus chuckled.

"No comment. Contrary to popular opinions we do value our hides." Fred said, recovering first from the laughter.

George wiped away a tear from his eye, "But it does leave the question who is the lucky lady?"

Fred leaned back in his chair, "I don't know, it'd be about time though." He said smugly.

"You know who he proposed to?" Remus asked slightly surprised at the twins. "Oh wait they are taking the piss."

Sirius snorted "I gathered that. Molly's howlers were rather explicit even for her. I've never heard that woman swear so much as this morning."

"It was the nicest day of our lives that a howler wasn't sent to us. Wish we were there for it." George said, leaning down and pulling out a large bottle of Odgeon's finest.

"Her screaming for murder and it's not our blood she was after! We have to ask though. How the hell did you manage to get Hermione, the smart studious bookworm?" Fred asked as he passed out the glasses as George filled them liberally for each of them. It was Remus and Sirius's turn to burst out laughing. Sirius took his glass and raised it, "Charming wit and animal magnetism. Plus she digs the bad boy."

"I don't think there was ever a time Fred and I were ever good!" George clinking his glass against the others.

"There was that one time. Worst two minutes of our lives!" Fred reminded George, before taking a sip.

"Boys, you were never going to compete. Moony and I, we are the original pranksters." Sirius said reclining in his seat, "Which reminds me," Sirius paused as he took another sip.

"Yes, I have another announcement to make as well." Remus said leaning forwards in eagerness.

"Oh, this has got to be good." Fred and George both grinned.

"We're Pregnant!" Sirius and Remus said together.

"What?" Remus and Sirius shouted at each other.

"I didn't know a wizard could be pregnant?" Fred said to George.

"Is it contagious?" George asked staring between the older wizards. Both twins leaned away quickly staring at Remus and Sirius with looks of horror.

Sirius and Remus were not paying attention to the twins as they stared at each other in absolute surprise.

"You knocked up my cousin?" Sirius asked Remus.

"You knocked up Hermione?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I knocked up Angelina" Said George.

"And I knocked up Clara" Fred said grinning as the two wizards now turned their surprised looks on them. George leaned over and topped up their glasses again.

"Since we're all sharing here." Fred raised his glass, "To proof that we all got laid!"

"Cheers!" George said enthusiastically as Sirius and Remus still bewildered followed silently, emptying their glasses.

"We are intending to propose to the girls on our birthday." George said as he refilled the glasses for a third time.

"It's the best day to do it. We will never forget it." Fred leaned back putting his feet on his desk.

George followed suit, "Not that we would forget of course. Those two would have our hides."

Fred nodded in agreement, "Though between the two, I am more scared of Clara. Never underestimate a Hufflepuff!"

Sirius snorted in laughter, "Moony knows that already."

George shook his head, "I don't know. Gryffindor girls are more likely to hex you first."

Remus nodded in agreement, "Having been on the receiving end of Hermione's hexing I would have to agree with you George."

"I am starting to think, perhaps it is time to get round to the business side of this meeting before we all get too drunk to legitimately conduct said business." Sirius said replacing his glass on the table and pulling out his wand and flicking it at the table, producing an official looking document handing over to Remus.

"This is to hereby declare you to act as CEO on my behalf in my stead, and in doing so, also to now handle our new and largest client." Sirius announced as Remus began unrolling the scroll and reading the scroll. "Formalities agreed to with said client dictate that I must let both acting CEO and client know of any changes with their contract."

Remus looked up frowning at Sirius, "I cannot be CEO, Sirius!"

Sirius shrugged picking up his glass settling back into his seat, "Why not? You have been doing so in everything but in actual name since I hired you. Now I have a legitimate and legal way in which I can give you the pay rise you deserve. Not that needed one, but you would have refused it anyway."

Remus was now glaring at Sirius, ignoring the twins who had made a quiet bet on the outcome and was now watching the proceedings of the meeting indulging themselves to more whiskey. Sirius gave Remus one of his most charming smiles and nodded at him to continue reading.

He made the mistake of taking a sip as he skimmed through the document, choking on the whiskey as he read. "I can't accept that figure!" He wheezed, "It is more than triple what you already pay me!"

Sirius looked at the figure he was pointing at and grinned, "That is just the commission earned from our client." Raising a glass towards the Twins; who toasted in return gesture.

"I thought St Mungo's was the biggest client?" Remus asked staring at the twins.

Sirius shook his head. "Not since we finally managed to secure one of the biggest trading deals for them to the American and Canadian Markets. Their business boomed overnight."

"It's true." Said George "We even had to open a larger and more secure vault in Gringotts."

Remus looked back down at the page, "So what is my salary?" There was a pause before He exploded from the chair tossing the contract onto the desk.

"What? That can't be right?" He downed his drink and summoned the bottle filling the glass again.

"To be fair Moony, the Salary I am offering is still roughly half of what you should be paid, but I know how much you would dispute it if I put that figure down." Sirius said smugly.

Fred picked up the contract to peruse as Remus stood glaring at Sirius. He whistled and handed it to his brother to look.

"Sirius, exactly how much are you worth?" George asked, handing the contract back to Remus.

Sirius shrugged, "Before I took full control of my uncle's estate and company, I was probably worth maybe double what the Malfoy's and Lestrange's are combined. Since I took over Black Market Trading," He shrugged again. "My accountant said I could buy half of Europe, and still have Galleons to spare."

The twins whistled low. Remus swore.

"So, you are basically the Royalty of Wizarding Britain?" Fred asked.

"We also have direct blood ties to the French Royal Family, the only Royals that were also part of the Wizarding world that ruled muggles and Wizards alike; direct descendant to old King Louis himself." Sirius mused.

"Which one?" The twins asked together.

"All of them." Sirius shrugged again, not caring for his heritage.

"Sirius, I cannot accept this." Remus said finally recovering enough. He waved the contract at Sirius. "This is too much!"

"I need you to. Besides I wouldn't trust anyone else to handle these boy's trading deal." Sirius drew a quill and held it out to Remus.

"Plus, we also told Sirius that we won't accept anyone else, except for you or Sirius." Fred added; high fiving his brother.

"This is Blackmail." Remus growled. The twins and Sirius all burst out laughing. George doubled over banging the table as Fred leaned back clutching his stomach, laughing loudly. Even Remus managed to chuckle as he signed the contract at his own statement, because the contract was exactly that, Blackmail.

VVWVV

The twins had both passed out in the celebrations that followed, empty bottles strewn across their desk and on the floor besides their chairs. Remus and Sirius were still awake still nursing their last drinks for the night, the conversation no longer celebratory.

"I think she was hiding more than what she showed of the memory she added." Sirius said quietly, staring into the depths of his glass. He had explained what happened when Hermione showed Harry and Ginny her memories and what had happened after.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. He was frowning in concern for the two people that meant as much to him as Tonks.

"Things went black. Blank. Yet I had the feeling that she deliberately left some of what happened when she came out of the Veil. That or some of her memories then were actually wiped by those bastards," Sirius growled.

They lapsed into silence sipping the last of their drinks before standing and leaving the twins to sleep it off in the office. They made their way to the fireplace they installed to floo in and out of.

"Are you sure you trust me with this?" Remus asked waving his hand at the twins business.

"Remus, there is no one I would trust more on this while I go and do what I have to do to ensure Hermione and our baby is safe." Sirius said, putting a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Now, go home and tell Dora, the reason you are so shatfaced drunk. And I will go and tell Hermione and Harry about your good news." Sirius said pushing Remus to the fireplace. Remus's grinning face disappeared in a whoosh of green. Sirius stood for a moment before grabbing a handful of powder and stepped into the empty grate.

* * *

 _Hey, me again.  
_ I hope you forgive me, I am hoping to be able to get more chappy's up soon.  
But again - it is still touch and go.  
Seriously though thank you for staying with me!  
It means sooooooooo much!

XOXO


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello stranger,_

I want to send out a MASSIVE apology. I didn't want to be one of those authors that post infrequently if at all.But I did. .Sadly, like most authors, Life happened. things happened and here we are.Recently a few people have sent me some encouraging reviews to please finish it.I have been working to do so.So this is an update and hopefully there will be more to come.

Please note that unfortunately it is not beta read - I have endeavored to edit and correct this myself - but there may be some things I did miss.

Thank you!

XOXO

Natstar

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 26**

Harry and Hermione were stretched out at opposite ends of the sofa with books hovering around their heads like rustling birds. There were piles of parchment and spread out floating between them, the Maruaders map. Sirius stopped as he entered as the scene of them working on something clearly not schoolwork as both stopped immediately what they were doing, with slightly guilty looks on their faces.

"Evening" He grinned at them moving forwards to kiss Hermione on the cheek. She pulled away, wrinkling her nose. "You smell as bad as the Hogs Head."

"Well business went very well. And we had a lot to celebrate." Sirius shrugged as he sank into his armchair, stretching out with a sigh.

"You mean you got Remus drunk enough to sign his promotion?" she asked as they began packing away their notes and books. Sirius watched through heavy lidded eyes. "You don't have to go on my part Harry."

"Oh, it is already really late and I need to get back to Gryffindor tower without getting caught" Harry hedged as he shouldered his backpack, the map still in his hand.

"Library, lunch time tomorrow Hermione?"

Hermione nodded as she shoved the final books back into her own bag, bidding them goodnight, Harry left with a wave. "I thought you are up to date on your homework and assignments?" Sirius asked as a particularly long roll of parchment rolled itself up and zoomed into her backpack.

"I have. Harry needed help with his." Hermione answered. She stood up and stretched as she moved towards him, "You need a shower, before you even get into bed." She said, offering her hand to pull him up.

"Only if you join me Princess" He smirked, as he took her hand letting her pull him up. Hermione's nose wrinkled again, "I'm not the one permeating pungent odours that borderlines on nauseating."

She turned and walked slowly to her bedroom. Sirius followed grinning, "Oh Princess, you wound me with your words," Following, in her wake.

VVWVV

Hermione raced to class, her footsteps echoing down the empty corridor. She was late. She hated being late. It wasn't exactly her fault, and she felt ill from spending the morning heaving up the contents of her breakfast when Sirius came out. The first whiff of his cologne and she had barely made it to the bathroom in time. Sirius in his concern had followed but she had locked the door on him. It had taken an hour and a bubble head charm to explain the problem and grab her things leaving Sirius behind as he went back and showered off the cologne and remove all traces from their rooms.

"Miss Granger, so kind of you to finally join us" Professor Snape drawled, as Hermione moved quickly to her seat. "Unfortunately, even frivolous female hormones are not an excuse for lateness. Fifty points from Gryffindor" The Slytherin boys sniggered loudly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and glared at the teacher before her. Harry and the class watched on in silence. "Perhaps Professor, if you had a vagina you may know what it is like to be a female to better acquaint yourself in understanding how female anatomy works"

The class gasped as the two stood before each other. The class looked between the teacher and the student. No one had ever seen her talk back to a teacher like this since Professor Trelawny. "Miss Granger, I am fully aware of the female system and how it works."

To everyone's surprise and horror, Hermione laughed. Even the Slytherins in the class stared at her as if she had gone mad. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, a clear sign that he was ready to hand out as much punishment as he was able to legally do so. "Perhaps Miss Granger, you can enlighten us all on what you find so humorous as to interrupting my class about the female system."

"Oh, but Professor it was you that brought up the topic in the first instance. And as to why I find it so amusing, no man alive or dead has EVER, fully understood the female anatomy." Hermione's face a mask of indifference yet her eyes seemed to radiate fury. Professor Snape stared down his student, which would normally cow even the toughest Slytherin; but Hermione did not back down. She just waited coolly for his next move. The entire class seemed to hold their breath to find out what would happen next. Especially as the class realised both now had their wands trained on the other.

"When did they draw their wands?" Neville whispered. The whole class heard the whisper, no one answered.

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Snape spat. Hermione to the amazement of everyone in class, laughed again. It seemed that it was the final straw for Snape as a curse shot directly at Hermione. Hermione's laugh stopped as she blocked the spell with such force it blew the parchment from the desks. Snape's feet slid backwards a foot from the wind.

"I believe, Sir, you seemed to have mistaken me for a student that still cares about house points." Hermione said softly. The air in the room had become static. On the initial blast students scrambled from their desks moving against the wall of the class with their own wands out, some had already cast shield charms just in case.

"Well we both know exactly what you care about, Miss Granger." Snape retorted, his anger and disgust now clear on his face, sparks shooting from his wand. Harry made to move to help Hermione, but hands grabbed and stopped him. "It's not your fight, mate." Ron's voice whispered, to Harry's shock.

The air crackled and snapped between student and teacher. The class watched on. Snape moved first, but Hermione blocked him again, this time also shielding the class from the rebound from the spell.

"Get out of my head." She snarled at him. She stamped her foot and Snape staggered back. "That is your last warning, _Snivellus._ "

"Your pathetic attempts at retalliation Miss Granger, are not worth a grade." Snape spat back at her. Yet something in his voice seemed to think that she had unnerved him.

"I doubt that, _Professor_. Perhaps it may simply be that your technique at teaching is, less than it was?" Hermione replied quietly.

"Miss Granger you are on thin ice." Snape warned again.

"Oh, you think so?" She asked and to everyone's surprise she put her wand away and picked up her bag, and walked gracefully past him to the door.

"GET BACK HERE! NOW!" Snape turned his wand pointed at Hermione's back. Hermione stopped when she had her hand on the door handle and pulled the door open before she turned back to him.

"I do believe, sir, I am no longer finding your class fit for my education. Don't let the frivolous female hormones get the better of you." She curtseyed before him and was gone before anyone could breathe.

VVWVV

The door slammed and Sirius looked up in Surprise as Hermione stormed into their rooms. He'd spent the better part of two hours with a pair of house elves to help eliminate the scent of the cologne from their rooms and had only just sat down to review the correspondence from his uncle's business when she returned. He had expected her gone till the afternoon.

"I thought you had class?" Sirius asked as he watched her point her wand at a vase of honking daffodils she received from Luna, exploding the vase and its contents.

"Sweetheart that was a thoughtful gift, given to you from a friend." Sirius said calmly as he vanished the paperwork and watched as she stalked the room, snarling at him as she prowled. In the distance the bell to indicate that lunch was beginning sounded. Sirius stood and stretched.

"Why don't we go and eat in the Great Hall. I'm famished."

"Not hungry." She snapped as she continued pacing. Pivoting gracefully and striding back past the fireplace. She flicked her wand and the vase rebuilt itself and refilled with water. She couldn't repair the honking daffodils, so replaced them with normal ones.

"Princess, we are going to the Great Hall to have lunch. It was not a choice." Sirius stood by the door waiting. She snarled and pivoted back towards her room. Sirius flicked his wand and the door slammed and locked.

"On your own two feet or over my shoulder?" Sirius opened the door to the corridor and waited. Hermione snarled again and stalked past him down the corridor, not waiting for him to follow.

Sirius stepped out and closed the door, following behind at a slower pace. He had caught up with her when she reached the first floor as she had been stopped on the grand staircase by a gaggle of girls. As he approached he heard one of them say, "Whatever you did Hermione, you need to see."

Hermione didn't have a chance to protest as the girls, he noted now were mostly Slytherins from her year, drag her towards the Great Hall. Frowning at what Hermione could have done Sirius followed, hoping that he might learn why Hermione had come back from class early in a state of rage.

There seemed to be a shift in mood as he entered, but was unable to pin it as he looked to find Hermione, instead spotting Harry at the Gryffindor table with a group of boys in his year. Making his way towards the Gryffindor table he passed the Slytherin table and glanced at a group of boys huddled around another who was crying as much as he was eating a large piece of chocolate cake. He thought nothing of it until he heard the boy exclaim "I am so fat!" and the other boys around him immediately reassuring that he was not.

He continued on, still trying to find Hermione in the crowd, taking a place next to Harry.

"Hi Sirius" Harry said gloomily, shifting to give Sirius some more room.

"Any ideas what is going on?" Sirius asked Harry, selecting a dish and filling his plate, noting that Harry was picking at his own dish without eating any.

"Ask Hermione" Harry answered sulkily, finally putting a mouthful into his mouth, chewing without any enthusiasm.

"I tried. Now I am asking you." Sirius said looking up and around the room again. Opposite them Seamus was looking at himself through the reflection of his soup spoon trying to fix his hair and huffing. Harry sighed heavily beside him.

"Snape pissed her off. She hexed him. But I think she may have hexed most of the boys in the school too. We thought it was just our class, but when we went to Herbology after, Ernie and another Hufflepuff said they felt weird." Harry explained in a monotone voice.

"Hermione hexed Snape? With what?" Sirius asked looking back at the older boys in the school. They certainly seemed more agitated than usual. He also noted that she seemed to have skipped more than Defence against the Dark Arts before she had even considered returning back to their rooms.

"Feelings! And stomach cramps." Dean answered, next to Seamus. Seamus finally put the spoon down but was untying his school tie, muttering about how he can never get it perfect.

"Not just cramps though," Neville said, sitting on Harry's other side, picking out all the mushrooms and onions from his meal.

"I have no idea how it's happening but some went to the hospital wing saying that they were bleeding, but I couldn't see where." Neville blushed. Sirius let the information process in his mind and what Hermione had done before and after she left this morning to class.

"What did Snape say to piss her off?" Sirius asked as he noted Professor McGonagall hurry towards him. With a sigh he took one more bite, knowing that this was about what Hermione did.

It had taken Sirius some time to locate Hermione again. He didn't ask about an explanation from her, he knew he would hear it soon enough. But it still took some convincing to take her to Professor McGonagall's office. She nearly bolted again when she saw that not only were Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore there, so was Professor Snape. Sirius shut the door and wondered what was so bad as to have three of them in attendance. He didn't have to wait long as Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, you cannot curse the entire student body!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Hermione stood before them, glaring at Professor Snape. "It was only the boys." She answered softly.

"And Snape" She added. Sirius noted that he was not alone in the surprise that she neglected the title of Professor, when she was usually a stickler to correct everyone to use the teacher's full title.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you should share your version of events today." Professor Dumbledore suggested calmly.

Hermione finally turned away from her glares at Snape and looked at Professor Dumbledore. Sighing, she recited what occurred that morning.

"I didn't intend to hex all the boys in the school," Hermione finished quietly.

"You are aware you are not meant to curse or hex anyone in school?" Professor McGonagall demanded. Hermione nodded, but showed no sign of being sorry for what she did. Professor McGonagall noted it as well.

"How long will this wears off?" She asked in a tone that demanded answers.

Hermione shrugged, "As long as a period lasts. Some girls get them for a week, some less, some more. I would hazard the same effects would be for the boys."

She turned her gaze back to Snape, and the room seemed to drop several degrees. "I can't say the same for him."

"Why not?" Professor McGonagall asked her student. Hermione smiled and all the men in the room shivered. "Menopause"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I have to say that I am impressed Miss Granger with your skill. However, I do believe that punishing all the boys in the school seems a little excessive. I think they will have learned the lesson on female hormones well enough."

"I doubt it. But I accept your terms Headmaster. I will remove the curse from the male students." She pulled out her wand and did flicked her wand with precision.

"And Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No." She said simply.

"Why you insolent fucking bit-" Snape's curses were cut off as he was knocked unconscious by two curses hitting him.

"Perhaps it may be for the best for the rest of the school term, you may wish to spend it removed from Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

"You are suspending me sir?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"In a sense; I would like to think I am allowing you the time for you both to prepare for returning to the past. I will of course move your Defence against the Dark Arts exams forwards, to minimalize exposure to potentially disastrous experiences with Severus here." Professor Dumbledore answered. Hermione nodded and exited the room quietly.

Albus bent down and revived the unconscious form of Snape. Sirius leaned against the wall his wand still trained on Snape.

"Before you say anything, be warned I will make sure that being cursed with menopause is the least of your troubles if you ever say anything like that to my fiancee again." Sirius warned.

"I do believe that Severus understands that well enough, Sirius. Now please excuse me, I need to announce to the student body that there seemed to have been a slight hiccup with the pumpkin juice this morning, resulting in some interesting reactions." Dumbledore stood and opened the door; "Minerva, if you would be so kind to ensure all students are in the Great hall?" Professor McGonagall walked out of the office, Professor Dumbledore following behind and shutting the door with a snap.

Snape picked himself up and dusted himself off. "You are a brave fool, Black."

"Why is that?" Sirius asked, watching the man he hated since school.

"Because right now, even Dumbledore has concerns over who right now is more dangerous between the Dark Lord and that chit of a girl, you want to marry." Snape answered with distaste.

He pulled out an overstuffed letter, handing it to Sirius. Sirius took it and looked at the neat writing, recognising Hermione's script. The letter was addressed to Snape.

"How long did it take for her to work out how to increase the potency of Wolfsbane Potion?" Snape asked, leaning against the desk nodding for Sirius to open the letter.

Inside was an initial letter to Snape, as well as her Hypothesis and research notes on comparing Polyjuice and Wolfsbane and several other potions Sirius didn't know she'd researched and clear notes for preparing experiments to prove her theory. Through the notes he saw Snape's scrawl between the lines and crossed out some comments with his own added. Sirius looked up from the notes.

"Shortly after the assignment old Sluggo set her before Halloween. And the reason she didn't actually continue to try the experimental stage was because the fumes meant she didn't eat for two days." Sirius said handing back the notes and envelope.

"She tried to test the theories? When she was supposed to be, as I recall, returning to her health." Snape sneered as he folded the parchment and returned it back to its envelope.

"Do not pretend to care about her wellbeing Snivellus" Sirius warned. Snape merely raised a brow for him to continue. After a minute of glaring at each other both, Sirius finally lowered his wand and continued "When it came to her potions lessons we let her learn on her own. At least until Remus found her in the courtyard collapsed vomiting. We made sure to monitor all lessons after that."

"That explains the detail she went on experimenting." Snape mused. He moved to the door and paused, "Be careful Black." He warned. Sirius looked up at the man he had hated since the first day at Hogwarts, studying him in return.

"She is right now, one of the strongest witches since The Dark Lord Himself."

"Since when have you ever warned me to be safe? Are you sure Dumbledore removed her curse on you?" Sirius asked.

"Since, I know for a fact that after today Dumbledore will now be more cautious of her." Snape's face was no longer sneering.

"She is no longer just a book smart girl wanting to prove to the Wizarding world that she belongs there" Snape stated. Sirius laughed, causing the other wizard to raise his brow.

"You don't understand. Hermione never was just a book smart girl. She loves her books and learning, but at the heart she is and always will be more than that. Only she rarely shows anyone, even herself what she is capable of. She is the brightest witch of her age for more than her book smarts." Sirius said and stormed past the open door that Snape left open.

Sirius stalked the halls back towards their rooms. His fiancée was the smartest witch of her age. He heard it said a lot. Even he had told her after she rescued him from the Dementers at the end of her third year, when he knew her and she saw him as a stranger needing help. All of them were wrong. She was the smartest witch of THE age. They were afraid to admit it, even apparently Dumbledore.

Sirius snorted, scaring a first year as he stalked past. He knew. He always had. There had always been something far more magical about her than any witch or wizard he had ever met; the only exception's he drew in his mind were Dumbledore and The Dark Lord. Her doubt in herself was still there even when she had fallen back through the veil. He had seen that when she or someone she cared for was threatened her fierceness to protect what she loved made her deadly. Sirius stopped at the door as realisation hit home. Since she had returned she hadn't held back from that fierceness to protect. Even when she struggled to get her memories back, she was still so protective.

He opened the door and walked through to her bedroom where she was magically packing her things into her trunk. No, she was sitting on the window seat staring out as her room packed itself magically. He entered and moved through the room noting that his presence didn't stop the clothes and books seemingly dance through the air as they folded and sorted themselves neatly into the trunk.

"You cursed Snape with menopause?" he asked mildly as he sat behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

"Hormones are a bitch. He needed the worst to fully prove the point." Hermione said so softly he almost didn't hear her. She groaned as he found a knot and worked it away.

"And the group of Slytherin girls?" He asked.

"They wanted to know what and how I did it. Oh- right there." Hermione sighed as he worked out the knot.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked her, kissing the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Well, we now have an extra two weeks on our hands, I can spirit you away from this place to anywhere you wish Princess." Sirius said softly against her ear. "We could go back to that Island in the Caribbean."

"I thought the wedding was meant to come before the honeymoon?"

"Maybe. but sweetheart, if you want that too I can arrange that." He grinned at her as she stood up.

"Oh, really?" She asked sceptically, as she inspected her trunk before closing and locking it.

"Darling, I can arrange anything for you. I am Sirius Black." He lay back stretching out, closing his eyes, the grin on his face taking years off him; Hermione was reminded of a different time when the world did seem simpler despite her fleeting moment. She smiled as she looked at him, almost carefree.

"I had thought you would lecture me about what happened today, instead of promising to magic me away to exotic places." She picked up her quill and tickled his cheek with it as he lay there.

Sirius chuckled, more at what she said than the feather tracing his face. "Anytime someone gets the better of Snivellus, deserves to be treated to their hearts desires."

"Their hearts desires?" Hermione's voice whispered against his ear, as the feather danced against his chest that was exposed by the cut of his shirt.

"Oh yes, I am sure we can find something suitable to reward such fine spell work, as the school has seen today." Sirius answered. His voice had grown husky.

"I am sure we will." She whispered against his mouth before kissing him. She pulled away and he reached out. Feeling nothing he opened his eyes. The room was empty. Her trunk was gone, and Hermione was standing at the doorway with the quill in her hand smirking at him.

"I packed your room as well. And it would seem that our carriage awaits" She nodded back to the window. Sirius turned and looked down and sure enough, a thestral drawn carriage was waiting. Sirius turned back to Hermione but she was already gone. Sirius ran a hand through his hair sighing. Both McGonagall and Snape had warned him to be careful of her. Sirius chuckled as he exited their rooms. They forgot that he was a marauder and playing with something dangerous was part of the fun. Especially when he didn't think she was. To him she was still his fairy princess, and she always would be.

XxxxX


	27. Chapter 27

_Ah You have been too good to me for some magnificent reviews._

 _To the person who got my Gary Oldman reference! you are awesome._

 _Please note again these last chapters I am writing are not Beta checked. I am checking them on my own._

 _But as I am human - not going to be as well done as previously._

 _Thank you!_

 _XOXO_

 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 27**

Leaving Hogwarts was uneventful as they reached the outside gate and apparated directly to the courtyard at the Terrace House in Coventry. They were greeted by Tonks and Remus, who had been notified by Dumbledore and were assigned as extra protection. They were also the only two people that Hermione was most likely willing to tolerate as her moods changed.

"Well Hermione, I have to say, you not only have beaten the twins but also the marauders for getting suspended for a prank." Remus said smirking, reminding Hermione that the seemingly innocent man had also cunningly engineered the time based sticking charms on the corridors so long ago. He gave her a brief hug welcoming them back to the Terrace House.

"Maybe you could give him a dose to truly know female hormones." Tonks grouched, as she hugged Hermione as well.

"You do realise it wasn't a prank so much as a curse in anger." Hermione replied wryly.

"Hermione, of all the bad things that we did to Snape, no one had even thought to give him menopause. Or be successful in trying at least." Remus said. Hermione just shook her head and flicked her wand so her trunk flew ahead of her as she climbed the stairs to her home. She smiled as she remembered that Christmas she was gifted with the key.

She remembered the first night she was here. Her birthday and Sirius insisting that she have the master bedroom. At the time, because of her memory loss she wondered why all the clothes in the closet seemed to have fit her perfectly. Tonks followed her upstairs taking her arm.

"I hope you don't mind. I was kind of using your room to store something I didn't want Remus to see." Tonks whispered, "Come, I am dying to show someone"

She practically dragged Hermione the rest of the way to her bedroom. Tonks let go and walked straight to the giant walk in wardrobe. Hermione heard something crash and fall and Tonks cursing slightly before she emerged clutching a large clothing bag.

With magic they opened it and out of it came a beautiful pale pink lace gown. Surprisingly feminine compared to Tonks usual dress. She also pulled out a pair of strappy heels in a bolder pink that went well with the dress.

"Oh Tonks, that is stunning! You are going to blow Remus away." Hermione pointed her wand letting the dress seemingly appear on an invisible dummy to see the dress and train as it would on Tonks.

"When is the big day?" She asked as they watched the dress and shoes move around the room as if on a catwalk modelling for them.

"Well, now that you and Sirius have even more time, we are thinking of moving the ceremony forwards," She smirked at Hermione.

"It wasn't by choice!" Hermione huffed, and pointed the wand for the dress to fly back into its bag and return to the wardrobe out of sight from Sirius and Remus.

"Well, whatever the reason, you are here. And Remus is adamant to have Sirius as best man." Tonks gave Hermione a knowing look that it was the same for Sirius for Remus to be his best man. Both girls grinned.

"However, as I am currently short on available female friends, because my office is full of wizards, I was rather hoping you would be my maid of honour?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "I- I don't know what to say!"

"Well I hope it is 'yes' at least." Tonks grinned at Hermione.

"Of course! I'd be honoured. And I have the perfect dress!" Hermione dashed into the wardrobe and pulled out the dress she had received from Bill and Fleur. The two then proceeded to go through Hermione's wardrobe in search of shoes to match it, as well as something to wear for the wedding night.

"Hermione I can't." Tonks said, looking dubiously at the negligee Hermione handed to her.

"Yes, you can. I have apparently twelve others to wear and the tags are still on all of them. And either you have them or Ginny is going to use them." Hermione said, standing up and putting the clothes into a bag for Tonks, closing the argument.

"They are going to make his eyes pop." Tonks sniggered.

"I do believe that is what they are intended for." Hermione smirked. Tonks groaned and walked out of the wardrobe shaking her head.

"Come on, we better make sure that our boys are not trying to do anything dangerous." They made their way downstairs and wrinkled their noses as they entered the kitchen.

"What is that awful smell?" Tonks pinched her nose as they seemed to have caught the two older males in the middle of something. The something that they were up to was them trying and abysmally failing at cooking dinner.

"Remus, I love you, but what have I said about trying to cook in the kitchen?" She chided him.

Remus put his hands up and backed away from the stove, "I am wholly blaming Padfoot on this one."

"Coward." Sirius growled as Hermione vanished the contents in the pot and cast a series of cleaning charms to clean the mess they had made. She began opening cupboards and the fridge pulling out ingredients and floating them over to the bench.

"I don't suppose you are making your wonderful pancakes?" Sirius asked hopefully as he backed out of the kitchen. Hermione merely paused long enough to send a glare his way, causing all three of them to exit the kitchen quickly and leave Hermione to put dinner together, with a lot of banging and slamming.

"Is it me or does her mood shift incredibly fast?" Remus asked as they settled in the refuge of the library.

"They change faster." Sirius answered darkly, "Madam Pomfrey believes it may be because she is displaced out of time."

Tonks let out a low whistle, "I am glad I'm just getting the morning sickness – What?" She glared at Remus as he began coughing to cover the snort that escaped him. She stood up and stormed back out to the kitchen muttering, "Men." As soon as she left the room both began chuckling.

"You realise it's going to be hell for both of us with two pregnant witches in the same household" Remus mused as they settled back in their chairs.

"I'm still convinced that Lily was worse." Sirius scratched his chin in thought.

"The food?" Remus asked, thinking back to the dreaded sandwiches, particularly the one he was forced to make: Liver, blueberry jam, Swiss cheese, and marshmallows, grilled.

Sirius shook his head, "No Hermione has already eaten worse. No, Lily was always more hysterical."

Remus snorted. "She also had four men badgering and worrying after her the entire time."

They lapsed into silence their minds on the past and their futures; trying very hard not to think about the delicious scents that were wafting in from the kitchen.

"Surely they won't get mad at us for setting the table?" Remus suggested after his stomach rumbled loudly enough for both of them to hear.

"As long as we set it exactly as they request and probably not mention the alcohol we have in our drinks, we may even get to eat dinner." Sirius smirked as they both stood and made their way back towards the kitchen to offer their witches their humble services.

VVWVV

The next few days were spent busily preparing for the wedding for Tonks and Remus. As the date had been moved forward the guests were limited in being able to attend. There was also a matter of accommodating guests within a secret location. It was decided that it seemed that Grimmauld Place was the best suited venue for the event. As soon as it was decided Tonks sent for her mother and father who took charge of ensuring the catering and guests coming.

Remus and Sirius handled the accommodations and transport and Hermione offered to decorate the drawing room so it would be appropriate for the festivities. Tonks had been slightly dubious in how Hermione could turn the room to something spectacular but Hermione just smiled warmly and locked the doors on everyone until the big day.

The morning of the wedding Remus and Sirius found the door of the drawing room ajar. Both already dressed and anticipating their first guests entered the room slowly and stood in awe at the sight they beheld. The room was not just decorated. It had been transformed and now resembled something akin to the gardens of Versailles, complete with fountains and a pond.

"Just when I think I know what she is capable of, she does something like this." Sirius said softly as his eyes sought out the love of his life putting the finishing touches on the archway at the other end of the room.

"Padfoot, how the hell did she do all of this?" Remus asked staring in wonder.

"Oh good, you're here at last." Hermione smiled as she made her way over to them, between the tables and statues. She was already dressed and made up for the ceremony, courtesy of Fleur's arrival to help with the bride.

"I hope you and Dora like it. I couldn't think of anything to get you. I hope it's enough." Hermione said nervously. She squeaked as Remus pulled her into a tight hug.

"As wedding gifts go, this is more than either me or Dora could have wanted. Thanks Hermione." He kissed her cheek and released her. Hermione, now blushing, smiled back.

"Better go see if the first guests are here." Remus said leaving Sirius and Hermione alone.

"Some very fine spell work Miss Granger." Sirius said drawing her close to him, as he walked around to inspect her decorations appreciatively.

"Why thank you Mr Black." Her cheeks dimpling in amusement, "I hope you don't mind what I did?"

Sirius stopped them under the arch and turning her to face him. "Mind about giving my dearest friend and my cousin a beautiful setting for their special day? No Princess, I don't mind in the least. And it is more than what anyone will expect, especially for this room." He kissed her tenderly, growling as she pulled away from him.

"Good" she grinned. She practically skipped towards the door.

"Princess?" Sirius's voice stopped her. "How long will these charms last?"

Sirius watched as she tilted her head in thought, "If I did it right, until midnight. If not, it will either be permanent or flood the entire house." She said seriously, though her eyes were dancing with amusement as she continued to back out of the room, leaving Sirius standing trying to decide if he wanted to strangle her or kiss her again.

Remus returned five minutes later to find Sirius pacing up and down the aisle using every swear word he knew existed. He was currently swearing in fluent French, having already exhausted the English vocabulary.

"I did warn you not to ask about the charms." Remus leaned against a decorative pillar.

"She is going to kill me. Either with her brilliance, or, the stress of her brilliance" Sirius growled at his friend, and relayed what she told him.

"Well to be fair those fairy lights she cast at your party only lasted on the roof for three weeks." Remus said chortling. Sirius glared at his friend and said something in French. Remus's understanding was a little rusty but the gasp behind him from Fleur meant it was clearly unsavoury. Though Remus suspected the gasp may have been for the display of the room than Sirius's remark.

Any further thoughts on this disappeared as more guests filed in and took seats at the tables around the room, commenting appreciatively on the room's transformation. Bill and Fleur were followed in with the Twins and their respective fiancé's, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody, and to Sirius's surprise, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Last to enter was Andromeda Tonks who paused in the doorway in surprise.

"Sirius, you didn't have to go to such efforts." She said, as she took his arm so he could lead her to the front table.

"This was not my doing. You will need to thank Hermione for this." Sirius growled softly. Andromeda laughed.

"Oh, my dear boy, if she has you on your toes now. Just wait till it's your turn for her to walk down the aisle."

"Well, lucky for you, you don't have to wait long." Sirius grinned as he bowed slightly and returned to stand next to his best friend waiting for the music to start.

"Now I know how James felt on his wedding day." Remus said heavily. Sirius chuckled and shoved something into his hands. Remus looked down at the flask and then glared at Sirius. Sirius merely shrugged and put his hand out to take it back. Remus pulled it close to him suddenly not willing to part with the liquid courage. He took a long drink and handed it back to Sirius who kept his face neutral despite the chuckles in the audience, and by the officiant that Sirius had hired to perform the ceremony.

Chatter subsided as the sound of music wafted in the air, the doors finally opening to Dora and her father, Ted Tonks walking down the aisle with Hermione following behind holding her train.

Aside from a hiss of disproval from Molly upon seeing Hermione, the ceremony proceeded without incident. At least until it came to the rings.  
Sirius, for his part did remember to produce them but Remus looked at them confused.

"Padfoot, you gave me the wrong rings." Remus whispered.

"No I didn't." Sirius answered softly nodding to the officiant to proceed.

"Sirius, they are the wrong rings!" Remus's whispers were audible through the room.

"Sweetheart it's fine." Dora said impatiently.

"No it's not. I got gold rings. These are-"

"Platinum" Sirius said smirking.

"What?" Remus near yelled at his best friend and best man.

"Oh really, Remus. Now is not the time!" Dora took the rings from his hand and nodded to the officiant who continued on with the vows as Remus sputtered.

"And now I pronounce you Husband and Wife." The officiant announced. Dora didn't wait for Remus and pulled him in for a kiss distracting him completely, as the small crowd cheered.

As the newly weds were congratulated the ceremony moved seamlessly into the reception and Hermione disappeared into the kitchen to assist with the food and drinks with the enthusiastic help of Dobby who was on loan for the day and more reluctant help from Kreacher.

The Twins, for their part ensured that their mother was kept well clear of Sirius, and especially Hermione. The celebrations were almost at a close when Hermione found herself face to face with Arthur Weasley.

"Oh, hello Mr Weasley. It's lovely to see you." Hermione smiled warmly at Mr Weasley. Her smile faltered when he didn't return it.

"Hermione. A private word, if I may?" He asked, gesturing to the doorway. His voice was courteous but, as Hermione took in his frown and glanced past him to see Molly watching; she understood. Hermione crossed her arms, her gaze back on the man before her.

"Mr Weasley, if this is about what I think it is, it is neither yours nor Mrs Weasley's business, whatsoever." She said coolly, not moving, "Especially when neither you nor she have all the facts."

"And, what facts would they be exactly?" Mr Weasley asked quietly, "Because as far as we can see, it looks like you are being taken advantage of."

Hermione's brow rose. "Taken advantage of? Like how Ron tried to take advantage of me? Or are you referring to the Howler's your wife so kindly thought to send to both myself and Sirius? Was I perhaps mistaken, for the vulgarity she explicitly stated to be genuine concern?" Her icy tones reflected by the sudden drop in temperature in the room.

Everyone looked around in surprise to find the source of the change. Remus appeared next to Hermione. "Everything ok Arthur? Hermione?"

Mr Weasley looked between them his face now showing distaste. "So, you, Remus, believe it is perfectly fine for Black to sully a girls reputation?"

"Arthur, we have been through this. There is more going on than you know or are allowed to know." Remus said calmly despite snow now falling heavily from the ceiling.

"I don't care what crackpot story that they came up with. It does not excuse the responsibility for a grown man like Black to fornicate with someone as young and foolish as Hermione."

Lightning cracked through the room. The ceiling above now resembled storm clouds. Mr Weasley looked next to Remus to glare at Hermione. She was like a statue in her rage. Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"What eez going on 'ere?" Fleur asked, rubbing her arms shivering. "'Ermione, eez everyzing okay?"

"Fleur would you kindly escort Hermione upstairs? Mr Weasley is just leaving" Remus said coolly.

"Meester Weasley I 'ope zat you are not making trouble? Your wife's 'owlers were seemply dreadful!" Fleur chided her soon to be father in law.

Remus felt their anger and stepped forwards whispering softly, "Say your next words very carefully Arthur."

The Weasley patriarch looked sharply at Remus, his face grew even redder. "Are you threatening me?"

"Arthur, this is not the time or place. You and Molly should go."

Arthur looked at Hermione. Her face a cold mask of fury. He shivered. Next to him Fleur stood defensive beside Hermione, he knew was a result of Molly's attempts to break up her eldest from the French girl. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"Dad, as honourable you believe your intentions are, you and mum both need to stop meddling in anyone's lives. Mine and Fleur's as well as Sirius's and Hermione's and especially Percy and his boyfriend. We are all old enough to make our own choices on who to love."

It was difficult to tell whether his face was red in anger, embarrassment or shame. He seemed to rock on the balls on his feet before coming to a decision. He stepped back and nodded once to Remus turning to take Molly by her arm and leading her from the room full of spectators. Unfortunately, Arthur did not steer her from the room fast enough as Molly's voice sounded on the stairs just beyond.

"You are going to let that sleaze bag Black continue to make a harlot out of her Arthur?"

The stillness in the room was palpable. Remus whipped around and found only Fleur standing there. Her Veela heritage showed through as her anger bubbled over. "Merlins beard!" Remus muttered as he followed the blonde stalking towards the hall and stairway as a huge crash sounded.

"Hermione!" Sirius's voice shouted. Someone else shouted. There was another crash and the house shook. A final loud crack, this time from apparating and then silence descended. No one noticed the snow had stopped.

Remus was the first to the door and stopped short as the landing was no longer there. The stairs beyond had disappeared between the floor the drawing room was and the landing below. Dust settled below and he could see there was a shield charm, clearly having prevented further destruction.

Molly and Arthur looked around wide eyed at the destruction. The shield charm around them dropped, making them turn. Sirius stood two steps above them staring imperiously down at them. Hermione and Fleur were nowhere in sight. Sirius's face was an impassive mask, yet his eyes were the only tell for the depth of fury he was holding back.

"I do believe you both have well and truly exhausted your welcome here." His autocratic voice was deceptively calm. Both flinched back from him. He stared impassively back at them waiting.

Arthur collected himself before Molly and took her arm directing her down the stairs, without a backwards glance. They only made it three steps before Molly stopped and turned back to Sirius, finally finding her voice.

"Your dalliance with that girl changed her for the worse!" Arthur tried to pull her away but Molly shrugged him off, drawing herself up.

"You should be ashamed! Ruining her reputation! Sullying her prospects! Taking her future! Your whoring ways have made her dangerous!"

"MADAM!" Sirius's voice cut her off, as did his wand now pointing directly at her.

"Get the hell out of my house, and do not ever darken my doorstep again. You are no longer welcome to my hearth and home!" The words once said seemed to draw a wind only Molly could feel the buffeted her lifting her and drawing her towards the front door.

The guests watched from behind Remus, who now had an arm around his wife, gasped watching as the magic in the house forced the guest no longer welcome on her way. Arthur followed, trudging down the stairs, shoulders hunched in defeat. The front door waited until Arthur had crossed the threshold out the front door before slamming in their faces. Its boom echoed.

Sirius pointed his wand at the destruction and the stairway rebuilt itself in short order around him as he ascended the stairs. He continued past disappearing into a room upstairs and slamming the door; leaving Remus and Dora to handle the remaining guests who had quickly recovered begun to gossip and debate what the most controversial wedding mishap they had seen.

VVWVV


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello lovlies,_

 _As Promised I am trying very hard to complete this for you all._

 _In case you don't know these final chapters are NOT beta read._

 _If I was to keep waiting for that we would never have this story finished.  
And I want you to at least get to the very end._

 _I am technically a few chappy's ahead of here. but as I also need to read and edit I'm switching between both.  
When I do finish typing the current chappy I am on Ill try and add the next one before moving to typing the next.  
For now you are going to have to just live with what I have given so far._

 _My heart is in conflict on what happens after this adventure.  
but for now lets stay in our present - futures and pasts can wait._

 _Please keep the reviews coming. I love that you have loved this story. And you do not know how much it warms me to see your review alert to hit my email._

 _XOXO_

 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 28**

Remus knocked lightly on the door before opening it, without waiting for a reply. Not that he would have received one as he took in Sirius's prone form and bottles of empty whisky bottles littering the floor. Remus swore softly and drew his wand flicking it first at the curtains allowing the morning light to beam through. Sirius flinched at the sudden intrusion of light, clenching the dusty, half-drunk bottle closer to him.

"Where is she Sirius?" Remus's quiet voice seemed to echo against his ears. Groaning he shifted to glare blearily up at his best friend. Remus just stood impassively waiting for his friend as he sat up and leaned against the bed for support. Sirius fumbled in the pocket and drew a crumpled letter. It flew from his hand to Remus's so fast Sirius blinked at his empty hand.

"Fleur took her to France?" Remus looked up from the note. Sirius shrugged, or at least that was what Remus thought Sirius was trying to do as he slumped to one side.

"Mmmparrennlly sho." Sirius grimaced, lifting the bottle again to his mouth. Remus eyed his best friend. He was still dressed in the dress robes from the wedding, which was four days before. Sirius seemed to remember some semblance of time as he pointed the bottle at Remus.

"Arrn you meant tah beh on yer honeymoonnnneeyyy?" Sirius asked, squinting up at him so he could only see two sets of Remus's not four.

"We came back early. Dora's morning sickness is now all-day sickness and wants to hex anyone that eats in front of her."

Sirius snorted as he lifted the bottle again emptying the bottle. Almost on cue Kreacher appeared, shuffling past Remus muttering about how horrible his master is, and how his grandfather would be turning in his grave for all the bottles that had left the cellar, to be wasted on an ungrateful wastrel. Kreacher handed the full bottle for the empty one and shuffled out, continuing his mutterings.

"How much have you had to drink?" Remus asked as Kreachers mutterings faded downstairs. Sirius shrugged and pulled the cork out with his teeth spitting it out across the room.

"Losht count after remembering how much she scared the shit out of me" He took a deep swig.

"Moony, she wanted to kill them." His voice solemn, "I wanted to curse them sure, but she was ready to rip them apart." Sirius waved the bottle widely not caring the contents spilling out. Sirius looked bleakly back at Remus.

"Moony, she wasn't using her wand."

Remus's eyes widened, he had seen the damage created. When had she started learning wandless magic? He wondered. Not even Dumbledore did high level spells without his wand. Most witches and wizards could in some way manage small spells like lighting and extinguishing a candle light or summon items short distance, even their wands. But where there needed complex casting and concentration took great skill and even then mastering the precision like one could with a wand took even greater effort. Yet given the destruction wrought, it would seem that precision was something she had yet master.

"Are you afraid of her?" Remus asked, wondering himself if he was.

"No, I'm afraid for her." Sirius whispered. Remus nodded. There was a lot both needed to discuss, but Remus needed Sirius sober.

"Let's get you cleaned up. I suspect that Bill and Fleur will be bringing her home soon." Remus hauled Sirius to his feet. Not many knew the strength Remus actually had behind the polite professor façade that he wore. Sirius tried to protest, but wasn't in any condition to stop Remus from shuffling him into the bathroom and straight into the shower. Somewhere along the way he seemed to remember his bottled and tried to drink from it.

"Oh no, I think you have definitely had enough Padfoot." Remus stepped away vanishing the bottle and pointed his wand at the faucets. Sirius cried out in shock as the cold water blasted him clothes and all. As the temperature warmed and steam began to fill the room did he remember that he should be disrobing and began fumbling with the buttons.

Remus saved him the trouble and vanished the clothes straight into the laundry basket and handed the soap to Sirius, before walking out letting the wizard to deal with his ministrations. Dora was at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a bowl of soup.

"I heard the water turn on. Did you at least let it warm up before you dumped him in?" She pointed her wand at the pot of soup sending a ladleful into a bowl directing it to the table. Remus snorted shaking his head as he brought the loaf of bread over, cutting them each a slice and lathering it in butter.

"Dora he has spent the last four days intoxicated, moping and depressed. And considering the amount of empty bottles in his room, I am rather surprised by his ability at speech." As he spoke Dora had torn small pieces of bread and began slowly eating. Stopping when he stopped talking. Remus sighed, and told her of the conversation and what the letter said. He discussed his thoughts on Hermione's skills, watching as Dora listened while she ate. She smiled warmly at him.

"Darling you have barely touched your food. Eat up. I might see if I can go find an owl and see what Moody might have to say about security on Harry." She stood and moved around the table kissing him on the temple, leaving Remus to eat in peace. As soon as she left he called the pot of soup over and added more to his bowl, famished.

He was drying the dishes when Sirius appeared in the doorway. Neither spoke as a large mug of coffee floated over to the table. Remus indicated to the bowl he set aside. Sirius shook his head sitting heavily and taking a sip.

"Am I a fool?" he asked setting the cup down.

Remus chuckled. "If you are, does it matter? You have always loved her. And she was always more than either of us could know."

"We live in a world of magic. But she stood out above it all. A beacon of pure light in the dark tempest of my childhood"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Remus's casual question, snapped Sirius's head up.

"Moony, I'm drunk, not insane. I love her with all that I have. And she is soon also to be the mother of my child."

They stared at each other long and hard until Remus finally nodded. "Good."

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning it seemed like chaos had descended as trunks from Hogwarts arrived and zoomed off to rooms. The library fireplace had been set up for Harry to floo directly there from Dumbledore's fireplace. Apparently he wasn't the only one, bringing with him Ginny, Luna and Demelza. They seemed to have arrived just before Fleur Bill and Hermione came through with a multitude of bags. Sirius barely saw Hermione as she was promptly herded upstairs by Fleur and Ginny with Demelza and Luna following behind.

Sirius, himself was alternately herded by Harry and Bill into the kitchen. Remus already there, uncapping and floating over bottles of butterbeer to each of them as they sat down. Bill groaned as he sat and drank half his beer before sitting back in his chair.

"I forgot how much Fleur loves spending other people's money," Bill grinned at Sirius. Sirius grunted and shrugged in reply. He was currently the only one at the table with a large mug of coffee. Remus had enforced a new rule that Sirius was not to be given any further alcohol, at least until after the wedding ceremony.

"The gold is meant to be spent." A few snorts went round the table, all knowing that Sirius's account was more than enough to handle it. Bill too chuckled as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the table. A rather large stack of receipts appeared before Sirius.

"Even so, I was lucky I remembered I was a wizard with the amount of things they bought." Bill tipped his bottle in salute before downing the rest. Remus was already sliding the second over.

"What did they buy?" Harry asked, still goggling at the pile Sirius was flicking through.

"Seems like it is books mostly, I suspect I will need to expand the shelves in the library"

"Oh, that was handled already. Hermione insisted we stop at Coventry first to unpack all the books and things." Bill grinned again.

"And by things you mean?" Sirius lifted some pink and floral-patterned receipts. Bills grin seemed to widen.

"I'll let my accountant deal with that stress" Sirius dropped the papers and vanished them, "Besides, he could do with some more work."

Remus snorted, "I suspect he may not appreciate the sentiment Padfoot."

/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione wasn't quite ready to face Sirius straight away; nor Remus for that matter. She felt rather guilty for the mess and destruction caused at their wedding; so was grateful to Ginny, Luna and Demelza to act as buffer. They caught her up on the latest gossip at Hogwarts and Hermione went into detail about their trip to France with Bill and Fleur.

"How did you even manage to get through your day with her let alone an entire trip?" Ginny asked with distaste.

"Honestly Ginny, she really isn't that bad, once you get to know her." Hermione replied, as her arm disappeared into her beaded purse.

Ginny scrunched her nose "You sound just like Bill."

Hermione huffed and looked pointedly at the red headed Gryffindor, "Just give her a chance Gin. Besides, she was the one that picked this out for you." Hermione's arm reappeared from the bag, pulling a dress bag. Ginny wasted no time in taking the bag and opening it up. Inside were two pale blue gowns. The blue seemed to change almost to silver depending on the light.

"Bridesmaid's dresses!" She squealed, grabbing one and taking it to the giant mirror to see how it looked. Luna sat on the bed next to the bag tracing the beadwork on the hem.

"Who is the second dress for?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would be, Luna." Hermione held out a slim box to her, a second was in her other hand to Ginny.

"Demelza, I am sorry I didn't realise you would be here too" They watched as Ginny and Luna unwrapped the boxes to reveal two charm bracelets for each of them.

"You weren't to know. Besides it was the only plan we could come up with that could avoid Ginny going home for the holidays." Demelza shrugged.

"What plan was that?" Hermione asked. Demelza didn't answer straight away as Ginny squealed and flung her arms around Hermione.

"Oh, it is gorgeous! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Hermione!" Ginny's hand was pulled off Hermione by Demelza to better look at the gift.

"Now what is a lightning bolt in the bracelet represent?" she asked looking over each of the charms Hermione had taken great care in choosing for each of them.

"Lightning when struck can be considered quite lucky." Luna said as she looked at her own charms.

"I bet that particular bolt may feel that way too," Demelza sniggered. It seemed to have triggered giggles by all of them except Luna.

"Oh, I got a raddish one. One can't have too many radishes to keep the Nargles away." This only made the giggles continue more.

"So," Hermione asked a little breathless, the first to recover, "What plan did you have to make your parents believe you are not here?"

"Oh yeah." Ginny wiped her eyes and took a breath. "I told them that I was going to stay with Demelza's family so that we can focus on getting our schoolwork done, and to work on our quidditch."

"And I told my parents that I was staying with Ginny's family for the same reasons." Demelza shrugged.

"Aren't you afraid that they will find out?" Hermione asked.

Ginny snorted, "No. Mum doesn't really talk to many people any more. And Dad is too busy to be too concerned. Especially when I got Fred and George to say they would meet me at Kings Cross to make sure."

"Your parents think they are trust worthy?" Hermione raised a brow.

Ginny's smiled slyly, "Of course not. Mum is not stupid. She told Bill to."

"And Luna your Dad is ok with you staying?"

"Yes, Daddy was sad that I won't be home to see him. But as it is my first time to stay with friends not in Hogwarts he didn't want me missing out." Luna tilted her head.

A short knock on the door behind them made all four turn around. Sirius stood at the threshold. Ginny fastest on the uptake grabbed Luna and Demelza's hand.

"How about I give you both the official tour of this place, and maybe the kitchen for some butterbeers." Sirius stepped aside as the girls quickly exited the room before Hermione could say a word. Minutes dragged by, as it seemed both were at a brief loss of words.

"Nothing I should be seeing?" Sirius nodded at the dress bags and shoe boxes.

"What? Oh no. My things are back at Coventry." She smoothed out the dress as she charmed the dress bag back over it, partly for something to do and to avoid looking at Sirius. She didn't realise he had stepped into the room until he spoke.

"Princess, you know that I now owe a galleon to Moony?" Hermione's head snapped around staring at him quizzically.

"When did you manage to turn full Animagus?" He asked, cautiously taking a step forwards. She moved back slightly as she blushed.

"Oh, well. Um, a while now I guess." She hedged. Sirius merely raised a brow and waited until she lowered her gaze.

"I, I thought you'd get mad. About what happened."

"Sweetheart, I was not mad at you. But I said the words and they are no longer welcome within these walls."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I would have explained to you what happened after you left but you seemed to have taken your time in returning."

"You used the banishment spell?" She asked, ignoring the aggravated tone. Sirius noticed, but shrugged.

"It was one Family Hex I thought I would never need to use. Especially when it was tried on me by my dear mother. Trying to kill me instead seemed to have more appeal to that woman."

"I'm sorry Sirius. I really should not have let them get to me like that. I should not have reacted like that."

"You had every right to. They were trying to bait me, and I do not believe they were expecting the reaction it caused. But that is not what I wanted to discuss with you."

He looked pointedly at Hermione, "I want to know when you mastered becoming an Animagus and how in the hell you managed to cast magic in that form?"

"Um, well about that,"

"About what?" Remus asked standing in the doorway. His hands in his pockets leaning against the frame. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she realised both had cut off any possible means of escape from the room.

"I was just asking about when she found the time to master Animagus form and how in said form she could cast a spell that nearly blew the house." Sirius stood with his arms crossed.

"Well I still need to practice the spells. My precision was off." She grumbled.

"What Animagus form did she take?" Remus asked politely. His whole demeanour calm, almost as if he enjoyed watching her squirm under their scrutiny. Her eyes narrowed when she realised that Sirius was smirking and was not going to answer for her. She gave them both a glare that would have equalled Professor McGonagall's before she transformed in front of them.

"Well I guess that means I am a galleon up, if I remember rightly." Remus scratched his chin. His eyes twinkled at the large black panther that sat on its haunches before them. The panther snorted and began to transform back into human form, as Sirius flicked a large gold coin over his shoulder at his friend.

"I knew that you had it in you Hermione. When did you learn how to do it?" Remus asked, pocketing the coin. Both waited patiently, until she finally squirmed and answered softly. "The end of third year."

"THIRD YEAR!" Both wizards exclaimed loudly. Hermione winced as they stared dumbfoundedly at her.

Remus was the first to seemingly recover enough to collect his thoughts to appreciate the feat. He also recalled all too clearly all of the events of that tumultuous year he stepped in for Dumbledore as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

"You used the time turner to become Animagus?" he asked as realisation struck. Sirius not far behind in reaching the same conclusion narrowed his eyes, "when?"

For a one worded question it was loaded. Silence again lapsed as the two wizards waited for Hermione, who under normal circumstances would happily discuss her advanced learnings. But as she had seemingly kept it quiet from everyone, the revelation seemed to have the opposite effect.

"During the exams up to saving Sirius. I was so stressed with all the other study I decided to try it out. Most of it I didn't need the time turner. And with the hours and hours of study I turned back in time to keep on top of my work load, it was rather easy to manage the tasks required for the spells to work." She answered, speaking fast to try and avoid further drama.

"And no one knows? Not even Harry? Or Ginny?" Remus asked. She shook her head a dimple appearing on her cheek.

"I am entitled to some secrets Remus."

"Princess, you do realise no one that young should be capable of even managing that kind of magic, let alone at 14." Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…" Hermione's head tilted to the side as she folded her arms around her as if to protect her from the next bout of hysteria they would have. "By the time I did manage to transform successfully, all the time turning I had done, I was technically over 15 years old."

Remus sputtered.

"Not helping Princess," Sirius's voice sounded rougher than usual. Almost as if he was trying to stop laughing, or yelling. The look on his face was unreadable.

"Please tell me these two are not lecturing you on learning illegal magic when they once did just that?" Tonks said stepping into the room. She promptly tripped on the corner of the rug. Remus's arms were instantly around her to stop her falling.

"Thank you Husband." She pecked him on the cheek and extracted herself from his embrace.

"I have come to collect you and herd you to the fireplace back to your house in Coventry. Fleurs Orders." Tonks grinned, "And the fact the girls are already they're admiring a certain dress."

Sirius raised a brow at Hermione. "I wasn't fully aware that Fleur was organising our wedding." She shrugged.

"How did you not realise? It was why you went to France." Tonks snorted.

"I thought we were visiting her family, which we did. And then we went through almost every bridal store, she insisted we go to in Paris. It wasn't until she stuffed me into a change room with six dresses that I realised we weren't just shopping for her own wedding dress, but also mine." Hermione grumbled.

"Well as she has kindly organised practically everything like an army general, and most likely will hex anyone not following her orders for your big day tomorrow, I need you to come with me now." Tonks pointed her wand at the dresses and shoe boxes and lead the way from the room.

Hermione groaned and moved to follow but an arm snaked around her.

"You aren't too mad at me?" she asked meekly, as her hands pressed against his chest.

"I'm a little miffed you never told me, but I am sure a kiss will make it better." He said huskily.

"Besides, Miss Granger. As of tomorrow, you will be called Mrs Black." Hermione's eyes widened but was unable to protest or comment as his mouth pressed against hers. She leaned into him, snaking her arms around his neck. They pulled apart long enough for Sirius to whisper "I missed you, love".

A loud cough broke them apart. Bill stood in the doorway, holding two large bottles of firewhiskey.

"Hermione, if you value your hearing, better head over to the Townhouse." Bill moved aside as she let go of Sirius moving away. She paused in the doorway and grinned at him.

"I missed you too."


	29. Chapter 29

_As Before this chapter has not been beta read._  
 _I apologise for any potential errors I have missed_

 _Thank you again to those reviews. And extra special one to one of my first reviewers, Miss T Felton._  
 _Posting this one for you._

 _XOXO_

 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 29**

Sirius adjusted his dress robes of a very dark blue, that almost seemed black. The collar and cuffs were embroidered with the Black family crest in silver. Something that he had objected strongly to. Most in Grimmauld Place were woken to the argument between Sirius and Fleur.

"I disowned that mark when I left at fifteen!" He bellowed at the slight blonde witch.

"You deed not deesown your name, Black. And you are leeving in Zee Black family 'ome Yees? You 'ave title to all zee gold and property of zee Black Family yees?" She countered tossing her hair angrily. Sirius faltered and Fleur saw victory.

"Zen you are wearing Zee robes Seereeus! And don't theenk you can zap zee crest off. I told zee dressmaker to spell it." Fleur turned on the spot with a long roll of parchment and stomped down the stairs shouting orders at those unfortunate enough not to move out of her way in time; leaving Sirius holding the offending garment and his eyes blazing in fury.

As there it was still school holidays for Hogwarts, it seemed that there was going to be a much larger crowd to attend the wedding. It didn't help that as Fleur had taken it upon herself to plan the day for "practeese" for her own she was yelling as much as the portrait of Sirius's mother once did directing everyone to their correct places. She had somewhat reluctantly left Demelza in charge of making sure that Hermione and the girls would be ready, especially after the hair and makeup artist never showed. The men were under sufferance of Bill to get ready in Sirius's room.

He looked at the robes. Despite his loathing of the crest, they were well made and fitted him perfectly. His movements and ministrations were seemingly calm on the exterior yet his own feelings were a whirlwind inside him; a mixture of excitement, dread, and nerves. His only tell for his nerves was his hand moving to the pocket where he kept his vows. They had been written and rewritten since the day he first proposed to her, before she returned fully to the present.

Behind him Harry stepped out of the bathroom struggling to tie his cravat. Sirius noted through the mirror that his hair was more dishevelled than usual, strongly reminding him of James all over again. He also saw he bungled his cufflinks as well.

"How in Gryffindor's balls are you meant to tie this thing?" Harry looked pleadingly up to his godfather. Sirius strode over chuckling at his godson.

"You look exactly as your dad did on his wedding day – half about to hang himself on his own ensemble." He batted Harry's hands away, untying the multiple knots Harry managed to make and retied it deftly.

"Though at least you were able to get your robes on the right way." Sirius remarked as he adjusted and straightened the collar. Harry's robes were a similar cut to Sirius's with less embroidery. Pulling the cravat pin from the shirt cuff and pinning the perfectly tied cravat in place. Obediently Harry held out his arms so Sirius could repair the damage done and fixing the cufflinks in place.

"There, you'll do" Sirius smiled warmly. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for accepting to be one of my groomsmen."

Harry gave him a wry look, "Sirius, I was always going to say yes. My Godfather is about to go and marry one of my best friends. And besides, I know mum and dad would have both been happy that you finally get to."

Sirius pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "They would be extremely proud to see how much you have grown up." They pulled away, Sirius scruffing Harry's already scruffy hair.

A brief knock on the door was all the announcement they were given as Remus stormed in scowling. He too was in a matching set of dress robes like Harry's. Dora followed behind, grinning broadly.

"Wotcha Harry. Don't you scrub up well."

Harry's face flushed a little, "Uh, thanks Tonks. Or do I now call you Mrs Lupin?"

She snorted at the title, "Dora will be fine Harry,"

"Why are you sour Moony?" Sirius asked the old wolf.

"Who in Godric's name picked a cravat knot so bloody complicated as to choke you?" Remus snarled.

Dora and Harry shared a grin, having just had Sirius fix his own it seems funnier with someone else bearing the same struggle as he had not five minutes before. Sirius took pity and beckoned him over to the mirror, showing from behind how to tie it correctly.

"Husband, you look perfectly handsome," Dora moved to stand beside him at the mirror, kissing him on the cheek, when Sirius was satisfied Remus was as dressed as he would get him. Remus gave his wife a long stare through the mirror, but wrapped an arm around her regardless.

"Well now that you lot are all ready for the show. I've been ordered to make sure you get down to the drawing room without you ruining your attire." Dora grinned, moving towards the door and nearly hitting the wall beside the open doorway if it wasn't for Remus's arm still around her. Sirius followed behind Harry muttering, "Bossed around in my own home."

The stairs were busy with people making their way towards the drawing room. Bill smiled at them in greeting as they descended to the second floor. "Better get in there. Fleur wants you in there before she brings Hermione and the girls back through the fireplace."

"I have been waiting an inordinate amount of time to see Hermione at the right time." Sirius answered wryly.

"So I hear." Bill grinned and gestured them through.

Sirius took two steps through the door and stopped in his tracks. He had expected the room to be the same as it had been since Remus and Dora's wedding. Instead, the room that still did not look at all like a room, looked more like a winter garden. The floor was bewitched to look like snow, and seemed to almost glow and glitter with a soft light.

Snow drifts piled under evergreens that were garnished in crystal like icicles and glittering lights through the branches. Chairs lined either side of the aisle, white covers with deep blue sashes around the backs and a sprig of the evergreen trees and a pale blue winter rose tied into a bow at the back of each chair. The Aisle had a long silver rug leading up to an arch that was trimmed and adorned with more pale blue roses.

"Wow, Sirius this is impressive!" Harry said in awe behind him.

"Wasn't me that did this mate." His gaze finally moving to the guests that had already arrived. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were both sitting in the place where, if his parents were alive would have sat. Not that they would have even received an invitation of course. Behind them were mostly members of the order including, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, and several others he had met briefly. Sirius had a strong suspicion that Moody's eye was trained directly on them since before they entered, most likely it was trained on Harry, who was still classified as the Dark Lord's primary target and focus.

Sirius's accountant and several of his wizarding employees from his business were also in attendance, courtesy of Remus. All staff were thoroughly checked and rechecked to confirm that they were not death eaters or under the imperius curse, or simply just spies.

He looked over to the other side of the aisle dedicated for the Brides immediate family and close friends and noted sadly the first row was completely empty. Hermione and he had discussed that she did not have or know any family aside from her parents. They were both only children and had lost her grandparents at an early age. She was as much an orphan as Harry. Harry's exception was that he still had relatives, though muggles and cruel ones at that. Yet despite all this directly behind the first row it was filled with a rather large group of Hogwarts Students and a couple of ex-students.

It seemed that despite its apparent secrecy nothing would ever be truly hidden at Hogwarts. Harry too noticed the group, moving past Sirius to greet and talk with them. Most he guessed were Gryffindors, though he couldn't be sure as they all were dressed for a wedding and not their uniforms.

A brief hubbub behind him redirected his attention as Professor Dumbledore entered with Professor McGonagall and what seemed most of the teaching faculty of Hogwarts.

"Now Sirius, surely you did not think that we would not be here for the wedding of our most gifted student to one of our most mischievous student?" Dumbledore's eye twinkled through his half-moon glasses as he moved past. Professor McGonagall patted him on the shoulder as she went past in reassurance to sit beside the headmaster, who had chosen the row directly behind the students.

Sirius had to turn away from laughing at the shock and sour looks the students gave as the rest of the teachers followed suit. And then to the other end of the room after hearing Professor Dumbledore assure the students that he was here as a guest and not as a Headmaster and their behaviour would not be scrutinised. The look on Professor McGonagall's face indicated otherwise.

Remus was at the archway chatting with the officiant hired for the wedding, caught Sirius's eye, nodding him over. He didn't make it two steps when a very large hand came down on his shoulder.

"Sirius"

"Hagrid"

The two looked at each other for some time. Hagrid was in his dressed in his shaggy brown dress robes and yellow and orange bow tie. It was the best and only suit the groundskeeper had. He had even gone to extreme efforts to neaten his appearance. The only other person he had ever done that for was Madame Maxime. Hagrid took a deep breath.

"Don' break her heart Sirius. She is special ter all o' us."

"I would never dream of it Hagrid. I would break the world before breaking her heart."

Another minute passed before Hagrid nodded his head and moved away, taking a seat at the very back so as not to block everyone's view. Sirius let out a long breath and strode across the now rather full room towards Remus. He knew his marrying Hermione would be controversial, he also knew many would not openly say anything to deliberately cause Hermione to be upset. Not only that but Dumbledore was one of the most delighted to learn of their marriage, as if he knew more about it all than he let on.

"You look like you could use a sip of this," Remus held out a very familiar flask. It was the same one that he offered to Remus in the same circumstances. He raised a brow as Sirius shook his head, "You were right Moony, I can't keep using it as a crutch each time something goes wrong or is too hard."

Remus looked at his friend long and hard, before nodding and replacing the cap.

"So, does this mean that our poker nights are out?" Fred appeared beside Remus, George beside Sirius, adding "Because nobody will like betting with you being sober Sirius."

Sirius Grinned, "Don't worry gentlemen, I will still bring the grog and take home your galleons in the next game."

"Well that is a relief, we were a tad concerned that our wedding gift would be useless."

Remus snorted, "He will need to check with his wife before the next game."

The twins chuckled, shaking Sirius's and Remus's hand in turn before taking their seats with their respective partners. Sirius noted as he looked around the room that just about all the guests were sitting and waiting. The murmurings grew around him as people quietly chatted waiting for the guest of honour.

He checked his watch again. "She is late." Remus heard the nerves finally coming through.

"She is the bride. It is customary for her to be late."

"Hermione is never late." Sirius looked at his friend, then past him.

"Where is Harry?"

VVWVV

"Hermione, it is your turn to sit" Ginny indicated to the vacant chair, watching Hermione pace up and down. Demelza, though not in the bridal party, promised that she would help with hair and makeup. Something Fleur had been reluctant until the one she booked failed to show. Fleur after seeing her work on Luna who was first to be styled, was satisfied left the girls to it and moved on to organise everything else. Demelza even managed to doll herself and dress herself as Hermione would just not sit at all.

"Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be nervous." Hermione continued to pace; her fingers laced together painfully. She felt a flutter in her stomach.

"You are about to go and publicly declare your undying love and devotion to Sirius-bloody-Black, richest bad boy wizard and according to Witch Weekly the most good looking bachelor and ex-convict."

Hermione stopped pacing. "Not helping Ginny!" she moved towards the chair, yet at last second veered away again straight into the bathroom.

"Well done Gin. You successfully scared away the bride," Demelza scowled.

"Honestly I thought Brides are meant to be all excessively happy on their wedding day. I know I would be." Ginny huffed, sitting in the vacant chair.

"I think she is happy" Luna looked up from the book she was reading, "She is happy, scared, nervous, sad, excited and confused all at once. Those emotions are a big whirlpool inside her. Plus hungry, I think she is hungry as well. I know I'm hungry"

"I am most definitely hungry" Hermione stood in the doorway, face still damp. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Demelza opened it a crack, then widened it quickly as Dobby walked in holding a very large tray with one hand and covering his eyes with the other.

"Good morning Misses!" Dobby's voice squeaked, as he continued walking blindly and stumbled over an open trunk. Ginny rushed to stop him grabbing the platter as Demelza helped the elf up.

"Dobby, why in Merlin's beard are you covering your eyes?" Hermione asked as she charmed the platter to float mid-air for them to sample the selection of sandwiches, pastries and cakes.

Dobby tried to turn towards the voice, which meant he was facing the bedpost and not Hermione. "Because Miss, Dobby heard it was bad luck to be seeing the Bride, until it is safe to see the bride."

All except Hermione giggled, Hermione's face still dimpled into a smile as she reassured the elf. "That is only for the Groom to not see the bride before she walks down the aisle Dobby. You are safe to see the bride, before the wedding."

"Unless she is deliberately avoiding getting ready," Ginny muttered, causing Demelza to choke on the cake she just bit into. Dobby however, kept a firm hand over his eyes.

"Are you sure miss? Dobby does not want to give you bad luck on your wedding day."

"Dobby, you have my word that you won't cause any bad luck."

An eye peeked out from between his fingers. Ginny nudged Hermione handing her a sandwich, giving her a hard stare. "Don't worry Dobby. Since Hermione hasn't even let us help her get ready there is absolutely no chance of any possible bad luck."

"Oh," Dobby's hand dropped and he smiled toothily at them, "That is a relief. Dobby didn't know how to bring in his wedding gift if Dobby couldn't see."

"What? Gift?" Hermione said, but Dobby had already disapparated with a loud pop.

"What's the bet you are getting wedding socks" Ginny sniggered.

They did not have to wait long as a loud pop as Dobby apparated back with an extremely large box. The elf stood next to it looking up at Hermione waiting for her to open it. There was a large red ribbon that was tied in a bow. Guessing this was the best place to start she pulled. The ribbon, as soon as it was pulled, seemed to take on a life of its own, causing Hermione to let go and step back as it unravelled from the box. As the ribbon let go the box came apart revealing her gift.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the packaging disappeared leaving a beautifully carved bassinet complete with a canopy and coverlet. Sitting on them was a little beanie and mismatched socks.

"Dobby it's…." Hermione tried to speak but found herself lost for words. Dobby's ears drooped slightly.

"Dobby knows it is not goblin made. It is elf made. Dobby and some of the elves at Hogwarts worked hard to make this in the small moments of their time for Harry Potter's friend Hermione."

Hermione's eyes were tear-bright as she looked at the hand carved bassinet. Every open surface was carved with pictures and scenes, she guessed from wizarding fairy tales. The canopy and coverlet were quilted depicting a forest, with little creatures, both magical and non-magical moving about through the scenery.

"Thank you, Dobby. But, how did you know?" Hermione finding her voice at last. In her stunned stated she had been guided to sit down in the chair by Demelza and Ginny. They wasted no time in starting on her hair, as they put another sandwich into her free hand.

"Dobby and the elves overhear a great many things. Most witches and Wizards don't notice or pay attention when we are there cleaning."

"I always notice you are there." Luna said serenely as she pulled a flower from one of the bouquets she was arranging and pinned it to Dobby's jacket.

"Thank you miss! Dobby must be going now, so he can finish decorating the cake." He bowed at them and popped out of existence, leaving them to finish getting Hermione ready.

Hermione's thoughts were not on anything to do with the day as they made her up, and styled her hair. It wasn't until Ginny stood in front of her with a dress bag did she refocus on what she was about to do. Another flutter in her stomach.

The dress that Hermione and Fleur picked out was a strapless satin gown. The bodice hugged her curves to just below her hips, where the skirts flared out to the floor. Over the satin were layers of chiffon softening the look. The bodice was detailed with two embroidered silver cranes dancing. Stitched across the seam and down the dress were soft down feathers, that seemed to float on the dress as Hermione moved. The feathers lining the top edge of the bodice didn't fail to hide Hermione's abundant cleavage that seemed to have grown almost overnight, which was apparent as all three girls were needed to lace her in. Instead of a veil, Hermione opted for a fascinator of feathers and silver matching the dress. After setting the final touches they stepped away to see their work complete.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning." Demelza said with pride.

Ginny grinned, "Sirius is going to be speechless."

"You look like the queen of the fairies," Luna stepped forwards handing her the bouquet she had arranged.

Hermione smiled in thanks at them, not quite able to talk herself. Taking a deep breath, or as deep as she could in the tightly laced gown, stepped in front of the mirror. She stared at the woman in the frame, not quite believing it was herself staring back in surprise. The image before her was someone who was about to get married. She lifted a shaking hand and watched in the mirror as she brushed a loose curl, yet felt that something was missing. Ginny came to stand behind holding a necklace to put around her neck.

"We can't have you walking down the aisle without your parents with you," She said gently as she hung the necklace around Hermione's neck, fixing the curls she needed to move. Hermione blinked. The sight in the mirror became distorted as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione. I made sure that crying won't ruin your makeup." Demelza handed her a lace handkerchief. It was all she needed before she dissolved into tears. Both girls put arm around her as she cried.

"I- I should be h-happy on my w-wedding day." She sobbed, mourning that neither her mother or father were there to see her or walk her down the aisle. Demelza detached herself from the group huddle to answer the door as Luna handed Hermione a fresh handkerchief. Fleur breezed in to see if they were ready to go, faltering to a stop as she took in the scene.

"We may need a few more moments before she is ready, Fleur." Demelza said quietly.

"I do not understand. Zis eez 'er wedding day. Ze bride eez meant to be 'appy!"

Ginny sent Demelza a look to do something.

"Fleur, perhaps we can go and make sure the boys are properly attired and give Hermione some space to compose herself" Demelza held the door for the blonde who sniffed and nodded striding out. The dark witch flashed a quick smile and left Hermione with the bridesmaids.

"Your parents would be happy for you and would want you to be happy today." Ginny said encouragingly.

Hermione nodded, "I know. I just… until this moment I actually forgot my parents won't be here today." Fresh sobs shook her.

"It is ok to sometimes forget." Luna had been quiet, patted Hermione's back gently, watching with sad eyes.

"Sometimes to make it hurt less is to sometimes let yourself forget them. You are always going to remember them in those special moments. And it's ok to be sad, but we should make sure we also enjoy the moments as if they were here."

Hermione sniffed and looked at Luna with a watery smile. "Thank you Luna." Hugging the blonde witch tightly.

Another knock and Ginny went to answer it, groaning. "I swear if it is Fleur again I will hex – Harry! What are you doing here?"

Ginny's face turned scarlet as she looked him up and down. Harry's own pink tinged cheeks indicated he had done the same with Ginny.

"Erm, Demi and Fleur mentioned that there was a slight issue. Demi said that it might be best if I come and talk to Hermione."

"Oh, that is actually a brilliant idea," Ginny opened the door wider to let Harry in, yet he stalled at the threshold.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride?"

Ginny huffed, grabbing and hauling him into the room, "Honestly you are as bad as Dobby."

"H-Harry?" Hermione looked through the reflection at Harry. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

She wiped her eyes and turned around. As Demelza promised there was no smearing of her makeup, it remained flawless.

"Wow, Hermione" Harry stared at his best friend momentarily forgetting why he was there. His face flushed slightly as he noted at her considerable décolletage, grinning.

"Sirius is not going to know where to look"

Ginny sniggered, "You do realise that Sirius has seen her naked, on multiple occasions already?" Harry blushed so hard it rivalled a Weasley blush. Hermione hiccoughed and giggled. Her own cheeks coloured in embarrassment.

Ginny picked up the other two bouquets and held one out to Luna, "why don't we make our way over to Grimmauld Place and give Harry a moment with our bride?"

Luna nodded and followed the red head from the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Demi told me what happened." Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded. She was still holding a handkerchief in one hand and her bouquet in the other.

"I feel silly for getting so emotional, but…"

"It feels like there is a giant ball of sad pushing out the happiness?" Harry finished. She nodded.

"And I feel guilty because it is not mum I am sad for. D-dad w-was supposed to w-walk me down the aisle." She choked again. This time Harry didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry out the rest of her grief, guilt and sorrow.

"You know, Sirius may just be starting to be getting nervous you might not show right about now." Harry said after she had stopped shuddering and hiccoughing.

"I imagine he would be," She pulled away, "Thank you Harry."

He grinned back, "So are you ready to marry my godfather, and become Mrs Black?"

Harry's grin brought a small dimple one of her own. "Yes, I think I am." Shifting he took her arm in escort.

"Then let us go Miss Granger."

Hermione snickered, "Lead the way Mr Potter."


	30. Chapter 30

_As Before this chapter has not been beta read._  
 _I apologise for any potential errors I have missed_

 _Ok so I loved writing these last two chapters. And as you can tell I am a sucker for weddings... I blame the fact I haven't done it yet, so wrote out three different ones in this story..._  
 _Now the negative. Except for the epilogue - I currently am hating hard on what happens and am conflicted in scrapping what I have and taking it a slight tangent or sticking with what I have and hope you wont hate it so much._

 _Enough of me. Hope this chapter makes your week a little better. If I decide to keep what I have another chapter will be soon - if not well... I am still hoping to have it all done by Harry's Birthday still. ;)_

 _XOXO_

 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 30**

Fleur, Demelza and the bridesmaids were waiting in the Library for Harry and Hermione as they came through the fireplace. Fleur grabbed Harry cleaning off the soot and grime, as Demelza did the same to Hermione, checking and making sure nothing was out of place on the bride. When they were satisfied Fleur and Demelza both gave Hermione a brief hug before moving down to the Drawing room with the remaining guests and a very nervous groom. Harry too moved to follow them but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, I can't do this by myself." She whispered.

"Wait. Y-you want me to walk you down the aisle?" Hermione gave him a nervous smile. Harry's eyes widened.

"Shouldn't someone like Remus, or Dumbledore, or, or Hagrid be doing that?"

Hermione shook her head, "Please Harry?"

"Go on Harry. You have to walk down it anyway to stand with Sirius, why not with Hermione?" Ginny said as she herded them towards the door, so she could fix Hermione's train.

"Besides, you were her first real friend in the magical world." She added.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked dubiously. Hermione nodded, "As sure as I have ever been."

"Ok, but promise I won't have to dance?" Harry offered his arm again. Hermione grinned. "Thanks Harry."

Luna went first through the door, which started the music and everyone stood to watch. As Luna reached the end, Ginny gave them both a grin and followed behind, leaving Harry and Hermione alone again. Harry put his hand on the door and glanced at Hermione.

"Oh, I hope you won't mind who is sitting in the front row for you," He said smugly. Hermione could only give him a sharp glance as the doors opened to a room full of people either side of a silver carpeted aisle leading towards an archway.

VVWVV

It was the third time within fifteen minutes that Sirius checked his pocket watch, then look past Remus to the blank space where Harry ought to be standing and huffed.

"Where in Merlin's beard are they?" Sirius muttered. Remus stood stoically beside him, keeping a straight face.

"They are most likely needing a brief moment together, Padfoot. Remember she is doing this entirely on her own."

"I know, and I want to be the one to be with her." He said in aggrieved tones. The flask once again made an appearance before him. He stared daggers at Remus but finally grabbed it taking a long drink. He didn't notice Fred and George hand out winnings on those that bet he would. Remus did and remembered over twenty years of friendship that stopped him from chuckling.

"What if something has happened?" Sirius asked handing back the flask and pulling out his watch again.

"Fleur and the others are helping Hermione. They would have come and alerted us all if it had. Sirius, she will be here. She has never failed to show up. Today especially is no exception."

As if on cue, Fleur and Demelza slipped in, Fleur sitting quickly next to Bill, and Demelza striding towards them down the aisle. Remus heard him gulp as she drew closer. Then huff in frustration as she sat in the last vacant seat in the front row, winking at Sirius as she moved past not saying a word. Sirius however unleashed a few choice curses, Remus suspected were in French.

Sirius looked again at the front row, or he realised the first two front rows on the bride's side. Almost all of them were students that were a part of Dumbledore's Army from the fifth year, two Ravenclaws from her fifth year Arithmancy class she socialised with and Dobby, who was holding a very grumpy Crookshanks. Dobby was grinning from ear to ear, his legs swinging merrily as he waited to watch the wedding. Crookshanks looked as though he wanted to be anywhere that was not in a room full of crowded people. In fact, as soon as Demelza took her seat, right next to the aisle, the ginger wriggled free of Dobby and walked brazenly across the laps of the entire row to curl up on the dark witches lap purring loudly as she scratched just under his chin.

Distracted, he looked up as the lights in the room seemed to dim around the edging of the fake forest, and brightening down the aisle. The door opened and a string musical piece began filling the room with a gentle melody as the crowd hushed.

Luna appeared first and began a slow pace towards the archway where Sirius and Remus waited. She reached them as Ginny appeared grinning broadly as she also walked sedately towards them. Ginny took her place next to Luna, snickering as she watched Sirius. She glanced at Remus, who she noticed was struggling in his own mirth of the bridegroom.

The music changed and everyone turned as the doors opened revealing Hermione, with Harry escorting her. Harry's face was flushed at the attention but kept his cool as they began the long slow walk down the aisle.

"Damn, she can make a man forget to breath." Sirius whispered. Only Remus heard it and finally allowed himself a chuckle.

Hermione stopped partway. Sirius stopped breathing.

"Harry. I- I" she stammered. Her stomach made another familiar flutter.

"Just breathe Hermione. Just focus on Sirius. Ignore the rest." He whispered back. He felt her draw in a breath.

"Ok, I can do this. I'm walking down the aisle. There, I can see Remus. And there's Sirius. Oh gods. How does he look that good looking?" She whispered under her breath. Only Harry could hear and tried and failed to suppress a snigger.

"Shut up Harry!" she whispered, as Harry led them closer. Only Harry sniggered again, trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

"What is so funny? Harry! This is MY wedding and you are laughing."

"I know Hermione. I am sorry, but look we made it to the end." He whispered back grinning at her, as he took her hand that was holding his arm like steel, offering it to Sirius.

"Thank you Harry." Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder in affection before taking Hermione's now trembling hand. Harry moved away to take his place next to Remus who whispered his own thanks. Sirius helped her up the final stairs. Ginny moved forwards taking Hermione's bouquet and quickly adjusted the train as Sirius captured her other trembling hand.

"You're shaking, Princess," He whispered. She looked up at him through long lashes as he rubbed calming circles on the back of her hands. Hermione couldn't talk. She felt as if in a dream. Not like one she had ever been in before. One where she was finding herself both equally happy and sad. The ache in her chest was for the hole that was left behind after her parents died, as well as all the others that she loved just as dearly that had died. And the happiness that still could not quite believe that she was marrying the man before her. One she first met as a criminal and then Harry's Godfather, before a strange twist of fate pulled her back to encounter the boy that grew up to be a man before her eyes; her love for him growing with it.

Sirius noted every detail from her choice of gown, appreciating how it wrapped her figure and amplified her assets, to the loose curl that hung against her slender neck, the shaking hands and the look of total love and adoration when she finally took a breath and looked up at him. The room full of people fell away for him and it was only him and her. The words of the officiant washed over them but his whole world was smiling shyly back at him and he strived to capture every second of the moment and commit it to memory.

The officiant coughed, breaking their moment and repeated again to the crowd's amusement "Do you Sirius Orion Black, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to have and to hold, from this moment onwards, for better or worse for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love her, and cherish her until death parts you?"

He heard Hermione's intake of breath, squeezing her hands gently crooned, "With all my heart, I do."

Hermione's heart felt like it stopped and then begun to beat faster. The fluttering seemed like a hundred butterflies now, as the officiant continued, "Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take thee, Sirius Orion Black, to have and to hold, from this moment onwards, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love him, and cherish him until death parts you?"

She took another breath and looked up into those mercurial grey eyes. Eyes that steadied her and swept her away on a current of emotion. A dimpled smile bloomed and the ache in her chest became a little less as her love swelled she echoed his words breathlessly, "With all my heart, I do."

Someone behind her sniffed, though neither paid it any mind, only having eyes for each other. The Officiant moved on with the ceremony, nodding at Remus to provide the rings that Sirius left in his keeping. He was finally happy that his two oldest friends were now standing where he had with Dora and so many years before James and Lily had done. As unexpectedly as Hermione had come into all of their lives there was no denying the love that each shared for the other. He glanced to the front row where his own love sat and smiled. She grinned back winking at him. Harry caught the exchange and coughed softly, nodding them back to what was happening.

Sirius held a simple gold band at the tip of her left ring finger, "With this ring, Hermione, I give to you as a symbol of my love and my promise to always be by your side through the good and the bad. I promise to be the best husband I can be, not just the man you have helped me become, but the man that you deserve. Hermione, you are the most amazing, magical lady I have ever met, and regardless of what circumstances brought us together, I am glad and thankful for the way that you did come into my life. I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you in my life, my heart and my soul, for as long as possible, in past, present and future. And I promise to be the best father to our child and any children that we may have."

He slid the band halfway down her finger to her knuckle, "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and have always loved you and will keep loving you, in this moment for eternity and may eternity be in this moment," Sliding the ring the rest of the way. She didn't feel the ring's coolness but, like her engagement ring felt sparks of his promise to her. She lifted her shaking hand to take the ring from the officiant and poise his larger band on the tip of his finger.

"With this ring, Sirius, I give to you as a symbol of my love to you and my promise to you that I will stand by your side in good times and bad. I promise that I will defend and protect you and our family with everything that I have. And whilst our first introductions to each other were by no means traditional in any sense, I would not change the past… well, not unnecessarily so."

Hermione's cheeks dimpled and those that knew either some or all the story chuckled at the faux par, "Sirius Orion Black, you saved my life. You saved my heart and I am glad to have found an equal in you, even when your cooking and potions still leave a lot to be desired. Thank you for staying with me steadfastly, through all that we have been through, and though we know not what is around the corner, I am glad that I will have you with me to face it together. I love you Sirius, in this life and every life that I could ever live."

She slid the ring onto his finger and he sucked in his breath feeling it tingle down his arm of her promise to him. Neither completely heard the rest of what the officiant had to say, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome the newly wedded Mr and Mrs Black!"

It wasn't until Remus leaned in and nudged Sirius, whispering, "Kiss the bride Padfoot!" did they snap from their trance long enough for Sirius to step forwards and pulled her against him. Her hands on his chest, he snaked one hand around her waist, his other cupping her face.

"Gods you are beautiful" He murmured as his lips moved in to capture hers. Their kiss starting chaste until Hermione's hands snaked around his neck kissing him back thoroughly enough to draw a growl from him in hunger. Around them the crowd cheered and threw confetti over them, courtesy of Fred and George.

When they finally broke apart both grinning at the other, Fire and lust in Sirius's eyes, reflected in her own as a blush warmed her cheeks. Both were pulled away by their bridal party. Ginny enveloped her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm not crying, I promise! I am so happy for you Hermione."

"Thanks Gin, for everything." She hugged her back just as tightly.

Remus pulled Sirius in for a tight hug, "Lils and James are probably cheering at you both right now."

They pulled away enough to see each other's grinning faces, arms on arms, "That and Marlene probably won the bet you got Hermione pregnant." He added.

Sirius chuckled, "They all would have been happy, over the moon about today." He agreed.

Remus moved away and Harry stepped forwards holding out his hand to shake. Sirius took it and pulled him into as tight a hug.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you, for doing one of the most honourable things for Her. Your mum and dad could not be prouder than I am of you in this moment."

"Sirius! Can't Breathe!" Harry gasped. Sirius chuckled releasing him, scruffing up Harry's hair as they separated. Others moved forwards, each shaking hands, and hugging the happy couple.

As people stood the chairs rearranged themselves as tables materialised around the room. The Silver rug changed and spread out hardening to become the dance floor. Yet it seemed to continue to swirl around like mercury in glass. As each table came together crystal frosted champagne flutes full of sparking liquid appeared and the tables set themselves with snow white and silver tableware, with centrepieces matching the winter blue roses and baby's breath, under white and silver tablecloths.

The music began to play seemingly coming through the trees. Sirius stepped amidst the large group of girls Hermione was surrounded by complementing her dress and asking about the charms of the room. He held out his hand.

"If I may interrupt ladies, I was hoping that Mrs Black would care to dance?" His eyes only on his wife, as the girls twittered. Hermione blushed a little but the dimpled smile lit up at his words.

"Certainly Mr Black, I thought you would never ask," She answered cheekily, taking his hand. Sirius guided her to the centre of the room. The crowd around found seats and looked on as the floor seemed to glow under the couple leaving only fairy lights in the trees lit. The silver on both Hermione's gown and Sirius's dress robes glittered.

Sirius spun her before pulling her close, allowing the current song to finish. "You have made me the happiest man alive Princess." He murmured as the first chords of the next song began. He led them into their bridal waltz that swept them around the dance floor. Both moved flawlessly never taking their eyes from each other, except when he spun her as their dance dictated.

The song changed, their dance changed and the bridal party forgot their part to join them on the floor as the two continued to move around the floor in a foxtrot. Remus was the first to rouse himself of his duties nudging Harry to follow suit as they partnered with Ginny and Luna respectively, moving slightly awkwardly around the floor. Neither Hermione nor Sirius minded, their dance not interrupted as more joined them on the floor, only slowing their steps.

"You dance quite well, Mrs Black,"

"Only quite?" she teased in a dimpled smile, "Well Mr Black, you look rather ravishing yourself"

"One does try to, when he just married the most beautiful and talented witch he ever met."

"Beautiful and talented? I am not any of those," She lowered her gaze. Sirius stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, lifting her chin with his hand, so that she would look at him. His gaze seemed to blaze with intensity.

"But you are my love. You are also humble, caring, loyal, passionate and many, _many_ other things that I love about you. And most importantly you are my wife and soon to be the mother to our child."

Hermione again found herself at a loss of words. Sirius grinned and pulled her in, taking full advantage of it, capturing her lips drawing out a gasp and soft moan. A polite and deliberate cough pulled them reluctantly apart, Sirius growled at the intrusion. Remus held out his hand to Hermione.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"I do mind, however, I did promise a turn with Aunt Andromeda" Sirius gave his best friend a glare, but spun Hermione, allowing Remus to take the dance as Sirius grabbed Tonks for a short turn and swapping partners with Ted Tonks, so smoothly the respective women were left slightly bewildered. Remus, not near as good as Sirius, opted for a basic waltz, half smiling as Hermione took lead for her new dance partners benefit.

"Can I ask you a question Hermione?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded at him.

"When you came through the veil that night, in the shrieking shack, why did you not transform?"

"Oh, that."

Remus watched as her brow creased going back to that memory. "I guess, when I realised where I was, there was no possible means of escape. I would not have at all been able to transform fast enough before you would have attacked. And when it came time to it, I guess I panicked so much I'd forgotten it would have helped."

"You forgot you could become animagus?" Remus asked doubtfully.

She huffed at him, "If you have ever been tossed out of the void of time directly into an angry Werewolf on full moon, and also don't use animagus form much at all, you wouldn't remember to either."

Remus chuckled, "Yes, well as you say, we all are allowed some secrets."

After their second turn around the room Remus said softly, "I don't think I got to properly thank you,"

She looked at him questioningly, "For what?"

Remus chuckled, "For everything, _Mrs Black._ "

"I don't deserve thanks Remus. All that has happened was merely paths taken." She shook her head at him, despite a blush forming.

"Hermione, all that you have done in both past and present has changed history. You have saved Sirius's life, you've saved mine. You made sure I would be happy again and in love again in Dora and our own babe on the way." He led her from the floor, allowing her to take a seat and handed her a glass of sparkling water.

"I didn't manage to save everyone. And I also lost one of my best friends." She took a sip, still frowning at her past.

"There will always, _always_ be sacrifices in the choices that you make. Deciding if the sacrifice is worth the risk to make a choice, you should have learned that by now Hermione, of all that you have already lost and given up." Remus said seriously.

Hermione looked up at him frowning at what he said. "Remember, when it comes to it. If there are things that could be changed for a better purpose then I would do it. So would Sirius, but then we were always rule breakers."

He stood up, seeing Dora moving towards him. He looked back at Hermione. "Just remember, we won't ever blame you for your choices and actions. You should be happy, and be with all those that love you dearly. You should be able to love without reserve, or fear."

He bowed at her before taking Dora and spinning her back to the dance floor. Hermione watched as Dora laughed and kissed Remus's cheek as he led their dance. Hermione frowned staring at the couples not seeing them. All here were laughing, joking and dancing almost carefree. But everyone here was all scarred in some way from both the first war and the second. Some had scars that were livid on their faces and skin; she looked at Bill and Fleur. Then to Moody, who was the living image of how bad the first war was. Then to Neville dancing with Luna, their scars weren't visible but were just as damaged.

Something with what Remus said seemed to trigger in her mind. She was already on her feet skirting around the dance floor, which was now lit up in accordance to the music which was taking on more of a disco feel as the music changed in line with the younger crowds. Her skirts ruffled as she climbed the stairs to the library, entering before she noticed the sound and sight of Harry and Ginny in a rather compromising positon on the couch.

"Oh! Merlin's Beard!" Hermione Blushed crimson, pivoting on the spot so fast her skirts flared, so she wouldn't see any more bare skin of her two best friends than she already had.

"Honestly, there is a multitude of bedrooms in this house, including your own room Harry, and you pick the Library?" She heard them moving around quickly redressing themselves.

"Well, it wasn't like we knew it would happen like this Hermione," Harry's voice slightly muffled as he put his shirt back on.

Ginny snorted and muttered, "Yeah right. Maybe one of us knew."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth unsure whether to laugh or further berate them, knowing it would further bruise Harry's ego if she did laugh.

"You can turn around now, we're decent" said Harry. She turned back around slowly, noting both blushing, and both trying and failing not to smile at each other.

"I'm glad that you both finally came to your senses at least."

"Aren't you meant to be partying as a newly married woman, with a certain tall, dark and hot husband?" Ginny asked as she was redoing the straps of her shoes, watching as Hermione glided to the bookshelves, pulling two volumes from the shelves, carrying them to the large oak desk with a huge wing backed chair.

"I was, but then I think I worked out something about You-Know-Who, Harry and Dumbledore," She answered distracted as she flicked through the first tome scanning the pages.

"Well, actually Harry's parent and You-Know-Who" She corrected as she pulled out the second book and leafing through it.

"My Parents?" Harry asked, moving towards the desk, watching as she flipped the pages back a few and began reading. He recognised the book she pushed aside as 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord' as she grabbed it back flicking back through it to an earlier page.

"Of course, not just the Potters" She muttered as she reached back for the other book. Ginny and Harry glimpsed it to be the book that Harry and Ron had bought her before the school term, 'A further study on Magical Beasts'.

Both were resigned to wait as she read the book then ducked as she summoned a third. This book clearly had been read and left open on the page often enough it opened to the right page. She read between them. As both had seen Hermione do this on a multitude of occasions, they shared a knowing look on how Hermione could extrapolate data from three completely different topics.

"Aha!" Hermione looked up with a triumphant grin. "I know how Professor Dumbledore is going to send me back in time."

"But weren't all the time-turners destroyed last year?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, her grin broadening.

"Yes, we did destroy all of them. But do you know what goes in to making one?" She asked. Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads. She turned the text book so that Harry and Ginny could read the passage she pointed to. The book was 'A further study of magical beasts'.

 _...Among all the magical creatures to walk, swim or fly the earth. The one that still is shrouded the most in mystery and mythology by both wizards and muggles alike is the Phoenix. Studies and stories through the ages put together still only leaves at most speculation to the theories of what true powers and abilities a phoenix has and are possibly capable of._

 _Many theories believe the Phoenix is the bringer of death. Others tell that it is of rebirth and life. It is the rebirth that is the most fascinating and most mysterious. No one alive are able to conclusively confirm what truly happens when they burn out at the end of their life and are reborn. Nor is there any conclusive understanding on how a Phoenix produces offspring. Whether if in their burning death and rebirth through the ashes is the same creature or is the offspring. Another theory suggests that a phoenix lives and dies perpetually in that same moment for eternity. From all that can be said, it is truly impossible to confirm._

 _Yet in the study to find this, a unique discovery resulting from a Phoenix's rebirth are that in the magical properties found that in the ashes of the Phoenix, when processed correctly are the key compound for the 'sand' in time-turners…_

"Wait Phoenix ash is what makes time-turners work?" Harry asked looking up at Hermione genuinely surprised.

Hermione nodded, "There is more, but without you needing to read through three chapters, essentially the way to have the most effective or potent ashes, the Phoenix needs to live its full span of life before voluntarily self-combusting to then be reborn,"

Ginny who was still reading the text pointed at a section, "Hang on. It says that without conclusive evidence there is a possibility that the Phoenix has the ability to travel into the past or future at its whim"

"You're going to use Fawkes?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged, "that or Professor Dumbledore really does have his own time-turner."

"That might explain how Professor Dumbledore seems to always know so much," Ginny muttered.

Harry was still staring at Hermione, narrowed his eyes at her "Hang on, you mentioned my parents. Hermione, please don't tell me what I think you are thinking of doing?"

"Wait. What is she thinking of doing?" Ginny asked looking between them, both with determined looks on their faces.

"But, it could work Harry. Remember third year and what we accomplished there." She reasoned, "And after everything that you saw in the penseive. All of the memories you have seen, what if none of it even happened?"

Ginny gasped, but Harry was looking hard at Hermione. "But that is crazy and impossible!" He finally blurted out, "Besides everything you did do in the past still didn't change anything now?"

"Didn't it?" she asked quietly "One thing that I have come to realise that there is nothing truly impossible Harry. I deliberately avoided making changes to the past for fear of now. Even I had thought it was impossible that I couldn't go past when I was born, Yet I went back nineteen years into the past. I felt myself my original self in that time be born."

She pointed at the 'Rise and fall of the Dark Lord. "If I could go back past my own timeline once what if I can do it again? What if I could make it so I could save everyone by stopping it from even happening?"

"You want to stop You-Know-Who from before he even started?" Ginny asked, pale as she remembered all those horrible memories when Tom Riddle possessed her from his own diary.

"Hermione, that would mean you would be giving up everything you have her now in this time, including Sirius." Harry argued.

"But that is the thing. He wouldn't know. No one would. Once the past is changed everything that is meant to happen doesn't. It all changes. Your Parents, even your grandparents would still potentially be alive!"

"But you did go back Hermione. And everything still happened. Everything you knew from before you went back didn't change a thing in the now!" Harry's voice grew louder.

"Only because she was trying very hard not to make an impact" Ginny sided with Hermione, "And the fact that today she is in a bloody wedding dress and now married to Sirius Bloody Black is an indicator that the past did change."

"But," Harry began but Ginny cut him off. "Harry what if she could go back and make it so you never lost your parents? And Hermione her own, or my Uncles that I never met, or everyone that lost someone in that stupid bloody war?"

"We wouldn't be us anymore!" Harry retorted.

"Maybe not. Maybe we would be, but without the constant danger, the headaches, visions, and brutal pasts. Harry I know you have always wanted a normal life. You always wanted your family to be whole. And knowing how it began, I want that for you too." Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

Harry shook his head, "Sirius is not going to agree with this, Hermione, and you know it."

"Sirius, is not going to – oh." Hermione clutched her stomach. The fluttering she felt changed to what she could only equate to a large kick in her stomach. She clutched the desk with one hand as another sudden pain wrenched through her abdomen again.

"Oh, gods!" Her face went pale.

"Hermione? What is it? Are you?" Harry stood stunned. Ginny huffed and pushed past him in time to catch Hermione as she doubled over in pain.

"Of course she is Harry, Now come round and help me get her to the couch." She snapped orders, as Hermione let out another grown.

Harry moved around and put an arm around her, moving slowly around the desk towards the couch.

"Oh god. Oh god. Wait – not the couch, not after what you two just did!"

"Honestly Hermione, I don't think we have a choice right now," Ginny said through gritted teeth as Hermione doubled over again nearly pulling them all down.

As they helped her onto the couch, she grabbed Harry's arm "Get Sirius."  
He went to pull away but her hand still held him, "And don't you dare say a word Harry Potter." She glared at him long enough for him to nod before releasing him to clutch at her stomach again. Harry dashed from the room.

"Oh gods, it feels like something is trying to rip itself out of me!" She cried. Ginny fixed the pillows to help support her.

"Just try and breathe. I heard it can help." She tried to reassure her, stopping as Hermione sent another glare her way. Harry returned with not just Sirius but, also with Remus, Dora, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey in tow.

"Harry, I said get Sirius! Not half the bloody wedding party!" She cried out angrily at the sudden intrusion of people, Sirius moved straight to her side, taking her hand as she cried out in pain again. Madame Pomfrey also knelt beside her casting a diagnostic charm.

"Hermione, we are going to need to transfigure your dress." The nurse said calmly.

"Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall had her wand out already and they watched as her beautiful gown transformed into a long deep blue skirt and paler blue cropped blouse without exposing her. there was a collective gasp as Madame Pomfrey shifted the top and skirt to reveal what her corseted dress had hidden.

Hermione's stomach was already smarting heavy bruising as it appeared to be something pushing out hard against her stomach. Tears now streaming freely down her face she cried out, "Make it stop. Please. Make it stop."

"Miss Granger- I mean, Mrs Black, right now the only way you and your baby are going to live is to go back to the past now." The nurse still had a hand on her stomach, and her wand still casting a spell. She looked over her shoulder at the Headmaster.

"Her waters haven't yet broken, but we cannot delay Albus. She needs to go now." Albus however was over near the fireplace bent down.

"Ginny! My purse. It's upstairs." Ginny didn't wait, dashing from the room.

"Princess, we have to go. We don't have time," Sirius tried to soothe her, cringing as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Not without my purse." She snarled. A flash made everyone turn, as Professor Dumbledore stood holding a familiar bird on his uninjured arm, the bird was rifling at his tail feathers.

"Don't worry Sirius there is still all the time we need." He assured them all, "Now, Harry. Would you kindly pick up the feather that Fawkes so kindly plucked?"

Harry bent and picked up the feather. As soon as he touched it he felt a flash of warmth and from his pocket it seemed his wand responded in kind. He looked up at the headmaster. His eyes sparkled above his half-moon glasses. Ginny slipped back into the room and went over to the desk to grab Hermione's wand she had dropped, putting it into the purse.

"Sirius, I need you to listen very carefully. Hermione is already aware of the risks of going back in time. Your past self and your future self must not ever meet. And please listen to her to avoid any unfortunate incidences. You will not at all be able to take her to St Mungo's. She is going to have to be taken to a Muggle Hospital to have the baby." Dumbledore explained calmly as Hermione, whimpered again as her stomach stretched out in two places.

"The time you are going back to means you cannot at all interact with anyone from the wizarding world. Sirius this is extremely important. You cannot so much as message, communicate with anyone."

Sirius looked up at Albus, eyes flashing. "I just want my wife and child to get through this alive."

Dumbledore nodded at them to help Hermione up off the couch. He turned to Harry and Ginny, "Please put the feather into the purse Harry, and give the purse to Sirius."

Fawkes opened his wings flapping them twice as he squawked. The sound seemed to pierce through Hermione the two wing beats sending two puffs of wind through the room that then seemed to move on its own, whispering against her cheek.

"Easy, love. I've got you," Sirius soothed as he tried to keep her on her feet, as she cringed away from that whispering wind. Another punch to her stomach left her gasping, and nearly pulled her and Sirius both down.

"Breathe sweetheart. Breathe." He murmured as he held her tightly.

"Fawkes will take you both back in time. Do not let go of Fawkes at all. Or for that matter Hermione. The Phoenix knows exactly when you will need to be for Hermione to safely have your babe. Do not lose the feather in that purse Sirius. It will be the only thing that will call Fawkes to bring you back to this precise moment with the child." Dumbledore warned. Sirius nodded as he tucked it within a pocket in his dress robes.

"You know what to do," Albus whispered at the bird. Another cry, Fawkes flapped his wings taking off to fly a circuit around the room. The others all moved back against the walls as Fawkes' song filled the room. Hermione's face was deathly pale as she heard the song that wasn't a song but a sound of whispering that weaved itself through her and Sirius, brushing against her ears.

"Take hold of his tail Sirius!" Albus's voice seemed to shout through the noise as the Phoenix flew circles around them, a whispering breeze in its wake. Sirius reached and grabbed the tail feathers, holding on tightly. In an instant there was a bright flash and a warmth spread through his body from where his hand held tightly to the tail feathers.

Fawkes melody seemed to echo eerily around them as he felt the world around him turn grey, except for the three of them. Hermione had felt these sensations before as when she first fell through the Veil and each time she was pulled in and out of Sirius's past. Any further thought or fear was put aside as pain unlike she had felt before ripped through her. The whispering melody was drowned as Hermione screamed. Sirius nearly lost his grip on her as she curled over. All he could do was hold on to her and Fawkes and hope that their destination to the past would not be long for Hermione's sake.

VVWVV


	31. Chapter 31

**_As Before this chapter has not been beta read._**  
 ** _I apologise for any potential errors I have missed_**

Alright so I dont totally hate it... but kinda do. sorry in advance.

 _XOXO_

 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 31**

"I've got you Princess. I've got you," Sirius said over and over as she cried out in pain beside him. Neither noticed the world around them change from the familiar swirling distorted grey to a dull coloured alleyway. Hermione was crying as she held her stomach that now resembled her full term pregnancy. Sirius focused on trying to sooth and support her, not quite believing the changes himself.

"S-Sirius. I-I think my waters just broke," She croaked, hands rubbing her engorged and protruding stomach. It was still livid and bruised from her ordeal. Sirius for the first time looked up and around his settings. It seemed they were in a part of London, but unsure exactly where as everything around them all completely was different. Behind him seemed to proceed to a multitude of various laneways one would get lost, yet the other end showed some signs of life as cars seemed to move past and people hurrying about their business, not even glancing their way.

"Sweetheart, we are going to walk to the end of the alley and see about finding a muggle healer," He said soothingly. Hermione clung to his arm breathing slowly in and out as the pains subsided. They took two steps as she began taking in the details before stopping them both.

"Sirius, your clothes! Change your clothes."

With some difficulty, he pulled out his wand and transfigured his dress robes into something similar to what he wore on the times she had seen him wear in what seemed like an eternity of time ago. Sirius was now in jeans shirt and leather jacket. Shoving the wand in his back pocket, they continued their slow walk to the end of the street. Unused to the new proportions of her body Hermione felt completely off balance, and was grateful to her husband for support. Husband. That was also something she wasn't quite used to either. Especially as they both were only hours married.

At the end of the alley brought them out to the street. Cars passed but both seemed at a loss at where they were or which way to go. Another sharp pain wracked through Hermione. She cried out as she felt her legs weaken. Sirius strained slightly to keep them both upright, until another set of hands helped support her other side.

"You both look like you need some help, the hospital is just around the corner," Hermione stiffened at the eerily familiar voice. She barely had a moment to register who the stranger was as she helped lead them down the street. Hermione groaned as the pain settled at the base of her abdomen but kept moving.

"We're nearly there honey. The building is just ahead." The woman said encouragingly. Sirius looked over to the stranger helping them.

"Thank you," He began.

"Jean. Jean Granger. And it is no problem. I'm headed that way myself." She smiled over Hermione's shoulders back at Sirius. Hermione whimpered between them as they walked slowly up the drive. Paramedics off duty saw the situation and came running over with a wheelchair. Fresh tears leaked out as they got her into a chair and wheeled her to the emergency entrance. Jean Granger stayed with them, as they walked through, keeping an encouraging hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Honey. You won't even remember the pain as soon as you see your little baby." Hermione looked up to the woman that smiled down encouragingly at her. A face that smiled that way from the first time she could remember. She didn't get a chance to say a word as the Paramedics lifted her onto a hospital bed and began checking vitals on their new patients. Sirius and Jean moved back letting them do their job. He was handed a clipboard to fill in and stared at the questions blankly.

"You both look like it caught you both completely off guard." She said watching the pair.

"Something like that" he turned to look at the woman he knew as a younger version of Hermione's mother. She gave him a warm smile, and nodded at the clipboard.

"Want a hand with that? My Gary was in such a state when we came in to have our little Hermione the nurses had to come back to help him fill in the forms." Sirius handed the clipboard over; all he had managed were names.

"Unusual Name Sirius and Harmony Black." She began scribbling out the standard things as date, how and why they were being admitted to the hospital.

"When is Harmony's Birthday?"

"Uh, the nineteenth of September," Sirius answered distractedly. He didn't notice Jeans face light up.

"Oh, she shares the same birthday as my Hermione!" Sirius focused on the lady, about to correct her. "what year?"

"Nineteen sixty one" Hermione answered for Sirius.

"And your address?" Jean looked up and smiled again at Jean.

"Seventeen Pemberly Avenue Bedford." Hermione lied smoothly, hissing as another contraction began. Nurses and a doctor came forwards, taking the clipboard and began introducing them as the team that would be delivering her baby. Sirius had read all the books Hermione had found and had read herself on the subject and asked the appropriate questions. Seeming satisfied with her current progress said that they will prepare a birthing room and bring her through when they were ready, leaving Hermione and Sirius with Jean who had hung back in support.

"Do you need me to call your folks honey?" She asked kindly. This seemed to be too much as Hermione burst into tears. Sirius held her understanding keenly the pain she was going through.

"I'm sorry." Jean moved to Hermione's other side.

"It is just us to go through this." Sirius answered for Hermione as she tried to collect herself. Jean nodded, "I was the same. Just me and Gary to meet our daughter, the cutest little thing, she is going to be two in a few months, going on twenty-two if you ask me. She is already walking and talking and getting up to mischief. Just yesterday she found my red lipstick and made a mural all down the hallway with it, as well as her face."

She prattled on about the younger version of Hermione. Sirius smiled and asked a few more questions, coaxing further stories until his Hermione was calm enough to turn and face her mother.

"Thank you, Mrs Granger." She smiled weakly back at her.

"It is not a problem, honey." Jean patted Hermione's arm, "I have to go, but Ill pop back in so I can meet your bundle of joy. I'll bring in some name books, lord knows how many names we went through before we settled on Hermione."

"Thank you Mrs Granger. That would be lovely. It was a pleasure to meet you." Sirius moved around shaking her hand. With a wave Hermione watched her mother disappear down the corridor. She was rubbing her stomach as the contraction faded.

"You ok Princess?" Sirius settled in beside her watching the emotions flit across her face.

"No. Would you be ok seeing your mother like that, knowing her fate?" her voice was raw. Hermione's eyes widened as her hand stopped moving. She grabbed Sirius's and put it on her stomach, both feeling enthusiastic kicks.

"We are having a baby. We are really having a baby," Hermione smiled, looking into those grey eyes that were lit up with the same happiness. He leaned in kissing her gently.

"We are. I love you." He whispered against her lips, then kissing her forehead.

"Why Bedford?" He asked after a pause as they waited for the nurses.

"Oh, I looked up an address that wasn't near anywhere we may have been. I knew they would need to know an address." Hermione answered matter-of-factly, moving his hand as the baby's kicks moved. She wasn't as large as he recalled that Lily got in her pregnancy with Harry, though he largely suspected it was due to more the nature of Hermione's pregnancy than anything else.

"Harmony?" She asked him. "It was the closest name to yours I could come up with, so if I said your name, they wouldn't notice" He shrugged, nodding as the Midwife they met before reappeared.

"Ok, let's get you through and deliver that baby," She smiled warmly as she moved around the hospital bed and took the breaks off. Another nurse moved in to help forcing Sirius to let go and step away as they pushed the bed. He followed behind through the hospital in the sign posted directions to the maternity ward.

Once in the birthing suite the nurses made quick work of changing Hermione into a hospital gown and onto the birthing bed. Another nurse directed Sirius to a smaller closet room handing him disposable hospital scrubs to put over his own clothes before re-joining his wife. He felt ridiculous until he noted almost everyone in the room with the same style, the exceptions where Hermione and the doctor who had introduced himself as Doctor Whitfield.

The doctor was currently holding a stethoscope on Hermione's belly. He smiled at Sirius as he moved and took her hand.

"Your baby has a very healthy heartbeat." He said warmly.

"And there is only one heartbeat in there?" Hermione asked nervously, remembering Harry's question. The doctor chuckled, a question he was regularly asked.

"Yes Mrs Black. Just the one, if you can put your feet in the stirrups now, we can have a look at how close you are." The nurses guided Hermione's legs up to settle into the stirrups as the doctor moved away to be gowned and gloved.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Sirius growled softly. Hermione looked up at him sharply then giggled.

"Didn't you read up on how this works?" she asked gasping as another contraction hit. Dr Whitfield lifted the sheet covering her modesty.

"You mean he is supposed to be down there?" He asked, glaring at the man. Hermione squeezed his hand tight enough to draw his attention back.

"Sirius, how else is he supposed to help deliver our baby? Remember this is the muggle way." She groaned and shifted uncomfortable in the position.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked doubtfully. Then it clicked. She knew he had read the books. But she realised that the books they had read were all from the wizarding world.

"Didn't Lily explain how it worked?" Hermione asked.

"Darling, twelve years in Azkaban, and I wasn't long out of Hogwarts. I am ashamed to admit my education is somewhat lacking." He grudgingly admitted.

"Well, I suppose we are dispensing the theory and jumping straight to practical." Hermione huffed. Sirius gave his wife a look. Of course she would turn it into a lesson. She listened as the doctor began to explain the process for the benefit of both of them. The doctor even commented that it helped the father especially.

So it was that Sirius became acquainted with how Muggle women gave birth, as well as discovering Hermione's own repertoire of language he had never heard from her ever before. Some he suspected was in Latin as well as French. After nearly three hours of struggle the room filled with a quailing cry. The doctor encouraging her to push once more and confirmed that they had a daughter.

Hermione lay exhausted as she watched on as the nurses cleaned, weighed and measured the infant. Sirius was invited to cut the cord. They then helped Hermione clean up and settled her back into a hospital bed with a fresh hospital gown wheeling her to a room to recover. They kindly yet firmly advised her to get some rest. Sirius stayed with her as she drifted to sleep, watching as a small smile lighted her face as she slept. Restless himself we waited until her breathing evened out to deep slumber before he moved away, walking down the corridor to where the nursery was for all the newborn infants.

He was a father! Something he had always envied James for with Harry. James had made him the next best thing as being Godfather to his son. And that desire and wish to start a family came again that night at the costume party seeing Hermione holding Harry. It was reinforced when she came back through helping him babysit Harry. She seemed to be a natural and more than anything wished that he had proposed to her that night.

Then as he was sent to prison, was glad that they never did get that far, not realising they had already created something special. He believed at that point that it would never happen. Even after Azkaban, everything that was going on it seemed completely inappropriate, not to mention the stigma that seemed to have attached itself in that Sirius was now considerably older than Hermione. He had doubts, always had knowing the age difference. But she made him feel like there was none there. He himself kept forgetting how young she really was. It was something that Remus as said to him shortly after she nearly died trying to return to Hogwarts too soon.

" _As old as you think she is Sirius. She is still and always will be much younger than what she tries to be. For you. She is mature for her age, and incredibly smart. But she is still so young Sirius."_

Sirius had shrugged it off. His strange, beautiful, almost fearless witch loved him, and he her and that was all that mattered. Even when adversity showed in people that he believed were friends and cared for both, reacted negatively. Hard truths in Molly's Howlers cut him deeply as he was reminded how young she was. Hermione was lucky he avoided to mention that those Howlers were not the only ones he had received. As it became more public, more howlers and hate mail showed. He had the sense to at least divert it so she would not have to read it.

He stared through the window quickly finding the crib labelled "Black" with a pink card. The infant was sleeping as soundly as her mother. He had seen her before red faced and squalling, and wet from birth. Now that she was cleaned up he noted that she had a black fuzz of hair on her head. Her lashes were dark and long resting against her cheek. Her little rosebud lips were pursed and brow frowning in such a way that reminded him of her mother. Her brow wrinkled and she blinked awake looking up at him through the glass with the most extraordinary eyes he had ever seen.

"Would you like to hold her?" The midwife that was in the nursery stood by the doorway smiling at him. She nodded and didn't wait as she went back in and watched as she lifted his daughter out soothing her and brought her out to him. In moments he had her in his arms, the two staring at each other in equal wonder.

He shifted enough so her tiny little hand wrapped around one of his long slender fingers, holding it tightly as a newborn hand could. He smiled as her little mouth stretched into a yawn and she blinked sleepily.

"How about you take her to introduce her to her Mumma and I will be along to help them both with feeding."

Sirius walked back to the room slowly, his eyes only on his tiny daughter. He entered and Hermione was still asleep. He moved into the room standing by the window. She made a little sound and Sirius's smile grew.

"Hello to you too little fairy" He said softly. Hermione blinked awake to see Sirius holding their child and smiled at the scene, listening as he introduced himself to his daughter.

"You are as beautiful as your mother, and I reckon will be as talented as her too. And daddy will be here to keep you safe, and hex any boy that ever hurts you."

Hermione sniggered alerting her wakened presence to him, "Speaking of Mumma little fairy, she is ready to say hello."

Hermione sat up as Sirius crossed and settled next to her so they could both see her perfect little face. The infant gurgled and blinked up at her father.

"She seems quite enamoured by you," She said softly, stroking her daughter's cheek marvelling at what she had just made.

"She is also nearly ready to have her first feed if her sucking sounds are anything to go by"

"Oh" Hermione blushed, looking down.

"The midwife will be here shortly my love," He soothed, now watching his wife; remembering again Remus's words and seeing her as young as she was.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Hermione's face lit up as he gently handed their little bundle to his wife's awaiting arms.

"Oh hello little one" Hermione grinned down at her daughter. "She is the most extraordinary and perfect thing."

"So are you Princess," Sirius leaned in kissing her on the cheek. A rattle of the crib brought the midwife. Sirius moved away as the midwife helped show Hermione how to feed her daughter, explaining not to keep her feeding on one breast. The midwife then helped show her how to burp her and invited Sirius to learn to change her nappy and wrap her back up, leaving them to watch as their daughter fell asleep on a full tummy. The nurses then brought in food for them. Sirius put her back into the crib so they both would eat.

A quick knock on the door brought them back to reality as Jean came in, holding a very young curly haired little girl. The little girl was clutching a book and looked at them all seriously until she saw the baby asleep in the crib.

"Bubby!" She announced.

"Hello again, I hope you don't mind, but Hermione insisted she come and see the baby and bring you the name book herself." Jean set the little girl down who ran over to the crib standing on tiptoes to see through the clear sides at their daughter.

"It's not a problem," Hermione smiled sadly at the woman.

Sirius stood and knelt down to the little girl. "Hi there, what do you have there?" He asked pointing at the book still clutched in her arms. The little girl set her big brown eyes on him and grinned at him.

"Book, for baby" She answered. Little Hermione tilted her head at Sirius, "What's your name?"

Sirius held out his hand to her, "My name is Sirius. What's yours?"

The little girl struggled to keep holding the book and take Sirius's hand shaking it. "Herminny" The little girl replied.

"Hermione, darling. Say Hermione" Her mother corrected.

"Herminownee" Little Hermione tried again. The older one chuckled at her very young self.

"She can say almost any other word, perfectly. Except her name" Jean shook her head. "How are you going Harmony?"

"A little sore," Hermione looked at her mother again. The younger version turned to look at the older version. Walking to the bed and held up the book.

"Book for baby"

The older Hermione looked at her younger self. Everything felt off, like she had lived this moment before. Somewhere in her mind whispered _Déjà vu_. She reached down to take the book but both cried out in shock. The younger one started to cry, Jean reached down picking up the little girl.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Sirius asked his wife. Hermione tried to smile but couldn't.

"It was like a static shock," The older Hermione said looking at her hand. The little Hermione's cries settled as she hugged her mother sucking her thumb.

"No harm done. You're alright Poppet." Jean soothed her daughter. Sirius leaned down, picking up the forgotten book.

"I better be off. Harmony, Sirius, it was lovely to meet you both." Jean smiled at them both, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you for the book Mrs Granger." Sirius nodded at them, waving at Hermione, who grinned and waved, thumb still in her mouth.

"Of course, I am sure you will find the perfect name. You both take care okay" She moved to the door, with a quick wave hurried back out of the room. Hermione frowned after them.

"Did your mother seem frightened, or was it just me?" Sirius frowned at the doorway.

"No she was frightened. Father told me after we found out what I was that I had from the moment when I was born would do strange things. He was never as scared of me as mother was. But I think it was because she saw more of the scarier things than dad." Hermione answered. She stared at the door almost like a final goodbye she had never gotten in her past, their future.

"Are you ok?" Sirius was now looking at her. She looked up at him, eyes shining, full of tears, shook her head. He was there in an instant holding as she felt the weight of grief again. He held her as she cried, stroking her hair, soothing her. He felt her sniff and take a deep breath.

"What are we going to call her?" She asked looking at her daughter who had been blissfully asleep for the entire event.

"Well, I know you wanted to name her, but I was thinking Lindsey."

Hermione pulled away crinkling her nose, "No. There was a girl that I knew called Lindsey that used to tease me incessantly at school."

"What were you thinking?" He asked. Hermione climbed out of the bed and went over to the crib, looking down at her daughter. . Pulling out a chain from her pocket, Hermione threaded it around her daughter's neck doing up the clasp. It was the fairy necklace Sirius had given her. The infant shifted, restless and little hands escaped clasping onto the fairy.

"Well, I had thought of Willow. But somehow that doesn't seem right anymore. Neither does Emma." Hermione combed her hand through the super fine hairs on her daughters head, soothing her as she made whimpering noises.

Sirius stretched out in Hermione's place and opened the name book. He already had the notepad and pen ready and drew up columns. He'd already added a couple of his own into the lists of 'maybe' and 'no'.

"Well at least you are safe that you have a daughter and we won't be naming her Gary." Sirius smirked. Hermione laughed as she picked up their babe and brought her over to the bed.

"Well let's start with the 'A's and work through from their till we find a name that we all agree on." She said as their little one blinked awake again.

VVWVV


	32. Chapter 32

_**As Before this chapter has not been beta read.**_  
 _ **I apologise for any potential errors I have missed**_

 _Oohhh! Thank you for the fab reviews._

 _To Amy who sent me a review - In answer to your question, I suppose that I had this all planned out since I started writing this sequel. I have known how it was going to end for such a long time. And now I am finally polishing off these very last chapters I am doubting what I wrote._  
 _The funny thing is, sometimes what you write you will become so full of doubt and read and reread and re-reread it thinking I spent hours coming up with "THIS"?_  
 _In truth I spent a few weeks away from it and still hated it. But Worst still was I could not think up a better version. I'm glad you liked it. And I think when I re-read this whole thing from the beginning again I may hate it less._

 _But enough of me and my mad writing woes._  
 _Except that there is only one chapter and one massive epilogue to go._  
 _Yes Miss T Felton we are at the beginning of the end._  
 _There has been the barest of bare hints, as to where I am leading you. But then I made sure they were as obscure I dont think you fully grasp it._  
 _I think after this you may better understand. Maybe not. I like to think it is ingenius still. But hey it could be cliche..._

 _XOXO_

 _Natstar_

* * *

 **SHATTER ME**

 **Chapter 32**

The nursing staff found it highly amusing at the couple known as Mr and Mrs Black and their constant back and forth debate on trying to name their daughter. The doctors had kept Hermione admitted as they were a little concerned, from her low results from her bloods, and Hermione's moments of dizziness that seemed be affecting her more and more frequently. Sirius having listened to Dr Whitfield's concerns and assessment agreed that she should have the extra rest. They had gone through the name book twice in three days, their list of names crossed out and rewritten on a growing piece of paper. Hermione was sitting by the window, her daughter feeding greedily and contentedly.

"Morghanna?" Hermione offered to her husband. Sirius shook his head, "No, there was a third cousin that was very fond of Bellatrix."

He paced holding the list of names, "Olivia?"

"I thought that we already agreed that was on the no list? Imogen?" Hermione countered. Sirius stopped and pulled the pen from behind his ear.

"I'll put it on the maybe list, which now includes Isla, Kairi, Lucinda, Ashalynn, Stephanie and Nataly. Should we add Daisy- wait, no, even I don't like it" He crossed out the name he just wrote.

Hermione chuckled as she shifted the infant to burp her; humming softly to the rhythm she patted her back. Their little fairy, as they kept referring to her started making sounds then burped.

"My that was a big burp." Hermione kissed her daughter's head. Sirius looked at the clock. "The nurse will be here shortly to bathe her."

"I know, and I know you want to go and help with that too." Hermione smiled up at her husband, letting him take her.

"Anything to see those little toes splash in the water" He grinned.

"I might walk down with you, and then come back and lie down." Hermione folded the soiled towel.

"Dr Whitfield thinks he should keep you here two more days. He is still concerned with your fatigue." Hermione huffed and stood up.

"Honestly, I am fine. It was only a dizzy spell yesterday. And truthfully, I want to wear something that isn't a nightgown, dressing gown and slippers."

"Well you look just as lovely in pyjamas as you did in your wedding dress, my love. And even more so in less," He drew her in with his free arm to kiss her soundly, smiling in the kiss as he felt her face heat in close proximity.

"You are impossible," She scolded; the smile on her face, betraying her.

The nurse seemed to have chosen that moment to come in to herd them towards the nursery where the baby bath was set up. She pulled the crib out to use once they were done.

"Still no name yet?" She asked as she bundled the old bedding into the laundry hamper by the door. Hermione shook her head, "No, seems like we still cannot agree on a name for our little fairy."

They followed the nurse down the hall greeting the other new mothers that they had gotten to know in their stay. Giving Sirius and daughter a quick kiss she watched as he and the nurse went into the bathing area, smiling through the glass as Sirius was shown how to undress their daughter, the nurse watching and guiding him. Leaving him to care for her she walked slowly back to her room.

Her purse seemed to have fallen from the bedside table and she bent scooping it and her wand and spare quills back up and set them back on the table. Her bed had been remade in her absence and she crawled in enjoying the moment of peace as she waited for Sirius to come back. The notepad and name book were on the corner and she went through the list again of the names they had selected as maybe, humming as she crossed out ones that didn't seem to match. Two names on the sheet stood out.

"Daddy is back with our little sleeping fairy" Sirius wheeled in a sleeping baby.

"Excellent, because I think I just worked out the perfect name for her." Hermione pulled the pink card from the crib and wrote it out.

"Say hello to **_Astra Fayelynn Black_**."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked taking the card to see their daughter's name in Hermione's neat script.

"You don't like it?" Hermione frowned. Sirius put the card back onto the crib.

" _Star fairy_. I think it is perfect darling." He stretched out beside her. "Now how about you also get some sleep" Kissing her forehead.

"Only if you stay right here with me," She pulled his arm over as she closed her eyes, the name of her daughter the last thing she saw as she drifted to sleep.

 _...She stood in the mist. In the grey. The ever changing grey. Dark over light. Light over dark. The whispering breeze wove itself around her. It was louder this time. She could almost make out words within the whispers. She was in the red dress again. But the landscape no longer held shattered moments of her mind._

 _There was a strange familiarity to it. The whispering changed it sounded like a song, one that seemed to pull at her drawing her further into the grey than she had been before. She felt as if she was leaving her world behind. Her little world of pure happiness seemed to fall behind her like a bubble drifting into the greyness. She moved backwards. Or was it forwards? But there seemed something before her, ahead of her. Behind her._

 _She didn't want to get closer, but it seemed to move towards her regardless. She was at a door. A door in the grey. Something she had not seen before, but as she looked at it she felt as if she knew it. From somewhere. In one of her pasts? Did she have more than one? Her mind seemed to buzz and flash. With faces she didn't know. With scenes that seemed impossible. The song became louder, its tune so familiar to her, but from where?_

 _Her Lullaby. As soon as the thought struck the song became clear. Her Daughters Initials glowed from the door. Something from with the deep recesses of her very being seemed to have unlocked. As the key in the door seemingly move on its own._

 _"She remembers!" A voice from beyond the door._

 _"About time" Another voice said causing the first to cackle._

 _"Time indeed," said the first, "Nearly thought it was never going to happen."_

 _"She isn't quite there yet." The second voice said._

" _Not yet. But soon, it is almost time…"_

It was dark when she awoke; Sirius was curled up next to her snoring softly. But something felt wrong. The whispering in her dream seemed to have followed into consciousness. Movement by the curtains caught her eye and she gasped, jerking as she sat upright. Sirius awoke instantly wand out, and lit the room with an unspoken lumos charm.

"Give me my daughter." Hermione heard Sirius growl, rising from the bed behind her, wand pointing directly at Wormtail. Hermione's hand reached out and her own wand was in her hand. Three more shadows grew from the darkness.

"So the Dark Lords pets learned to become insects and rats." Sirius spat. Wormtail cackled. Shifting the bundle of blankets where Sirius had pointed and had his own wand directed at the baby now squirming in his arms.

Hermione's hand pushed down Sirius's. "What do you want Peter?" Hermione stepped between them, the three Death Eaters either side had their wands trained on her. The curtains behind seemed to blow on a wind of their own.

"What I want?" He giggled again. "I've got exactly what I want. You were the last. And here we are!"

"What do you mean she is the last?" Sirius asked. Hermione took a step forwards. Wormtail pointed his wand at her a bolt of red sprung from his wand. But it stopped short shielded. The whispering brushed her cheek. The door in her mind she never knew was there cracked open. The whispering seemed to have some substance.

"… _Escape… your fate… black … gold … soul… light… Remember the way…"_

Hermione wavered on the spot. Sirius grabbed her arm to steady her. There was something in the whispers, something that almost clicked inside. Yet the present demanded her attention as Peter cackled again.

"Come find me Sirius. Come and get your daughter. You make sure she doesn't leave" With that he apparated on the spot; their daughter gone with him. Sirius swore as the three death eater's began casting. Curses at him and Hermione. Shouts from outside the door alerted and reminded that they were still in the maternity ward of a muggle hospital.

Sirius deflected another spell aimed at the door that was now rattling on people trying to get through. Hermione fired as Sirius deflected but the third aimed another at the door. Both of them missed as they heard screams.

"No! They are innocent!" Hermione cried out. They aimed another at the door but Hermione deflected again.

"Sirius. You need to go find our daughter." She said as they now focused on casting at the door, another slipped past. More agonised screams.

"Sirius GO!" She yelled at him. "I can't block them fully until you go! Find her. I'll find you. I love you."

Sirius growled not liking the fact he was leaving her. He ducked another spell, and then popped out of existence. Hermione felt the pull of him leaving as hard as when Peter took their daughter. But now it was only them against her. Her eyes glittered dangerously. As they spread out giving each other more room. She smiled at the one in front of her.

"Seems like we got ourselves one that wants to play boys," The first sneered at her.

"We've played before. Left her a pretty scar" Dolohov's voice came from her right. "I'll make sure to leave more than that this time poppet."

"Oh, you think so?" Her voice was barely audible from the kerfuffle beyond the hospital room. The one on her left shot another curse at the door, this time it was diffused by a labyrinth mesh lighting around the room. The others seeing the room glitter sent two directly at the walls each diffused in rippling sparks and lights.

"Caging us in poppet? Means you also can't get out either" Dolohov sent another spell at Hermione. She blocked it with ease.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. Not yet, now let's begin."

The room went black.

VVWVV

Sirius apparated directly to the street he had last tried to kill Peter. It normally was full of muggles out and about on business. But that was only in the daylight. At Night it seemed almost deserted. He growled into the shadows. He hated to have left Hermione on her own, against three Death Eaters. Yet it seemed that they were forced to play whatever game Peter had concocted. He cursed again, they had managed to infiltrate somehow and hitched a ride he'd guessed in Hermione's purse. The list of reasons to kill the rat seemed to grow by the minute.

" _Hide and Seek,_ Padfoot _. Like how we used to."_

It had been a very long time since he had played that game. The last time they had was on James' stag night, because all of them found it hilarious he could become a literal stag. A drunken stag. But their shenanigans had taken them back to the place all had played the game of hide and seek. He remembered how mad Moody got finding them in various stages of undress around Hogsmeade. Yet nothing had compared to Lily. They had finally angered her so much that the she didn't speak, because none had found where Peter had hidden. And he had never told them where he had gone.

"I've got you Peter. A rat in your own trap."

Another loud pop and the public square was empty again.

Hogsmeade in the eighties wasn't much different to what it was in the nineties, including that the wizarding town was on high alert. The town being so close to Hogwarts was a target as it was the only place nearest to Hogwarts but outsides its protection. He knew now why Dumbledore kept it that way. Both sides had used it as a place to spy on each other to get an edge. No one noticed, nor cared about a stray dog sniffing around, searching for where he might pick up the scent. The town square was the official apparition point but like Sirius, neither he nor Peter had used it.

He had searched around every building. All were protected well by spells to prevent anyone ever apparating directly in. And he also knew Peter would have had trouble with a wailing newborn. That thought caused him to growl as he began sniffing towards the entrance to Hogwarts. Peter would suffer if his little star fairy was hurt or worse.

His nose nearly missed it from the strong scents of teenage witches and wizards frequenting the path. Padfoots dog nose sneezed, but he caught the scent of fear mixed with baby spit up. It seemed Astra did not like her first experience of apparating, much like her mother. Sirius let out another growl, as the scent led him down a lesser used path towards the only other building of Hogsmeade he hadn't searched; The Shrieking Shack.

He sat at the edge of the fence line, assessing. Most always thought that he was an irrational shoot from the hip, kick ass and take names kind of guy. Which had been true at one point that he once believed was his lowest point in his life, shortly after Hermione had left him after she got him away from his psychotic mother. However his daughter was inside that house. And he also knew that Peter would have prepared an arrival. The boy he knew had always loved puzzles and for the four of them Hogwarts had been a big puzzle to play in. At least until they had made the Marauders Map. Peter was as smart and devious as the rest of them. People had always underestimated that, and how far he would push the bounds of a game. And this game was one of Peter's making. Sirius knew he had to prepare for anything.

There was a light in the window on the top floor. And a shadow that moved past it. He let out another growl. He was there. He hoped his daughter was safe as well. But he also needed to let his wife know. She would not stop until Astra was safe. He'd heard it in her voice when she sent him after Peter. And for the first time he felt his wedding ring pulse. It would draw Hermione to him. He moved back to the tree line, transforming back to his human form and cast his patronus ordering it to find Hermione and give a message when she got to Hogsmeade. That done he returned to his animagus form and trotted back down the path. There was more than one way in and it seemed only fitting to enter the way he only ever had, via the Whomping Willow.

VVWVV

The Hospital room was a broken mess. She had a cut to her cheek, bloody lip and more minor scratches and bruises marked by her torn and bloodied nightgown. They had gotten close to overwhelming her, and almost succeeded in their depraved acts upon her. And only because the depths of her mind had a door that was never there before crack open a little more, making her vulnerable to attack as her mind left her reeling, dizzy. The whispering that seemed to repeat the outside world's speech and something else. A curse? A warning? She had no time to give it much thought, especially when they knocked her to the floor and banging her head.

Hermione looked around at the destruction. One of them had the misfortune to get first-hand knowledge on how deadly her animagus form truly was. But when she was pinned down by two of them after being bodily tackled, with a look in their eyes that said that hexes and curses weren't the only thing on their minds it left her little choice. The one on top of her was now a bloody carcass with bloodied body parts strewn around the room, the pool of blood a dark patch on the carpet.

The other two weren't dead. But neither were they in any state to function, not after she had delved into their minds and made sure there was almost nothing left. What she had seen in both minds made her want to vomit more than what she did to the other. Of the three Dolohov had put up the hardest fight. But then he had already faced off against her in the past. He'd also apparently been the first to volunteer to Peter's sick plan. She touched on his mind again. Unlike the unspeakable she left enough to do just enough to trigger their animagus forms one last time as basic brain functions kicked in they would never return back into human form. One had become a ferret, and the other into a scorpion. She transfigured part of the bed frame into a cage for the ferret and the smashed mirror into a glass container for the Arachnida.

There was nothing else to be done as except to summon her purse and checking that the Phoenix feather was still safe, and putting in the animals. She flicked her wand collapsing the walls of the spell drawing the destruction and mess in. As it drew in she stepped through the walls of the spell hissing as it stung through her. It continued to shrink down into nothing but a small pile of ash. The room now represented a concrete shell. Scorch marks on the walls ceiling and floor the only other signs of the near total destruction. Sounds of the outside world indicated that there were still people on the other side of the door. She knew that there were possibly also wizards on the scene by now too. They would be able to open the door. Eventually. By the time that they did enter she was long gone.

The gravel cut into the soles of her bare feet, as she apparated blindly following the pull of her ring; and that of the fairy necklace that Astra now wore. Unlike Sirius she skirted the village. She had reached the path towards Hogwarts when something shimmered towards her, distinguishing itself into a fairy. Not like one from the wizarding world but one as if it was from a muggle story. In any other moment she would have laughed at Sirius's voice coming from something she would have expected to have a high pitched voice.

"They are in the Shrieking Shack. I have taken the tunnel entrance. Be careful my love. He will have set traps." The patronus zipped away Hermione knew it would have returned to its owner. She knew that she was quite a ways behind this trail than Sirius. But it didn't make it any less dangerous. Like Sirius she stood just beyond the fence line, weighing her options. As she watched she saw the same light in the window on the top floor and the same shadow. She morphed into her panther form, its eyes better in the dark. With her cat eyes she saw something else. Something that made her teeth pulled back, her growl rippled out to the night. Somehow Peter Pettigrew had turned the Shrieking Shack into a trick house.

The panther sniffed the gate to the fence, pulling back, its long tail lashing in distaste. So Peter wanted them to go through the tunnel. That was just fine. She turned and melted into the shadows. He would be expecting a girl. Not a panther. And as she sent her own patronus out into the night, unlike Sirius she could cast spells without changing form.

The whispering followed in her wake, the door in her mind still persisting in being listened. Yet a feeling of dread grew as the whispering continued and the words became less jumbled. She stopped in her tracks as they solidified in her mind,

 _To escape the fates  
_ _Your fate  
You must find a man black of night  
With a heart of gold  
And keep intact his soul of light.  
Remember the way  
The path sewn of old  
Threads are cut  
Lives are sold_

Hermione sprang forwards. No matter what happened, she knew that Sirius could not kill Peter. Because if he killed Peter – no she wouldn't let it happen again. She stumbled as she passed through the gates of Hogwarts, memories of jumbled pasts or lives seemed to shutter through her mind, showing a newer Hogwarts, an older Hogwarts and places this vessel had never seen before. The only constant in these images were of the man she always seemed to keep running to.

VVWVV


End file.
